Dastak Pyaar Ki
by Ardhh Chaya
Summary: Based on DAREYA,ABHIRIKA and KAAVI...All couple will get equal screen space...3 brothers...2 sisters one close friend...What will happen when three total different couples will met?
1. Chapter 1

**So I am here with the new story on multiple couples story will roam around Dareya,Abhirika and Karvi or Kaavi…..Here is the character sketch for all of you to understand the story clearly…..**

 **Singhania family…..**

 **ACP:** Father of Abhijeet Daya and Kaavin…..Loves his children and want them united….

 **Dadi:** Wants Abhijeet Daya and Kaavin to marry as fast as they can…..

 **Abhijeet:** The elder brother of Daya and Kaavin…. He is about 35 years old and was adopted in childhood….Still unmarried…...Waiting for the right girl in his life…..Smart…..He love to irritate Taarika and can do anything to irritate her…Senior inspector in CID…..

 **Daya:** The second brother…Sweet and very calm in nature….35 years old…..Still unmarried…..He misses her girlfriend…..Who died 10 years ago…..And decided to not marry anyone in his life…..Loves his brothers remain calm even if anyone tries to irritate him but for the criminals he is really tough…..Senior inspector in CID…..

 **Kaavin:** Smallest among all of three brothers but too responsible towards work…..He is 29 years old…..He want to marry a girl who is smart in nature and can fight with any troubles…..His best friend is Shreya…..They are still in contact…..Kaavin cares for her a lot and can do anything to make her happy…..Senior inspector in CID…..

 **Malhotra Family….**

 **Vishnu:** Purvi's Father….Shreya's Uncle…Love both of them…..And wants his family to be united forever…..

 **Kaveri:** Purvi's mother…Shreya's Aunt…She loves Purvi…..But hates Shreya…..She does'nt want Shreya to be in their family…And she can do anything for making that possible…..

 **Purvi:** 30 years old…..She is really too shy and conservative in nature…..She loves her family too much…..Specially Shreya….. Earlier she lived with her family but later on she has to move from their due to some reasons…..Her relationship with Shreya is too sour…..They can't stand each other and they can't be without each other…..Want to be CID inspector but failed several times…..Her last attempt is going to start…..

 **Shreya:** 24 years old she is too smart in her work….Loves her sister Purvi but still they got separated due to several wrongdoings of Kaveri…..But still she misses her badly….. She is too brave,…..Can beat 10 persons at a time…..Cares about her family….. Her parents has died in Car accident…That's why she lived with Purvi's family…..Loves Kaveri so much but she never got her love back….

 **Gupta family**

 **Taarika:** Best friend of Shreya and Purvi…She wants to unite them at any cost…..She hates Abhijeet a lot….And can't stand him anywhere….30 years old…..Her mother wants her too marry as soon as possible but she want to be determined towards her work…

 **So here is the character sketch for all of you I hope you understand the characters…..Bashers please stay away I like trio couple and will try to give them equal screen space…..**

 _The story starts with a small home…..An old man sitting at his chair frustrated with all day work….Suddenly two girls enters to home…..One of the girl hugged him tightly….._

 **Shreya:** Baba I love you…..I love you a lot….

 **Vishnu:** Arre wah aaj bahut pyaar aa rahaa hai…..Aakhir kya khushi ki baat hai….

 **Taarika:** Uncle ji khushi ki hi to baat hai aapki laadli CID Inspector jo bann gayi hai…..Aur aaj do mahine baad apni salary apne baba aur maa ke haathon rakhne aayi hai…..

 **Vishnu:** Arre wah…..

 **Shreya:** Baba main maa ko paise de ke aati hoon vo bahut khush hongi na…..

 _Without listening to Vishnu Shreya ran to the other room….._

 **Shreya:** Maa andar aa jaaun….Maa yeah paise hai meri pehli salary ke main chaahti hu ki aap isse bhagwaan ji ke paas…..

 _But before she can complete her sentence….Kaaveri throws the money to floor….._

 **Kaaveri:** Kitni baar kehna padega tujhse main teri maa nahi hoon…..Marr chuki teri maa 10 saal pehle car accident mein…..Jaa yahaan se….

 **Shreya:** Maa vo paise to le lijiye…

 **Kaaveri:** Jaa na yahaan se….

 _Shreya came outside…..Taarika and Vishnu looked towards her…._

 **Vishnu:** Tu theek…..

 **Shreya:** Main bilkul theek hun baba….Ab bilkul pareshan nahi hu….Abhi aati hu….

 _Taarika went inside the Kaaveri's room….She opens the light…._

 **Kaaveri:** Main keh rahi….

 **Taarika:** Kehte rahiyega Aunty ji kaun sa main bhaagi jaa rahi…..

 _She hugged Kaaveri tightly…._

 **Taarika:** I love you Aunty…..  
 _Kaaveri hug her back….._

 **Taarika:** Mujhe pata hai Aunty aap pareshaan hai but yeah paise bhagwaan ji ke paas rakh dijiye please…..Mere liye….Please…..

 _Kaaveri smiled….._

 **Kaaveri:** Tere aur Purvi ke liye to main kuch bhi karungi….

 _And Kaaveri puts the money to temple…..Taarika came to Vishnu…._

 **Vishnu:** Tut chukaa hai mera ghar Taarika…..Kyun Ki isse jod ke rakhne waali meri beti 9 saal se apne hi ghar se durr hai…..Kaisa baap hun main Taarika meri bachiyaan itni tooti hai par main unke saath reh hi nahi sakta…..Pata hai Purvi yahaan se gayi thi to usne kya kahaa tha…..

 **FLASHBACK STARTS….**

 **Vishnu:** Zaroori hai tera jaana 21 saal ki hi to hai to….Apne maa baap ke binaa kaise rahegi….

 **Purvi:** Jaise Shreya reh rahi hai baba main 21 saal ki hun baba par vo sirf 16 usse maa baap ki zaroorat hai…..Maa mere jaane ke baad usse pyaar karengi…..vaise bhi mujhse vo nafrat karti hai…..Main jaa rahi hoon baba….Meri behan ka khayaal rakhega…..Main usse bahut pyaar karti hu bahut zyada…..

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 **Taarika:** Aap chinta mat kariye…..Uncle main Purvi ko yahaan laa ke rakhungi…..Kissi bhi keemat mein…I promise aap please chinta mat kariye….

 _Taarika went from there…._

 **Vishnu:** Bhagwaan kare jo tu keh rahi vahi ho….

 **So Do you think I should continue or not…..Next chapter will introduce to you through boys and they will met their love intrest for first time…..Also Purvi will return back to her home…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND KAAVI**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes the next chapter here an introduction to all the characters...Tell me do you like it or not...This is just starting it will give you all the pleasures just wait and watch...Thank you for reviews and reading the first chappy...**

 _Taarika moves towards the headquarter...Today she has planned that she has to do something for her friends...She can't rest like this...She will apply a request for Purvi's transfer here...She have to do this even if Purvi does'nt want it...She is moving towards the stairs when she got struck with something and come to floor..._

 **Person** : Andhi ho kya?

 _Taarika looked towards the person and as she saw him...Her anger raged to it's final position..._

 **Taarika:** Andhe tum hoge Abhijeet...Yeah headquarter hai tumhaara playground nahi jo thumak rahe ho...

 **Abhijeet:** Oh madam I know this is headquarter...Aur main yahaan bahut zaroori kaam se aaya hoon...Par pataa nahi ab vo hogaa bhi yaa nahi aapki shakal jo dikh gayi...

 **Taarika:** Abe o Langoor...Meri shakal dikh gayi hai se kya matlab hai...Meri shakal bahut achi hai kabhi khud ko dekha hai aayine mein jis din tumhaari shakal dekh lun uss din khaana naseeb nahi hota...Panoti kahin ke...

 **Abhijeet:** Arre to bhaag jaao yahaan se maine kaun sa haath jod ke tumhe roka hua hai...Jab dekho tab bakwaas karaalo...

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet...Leave it...I have some important work...

 _Both Taarika and Abhijeet reaches to the highquarter's..._

 **Taarika/Abhijeet:** I have an appointment...

 _They gave angry glances to each other..._

 **Taarika/Abhijeet:** Sir mera milna bahut zaroori hai,,,,

 **Receptionist:** Mam your name?

 **Abhijeet:** Mam kyun? Pehle main yahaan pahucha hoon...Pehle meri baat...

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet tumne kabhi school attend kiya hai...

 **Abhijeet:** Cid ka senior inspector main murdo ko kaat ke to banna nahi honga...Kiya hai...Obvious si baat hai...

 **Taarika:** Phir bhi tum mein ek achi good habit nahi hai...Ladies comes first...

 **Abhijeet:** Ladies...Kahaan hai ladies yahaan...

 **Taarika:** This is too much Abhijeet...

 **Abhijeet:** And what you are doing is four much...

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet apna langoor jaisa chehra le ke bhaag jaao yahaan se nahi to tumhe kaant khaaungi main...

 **Abhijeet:** Kaant khaao...Arre waise bhi jo murdo ko kaant sakta hai vo mujhe kaise nahi kaantega...

 **Taarika:** DOn't make fun of my work...

 **Abhijeet:** Don't make fun of me...Idiot...

 **Taarika:** Tum idiot...

 **Abhijeet:** You stupid...

 **Taarika:** You stupid...

 **Senior:** Shut up both of you...This is headquarter not a fish market...Get out right now...I don't want to meet anyone of you...

 **Taarika/Abhijeet:** Par Sir...

 _But next moment they saw themselves outside of the headquarter...Taarika gave a frustrated look to him..._

 **Abhijeet:** Ab tumhaari wajah se papa se daant padegi...

 **Taarika:** Tumhe to sirf daant padegi...Na jaane kitno ki khushi kuch aur samay ke liye tumne cheen li...You are just impossible...

 _Both Taarika and Abhijeet part their ways..._

 **In Delhi**

 _A handsome hunk came out of the car...He looks smart and young...It looks like he is enjoying the environment...When he got a call..._

 **Person:** Hello Shreya...Ab kya hua?

 **Shreya:** Kaavin ke bache...Kahaan hai tu...Pataa hai na tujhe jab main pareshaan hoti ho...I need you beside me...Kab aa rahaa hai...Poore do din ho gaye tujhse baat nahi huyi?

 **Kaavin:** Arre aa rahaa hoon maate...Tu to aise baat kar rahi jaise janmo se na mile ho...I am missing you too...Papa ka important kaam tha...I have too come...

 **Shreya:** Achaa mera kaam kiya?

 **Kaavin:** Vahi jaa rahaa hoon pehle anaath bacho ko tere gifts dunga phir headquarters mein kaam karunga...Aur phir kal vaapis...Acha chaltaa hoon bye...

 **Shreya:** Bye...

 _Kaavin went to Mamta memorial...He saw children playing around...It looks cute to watch them playing and teasing...He saw a little boy sitting their looking towards ground..._

 **Kaavin:** Bache aapko nahi khelnaa...

 **Boy:** Nahi...Mera koi dost nahi...Main kissi ke saath nahi khel sakta...

 _Kaavin hugged him remembering something..._

 **Kaavin:** I am your friend...I will play with you...

 _Kaavin played with the little boy and then went to main trusty and handover him the clothes and some money..._

 **Trustee:** You are good person...Aaj kal aise insaan milte hi kahaan hai...Jo apna busy samay nikaale aur yahaan aaye inn bachon ko apna samaan...

 **Kaavin:** Nahi nahi Sir...I am not that good...Yeah to meri best friend hai...Khud to yahaan aati nahi par mujhe bhej deti hai...Kehti hai ki uski Di bhi yahi karti...Koi gaa rahaa hai kya...

 _And that little boy came running to him..._

 **Boy:** Talo na bhaiya deto Puulllviiii di gaa lahi(Chalo na bhaiya Purvi di gaa rahi)

 _Kaavin does'nt understand what he said...But followed him...He saw a girl her back is at his side...Her long hair is passing through her face...She is holding the guitar...Her dupatta is irritating her but she is busy at her singing and all other listening to her music..._

 **Purvi:**

 _ **" Ae dil ijazat hai tujhko**_

 _ **Karle mohabbat zaraa...**_

 _ **Kyun sochta hai tu aaj kal**_

 _ **Mujhko bhi de tu bataa..."**_

 **Kaavin:** Whoa I have'nt heard such a melodious voice...Jo gaati itnaa achaa hai dikhti kitni achi hongi...Kaavin inse to milnaa padega...

 **Purvi:**

 _ **"Jitne bhi chaahe sapne sajaa le**_

 _ **Aankhon se khwaabon ka hai Yeah silsila...Yeah silsilaa"**_

 _Kaavin is about to go to her...But one of the boy got hurted and he goes to help him as he returns...He saw Purvi going from there...As she sits in auto rikshaw...Kaavin saw her hanki in floor...He rushes and picked it up..._

 **Kaavin:** P likha hai isme to...Mil bhi nahi paaya...Achi voice thi...

 _Kaavin went inside to complete the formailty..._

 **In Mumbai**

 _Shreya went to a shop..._

 **Shreya:** Uncle ji ek adrak waali chaai banaayiye...

 _Person turns and saw her...A smile crept in his lips..._

 **Person(pov):** Aaj phir aa gayi yeah yahaan...Roz aati hai...Aur mujhse chaai banwaati hai...

 **FLASHBACK STARTS...**

 _2 months ago...Trio comes to the shop..._

 **Daya:** Papa ne yahi sahi nahi kiya...Matlab ek mission ke liye i have to wear all this beard wagerah...

 **Abhijeet** : Sahi hai Daya tum isme bilkul apne age ke lagte ho...Uncle...

 _Kaavin smiles..._

 **Daya:** Bhaisahab hum dono same age ke hai...Aur tum na mujhse ek mahine bade hi ho...

 **Abhijeet:** Haan par main uncle nahi hoon...

 **Kaavin:** Vaise Papa ne aapki personality ka kaam diyaa hai aapko...It suits you...Bechaare bhaiya 5 saal baad ghar aaye aur gift mein yeah budho waala look...You look so funny bhai...

 **Daya:** Kab tak chalega yeah...

 **Abhijeet:** Do teen mahine mein kaam ho jaayega...

 _Kaavin is about to say something when he saw someone coming to their side...And before he can say anything he got a tight slap at his cheek...Daya looked on...A girl in her early 20's are infront of them...Her hair is short wearing a jeans and pink t-shirt..._

 **Kaavin:** Shreya...Sorry vo main bhool gaya...

 **Shreya:** Kya bhool gaye...yeah ki ab tumhaari dost CID mein aa gayi hai...Tum mujhse milne nahi aaye...

 **Abhijeet:** Hoooo Kaavin tu Shreya se milne nahi gaya...

 **Shreya:** Haan bhaiya...Sorry...

 _Shreya bends down and touches Daya's feet..._

 **Shreya:** Namaste Uncle ji...Aap hi bataayiye aise koi kartaa hai...

 _Daya looked towards her while ABhijeet and Kaavin suppressed their smile..._

 **Daya:** Vo main uncle...

 _Shreya took the glass of tea from Daya's hand and drinks it..._

 **Shreya:** Chi...Aaj kal koi achi chaai bhi nahi banaata...Haan uncle ji samjhaa lijiye apne bete ko...Yeah agar mujhse nahi milegaa na...To main...

 **Daya:** To tum...

 **Shreya:** Isko kacha chabba ke khaa jaaungi...

 **Kaavin:** Vo mujhe na kuch kaam aa gaya main aata hoon...

 _Kaavin tries to ran as Shreya is too angry with him..._

 **Shreya:** Tum baitho uncle aap isse daantte kyun nahi Daantiye na...

 **Abhijeet:** Haan uncle daantiye na...

 **Daya:** Kaavin sudhar jaao...

 **Shreya:** Uncle ji thora josh se...Awaaz nikaaliye gale se...

 **Daya:** Kaavin...

 **Shreya:** Rehan dijiye aap...Aapke bas ka nahi...Bhaiya Chai laayiye...

 **Kaavin:** Ruk Shreya tujhe achi chaai peeni hai na...

 **Shreya:** Haan to...

 **Kaavin:** Yeah shop mere chacha ji I mean uncle ki hi to hai...Uncle banaayenge tere liye chaai...

 **Abhijeet:** Haan uncle ji banaayiye na...

 **Shreya:** Arre nahi aap ko takleef hogi main yahi ki...

 **Daya:** Nahi isme taqleef ki kya baat main abhi banaata hoon...

 _Daya stood up and went to make tea...While Abhijeet and Kaavin enjoyed it...Kaavin came to him..._

 **KAavin:** Bhaiya please Shreya ko mat bataayiyega abhi...Kaafi kudti hai na CID Inspector in 24 years...Ab dekhta hoon kaise nahi aata ooot(camel) pahaad ke neeche...

 **Daya:** Par...Bachi hai vo...

 **Kaavin:** Aapko meri kasam please...

 _Daya reluctantly agrees..._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS...**

 _Daya gave chaai to her..._

 **Daya:** Kya hua beta?Sab theek hai na...

 **Shreya:** Uncle ji...aaj bhi nahi aaya Kaavin 2 din ho gaye hai...Mujhe to lagtaa hai main aur mera dil akele hi reh jaayenge...Koi nahi hai mere paas...

 **Daya:** Aise nahi kehte Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Aapko pataa hai mera pink phone ka pink earphone ka pink lobe kahin kho gaya hai...Main kitni dukhi ho main aapko bataa hi nahi sakti...

 _Daya looked towards her..._

 **Shreya:** Vo pink ear lobe meri pink shirt se aur pink sandle se kitna miltaa tha...

 **Daya** : Itnaa pink...

 **Shreya:** Haan pink is my favourite colour you know...Acha to main chalti hoon kal phir aaungi bye...

 _Daya bids bye to her..._

 **Daya:** Pagal...Pink pink...Kuch bhi kehti hai yeah ladki...

 **IN DELHI**

 _Kaavin reaches to headquarters for work purpose...He heard a person discussing something..._

 **Kaavin:** Bhaisahab yeah kya behas hai...

 **Peon:** Sahab ji ek madam hai pichle do mahino se roz aati hai kehti hai ki unki training center change kar ke mumbai kar de...But mid session aisa possible nahi hai kya karein?

 **Kaavin:** Do mahino se roz aati hai itni consistency...Koi senior sign nahi kar rahaa kya...

 **Peon:** Nahi sahab ji...

 **Kaavin:** Unki file le aayiye kahiyega main kaam karaa dunga...

 **Peon:** Par sahab aap...

 **Kaavin:** Bhaisahab koi do mahine roz yahaan aa rahaa kuch zaroori hi kaam hoga aap file le aayiye please...

 _Here Purvi felt sad..._

 **Purvi:** Agar aaj bhi yeah file submit nahi hui to phir rukna padega...Shreya ne CID join bhi kar liya hai agar uss kuch ho gaya to...No ways I can't take risk...Aakhir meri behan ki baat hai...Bhagwaan ji please help me...

 **Peon:** Laayiye mam...Apni file dijiye...Aapka kaam ho jaayega...Sahab ji karra denge...Aap please file de dijiye...

 _Purvi handover the file and she got it back after waiting 2 hours..._

 **Peon:** Aapka kaam ho gaya sahab bahut ache bahut lade aapke liye karwaa ke hi maane...

 **Purvi:** Vo kahaan hai I have to say thank you...

 **Peon:** Vo to chale gaye...Unhe kaam tha...

 _Purvi ran towards the person and she saw him sitting over a car..._

 **Purvi(pov):** Bhagwan ka farishta banke aaya tha aaj yeah...Finally...I am coming back to Mumbai...

 **So I end this chapter here...I know hapter is small but baad mein bade hi likhungi abhi to aap confirm kijiye that are you really want me to continue this one or not...Waiting for your reviews...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA and KAAVI**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is another chapter of this story thank you for reviewing the previous one and thanks for reading this story…..**

 _A new morning at Malhotra house….Shreya as usual starts her routine….She got ready and move outside…..It was Sunday….She thought that she will met her friends and then will come back to her house….As she was passing the stairs her head got struck with someone…..The person got disbalances but before she comes Shreya held her hands…._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry….

 _The next moment she saw her…..Her eyes got teary…..It's her sister…..Her sister for whom she is waiting for last 9 years….The feeling of hatred captures her mind and within the next second…..Shreya left her hand…..Purvi fall from five to six stairs and comes to floor…._

 **Purvi:** Aaaaaah…..

 _Her bag is also going to hurt her but before that Shreya catches the suitcase…._

 **Purvi:** Thanks…..

 _Shreya looked towards her and then slid the suitcase it goes downwards from stairs…._

 **Shreya:** You don't need to thank me…..Miss Purvi….See what I have done…..I am sorry for doing that….

 _Shreya starts going…._

 **Purvi:** Itna gussa ho ki apni Di ko Di bhi nahi bulaaogi…..

 _Shreya looked towards her…._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry aapne mujhse kuch kahaa miss Purvi….See meri DI yahaan se 9 saal pehle jaa chuki hai….Aur anjaano ko izzat dena maine apni di se seekha nahi….

 _Shreya went from there…..While Purvi picked her suitcase and move forward…..Shreya goes to first floor…..Her feet starts trembling…..She hits her hand at a metal box….._

 **Shreya:** How could you hurt your Sister?You should hug her…..You should…..

 _Tears filled at her eyes but she wipes it off…._

 **Shreya:** No Purvi Di ne sikhaaya Shreya rote nahi hai…..Rote nahi hai…..

 _And Shreya went from there….._

 _ **Singhania's Mansion is shown…..**_

 **Dadi:** Kahaan hai mere puttar….Kab se intezaar kar rahi hu….

 _Abhijeet bends down and touches her feet…._

 **Abhijeet:** Dadi aapko kya lagta hai aapke bache aapko chod ke bhi bhalaa kahin jaa sakte hai….

 **Dadi:** Bhagwaan tujhe khoob tarakki de….Aur haan ek sundar susheel pyaari sib iwi bhi….

 **Abhijeet:** Dadi phir se nahi….

 _Here comes Kaavin he hugged Dadi tightly and kisses at her forehead….He took prashaad from plate and sits on sofa…._

 **Dadi:** Kaavin kam se kam haath muh to dhul le….Abhi aaya hai…..Aur dekho kya haal kiyaa hai ghar ka tune….

 **Kaavin:** Dadi not this time….Vaise bhi abhi aap Abhijeet bhaiya ke peeche padhi hai….See 35 saal ke ho gaye hai abhi tak shaadi nahi ki….

 _Abhijeet gave a weird look and then Dadi turns to Abhijeet…..While Kaavin sat down to enjoy the moment…._

 **Dadi:** Haan Abhijeet kab kar rahaa hai tu shaadi?Kya mere naseeb mein mere par pote dekhne likhe bhi hai….Tere nazar mein koi ladki ho to bataa nahi to tujh ullu ko sambhaalne ke liye ek ladki main hi chunnu…..

 **Kaavin:** Dadi mehnat karne ki kya zaroorat hai….Humaare bhaiya to pehle kissi ke pyaar mein pagal hai….

 **Dadi:** Acha kiske….

 **Kaavin:** Vahi Dr Taarikaa….Aapko nahi pataa inn dono ki Jodi bilkul ram seeta ki hai…..Kyun bhai…Sahi keh rahaa hun main….

 **Abhijeet:** Main Ram hun yeah to sahi hai par vo taarka seeta kahaan se hai….

 **Kaavin:** Vaah vaah bhai aapke eke k bol se unke liye pyaar jhalakta hai….

 **Abhijeet:** Maarunga ek….Chup ho jaa….

 _Dadi gave a tight slap to Abhijeet…._

 **Dadi:** Usse kya maarega….Apne aap ko samjhaa….Agar tune koi ladki nahi chuni to main teri shaadi Taarika se hi karaa dungi….

 _And Dadi went to temple….Kaavin bend to Abhijeet and said in his ears…._

 **Kaavin:** Bhaiya aapko to pataa hi hai agar…..Dr Taarika meri bhabhi bann gayi to aapka kya haal hoga…..Yaad hai na aapko….

 _ **FLASHBACK STARTS….**_

 _Once Abhijeet got injured while hitting one of the criminals…._

 **Abhijeet:** Aaaaaah…..Meri peeth aah…..

 **Salunkhe:** Abhijeet ronaa band karo yahaan pe vaise hi koi doctor nahi hai thora dard sehan kar lo….

 **Abhijeet:** Bahut dard ho rahaa hai….

 **Salunkhe:** Arre Taarika tum aa gayi yeah Abhijeet ko dekh lo keh rahaa hai bahut dard ho rahaa dekha kya hua….

 _Taarika moved to him…._

 **Taarika:** Shirt utaaro….

 **Abhijeet:** Kyun?

 **Taarika:** Tumhaari izzat lootni hai….Issliye….

 **Abhijeet:** Matlab kya hai tumhaara….

 **Taarika:** Pagal ho kya…..Dekhungi to ilaaj kaise karungi….

 **Abhijeet:** Tum doctor ka badhiya hai insaan ki poori izzat le lete ho….Dekhungi nahi to kya hoga…..Kaun sa dekhne ke baad maata ji aa jaayengi….

 _Taarika held his shirt and tries to lift it up….While Abhijeet kept it low only…._

 **Abhijeet:** Nahi main aaj marr jaunga par tumhaare haathon apni izzat nahi lootne dunga….

 _Due to force at both side…..Shirt got torn…._

 **Taarika:** Hoooo yeah to phat gayi….

 **Abhijeet:** Meri favourite shirt…..You….I will really kill you Taarika….

 **Taarika:** I am sorry na….It's not intentional….

 _She got up….But her head got struck with branch of tree and she got disbalanced and falls at Abhijeet….Abhijeet got pain at his shoulder….._

 **Abhijeet:** Aaah….Illaj karne ko kahaa tha…..Maar daalne ko nahi…..

 **Taarika:** Sorry sorry main spray kar deti hoon….

 _Taarika starts opening the spray…..But it got struck…._

 **Taarika:** Yeah khul hi nahi rahaa hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Tum kissi kaam ke laayak nahi ho….

 _As Abhijeet turns Taarika sprayed at his eyes…..Abhijeet shouts in pain while Taarika ran from there…._

 _ **FLASHBACK E NDS….**_

 _Abhijeet remembered the previous incident and ran to his Dadi while Kaavin followed….._

 **Abhijeet:** Meri chodiye Dadi….Aapke do aur jawaan pote hai inke haath peele karaayiye na….Dekhiye na haamara handsome dashing Kaavin isse to dekh ke hi lagta hai ki isse peeliya ho rakha hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Kya kahaa aapne bhaiya….

 **Dadi:** Par iske liye shaant swabhaav ki simple si aur samajhdaar ladki milegi kahaan…..Kyun ki isko vahi sambhaal sakti hai….

 _Kaavin remembered something….._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _Kaavin was sitting at his seat…..He heard some one coming at front of seat….Since he want to rest he closed his eyes…..He heard voice of a little child crying…..Purvi looked towards the girl for sometime but afterwards she can't control…..She took the little child and sat at her seat…._

 **Purvi:** Rote nahi bacha…..Aise nahi rote…..

 _Kaavin can felt that this voice is coming from near distance….He opened his eyes and saw the child there…._

 **Kaavin(shouts):** Aaaah bacha…..

 _Purvi looked towards him…._

 **Purvi:** Ji aap shaant ho jaayiye…..Vo main bache ko….

 **Kaavin:** Isse durr karo….Please no….no…..

 _Purvi take the baby and is about to gave it to mom….But the child does toilet that all falls on Kaavin's cloth…._

 **Kaavin:** Shit…..

 **Purvi:** I am so sorry…..I am really sorry main saaf kar deti hu….

 _She took her scarf to clean it….But suddenly the plane started a bit…..And Purvi got disbalanced and she sat at his lap….She placed her hand at her mouth….Little child beside their seat…._

 **Child:** Didi to bhaiya ke godi mein baithi hai….

 _Purvi looked towards him shyly…._

 **Purvi:** I am so sorry….I did'nt mean it….

 **Kaavin:** I know….But can you please sit at your seat…..Mere paanv dard ho rahe hai….

 **Purvi:** I am sorry….

 _And she sat beside him…._

 _At breakfast time Kaavin and Purvi is having breakfast….._

 **Child:** Didi mere sauce ka packet khol do….

 _Purvi take it….As she opened it….The sauce fell at Kaavin's face….She does'nt noticed it….And gave the packet to a small child…._

 **Kaavin:** Miss aap kya kar rahi hai?

 _Purvi looked towards Kaavin and smile crept her lips as she saw his funny face…._

 **Purvi:** You are looking very funny….Sauce khaane ke liye hoti hai lagane ko thore na….

 _Kaavin gave a deadly look to her…..And she got silenced for entire journey…._

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**_

 **Kaavin:** No ways…..I am not going to marry such type of girl…..Dadi I want someone so smart…..So intelligent…..Darpok ladkiyaan I hate them all…..

 **Dadi:** Pagal hai yeah….

 _Kaavin went from there…._

 **Abhijeet:** Dadi kya soch rahe ho….

 **Dadi:** Yahi ki kya kabhi ko Daya ke band dil ke darwaaze pe pyaar ki dastak degaa…..

 _Here Daya is engrossed in taking care of his shop…..And suddenly entered Shreya…._

 **Shreya:** Layiye aaj main aapki help karti hoon Uncle…..Main safaai karto hun dhaabe ki….

 **Daya:** No need Shreya…..Main kar lunga….

 **Shreya:** Karne dijiye na Uncle….

 _Daya can't let go her insist…._

 **Daya:** Tum yahaan kyun aa jaati ho Shreya….Apne ghar pe kyun nahi rehti…..

 **Shreya:** Ghar…..Mera ghar hai hi kahaan….

 **Daya:** Matlab….

 **Shreya:** Matlab ghar to vahaan jahaan apne hote hai…..Aapke saath alag sa apnapan lagta hai jo ghar pe nahi miltaa issliye aa jaati hoon….Vaise Uncle…..Aunty kahaan hai?

 **Daya:** Aunty?

 **Shreya:** Arre aapki dharampatni….Aapki priyatamaa…Darling….Jo bhi bulaate ho aap unhe…..

 _Daya looked towards her hesistantly…._

 **Daya:** Vo….I mean….Uski deadth ho gayi hai….Ab vo kahin nahi hai….

 _Shreya looked towards him and felt his sadness…._

 **Shreya:** Offo Uncle aap kitne buddhu hai….Aapka pyaar aapke itne kareeb hai aur aap maan hi nahi rahe….

 **Daya:** MAtlab….

 **Shreya:** Mere mumma papa marr chuke hai issliye unhe main humesha apne dil mein chupaa ke rakhti hu….Matlab aapka pyaar bhi vahi huaa na….

 **Daya:** Kahaan….

 _Shreya placed his left hand at her heart and right hand at his heart…._

 **Shreya:** Aapke left hand mein hai mere mumma papa…..Aur right side mein aapka pyaar….Ho gayi na happy family….

 _Daya can sense her heart responding…._

 **Shreya:** Dekhaa aapke chute hi meri dil ki dhadkane bhi badh gayi….

 _Daya smiled while looking towards Shreya….._

 **At Night**

 _Shreya returned to her home….She saw it is well decorated…..She saw Taarika coming there holding a balloon…._

 **Taarika:** Shreya…..tujhe pataa hai Purvi aa gayi….Kitne call kiye tujhe aayi kyun nahi tu…..

 _Shreya entered to home with Taarika…..And saw Kaaveri feeding Purvi with all love and care she had…..That love what she never got in all these years…._

 **Vishnu:** Aa gayi Shreya….Aa baith khaana khaa….

 _A plate is served to Shreya…..But she kept on observing Kaaveri caring for Purvi…._

 **Purvi:** Maa bas sach mein bhook nahi hai….

 **Kaaveri:** Thappad maarungi khaa dhang se….Mera bacha…..Kitna dublaa ho gaya hai….

 **Shreya:** Baba mujhe bhook nahi hai….Neend aa rahi hai main jaa rahi hoon…..

 _Shreya went to her room crying….She got a call…._

 **Shreya:** Haan Kaavin bol….

 **Kaavin:** Pataa hai Shreya Papa ne kya kiya….

 **Shreya:** Kya kiya?

 **Kaavin:** Meri duty training office mein lagaa di hai…..I have to give training to upcoming CID Officer aur unme se kaabil officers ko chuna jaayega…..Kitni badi zimmedaari hai yeah….

 **Shreya:** To kya hua?Tu iske kaabil hai….Aur haan trainees par zyada hokum mat chalaana….

 **Kaavin:** Tu to aise keh rahi hai jaise tera koi apna hai iss training mein….

 **Shreya:** Nahi mera koi apna nahi hai….

 _And she cut the call…..She slept in bed…..Purvi came to room…..She saw the things of Shreya are scattered….._

 **Purvi:** Aaj tak isse apni cheez sambhaalni nahi aayi….

 _Purvi kept the things in their right place….She came to Shreya's bed and kissed at her forehead…._

 **Purvi:** I missed you Shreya….

 _She slept at her side…..While Shreya opened her eyes slightly and acts as if she is sleeping…..Turns to Purvi and hugged her tightly and both drifted to sleep…._

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

 _Abhijeet went to jog as per his daily routine…..There he saw Taarika talking to someone over the phone…._

 **Taarika:** Maa kya karte ho aap bhi?

 **Abhijeet:** Oh maa ji se baat….

 **Taarika:** Maa main nahi dekhne waali kissi ladke ko…..I don't want to marry…..

 **Abhijeet:** Shaadi…..Taarika ji shaadi kar rahi hai humein bataaya bhi nahi….

 **Taarika:** Main nahi mil rahi kissi se….Acha…..Stop acting….Usse kahiyega ki forensic lab ke saamne waale café mein aa jaaye…..Lunch time mil lungi usse….

 _And she cut the call…..She went to jog…..While Abhijeet smile in victory…._

 **Abhijeet:** Binaa mere aapki shaadi kaise ho sakti hai…..Bechaari Taarika ji dulhaniya…..Dulhaniya…..Dulhaniya…..Kissi ki to banegi dulhaniyaa…..Dulhaniyaa…..Dulhaniyaa….

 _Both Shreya and Purvi got ready…..And went from there house…._

 **Purvi;** Shreya….

 _Shreya does'nt heard her…._

 **Purvi:** Please Shreya kya tu mujhe training center chod degi….I am getting late….

 **Shreya:** To….

 **Purvi:** Shreya…..Please….

 **Shreya:** Main aapki senior hu miss Purvi call me mam…..Otherwise please do not talk to me….

 _Shreya went from there making faces…..While Purvi cursed herself….She saw an autorikshaw coming to her…._

 **Autorikshaw:** Chaliye mam main chod detaa hun aapko….

 _Purvi sat there…._

 **Purvi(pov):** Yeah Auto aaya kahaan se….

 _While she saw Shreya through mirror…._

 **Purvi(pov):** Yeah nahi sudhregi….

 _Here Daya is sitting at his place…..He got a call from Dadi….._

 **Daya:** Haan Dadi kya hua?

 **Dadi:** Kaisa hai mera puttar….

 **Daya:** dadi main theek hun….Kaam kar rahaa hu…..Just wish kijiye jaldi se inn sabse chutti mil jaaye…..Aap kahin baahar hai kya…..

 **Dadi:** Haan mandir jaa rahi rakhti hu….Apna khayaal rakhna…..Aur Aditi ke baare mein zyada mat sochna…..

 _Daya cut the call….._

 **Daya:** Jiske kaaran jee rahaa hu ussi ke liye kehte ho mat yaad karo…..

 _He went near the photo of sunflower and smiled…._

 **Daya:** I love you and miss you Aditi…..I will always love only you…..Tum hi iss dil mein ho aur humesha tumhara dil hi rahega…..

 _Daya said this and saw Shreya passing from there….._

 **Daya:** Tumhaara hi dil rahega na?

 _He questioned his own intention….._

 **So here I end this chapter here….I hope you all liked it…..I have tried to put each couple equally in this story….So that you can read the story of your favourite couple…..Next chapter we will know Daya's past and Shreya's first love…..Purvi and Kaavin's training session….And Abhijeet spoiled Taarika's blind date…..**

 **Please do reviews….**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND KAAVI  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	4. Chapter 4

_Here Dadi is going to Mandir…..Annd Purvi is passing with the same road but they were is different direction…A thief comes and he took Dadi's purse also he pushes Dadi to road…._

 **Dadi:** Aaaaah!

 _Purvi heard the noise and turns her head to that direction…..She saw an old woman at road and the man who took the purse coming to her direction…..First she got scared and sits at side…Then she took a deep breadth…..And attacks the snatcher with stone…..She ran to his direction…..And snatches the purse from him and came back to the place where Dadi is lying….._

 **Purvi:** Dadi…..Dadi…..Aap theek hai na…..Aunty ji….

She helped Dadi to sit on desk….And looked towards her watch….

 **Purvi:** Oh no I am going to be late…..But aise kaise kissi ko….

 _Purvi saw dadi taking deep breaths….._

 **Purvi:** Oh no inhe to asthma ka attack aaya hai…..She searched the pump….

 _And helped Dadi….Purvi dialed a number…._

 **Purvi:** Hello Abulance ji I am giving you address please yahaan aa jaayiye…..Yes…..yes….

 **Dadi:** Beta ab main theek hu…..Tum pareshaan mat ho….

 **Purvi:** Nahi Aunty ji koi pareshaani nahi hai….

 _She took Dadi to hospital…..Here Kaavin got ready and reaches to the training spot…..Pankaj is also there to help and assist him…._

 **Pankaj:** Wow Sir mazza aayega hum trainees ko assist karenge…

 **Kaavin:** And I am going to be very strict….Papa ne bahut bharosa karke mujhe yeah kaam saupa hai….I am not going to be lenient….Chalo sab ki attendance lete hai….

 _Pankaj called out the names…..While the other officers are looking at them attentively…._

 **Pankaj:** Purvi Malhotra….

 _Kaavin looked at Pankaj as he took the name…_

 **Kaavin(pov):** Yeah…..Kahin yeah Purvi to nahi jiska transfer maine karaaya tha….Itni minnat ki thi….

 **Pankaj:** Sir sab aa chuke hai sivaay Miss Purvi Malhotra ke….I think traffic mein phas gayi hogi let's wait for her….

 **Kaavin:** This is Cid's training…..Koi Kindergarden nahi hai…..Jahaan vo late aa chuki hai…..Training abhi se start hogi…..Agar vo aaye to usse keh dena…..

 **Pankaj:** Kya Sir?

 **Kaavin:** Get OUT…..

 _Here Purvi dialled the previous number from Dadi's phone…._

 **Purvi:** Hello….Ji aapki Dadi ji ki tabiyat bahut kharaab hai…..Mujhe nikalna padega aap please jaldi se CITY Hospital aa jaayiye…..Maine payment kar di hai…..Please aa jaayiye….

 _Purvi cut the call and headed towards the training center…..Here Shreya is moving fast since she has to submit the file in headquarter…..Suddenly a person moved to wrong direction and hitted her car from front…._

 **Shreya(shout):** O Pagal insaan….

 _Shreya came out from her car and headed to the car of other person…..The car is closed she can't see his face….While the other person heard her voice….._

 **Shreya:** Aap ko driving license kiss gadhe ne diya hai bhaisahab meri gaadi ka kachumar kar diya…..Utar gaadi se nahi to aaj teri chatni banna dungi….

 _The other person seated there…._

 **Shreya:** Abe O sunaai nahi deta kya…..Gaadi khol nahi to…..

 _She raised her hand…..But the person inside opens the door…..And as he is coming outside Shreya looked towards his face and got silent…._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..I am sorry…Vo galti se….

 _Shreya starts adjusting her hair and smiled cutely while looking at him…._

 **Shreya:** You know my name too…..Itne saalo baad bhi….

 **Daya:** Saalo Baad?

 **Shreya:** Vo….vo kuch nahi…..

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shreya…..It's an emergency…..Lo yeah paise rakh lo…..Kissi ki zindagi aur maut ka sawaal hai…Main baad mein tumse baat karunga please…..

 _Daya forwards the money…..While Shreya held his hand and starts shaking it…._

 **Shreya:** No….no sir…..Aap paise rakhiye I don't need it…..It's ok to kya hua aapne mere Baba ki jaan se zyada pyaari cheez ko tabaah kar diya…..It's ok…..Kyun Ki unki jaan to surakshit hai na….

 **Daya:** Matlab?

 **Shreya:** Vo Unki Jaan yaani main…..

 **Daya:** Main chalta hoon….

 _And Daya moved from there while Shreya start dancing like a idiot….._

 **Shreya:** He remembers me…..He remembers me…..Yayyyyy…..

 _And then she saw the file and moved towards the headquarter…..Here Taarika is looking at the evidnce of the case when Abhijeet enters….._

 **Abhijeet:** Good Morning Salunkhe Sir…..And a very Good Morning to you Taarika Ji….

 _Taarika gave him an angry glare…._

 **Taarika:** Good Morning bachi kahaan hai ab…..Aapki shakal jo dekh li….

 **Abhijeet:** Haan vo bhi hai Taarika ji….Par aaine mein apni bhayaanak surat dekhne se to achaa hai aap iss naacheez ko dekh liya kariye….

 _Taarika looked at him angrily…._

 **Taarika:** Vaise ek baat sahi kahi tumne….Nacheez….Tumse zyadaa khoobsurat to yeah murdaa insaan hai…..Isme aur tum mein ek cheez common hai…

 **Abhijeet:** Vo Kya….

 **Taarika:** Tum dono ke paas dimaag hai unused…..

 _And she smiled….Abhijeet gave her a deadly glare….._

 **Abhijeet(pov):** Has lijiye jitnaa hasnaa aapki hasi aaj gam mein nahi dubaai to mera naam Abhijeet nahi…..Badaa udne ka shauq hai na main bhi dekhta hu kaise banegi aap Dulhania….

 **Abhijeet:** Case ke baare mein bataayengi yaa bas khamakha muh hi chalaana hai….

 _Taarika is about to fight but she gave up the idea and discussed about the case with Abhijeet and team….Here Purvi reaches to the training centre….Pankaj saw her entering he came there…._

 **Pankaj:** Arre are kahaan aa rahi ho haan….Kya kaam hai….

 **Purvi:** Sir….Meri training hai aaj se I am Purvi Malhotra sir main vo late ho gayi thora sa…..I am sorry….

 _Pankaj is about to say anything but a hand comes to his shoulder….Kaavin advises Pankaj to give instruction to other trainees…._

 **Purvi:** Aap?Hello…..Vo hum plane mein….

 _Kaavin took the file and starts reading it…._

 **Kaavin:** Miss Purvi Malhotra….Aap vahi hai na jiskaa Delhi se transfer huaa hai…..Vahaan to aap roz consistently aati thi Mumbai mein training karaa dijiye please please…..Yeah ravaiyaa hai aapka….

 _Purvi bends her head down…._

 **Purvi:** I am sorry Sir vo raaste mein….

 **Kaavin(shout at his highest pitch):** Silence Miss Purvi….Ek to galti upar se excuses pe excuse….

 **Purvi(sacredly):** I am sorry sir…..Aage se aisaa nahi hogaa….

 **Kaavin:** Aage….Aapko lagta hai aapko aage chance milega….30 years ki hai aap pichle do saal se training mein flop…..Aap sach mein nikaal paayengi iss baar…..Aapke issi ravaiye ke chalet aapke pehle ke result ghatiya hai…..And now I Senior Inspector Kaavin commands you to GET OUT…..

 **Purvi:** Sir please…Sir please it's very necessary for me….

 **Kaavin:** I said GET OUT…..

 _Kaavin went from there angrily….While Purvi looked towards him tearly…._

 _Daya reaches to hospital he took care for Dadi…._

 **Dadi:** Ab main theek hoon beta….

 **Daya:** Kya Dadi….Aapko pataa hai main kitna darr gayaa tha…..Aapko kuch ho jaata to…..

 **Dadi:** Kuch nahi huaa na…..Vo ladki bhagwan bann ke aayi thi aur usne mujhe bachaa liyaa….

 _Daya hugged Dadi tightly…._

 **Daya:** Main darr gaya tha Dadi…..Main kissi aur ko nahi khona chaahta…..Aditi ke baad….

 _And he stopped at mid,….Dadi placed her hand at his face….._

 **Dadi:** Aditi ko gaye das saal ho chuke hai…..Ab tumhe apna khayaal rakhnaa hoga…..Kab tak uske sahaare apni zindagi….

 _Daya said nothing and just listens to her Dadi talks….._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 **Daya:** Oh My God Aditi I am proud of you…..Dr Aditi…..

 _Aditi hugged him tightly….._

 **Aditi:** Mujhe afsos hai Daya ki main ek CID officer nahi bann saki…..Agar vaisa hota to hum humesha saath hote…..Par koi nahi humaare dil to saath hai na…..

 _She placed his one hand at her heart and other at his…._

 **Aditi:** Dekho tumhaare chute hi dhadakne lagaa…..

 _Daya was happy….His whole family is ready…..Aditi and he got engaged and also the wedding preparation are started at their house….They were having quality time at Daya's room…..Suddenly she got a phone call…._

 **Aditi:** Hello…..What?Main abhi pahuchti hoon Sir….

 **Daya:** Kahaan jaa rahi ho Aditi?

 **Aditi:** Babu mujhe jaana hoga ek khatarnaak accident huaa hai….3 log the gaadi mein…..Sab buri tareeke se jhakmi hai…..Maa baap ko bachaana to mushkil hai lekin bachi abhi sirf 14 saal ki hai…..Kahaa jaa rahaa uske heart mein problem hai…..I have to go and see…..I just hope uss bachi ko kuch naa ho…..

 _Daya placed kiss at Aditi's forehead…._

 **Daya:** Don't worry Aditi she will be fine….I will pray for her….

 _Aditi moved from there…As she went rain starts falling heavily….Daya called her…._

 **Daya:** Kahaan ho Aditi?Baarish kitni tezz hai….

 **Aditi:** Daya main hospital hi jaa rahi hoon raast mein hoon….Bas vo bachi bach jaaye….

 **Daya:** Don't worry Jaanu tum ho na usse kuch nahi hoga…..

 **Aditi:** Mera bas chalta to main usse apnaa dil de deti….Par kya karun vo to ab tumhaara….

 _And before she can said further her car got crashed….Daya shouts her name but she does'nt respond…..Daya came running to hospital…..As he reached there…._

 **Daya:** Doctor Aditi theek ho jaayegi na…..Humaari shaadi hai do din mein….

 **Doctor:** I am sorry Daya….She can't…..Mr Daya…..Aditi ki aakhiri khwaaish thi ki vo apna heart patient no 302…..Miss Shreya Malhotra ko de…..Aap yeah duly sign kar sakte hai….

 _Daya is not in the position that he remembered the girls name….Aditi's heart is placed in Shreya and she opened her eyes…..After a month Shreya starts recovering….One day a nurse came to her room…._

 **Nurse;** Ab kaisi hai aap?

 **Shreya:** Thoda dard par main theek hu…..

 **Nurse:** Beta kya main aapse kuch kahun….

 _Shreya nodded….._

 **Nurse:** I know aap bahut chote ho….Meri dost hai na Aditi uski deadth ho gayi kuch din pehle…..Par pataa hai vo abhi zinda hai…..Aapke dil mein…..Aditi ne aapko apna dil donate kiyaa tha…..Marne se pehle usne ek khwaish jataayi thi….

 **Shreya:** Kya?

 **Nurse:** Vo chaahti thi ki jiss kissi ko bhi uskaa dil mil rahaa vo CID join kare…..Meri dost to bachi nahi par kya aap uska yeah sapna….

 _And Nurse starts crying…..Shreya wipes her tears off…._

 **Shreya:** Don't worry main CID officer zaroor banungi…..Aur Dr Aditi ko thanks bhi bolungi…..Kyu ki unke rehne se ab main kabhi akeli nahi hu…..

 _She touched her heart and smile sweetly…..Nurse came out of the room and saw Daya there…._

 **Daya:** Patient theek hai….

 **Nurse:** Haan Daya….Ab vo theek hai…..Jald hi ghar bhi chali jaayegi agar tum chaaho to ek baar usse mil sakte ho….

 **Daya:** Nahi…..Nahi itni himmat nahi hai mujh mein…..Aditi chaahti thi ki vo jeeye…..Mujhe uske baare mein bas itnaa hi jaanna aur kuch nahi…..

 **Nurse:** Uska naam bhi nahi….

 **Daya:** Nahi naam bhi nahi….

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 _Daya's eyes got moist remembering everything…..Here Kaavin is attending every trainee while Purvi is waiting for him….He ignores her completely…._

 **Kaavin:** Kya kar rahe yeah wall climbing tumhe kam se kame k minute karnaa hai….Are you nuts aise kaise banoge tum CID officer?

 _Purvi heard him….She came there runningly….._

 **Purvi:** Main karun Sir I promise main yeah 30 second mein kar ke dikhaaungi…..Please sir….Give me one more chance….

 _Kaavin ignored her and moves forward…..After half hour he saw Purvi climbing to wall…._

 **Pankaj:** Sir yeah to chadh hi nahi paa rahi hai…..Kahaan 30second ki baat kar rahi thi….

 _Kaavin ignored the matter and moved from there…._

 _Abhijeet is getting restless and continuously watches the clock….As it turns to 1 o clock…..He overjoyed and reaches to the coffee shop where Taarika is going to met a man…He saw her sitting with a smart man….._

 **Waiter:** Sir do you want a seat?

 **Abhijeet:** No…I am here with someone….

 **Abhijeet(pov):** Itnaa handsome insaan…..Langoor ke haath angoor achaa nahi lagtaa,,,,,Sorry Taarika ji I have to come…..

 _And he came to the nearby seat and acts as he accidently meets Taarika there…._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji…..

 _Taarika gave a horrified expression to Abhijeet…._

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet….

 _He took a seat beside her…._

 **Abhijeet:** Kaisi hai aap Taarika ji?Pichli baar se kitni dubli ho gayi hai…..

 **Taarika(smiling):** Haan tumne to mujhe ek arse baad jo dekha hai….

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah aapke dost hai Taarika ji….

 _Man forward his hand….._

 **Man:** Hello I am Mukesh…..Vo Taarika ke….

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ke July to August waale boyfriend…..Dekha pehchaan liya maine aapko…..Taarika ji meri bahut khaas dost hai…Aapse mil ke bahut khushi hui….

 _Taarika hits Abhijeet with her sandle…._

 **Taarika:** Tumhe nahi lagta Abhijeet tumhe kahin aur baithna chahiye….

 **Abhijeet:** Kyun?Yahaan ka weather kitna achaa hai…..It really suits me….

 **Taarika:** Uth ke dusri seat pe baitho nahi to….

 _Mukesh looked towards horrified face of Taarika…._

 **Abhijeet:** Mukesh Ji aap dariye mat yeah to taarika ji ka pyaar hai…..Khaas mere liye….

 **Mukesh:** Pyaar?

 **Abhijeet:** Haan bahut pyaar hai hum mein….

 _Abhijeet held her hand and place it near his heart…._

 **Abhijeet:** Bilkul do hanso ka jodaa hai humaara…..

 **Mukesh/Taarika:** Do hanso ka joda?

 **Abhijeet:** Haan main Taarika ji ka hans aur yeah meri hansini….

 **Taarika:** I am going to kill you Abhijeet….

 **Abhijeet:** Do Panchi chune chale hai aasmaan…..raahein alag hai alag hai dono ka jahaan…..thora dheeraj tyaag samarpan paas inhe laayega….

 _And before he can complete his song…..Taarika gave a hard slap at his cheek….Mukesh got scared…..And before Taarika can say anything he ran from there….._

 **Abhijeet:** hahahaha…..Aapka yeah chudail swaroop sirf main jhel sakta hun…..

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet ke bache….

 _And she bends down took her heels to beat him up…..While Abhijeet ran from there Taarika followed him….._

 _It's 4 o clock in evening…..Kaavin saw Purvi practicing till now….Pankaj measures the time…._

 **Pankaj:** Whoaaa…It's 23 seconds…..Impossible…..Sir isne to aapka bhi record tod diya…..What a consistent old woman she is….

 _Kaavin smiled lightly…._

 **Kaavin:** Bahut mehnati hai…..30 saal mein jab har insaan haar maan jaata hai…..CID join karne ka yeah junoon maine nahi dekha….

 **Pankaj:** Sir yeah to aapse umar mein badi hai….1 and a half year phir bhi aap inhe sikhaaoge….

 **Kaavin:** I think iss baar main sikhunga bhi…..

 _And he moved where Purvi is practicing….She stopped as she saw him….He offered her a water bottle…._

 **Kaavin:** CID mein hone ke liye sabse zyada important kya hai pataa hai aapko?Josh,Himmat Junoon Taakat…..

 **Purvi:** Aur Imaandari….

 _Kaavin stopped and looked towards him….._

 **Purvi:** Sapne poore karne ke liye josh himmat Taakat sab chahiye sir par usme tikne ke liye…..Sab se zyada important hai…..Imaandaari khud se…..Apne sapno ko poora karne ki….

 _Kaavin smiled and moves his hand forward for a hand shake…._

 **Kaavin:** Welcome to CID training Miss Purvi Malhotra….

 _Purvi smiled while looking towards him….._

 _Taarika stopped she is tired now…..There is no need to hit Abhijeet…..Abhijeet got seated just beside her they took a water bottle and drank water with a same bottle one after other without even noticing it…._

 **Taarika:** Thakka diya tumne bilkul….

 **Abhijeet:** Aap hi haar maan jaati pataa nahi kahaan se aise bhaagna sikhaa hai aapne….

 _Taarika got a call…..Her face expression changes as she talked over the phone…..Abhijeet looked towards him with weird expression….Taarika cut the call and smiled wildly…..She hugged Abhijeet….._

 **Taarika:** Thank you…,Thank you…Thank you…..You are the best Abhijeet…..

 **Abhijeet:** Kya kiya maine?

 **Taarika:** Mumma ab mujhe shaadi ke liye force nahi karegi…..Yippe…..I am free now…..You are best Abhijeet…..

 _And she starts dancing with enjoyment…..While Abhijeet cried inside since his plan got flopped…._

 **So I end this chapter now…..Hush so long chapter please do reviews and tell me do you like this one or not…..Actually writing this tory is really troublesome thinking about three different couples at one time is really difficult so bas aapke review hi mujhe encourage kar sakte hai next chapter likhne ko…..SO DO REVIEW…..YOU CAN GIVE YOUR IDEAS FOR THE STORY OF YOUR FAVOURITE COUPLE…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND KAAVi**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for late update…..I hope you all will like this chapter…..Thank you so much for your reviews and also for reading this story…..**

 _Taarika is really too happy that finally for sometime her mother is not going to disturb her…..Yes this is the day that she should celebrate…..Celebrate with her best friends…..She reached to training center…..And waited for Purvi…..Purvi saw her and hugged her…._

 **Purvi:** Taarika tu yahaan kar rahi hai?

 **Taarika:** I am here to share my happiness with my best friends….

 **Purvi:** Friends?

 _Just then Shreya came there runningly…..A car is about to hit her but she escaped herself and reaches to the spot where Purvi and Taarika are standing…._

 **Purvi(Stern voice):** Dekh ke nahi chal sakti tum…..

 _Shreya ignored her question and looked towards Taarika only…._

 **Shreya:** Hello Dr Taarika….

 **Taarika:** Hi beautiful!

 **Purvi:** Main tumse kuch keh rahi hu Shreya…..Tumhe sunaai nahi deta….

 **Shreya(rudely):** Nahi deta…..Aap pe gayi hu kaan ka istemaal karna nahi aata….

 _Purvi is about to say anything…..But Taarika came in between….._

 **Taarika:** Tum yahaan meri khushi celebrate karne aayi ho yaa ladhne…..I am really really happy today….

 _Both Purvi an d Shreya remembered the time when Shreya met Daya in accident and when Kaavin congratulate Purvi in training center…._

 **Purvi/** **Shreya:** Khush to aaj main bhi bahut hoon….

 _They looked towards each other…._

 **Taarika:** Arre wah so let's go….Kahin dinner karne…..

 **Shreya:** Yes….Par…..Jagah meri pasand ki hogi….

 **Taarika:** Ok….Let's go…..

 _Trio ride a cab and reached to Dhaba where Daya works…._

 **Taarika:** Don't say hum yahaan khaana khaayenge…..Really this place Shreya…..

 **Purvi:** It's not bad…..Saaf suthri jagah hai what's the problem…..

 _Taarika Purvi and Shreya entered in the dhaba….._

 **Taarika:** Pata hai aaj pehli baar vo gadha Abhijeet mere kaam aaya….

 _But Shreya is no mood to listen her she ran where Daya was standing…._

 **Shreya:** Hello Uncle….See main aapke liye naye customers laayi hu…..

 _Daya smiled and looked towards Taarika and Purvi….Taarika got that he is Daya but she said nothing about that to Shreya…._

 **Daya:** Thank you so much Shreya…..That's really sweet of you….

 **Shreya:** To aap jaldi se meri favourite seat khaali karwaayiye main vahi baithungi….

 **Taarika:** Kya fark padhta hai Shreya kahin bhi baith jaate hai na….

 **Shreya:** Nahi nahi nahi main meri favourite jagah hi baithungi….

 _Daya went to customers and request them to change the seat and welcomes Shreya and her friends to that seat….Shreya sat their happily and held Daya's hand…._

 **Shreya:** Dr Taarika he is best person I ever met….Yeah bahut ache hai….

 _Taarika and Purvi smiled…._

 **Taarika:** Ab Daya ki…..I mean uncle ki tareef ho gayi ho to khaana khaaye….

 _Trio ordered the food….Daya came there and serve them food…._

 **Daya:** And that's your favourite rasmalaai….

 **Shreya:** Nahi nahi aaj main nahi khaaungi…..Aaj mere paas paise nahi hai….

 _Daya smiled at her innocence and then saw her pout face….He moved his hand at her head…._

 **Daya:** Don't worry this is from my side…..My treat….

 _Shreya's face lit up…_

 **Shreya:** Sachiii…..Matlab main khaa lun….

 **Daya:** Khaao….Main aata hu….

 **Taarika:** Now I know isse yahaan kyun aana tha….Free mein rasmalaai jo khaani thi….

 _Purvi smiled…._

 **Taarika:** Chodo yeah tum dono yeah bataao ab tumhaara sapna kya hai…..I mean aage kya karoge…

 **Purvi:** Karnaa kya hai ek baar CID join ho jaaye….Phir duty aur main….

 **Taarika:** Wow…..My professional mam….

 **Purvi:** Aaj tak kuch darr tha Taarika….But aaj apne instructor se mil ke aisa lagaa ki iss baar sab achaa hi hoga….

 **Taarika:** Well very good….Shreya tumhaara sapna kya hai aage karne ka….

 _Daya came to the nearby table to clean it when Shreya shouts at her high pitch…._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe to ab shaadi karni hai….

 _Daya's hand got slipped from table while both Taarika and Purvi looked towards each other…._

 **Taarika:** itti bhi kya jaldi hai tujhe….

 **Shreya:** Jaldi kahaan….24 saal ki ho gayi hu main…..Ab nahi karungi to kab karungi shaadi….

 **Purvi:** Abhi kar ke bhi kya karegi tu….

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi bas koi mil jaayega jis ke saath TV dekhungi…..Jisse baatein karungi…..

 _Both Taarika and Purvi shared a laughter…..But stopped when they saw Shreya's angry glare…._

 **Shreya:** Huh….Mera khaana hoo gaya main chali….

 _She took her bag and went from there…..While Daya was just looking towards her…._

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Abhijeet and Shreya are gone to headquarters to submit a file…..While Shreya went to washroom Abhijeet enters to lift…..Taarika rushes to the lift at last…..There are several people between Abhijeet and Taarika…._

 **Woman:** Hello Dr Taarika aaj yahaan….

 **Taarika:** Haan vo kuch reports thi submit karne aayi thi main….

 **Woman:** Kyun CID waalon ne nahi ki….

 _Taarika made a face while Abhijeet listens to their talk very keenly…._

 **Taarika:** CID mein na kuch aise officers aa gaye hai jo sirf CID pen ahi dharti pe bhi bojh hai…..Specially that Abhijeet….

 _Abhijeet looked towards Taarika with hatred….._

 **Abhijeet(pov):** Isse mujhse itnaa pyaar kyun hai kahin bhi peecha nahi chodhti….

 _Abhijeet then saw a man moved his hand forward and touches Taarika's butt….He looked towards the man with angry glare while he does'nt looked at him….Taarika feel uneasy…..As the man tries to touch her butt once again and Abhijeet tries to caught him red handed…..Lift got open and Taarika held Abhijeet's hand…..She took her heels and attacked at his hand…._

 **Taarika:** Badtameez insaan….

 **Abhijeet:** Aaaah…..

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet Tum…Tumne mujhe wahaan chuaa…..You….

 _They came outside and Taarika without listening to Abhijeet start beating him with sandle…..She is beating him continuously until then Shreya enters with a lift…._

 **Shreya:** Dr Taarika…..Taarika kya kar rahi hai aap…..Kitna khoon nikal gaya hai Abhijeet Sir ko…..

 **Taarika:** Tumhe nahi pataa aaj isne apni saari hadein paar kar di….

 **Abhijeet:** Maine kuch nahi kiya hai….

 **Taarika:** Jhooth mat bolo Abhijeet…..Tum range haath pakre gaye ho…..You are….

 **Abhijeet:** Just shut up…..Maine kahaa na maine nahi kiya…..Pagal aurat…..Jab dekho tab yamraaj bani rehti hai…..Hatto yahaan se…..

 _And Abhijeet passed from there…._

 **Taarika:** Dekha Shreya kitna attitude de rahaa…..Ek to galti karta hai upar se….

 **Shreya:** Dr Taarika…..Please shaant ho jaayiye…..I really don't think ki Abhijeet Sir kuch aisa vaisa kar sakte hai…..

 _And then Shreya too went from there…..Here Purvi reaches to the training center at time….She got ready and joins the other participants…._

 **Kaavin:** Let's start with Running…..Jab tak main na kahun aap mein se ek bhi insaan bhaagna nahi chodega…..Understand….

 _All the trainees start running…..It's more than 10 km…..Purvi really got tired and she sat at floor for some seconds…..Kaavin came there with a dog…._

 **Kaavin:** Miss Purvi…..Maine kahaa tha na…Jab tak main na kahun koi nahi rukega…..Keep running….

 **Purvi:** Sorry Sir but it's my limit…..I need water….

 _Pankaj moved forward with water bottle….But Kaavin stopped him…._

 **Kaavin:** Mam this is not your house…Get up…..Jaise baaki log bhaag rahe hai bhaagiye….I said GET UP….

 _Purvi with his loud voice get up with jerk…._

 **Purvi:** Sir main sach mein thak gayi hu…..I can't….

 _Kaavin smiled and looked towards the dog…._

 **Kaavin:** Miss Purvi you know Tuffy ki khaasiyat kya hai…..

 **Purvi:** Kya….

 **Kaavin:** Jab isse bhook lage aur iske saamne hum vo ek word bol de then he ran after that person…..Tab tak jab tak yeah usse kaat naa le….

 _Purvi looked towards Tuffy with frightened expression…..Kaavin smiled and starts removing belt from Tuffy's neck….._

 **Purvi:** No Sir….You can't do this…..Please Sir…..Mere Ache sir…..Mere pyaare sir…..No…..No….

 **Kaavin:** ATTACK tuffy…..

 _Purvi ran towards the other co trainees while Tuffy followed her…..She crossed all the trainees….._

 **Pankaj:** Whoaaa…..Sir…..This girl is really brilliant…..See vo trainees kab se bhaag rahe the…..Isne sab ko piche chod diya…..

 **Kaavin(smiling):** Yes…..Their is something special in her…Agar iss jaise officers CID mein aa gaye then we will really have a great officer…..

 **Pankaj:** But Sir…..Aapne uss bechaari ko paani bhi nahi peene diya….

 _Kaavin took the bottle from Pankaj's hand and drinks the water…._

 **Kaavin:** Maine pee liya ya Miss Purvi ne ek hi baat hai….

 _And then he smiled wickedly looking towards Purvi who is running a marathon all over the ground…..While Poor Tuffy is following her…._

 **CID BUREAU**

 _Everyone is working at their PC…..Since no case reported…..They were discussing about old CID officers….While Shreya entered…._

 **Shreya:** Kya baatein ho rahi hai?

 **Nikhil:** Hum baat kar rahe hai ki humaare favourite officers kaun kaun hai….

 **Shreya:** Arre wah…..

 **Dushyant:** My favourite is Ishwar Sir kya dhaasu fighting karte hai vo….

 **Freddy:** Sir my favourite is Saxena Sir he is really best….

 _Shreya is looking towards them as she is not getting any idea whom they were talking about…._

 **Sachin:** Vaise taakatwar to humaare yahaan ke bhi sabhi inspectors hai….Pradyuman Sir…..Abhijeet Sir…..

 **Nikhil:** Aur Daya Sir he is my favourite….

 _Then Nikhil looked towards Shreya who is trying to see something…._

 **Nikhil:** Kya hua?

 **Freddy:** Tum bataao Shreya tumhe kaun pasand hai Daya Sir yaa Abhijeet Sir….

 _Shreya smiled looing towards them….She raised her hand like a small child…._

 **Shreya:** Can I ask something….

 **Dushyant:** Haan bolo na….

 **Shreya:** Yeah Daya Sir kaun hai?

 _And just as she complete her sentence everyone starts laughing at her…..Some are making funny jokes…..Some are mimickring her…..She got angry and got busy at her work…._

 **TRAINEE CENTER**

 _Here Kaavin got a call…..He picked it up…._

 **Kaavin:** Yes Darling….

 **Dadi:** Dhatt….Sharam naa aati….Apne liye biwi dhoond phir ussi ko daling bulaayiyo….

 **Kaavin:** Sambhaal ke Darling chot lag jaayegi….

 _Purvi looked towards Kaavin who is at phone…..But she really felt that he is talking to her…..Kaavin looked at different direction so that Purvi does'nt catch him…._

 **Kaavin:** Kya Dadi….Aapki wajah se main…..

 **Dadi:** Achaa yeah chod tu bataa…..Tune dhoonda usse….

 **Kaavin:** Dadi aap chinta mat karo jis ladki se humaari phool si Dadi ko bachaaya main usse kahin se bhi dhoond ke aap ke saamne laaunga….Bas meri shart ek hai….Aap usse meri shaadi nahi karaayengi….

 **Dadi:** Dekhte hai dekhte hai tum laao to usse…..Kya pata usse dekh ke tujhe usse pyaar ho jaaye….

 _Dadi cut the call and Kaavin turned he saw Purvi feeding Tuffy her lunch box…..Her hair is tied in bun but that little hair coming to her head is really irritating her…Kaavin goes and stood there…._

 **Kaavin:** Tumhe do hi paratha mile hai…..Aur tum vo bhi agar tuffy ko khilaa dogi…..To khud bhukaa rehna padega….

 **Purvi:** Koi baat nahi Sir….Main to kuch ghanto ki bhuki but humaara pyaara tuffy to 2 din ka hai…..Iskaa pet bhar jaaye to I will be more happy….

 _Kaavin smiled looking towards her sweetness…._

 **Kaavin:** Tum bilkul uski tarah ho….

 **Purvi:** Kiski?

 **Kaavin:** Meri dost ki badi behan….Vo aksar aisi hi baatein karti thi apni behan ke baare mein…..You have all those qualities….

 _Purvi smile sweetly….Kaavin opened his lunch and puts his Paratha at her lunch…._

 **Purvi:** Sir yeah aap….

 **Kaavin:** I want you to be healthy…..Nahi to tumhaari wajah se poori team rokni padhti hai khaa lo….

 **Purvi:** Thank you Sir…

 _Kaavin is about to go….._

 **Purvi:** Mera pyaara Tuffy ab Attack bolne pe humla nahi karega na….

 _Kaavin turned around with frightened expression while Tuffy starts growling he looked towards Kaavin…..The tiffin box of Kaavin came to floor…..And Tuffy ran behind him….._

 _Abhijeet call Taarika and request her to come and meet him….Taarika came there it's near a pool side restaurant…._

 **Taarika:** Tumhe apni date ke liye main hi milli….

 **Abhijeet:** Oh mam…..Mera taste itnaa bhi kharaab nahi hai…..Haal dekh rahi ho mera….

 **Taarika:** Dikh rahaa hai…..Haath mein patti chehre pe to nakshaa banna hi hai….

 **Abhijeet:** Thanks to you…..Mere khoobsurat se chehre ki….

 _Taarika starts laughing…._

 **Taarika:** Khoobsurat…..Hahaha….

 **Abhijeet:** Oh madam aap se to zyada hi achaa dikhta hun main…..Chudail kahin ki….

 **Taarika:** Mind your language Abhijeet….Subah ki pitaai tum bhool gaye….

 **Abhijeet:** Na main bhoola hu aur na hi aapko bhulne dunga….

 **FLASHBACK STARTS….**

 _Shreya is dressing Abhijeet's wound….She is putting ointment to it…._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Sir….Vo chot itni hai ki aapko sehna padega….

 **Abhijeet:** Rehne do Shreya tum kyun sorry bol rahi ho…..Tumne to meri jaan bachaai hai….Nahi to vo Taarka…..Maar daalti mujhe…..Aaj main usse nahi chodunga…..Bilkul nahi chodunga….Koi cheez hai jisse vo darti ho haan….

 _Shreya said nothing…._

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya tumhe mere dard nahi dikh rahe….Aah bataao na….

 **Shreya:** Taarika ko Cockroach pasand nahi….

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 _Abhijeet smiles wickedly looking towards Taarika….And he throws something at her face…._

 **Abhijeet:** Cockroach….

 _As he throw many of them at her face…..Taarika got startled…..And She ran towards pool side…._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika….

 **Taarika:** Aah….aah….

 _And she lost her balance before Abhijeet can held her hand she and Abhijeet both falls in pool…..Since Taarika skirt starts lifting up….She hugged Abhijeet tightly…._

 **Chukaar gayi teri chuhaaan**

 **Behekaa hue mein aur meheka hai mann**

 **Taarika:** Mujhe…..Mujhe…..Bahut….

 _And she starts crying while hugging him…._

 **Maare khushi ke maar jaunna**

 **Pagal banayee yeh ishq pann**

 _Abhijeet hugged her back and with one hand he held her skirt….._

 **Abhijeet:** I am here kuch nahi hoga…..Shhhh…..Shhhh…..

 **Puree badaan pe tera naam chal raha hai**

 **Dekho na pyaar pyaar pyaar likh raha hai**

 _Abhijeet helped Taarika to came outside of pool….While She is not loosing her grip…._

 **Yeh woh khushi hai jo dil hi jaanta hai**

 **Sassoon see in dhadkano taak palko ki jhapki tale**

 **Abhijeet:** Hum baahar aa gaye hai Taarika….

 _Taarika left him…..And looked down shyly…..Abhijeet took his coat and bind it on Taarika's waist…._

 **Abhijeet:** Chale….

 **Yaha waha hai tu mujhe me daafa hai tu**

 **Yaha waha hai tu kaha kaha hai tu**

 **Yaha waha hai tu...**

 _Taarika nodded and they left for her home…..Both were silent at car…..As they reached…._

 **Abhijeet:** Ghar aa gaya….

 **Taarika:** Ok….

 _And she starts going….._

 **Abhijeet:** Ek minute….

 _Taarika turned…._

 **Abhijeet:** Don't you have courtesy…..Aise samay mein thank you bola jaata hai….

 **Taarika:** Tum do minute normal nahi reh sakte…..Jo tumne kiyaa uske baad sorry kahaa jaata hai….

 **Abhijeet:** Bachana hi nahi chahiye tha aapko….

 _Taarika gave him a look and he starts his car and goes from there…._

 **Trainee center**

 _Purvi saw Kaavin's hand bleeding…..Since Tuffy attacked at him and he got slipped over the floor….Pankaj came there with first aid kit…._

 **Purvi:** Excuse me main karun…

 **Pankaj:** Sir gusse mein hai….Nahi karwaayenge….

 **Purvi:** I will handle….

 _Purvi sat beside Kaavin as he looked towards her…..With an angry glare he looked at different direction…_

 **Paalkon ke sirana tera hi khwaaab hai**

 **Hoto ke kinare taak teri meri baat hai**

 _She took the cotton and starts cleaning his wound…._

 **Kaavin:** Aaaah….

 _Purvi gave it a blow….While Kaavin is just looking towards her…._

 **Dil ki iss jameen pe tune rakhee paon hai**

 **Humkoo milgaya jo ishq ki yeh chaav hai**

 **Kaavin:** Rehan do tum….

 _Purvi held his hand tightly…..She puts her finger into lips and advised him to be silent…..Kaavin like a small child listen to her…_

 **Hum toh ek hai Safar haaai bas ek raasta**

 **Dono ki ek hi khushi hai Saathiya**

 **Purvi:** I am sorry Sir to hurt you…..I really did'nt mean it…..I am sorry….

 _She took her bag and goes from there…..While Kaavin is just looking towards her….._

 **AT DHABA**

 _Daya is looking towards the clock….A worker there comes to him and ask…._

 **Worker:** Saab ji aap baar baar ghadi ko kyun dekh rahe hai…..Shreya aati hi hogi….

 _Daya turned his eyes…._

 **Daya:** Nahi main uski raah nahi dekh rahaa tha….

 **Worker:** Kyun Jhoot bolte ho saab….

 _And then that worker goes from there….Daya saw Shreya entering to Dhaba and a sweet smile escaped from his lips…._

 **Daya:** Aa gayi tum aaj bahut late kar di….

 **Shreya:** Kya karun…..Main aapko bataa bhi nahi sakti Uncle ki main kitni dukhi hu….

 **Daya:** Kitni dukhi ho?

 _Shreya spreads her arms…._

 **Shreya:** Itni zyada….

 _Daya smiled looking towards her….Shreya looked at him…._

 **Shreya:** You look sweet when you smile…..Aap humesha haste rahaa kariye….

 **Daya:** Thanks to you….Jab se tum milli ho…..Main zyada hasta hu….

 **Shreya:** Vahi to main hu hi itni khaas ki sab ko mujhe dekh ke hassi aa jaati hai…..Pataa hai aaj bureau mein kya hua….

 _And then she told the incident when she ask who is Daya Sir to Daya…._

 **Shreya:** Ab aap hi bataayiye vo Daya kaun sa mera Pati hai jo uske baare mein mujhe pataa hona chahiye….

 _Daya looked at her with weird face…._

 **Shreya:** 5 saal pehle vo yahaan se chale gaye the ab mujhe kya pata unki history geography khamakha sab has rahe the mujh pe…..Pata hai keh rahe the vo sab se zyada handsome aadmi hai CID ke….Mujhe kahaa ab guess karo aur bataao….

 **Daya:** To tumne usse dekh liya….

 **Shreya:** Kahaan….Mujhe to sab ladke handsome lagte hai…..EK ko kaise dhundoon….Aakhir meri baali umariyaa hai….Ek baar vo Daya mil gaya na….

 **Daya:** Mil gaya to?

 **Shreya:** Usse shaadi kar lungi….

 _And then she smiled widely while Daya coughed hardly….Shreya ran and gave him a glass full of water…._

 **Shreya:** Uncle ji yeah lijiye…..

 **Daya:** Vo…..Vo tumse bahut badaa hai….

 **Shreya:** To main kaun sis ach mein shaadi kar rahi hu…..Aap bhi na mazzak tha….

 **Daya:** Thank god….

 **Shreya:** Aap to aise thank you keh rahe hai jaise aapki baat ki maine…..Pata hai aapko kal na maine Baba ki jaanemann ko thok diyaa tha….

 **Daya:** Acha….

 _He remembered the accident time with Shreya…._

 **Shreya:** Haan do din se Papa peeche padhe hai gaadi kahaan hai….Kahaan hai,….Vaise to main paise nikaal sakti hu…..Par phir Papa puchenge ki maine kya kiya paiso ka to kya bolungi….

 **Daya:** Tumne uss aadmi se paise kyun nahi liye….

 **Shreya:** Vo ek secret hai…..

 **Daya:** Tum to mujhse koi secret nahi rakhti….

 **Shreya:** Yeah rehne do please…

 **Daya:** Ok don't worry tumhaari Car ke paise main de dunga…..

 **Shreya:** Haan main aapko thore thore kar ke lauta dungi….Pakka waala promise….Oh god bahut late ho gaya main chalti hu….

 _She starts going also Daya starts going to work…..When Shreya came back and held his hand…._

 **Shreya:** I am thankful to have you in my life and she squeezed his hands….While he looked towards at her face lovingly….

 **So I end this chapter here….tell me do you like it or not…..PLEASE DO REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTION for this story…..**

 **NEXT CHAPTER….Shreya will know Daya's identity…..Purvi got scolded by Kaavin…..Abhijeet and Taarika had a great fight and a misunderstanding occurs between two….**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND KAAVI**

 **YOURS ARDHCHAAYA**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am here with new chapter….Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story….I hope you all will like this one….**

 **One week passed**

 _Taarikaa reached to bureau...She looked around and saw Shreya there...She rushed to met her..._

 **Taarika:** Shreya yeah Abhijeet kahaan hai?

 _Shreya looked towards her suspiciously..._

 **Shreya:** What happened?AAP aur Abhijeet sir Ko dhoond Rahi...

 **Taarika:** Mazzak Baad mein I have to met him... It's necessary...

 **Shreya:** He is in his cabin...Unhone coffee mangwaayi hai main Wahi le ke Jaa Rahi thi...

 _Taarikaa takes the tray..._

 **Taarika:** I will do this...

 **Shreya:** AAP Abhijeet sir Ko coffee dengi?nahi AAP nahi...Aapne isme zehar milaa diyaa to...

 _Taarikaa hits her at her head..._

 **Taarika:** Main koi criminal nahi hu jaane de mujhe hatt...

 _Taarikaa knocked the door..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kaun hai AA jaao...

 **Taarika:** Hello Abhijeet sir...

 _Abhijeet turned and saw Taarikaa with a tray and looking towards him smilingly...He looked at his backside and then at front..._

 **Abhijeet:** Yahaan to aur koi Abhijeet nahi hai it means tumne mujhe sir bola...Mujhe...

 _Taarikaa bends down and give respect to him..._

 **Taarika:** Haan Sir aapko hi...Aapke allawa Cid mein kaun itnaa capable hai jisse main sir bolungi...

 _Abhijeet came forward he touched her forehead..._

 **Abhijeet:** Aapko to bukhaar nahi hai...

 _And then he pinches tightly at Taarikaa's hand..._

 **Taarika:** You Idiot insensitive incapable stupid Nonsense Abhijeet...

 _Taarikaa shout at her highest pitch..._

 **Abhijeet:** Oh it means this is not dream AAP Taarikaa hi hai...

 **Taarika:** Yeah kaun said tarika hai...

 **Abhijeet:** This is my style...Tell me AAP Yahaan Kyun aayi hai...Aur Haan apni makkhan ki dukaan Ko side mein rakh ke baat kijiye...

 _Taarikaa bends down..._

 **Taarika:** I am sorry...

 **Abhijeet:** Kya...Kya kahaa aapne...

 **Taarika:** I am sorry Abhijeet...I was wrong USS din lift mein tumne mujhe touch nahi kiyaa tha...I must have to listen to you...I am really sorry...

 **Abhijeet:** Ohh to issliye yeah sab ho rahaa tha...I have told you aisi Giri harkat main Kar hi nahi Sakta...Tumne phir bhi ek Shareef mard pe Aisa ghinona aarop lagaaya sharam aani chahiye tumhe...

 **Taarika:** Maine sorry kahaa na Abhijeet...I know maine galat kahaa...

 **Abhijeet:** It's ok then main tumhe maaf Kar Dunga agar tum mujhse thore aadar se pyaar se sab ke saamne maafi maango to...

 **Taarika:** What?

 **Abhijeet:** Meri izzat ka kachumar to tumne sab ke saamne nikaalo tha na...

 **Taarika:** Oh Mr uska badlaa AAP le chuke hai cockroach waali baat yaad hai...Tumne to sorry bhi nahi bola...Gadhe kahin ke...

 _And before Abhijeet can reply Taarikaa went off the cabin..._

 **At training centre...**

 **Kaavin:** So today's task is rope climbing...You all have to climb 2000m upwards with the help of the rope...Understand...

 **All except** **Purvi:** Yes sir...

 **Purvi(pov):** Oh no...Main pehle nahi jaa sakti…..

 _Each and every trainee do their task while Purvi kept pushing herself at last...Kaavin saw that..._

 **Kaavin:** Miss Purvi kya Kar Rahi hai AAP...

 **Purvi:** Sir juto ke lace baandh Rahi thi Baar Baar khul jaate hai...

 **Kaavin:** Haan dekh rahaa hu main pichle 10 minute mein 22nd time aapke lace khul Gaye hai...Laayiye main baandhtaa hu...

 _Kaavin bends down and as he touched her feet Purvi bends down and knocks her head with his..._

 **Purvi/Kaavin:** Aaah...

 **Purvi:** I am sorry sir vo main Kar lungi AAP mere Paanv...

 **Kaavin(shouts):** Stand up...

 _Purvi with jerk stands erect...While Kaavin tie her shoe laces..._

 **Pankaj:** Sir sab trainees ka ho Gaya...

 **Kaavin:** Tell them to warm up...

 _Purvi also starts going from there..._

 **Kaavin:** Miss Purvi Aap kahaan Chali aapka task nahi hua hai...And aaj tak koi task AAP time pe mat paayi hai...Aisa lagtaa hai I am your personal trainer...

 **Purvi(smiling):** How sweet of you sir...But no need I don't want you as my personal trainer...AAP itnaa dhyaan mat diyaa kijiye mujh pe...Think jaise main hu hi nahi...

 **Kaavin:** Miss Purvi...

 **Purvi:** Yes sir...

 **Kaavin:** I will count upto three ok...

 _Purvi unwillingly held the rope...Kaavin saw her position is not right..._

 **Kaavin:** Aise thore na...

 _He came just behind of her...Purvi can feel his touch...He sets her hand...Purvi felt uncomfortable she turns and saw him too close...While Kaavin understand his position is not right…...He take a step back..._

 **Kaavin:** I am sorry yeah now do it...So I will count upto three...One two...

 _And then he saw Purvi climbing like a ninja upto top..._

 **Purvi:** Sir neeche kab aaun...

 **Kaavin:** Three...Is she acting till now...Yeah chadh Kyun nahi Rahi thi...AA jaao neeche one two...

 _And Purvi came downwards..._

 **Kaavin:** Three...

 **Purvi:** Ho Gaya chale sir...

 **Kaavin:** Are you acting till now...

 **Purvi:** Kyun...

 **Kaavin:** Agar tumhe rope climbing aati hai to chal Kyun nahi Rahi thi...Sab Ko Kyun jaane diyaa...

 **Purvi:** Sir vo pichle saal jab main rope climb Kari thi to 5 trainee behosh ho Gaye the...Usse pehli Baar 7 log aur usse pehle 3 log to Maine socha ISS Baar...

 _Kaavin held his head tightly..._

 **Purvi:** Sir aapko chakkar AA rahe hai...

 **Kaavin:** No I am fine you go...vahaan jaao training karo...Kya pagal ladki hai yeah...

 **AT BUREAU...**

 _Shreya is really busy at her file work...She even doesn't know when Ishita came and asked her for work..._

 **Ishita:** Mam...Mam...Shreya mam...

 _Shreya looked at her..._

 **Ishita:** Mam file ho gayi...

 _Shreya passed the file..._

 **Ishita:** Mam yeah kya banaaya hai aapne yeah do gaadi aur...

 **Shreya:** Oh shit...Ishita please isse mitaao please... please...Kya Kiya maine...

 _Ishita cleaned the pic and went from there while Shreya sits at her desk..._

 **Shreya(pov):** Kya Kiya tune Shreya vo accident ki drawing main file mein Banna di USS Insaan mujhe pe jaadu Kar diyaa hai...Karega Kyun nahi 7 saal se deewano ki tarah pyaar jo karti hu main usse...

 _She closed her eyes and saw Daya's smiling face…._

 _ **Teri ek hassi ka banaake aasmaan**_

 _ **Panne badalon ke likhe dastaan**_

 **Flashback starts...**

 _It's first year of SHREYA'S college...And her first outdoor trip yes she is very excited everyone is playing in pool side...Shreya too went there but she doesn't know when her leg twists and she starts drowning there... She thought she will air at that moment when two strong hand held her tightly... She hugged Daya..._

 _ **Tu hi tu ek waffa ho ek aisa ho jahaan**_

 _ **Beete ek sadi mein sau sadi ka kaarwaan**_

 **Daya:** Please help her this little girl is drowning...

 _He hugged her tightly and patts her cheek..._

 **Daya:** Please utho...Utho...

 _He took her to side and placed her at nearby corner..._

 **Daya:** I think Paani chalaa gayaa saans nahi le paa Rahi...CPR karnaa padega...

 _He pressed her lower side and then gave her breath by touching her mouth with his...As Shreya opened her eyes she saw him so closed to her as she is about to kiss him he got up..._

 _ **Ho bas ek baar ho**_

 _ **Vo bas tera pyaar ho…..**_

 _ **Jab zindagi mile kabhi**_

 _ **Tujhe hi jiyun…..**_

 **Daya:** Thank god you are safe...

 _Her heart is thumping off...She doesn't know how to control herself...Her college friends tease her because her first kiss is stolen now...She went to Daya to thank him..._

 **Shreya:** Thank you sir...

 _Daya touched her head..._

 **Daya:** Take care Shreya...That's your name na...Aur agli Baar aise stunts mat karnaa...

 _Shreya felt shy and went from there...At her picnic time she went the same place daily but she never got him..._

 _ **Yahaan wahaan hai tu mujh mein rawaa hai tu**_

 _ **Yahaan wahaan hai tu….**_

 **Flashback ends...**

 **Shreya(pov):** Zyada thore na maanga aapse...bas mere pyaar aur di se milaa do...Di to AA gayi mera pyaar kab aayega... please please mujhe uske paas pahucha do na...Pichle saat saal se unki ek photo ke sahaare jee rahi hu please….

 **ACP:** There is an emergency let's go...

 _Everyone ride over the Jeep and moved towards some direction...Abhijeet is roaming to find some evidence regarding a case when he saw Taarikaa there...An old man is binding a necklace around her neck...And then she hugged him...As Taarikaa came outside she saw Abhijeet..._

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet tum Yahaan...

 **Abhijeet:** Vo main vo...Kaam se aaya tha...Vo kaun hai...

 **Taarika:** Vo Mr Sharma...

 **Abhijeet:** Oh to tum unhe Mr Sharma bulaati ho...

 **Taarika:** Kya tum bhi Abhijeet unka surname Sharma hai to unhe Abhijeet shirivastava to bulaaogi nahi...Chalo ACP sir ne bulaaya hai hum saath mein...

 **Abhijeet:** No ways...Main tumhaare saath nahi...

 **Taarika:** Abhi kya ladhne ki baat hai Abhijeet...

 **Abhijeet:** Don't call me Abhijeet...You should not do this...You should not...

 _And then Abhijeet ran from there..._

 **Taarika:** But maine kya Kiya...Yeah Yahaan se bhaaga Kyun...

 **Here at training centre...**

 **Kaavin:** So this one is really easy you just have to stand in pool and hold your breath for some minutes...Ok let's start...

 _As Purvi reached to the spot she start hearing the words again and again..._

 _"Di mujhe pakde Rehna... Aah aaah..."_

 _And then she saw a little boy drowning infront of her...Yes this is her fear water and that's why she is not able to cross the Cid training even trying three times...Aher feet start trembling she can't hear what instructions Kaavin is giving...Her eyes filled with tears...But she not let them come out..._

 **Kaavin:** Start...

 _Purvi looked around and saw everyone in water..._

 **Purvi:** Mujhse nahi hoga...Nahi hoga mujhse...

 _And she starts coming out while Kaavin reached there..._

 **Kaavin:** Miss Purvi once again...Kya Kar Rahi hai AAP...

 **Purvi:** Mujhse nahi hoga main nahi kar Sakti...I am going...

 _She starts coming outward but Kaavin pushed her she falls into water..._

 **Purvi:** Aaah aaah...

 _And she held the corner of the floor..._

 **Kaavin:** Miss Purvi kya nahi hoga...Atleast try kahaan Jaa Rahi hai AAP...

 **Purvi(shouts):** Maine kahaa na mujhse nahi hoga nahi karnaa mujhe main nahi kar Sakti...

 **Kaavin:** Pankaj ask all of the trainee to go home and you too...I want to talk personally with Miss Purvi...

 _After 15 minutes everyone goes...Purvi and Kaavin are outside the pool..._

 **Kaavin:** Kya problem hai aapki... kya karna hai aapko...

 **Purvi:** Mujhe nahi karna...Mujhe nahi Banna Cid officer I can't do it...

 _Kaavin step towards Purvi and she move backward with each step..._

 **Kaavin:** AAP itni achi opportunity Apne ek Darr ke Karan kho Dena chahti hai...You know AAP kamzor hai...Kaayar hai...AAP apni life mein kuch nahi karenge sirf bhaagengi sirf bhaagengi...

 _As Purvi is moving backwards she reached upto pool and she doesn't know when she falls into it..._

 **Kaavin:** Good control your breathe...

 _Purvi starts drowning remembering the same incident...As Kaavin saw her out of control he jumped at pool...As Purvi got him she hugged him tightly...While Kaavin as a tough instructor held her arms and sits with her in pool...Purvi tries to fight back but Kaavin's grip is too strong..._

 _Here Cid team reached at the place...Shreya looked around yes this is the same place she came daily...Yes the dhaba..._

 **ACP:** I am proud that Daya finally found the entire drug gang...

 **Shreya:** Daya...Vo Yahaan hai...

 _As she entered there she saw the people bind up...At one side she saw Abhijeet and Taarikaa..._

 **ACP:** Daya kahaan hai usne poora mission akele hi poora Kar diyaa...

 **Abhijeet:** Ji Papa main aur Taarikaa kuch deer pepehle hi pahuche...

 _Shreya looked around the gangs...ACP instructed her to interrogate them... Suddenly she saw her uncle and moved to him..._

 **Shreya:** Thank god AAP theek hai main to darr hi gayi thi kahin aapko kuch ho to nahi gayaa...

 **Daya:** I am fine Shreya...Thanks for concern...

 _He puts his hand at her head..._

 **Shreya:** Main sach mein bahut Darr gayi thi achaa hua Daya sir as Gaye nahi to aapka kya hota...

 _Daya looked towards her innocent face...He curse himself for playing with her emotions..._

 **Daya:** Shreya vo mujhe kuch bataana tha...

 _ACP came there and hugged Daya..._

 **ACP:** I am proud of you...Well done Daya...

 _Shreya looked towards ACP and then to Daya..._

 **Abhijeet:** Ab to apnaa get up utaaro...

 _And he pulled his beard...while a tear escaped SHREYA'S eyes...Within some seconds She saw Daya...Yes it's the same person she fell in love with...He is Daya for whom evryone is making fun of her...He is the same person who is betraying her from three months..._

 **Shreya:** Welcome back Mr Dayanand...

 _And she rushes from the door...While Taarikaa saw her going..._

 **Taarika:** Daya Shreya bahut hurt hai I know tumne Jaan pooch ke nahi kiyaa but please ek Baar usse baat...

 **Abhijeet:** Kyun baat kare Daya usse...Aur tumhaare kehne se Kyun apni galti to dikhti nahi hai badi aayi pravachan dene...

 **Daya:** Abhijeet please...I know meri galti hai main aata hu...

 **Taarika:** Problem kya hai Abhijeet bahut derr se dekh rahi hu…..Kya galti ki hai maine aur kya soch rahe ho tum….

 **Abhijeet:** Main kyun bolun…..Tumne ki hai tumhe nahi pataa…..

 _Taarika held his hand tightly…._

 **Taarika:** Nahi pataa…..Bataao kya bakwas khichdi tumhaare dimaag mein…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika tum mujhe apnaa dost samjho…..Main tumhe samjhaa rahaa hu tumhaare ache ke liye…Tumhe kissi bhi shaadi shudaa aadmi se Taarikaa aise relationship nahi manaane chahiye….

 _Before he can complete his sentence Taarika gave him atight slap….All the teammates as well ACP looked towards them…..She hits him at his another cheek once more…..As she is about to him once more…..ACp came there and held her hand…._

 **ACP:** Taarika kyun maar rahi ho Abhijeet ko….

 **Taarika:** Kyun ki aapka jo yeah beta hai na ek number ka….Just shake it off…..Sir I am sorry but jab tak yeah hai Cid mein I can't work here…..I really can't stand him…..

 _Taarika hits Abhijeet legs with her high heels and then moves from there…..While Abhijeet tried to held his father hand…._

 **ACP:** Zaroor tumne hi kuch kiyaa hoga….Hatto yahaan se….

 _And even ACP goes from there….Daya followed Shreya…..She is sitting at bench…..He goes and sits beside her…..Shreya exchanged her glance….._

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shreya….Kya hua apne Uncle se baat nahi karogi….

 _Shreya lifts her head in no…._

 **Daya:** Sab vaisa hi rahega Shreya…..Tumhaara mera rishta…..You are really very special to me….Tum bahut sweet ho…..Sach kahun I have'nt seen anyone like you…..Aur shaayad na hi kabhi dekhunga….

 _Shreya wipes her tears off…._

 **Daya:** Chup mat raho Shreya…..Kuch bhi kaho gussa karo dukhi hoyo par kuch to bolo….Please kuch to…..

 **Shreya:** Khush hai aap?Hasi aa rahi hogi na aapko….

 **Daya:** Shreya yeah mera plan nahi tha vo to Kaavin ne….

 **Shreya:** Kaavin ka excuse mat dijiye….Aapko mazzak udhaana tha mera aapne issliye udhaaya….I am not happy that ki aap meri life mein aaye…..I am not feeling special because of you anymore…..I feel like I am stupid….

 **Daya:** No Shreya please aisa mat kaho….

 **Shreya:** Main aapse kuch bhi kehti thi aur aap mera mazzak udhaate the…..Do you know?Main kabhi nahi roti…..Di manna karti hai…..Par aaj…..Aaj you hurt me you really hurt me….I hate you…..

 _And she ran away from there…..Here Purvi pushed Kaavin as they came out her eyes has tears…._

 **Purvi:** Aaa gayaa mazza aapko…..Kar liyaa aapne mann ka…..

 **Kaavin:** Purvi it was necessary…..

 **Purvi:** It was not…..Aapko koi fark nahi padhta ki kisse kitni taqleef ho rahi hai…..You just do what you want to do….

 _And she starts crying badly…._

 **Kaavin:** please royo mat….

 _And then she went from there cryingly…._

 **So I end this chapter here…..Sabbko rulaa liyaa maine…..To teeno heroine kaise maanengi jaanna hai to do reviews…..NEXT CHAPTER…..Abhijeet will try all method to let Taarika back in forensic otherwise his father will kill him….Shreya will take revenge with Kaavin for hurting her sister…..While Daya will unite with her…Kaavin got to know who helped his grandmother…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND KAAVI**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the new chapter for all of you... Seriously I really got tired while writing this story...Concentrating at three couples at one time is really not my cup of tea...I hope you all will like it...Thank you so much for reading and reviewing previous chapter...**

 _Shreya reached to her room...As she opened the door she saw Purvi wiping her tears...She sat at her bed at one corner and kept looking to floor...Purvi saw her little sister...She puts her hand at SHREYA'S shoulder...And at next moment both sister hugged each other and starts crying..._

 **Purvi:** Kya hua Shreya Haan Kyun ro Rahi hai...

 **Shreya:** AAP bhi to ro rahe ho...

 _Purvi wiped her tears..._

 **Purvi:** Dekh ab main nahi ro rahi...Tu bhi chup ho ja...

 _Shreya also wipe her tears..._

 **Shreya:** AAP Kyun ro rahe the?

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahi vo...

 _Shreya put her hand at her sister's hand and squeeze it..._

 **Shreya:** AAP mujhe bataa sakte ho...Kya hua hai?

 _Purvi told her the whole incident...Shreya listened to her calmly..._

 **Shreya:** USS Kaavin ke bache ki to...Meri di Ko rulaaya...

 _And then she bits her tongue...While Purvi is looking towards her..._

 **Shreya:** Main aapse aaj bhi naraaz hi hu...Vo to main thori senti thi...AAP royi main royi baat baraabar...Maaf nahi kiyaa hai maine aapko...

 _Purvi smile at her antics..._

 **Shreya:** Kaavin mera bahut achaa dost hai...Main aapko vo to nahi bataa Sakti jo usne mujhe bataaya hai Lekin...Vo vaisa nahi hai jaisa AAP sochte ho...Usne apni life mein bahut mushkil dekhi hai aur unkaa Saamna Kiya hai shayad issliye jab AAP bhaag Rahi thi to usne aapke saath Aisa Kiya...

 _Purvi looked at Shreya...And now she understands that Kaavin is not wrong...He just wants to uplift her it's her mistake...Shreya took her bag and bid bye to Purvi..._

 **Purvi:** Par tu itni raat ko Jaa kahaan Rahi hai...

 **Shreya:** Emergency hai bye...

 _And within a second she went from there...Here Kaavin is exercising at his house and remembering Purvi's incident..._

 _"Main nahi kar Sakti nahi hoga mujhse" He got angry and gave a tight punch while remembering her talks..._

 **Kaavin:** Koi itnaa kamzor kaise ho Sakta hai...Zindagi mein mushkilon ka Saamna karna chahiye na ki unse bhaagna...How can she say she can't be a Cid officer...

 _He is punching very hard...When he saw two hands held his puncher tightly..._

 **Kaavin:** Hatt Jaa Shreya main aaj bahut gusse mein hu...

 _Shreya wore the another set of gloves...And attach something infront of it..._

 **Shreya:** Now it's my turn...

And she start punching...Here Dadi Daya and Abhijeet heard some voices from backyard...

 **Dadi:** Yeah kaisi awaaz hai...

 **Abhijeet:** Chaliye dekhte hai...

 _As duo enters they saw the entire backyard ruined up...The puncher are badly ruined up...Their dumbbell is full of mud and the mud is placed at walls too...As they came forward and saw Kaavin holding SHREYA'S hand..._

 **Dadi:** Yeah kya ho rahaa hai...Yeah ladki jab aati hai kabaara Kar deti hai tameez hai hi nahi isse...

 _Shreya and Kaavin starts their cat fighting while both Abhijeet and Daya are looking at them..._

 **Shreya:** Aaj main sab khatam Kar dungi...How dare you let my sister cry...Tumhe to main...

 **Dadi(to Abhijeet):** Tu kya dekh rahaa hai rok inn dono Ko...

 _Abhijeet points his finger at one direction while Dadi followed and saw her son Daya laughing...He is looking at Shreya lovingly and smiling as he doesn't belong to this world..._

 **Dadi:** Yeah 10 saal mein pehli Baar itnaa has rahaa hai na Abhijeet...Aaj to Shreya ki har galti maaf mere bache Ko hasaaya hai isne...

 _Shreya is about to hit Kaavin with mud but then her feet got struck in mud and as she is about to fall...Daya held her by waist...Shreya looked at his face the same memory of 7 years came back at her mind..._

 **Shreya(pov):** Whoaaa romantic moment main Apne unke baahon mein...Ahaa Mazza AA Gaya...

 **Kaavin:** Bhaiya yeah pagla gayi hai mujhe bacha lo...

 _Dareya came out of trance as they heard his voice..._

 **Shreya:** Kaavin ke bache teri to...Ek minute Bhaiya...MATLAB Mr Dayanand tumhaare bhaai hai...

 **Dadi:** Aur nahi to kya?aur Shreya yeah tumne kya Kiya...Tumne Kasam khaayi hai mera ghar ujaarne ki...

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Dadi vo main...

 **Daya:** Dadi vo Shreya ki galti nahi hai humne hi usse bahut tang kiyaa hai...Humne nahi maine...Vo Bechaari to...

 _And then he told the whole incident to Dadi...While trio are looking at floor...Dadi stares at them angrily..._

 **Dadi:** Yeah bhi koi tareeka hai Kaavin...Aisa mazzak...Mera Daya tumhe Uncle lagta hai...

 **Shreya:** Vahi to Dadi itne handsome Insaan Ko mera uncle Banna diya...

 **Dadi:** Haan mera Daya to hazaaron mein ek hai...

 **Shreya:** Hazaaron mein nahi laakhon mein...

 **Dadi:** Haan Haan Vahi...Par ISS baat ke liye tu aayi Yahaan...

 **Shreya:** Nahi Dadi aapke chote bete ne meri di Ko bahut rulaaya...Aur issliye...Agar phir tumne meri Di Ko Tang Kiya na to tumhe to...Main chalti hu Dadi...

 _Shreya took her blessing and start going from there...While Daya followed her..._

 **Daya:** Shreya main vo...

 **Shreya:** Mr Shrivastava AAP to rehne hi dijiye...ISS khel ka kukdoo Koo to aapne hi Kiya hai...

 **Daya:** Shreya are you still angry with me...

 _Shreya turned and looked at him angrily..._

 **Shreya:** Aapko pataa hai ek ladki kitne sapne sajaati hai apne would be se Milne ke...

 **Daya:** MATLAB...

 **Shreya:** Kya MATLAB...Ek ladki Sochti hai ki vo car mein baithi hogi jab uska would be saamne waali car se AA rahaa hoga dono ki nazre takraayegi...Phir Dil dharkega...

 **Daya:** Tum kya bol Rahi ho Shreya meri kuch samajh hi nahi aaya rahaa...

 **Shreya:** Aayega kaise aapne pehle hi raayta failaa diya...MATLAB main aapko Uncle...I really want to kill myself...

 _And she starts going...While Daya held her hand but as she turns he left it..._

 **Daya:** Aisa mat kaho Shreya...Marne ki baat to mat karo... Mujhe pehle hi bahut guilty feel ho rahaa hai...Tum mujhe Abhi bhi Uncle bulaa Sakti ho...

 _Shreya raises her hand and then bites her teeth in anger..._

 **Shreya:** Uncle...No...no you are not my Uncle...AAP pagal hai...AAP mere Uncle honge to saat saal se jo sapne main sajaa Rahi hu unkaa kya pulaao khaaungi...

 **Daya:** Pulaao ab Pulaao kahaan se AA Gaya...

 **Shreya:** Forget it...Kya kehne aaye the AAP Yahaan...

 **Daya:** Vo...(he took a deep breath)Shreya you are very special...May be tum khush nahi ho ki main Tumhaari life mein aaya but pataa hai main bahut khush hu ki tum meri life mein aayi...Tumse ki huyi har baat mein Maine kabhi Mazzak nahi udaaya Balki pehli Baar Aisa lagaa ki main kissi ke liye bahut important hu...I am sorry...

 _Shreya held his hand..._

 **Shreya:** I am not angry with you Mr Srivastava...I am sorry...Mujh mein bachpana hai par main jaanti hu ki AAP mujhe hurt nahi kar sakte USS waqt maine jo bhi kahaa that usse please bhool jaayiyega...

 _Daya puts his hand at her head..._

 **Daya:** No Shreya main gussa hi nahi hun tumse...

 **Shreya:** Let's have a new starting of our friendship Mr Srivastava...

 _She moved her hand forward for shake while Daya shake it lovingly..._

 **Next Day**

 _Abhijeet is seen outside a big building..._

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah Taarikaa ki bachi...Ek to mujhe itnaa Peeta upar se aaj bureau bhi nahi aayegi...Papa ne to keh diya hai agar Taarikaa nahi aayi to mera khaana peena band...

 **Flashback starts...**

 **Abhijeet:** Papa AAP Kyun gussa ho rahe hai...Maine to Vahi kahaa jo dekha...

 **ACP:** Abhijeet yeah kya tarika hai tumhe pataa hai Taarikaa Ko Kaisa lagaa hoga...

 **Abhijeet:** Papa AAP mere Papa hai uski side mat lijiye...

 **Dadi:** AA Abhijeet beta khaana khaa le...Kitni chot aayi hai mere bache Ko...

 **ACP:** No ways...Jab tak Taarikaa waapas nahi aati yeah kuch nahi khaayenge...

 **Abhijeet:** Papa...

 **ACP:** Aur Haan AAP kal jab ghar se nikle to mere ghar mein Tabhi aaye jab aapko Taarikaa maaf Kar de...

 **Kaavin:** Bhai to Gaye...

 **ACP:** Aur Daya ya Kaavin tumne iski madad ki to tumhe to...

 **Kaavin:** Nahi Papa Humaari kaun si maut aayi hai jo Sher ke aadesh Ko manna kare...

 _ACP glared at his younger son angrily and he said their silently..._

 **Daya:** Papa AAP chinta na kare bhai ne galat Kiya hai main aur Kaavin unki madad nahi karenge...

 **Flashback ends...**

 _Abhijeet unwillingly rang the bell...Taarikaa who is busy in sweeping the floor came outside with garbage..._

 **Taarika:** Lijiye kudaa waale bhaiya...

 _She forwards garbage at Abhijeet's face...As he doesn't took it she turns only to find him..._

 **Taarika:** Tum...Kuraa(garbage) waala kahaan hai...

 **Abhijeet:** Itna handsome ladkaa aapke ghar ke ghar pe pe khadaa hai aur AAP hai Kuraa(garbage) waala kahaan hai...

 _Taarikaa hits at his leg..._

 **Taarika:** Handsome my foot...Tum jaise langoor ke kaaran mera koora(garbage) reh jaayega...

 _Abhijeet took garbage from her hand..._

 **Abhijeet:** Laayiye main de ke aata hu...

 **Taarika:** Tum doge?

 **Abhijeet:** Haan ji bhooka Insaan kuch bhi kartaa hai...Yeah to garbage hi hai...

 _Abhijeet went to dump the garbage and he came back to Taarikaa house...He ranged the bell..._

 **Taarika:** Tum phir AA Gaye...

 **Abhijeet:** Oh madam main Yahaan tumhaara garbage phekne to aaya nahi honga...Gate Kyun band kiyaa tha...

 **Taarika:** To Kyun aaye ho tum...

 _Abhijeet enters to her house and sits at sofa..._

 **Taarika:** Yeah kya tarika hai...Baith Kyun rahe ho tum...

 **Abhijeet:** Atithi(Guests) Bhagwan hota hai...Khaane ke liye Laayiye Apne Bhagwan ke liye...Vaise to mujhe meetha pasand hai...Par teekha bhi chalega...

 **Taarika:** Zehar hai laaun...

 **Abhijeet:** Chodo nahi khaana mujhe...Main vo yeah kehne aaya tha ki...

 **Taarika:** Ki...

 **Abhijeet:** Sorry...

 _He said something very slowly..._

 **Taarika:** Kya?

 **Abhijeet:** Iamsoryy...

 _He is too fast this time..._

 **Taarika:** Kya bol rahe ho...

 **Abhijeet(angrily+ shouting):** I am sorry Taarikaa ji...

 _Taarikaa looked at him and smiled..._

 **Taarika:** Tum mujhse maafi maango rahe ho...

 **Abhijeet:** Ji main galat tha...Humaare beech mein kitni Kyun na ladaai ho par tumhaare character pe question karna is wrong...I am sorry Dil se...

 _Taarikaa said nothing and just starts going in..._

 **Abhijeet:** Arre bataa to dijiye maaf kiyaa yaa nahi...

 _She came out with a plate...And put it on table..._

 **Taarika:** Zehar nahi hai naashta hai Kar lo...Aur Haan I accept your apology...But...Agar tumne phir Aisa kiyaaa to...

 **Abhijeet:** Nahi phir Aisa nahi hoga...Vaise bhi aapse ladne ke mere paas bahut bahaane hai inn stupid reason ki zaroorat nahi...

 _Both looked at each other and smiled looking to each other..._

 _Here Purvi is coming to training centre when she saw a woman got hurt in road she ran to her direction...Kaavin saw her there but he hides behind the tree..._

 **Purvi:** Let me help you...I think aapka Paanv much gayaa hai...

 _Purvi start treating that woman..._

 **Woman:** Aah...

 **Purvi:** Now you are fine...Take care...

 _Purvi took her purse and starts going when that woman shouts back..._

 **Woman:** Tumne meri heels tod di...You...

 **Purvi:** Maine Jaan pooch ke nahi kiyaa vo shayad galti se...I am sorry...

 **Woman:** Now you have to pay for it...Give me money...

 **Purvi:** I am sorry mam...

 _She is about to touch her heels when Kaavin held her hands..._

 **Kaavin:** Mam you are really ruthless...Ek to inhone aapki help ki aur AAP hai jo inn pe hi chilaa Rahi hai...

 **Purvi:** No it was my mistake...

 **Kaavin:** It's not yours...Mam yeah paise aapke cab ke...Agli Baar kissi seedhe Insaan ka Aisa faayda mat uthaayiyega...Chali Miss Purvi...

 _He held her hands and took her to training centre...Pankaj came running to them..._

 **Pankaj:** Purvi AAP aaj bhi late hai...

 _Purvi looked at her watch...Yes she is 5 minutes late..._

 **Kaavin:** Ji nahi...Miss Purvi jaldi Aayiye Abhi meri ghadi mein 10 minute ka time hai...

 **Pankaj:** Par sir mere ghadi mein to...

 _But Kaavin went from there and thank god for saving her...All the training members gathered to have a training start..._

 _Kaavin got a phone call..._

 **Kaavin:** Yes USS din ki photo mil gayi...Achaa Haan mujhe Jaanna hai ki kaun si ladki hai jisne apni bahaduri se meri Dadi Ko bachaaya yeah AAP vo pic mujhe mail Kar dijiye...Ok...

 _And then he cut the call..._

 **Kaavin:** Today we are going to learn the shooting...It will be a fun game but also you will learn how to shoot...

 _All the participants got their colour gun...And the shooting starts...Kaavin saw Purvi hiding...He took the gun and stood beside her and start shooting the other trainees..._

 **Kaavin:** Miss Purvi look at me and aise shoot kijiye...

 _Purvi is at her behind...One of the guy shoots Kaavin at his chest and he falls..._

 **Purvi:** Kaavin sir...Sir...

 _She took her gun to shoot and start shooting the opposite teammates all at once..._

 **Purvi:** Whoaaa I shot them all...

 _Kaavin looked at amazingly...But at very next moment he saw her attacking gun at his side only...By mistake she pressed the trigger and a colour fell at his face..._

 **Kaavin:** Aah...

 _It is at Kaavin's eyes that's why he close his eyes tightly and about to fall from the near by place...But Purvi held her hand they both fall while Purvi kept her hand at Kaavin's head..._

 **Purvi:** Aaaaah...

 _Kaavin looked at her she is too close to him...Her beautiful eyes has tears due to pain...He then touched her hand at his head and saw the blood..._

 **Kaavin:** Oh no...Miss Purvi...

 _He helped her to stand...And took her for dressing..._

 **Kaavin:** Zyada Dard to nahi ho rahaa ab aapko...

 **Purvi:** Aaah bahut ho rahaa hai...

 **Kaavin :** Pankaj please inki ache se dressing karwaa dijiye...

 _Kaavin moved to the room...His whole body is full of mud that's why he went to bathroom...To take a bath...While here Purvi felt bad that because of her Kaavin's eyes got attacked..._

 **Purvi:** Main Kaavin Sir se sorry keh deti hu...

 _She entered the room...Kaavin forgots to lock the door...And Purvi is shocked to saw him in towel..._

 **Purvi/Kaavin:** Ouch...

 _And both turns..._

 **Purvi:** I am sorry vo maine kuch nahi dekha...

 **Kaavin:** Shit...Shit...

 **Purvi:** Main to sorry bolne aayi thi aapko shoot karne ke liye...I am sorry once again...

 **Kaavin:** Its Ok Miss Purvi Aap sorry Baad mein bhi bol Sakti thi...Ab gate mat kholiyega let me change...

 _Kaavin changed and both came from the room embarassingly..._

 _Shreya came to bureau she is happy that finally she is going to be with her crush at every time...She is coming to the bureau runningly...When she saw Daya hugging a girl lovingly...She is not able to see her face but got sad after looking at that...She came to her desk and start doing her work half heartedly..._

 **Daya:** Good morning Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Morning Mr Srivastava...

 **Daya:** Why not a good morning?

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki meri morning good nahi hai...

 **Daya:** MATLAB...

 **Shreya:** Kitne saal ke hai AAP?

 **Daya:** Kyun kya hua?

 **Shreya:** age kya hai aapki...

 **Daya:** 35...

 **Shreya:** Phir bhi aapko pataa nahi Kyun har cheez ka MATLAB bataana padhta hai...

 _Nikhil come running to met him..._

 **Nikhil:** Daya Sir welcome...Wo sir wo ladki kaun thi...

 **Daya:** Arre wo...She is my family...

 **Shreya:** Family?

 _Daya looked at her...She exchanged her glances...Daya picked a call..._

 **Daya:** Haan Aakriti pahuch gayi tum...Chalo theek hai...arre kya tum meri behan nahi ho sirf Aditi ki ho...So no thank you…..Take care…..Bye….

 _Shreya stood silently and heard the names...She doesn't know why but her eyes filled up with tears...She ran to other side cryingly..._

 **Shreya(pov):** Kahin yeah Aditi...Dr Aditi to nahi...Nahi agar aisaa hua to Mr Srivastava mujhse nafrat karenge...

 _Purvi and Kaavin came out they are really very embarassed..._

 **Purvi:** Vo...Sir...

 **Kaavin:** Miss Purvi...Vo...

 **Kaavin/Purvi:** I am sorry...

 _And both looked at each other..._

 **Kaavin:** Maine jo kal kiyaa tha...

 **Purvi:** Vo sahi tha Sir...I am sorry...Main Darr gayi thi aur bhool gayi thi ki ISSI Darr ke saath main Yahaan tak aayi hu...I will not give up sir...Main nahi haarungi...

 _Kaavin smiled looking at her..._

 _Here Abhirika are advised to act as a couple to catch a gang...They went to a hotel..._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarikaa apna khayaal rakhna aur agar kabhi bhi zaroorat padhe to just signal me...

 **Taarika:** Oh Mr main pehle bhi AA chuki hu aise...Mujhe pataa hai...

 **Abhijeet:** Ek to aapki help karnaa chaho aur AAP hai ki...

 **Taarika:** Kyun help Kar rahe ho...

 **Abhijeet:** Because...I don't want you to get hurt...

 _Taarikaa got silent and looked at his eyes...Trying to find that whether he is right or wrong or he is playing once again..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya Maana main handsome hoon par har waqt ghoorna zaroori hai kya?

 **Taarika:** Rehne do...Main tumhe ek minute serious nahi le Sakti do sin sin e karenge Yahaan...

 _Abhijeet and Taarikaa kept themselves busy in their argument...Kaavin reached to his cabin and open the mail..._

 **Kaavin:** Miss Purvi?MATLAB Dadi Ko Miss Purvi ne bachaaya tha...Dadi to ab inhe apni bahu Banna ke rahengi par aakhir kiske liye?

 **Hehehehe so I end it here kya lagtaa hai Dadi Purvi konkiske liye chunengi yaa vo maukaa aayega bhi nahi...Usme to Abhi time hai...**

 **Next chapter Shreya will got to know that Aditi was Daya's girlfriend and she will be in dilemma how to tell this to Daya...While Abhirika fall in deep problem while solving the case...Kaavin tries hard to not let Dadi met Purvi but is it going to possible...If you want the answer PLEASE DO REVIEW...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA, ABHIRIKA AND KAAVIII**

 **YOURS ARDHCHAAYA**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the new chapter I hope you all will love it...Thank you for all your lovely reviews and for reading my story...**

 _Abhijeet and Taarika came out of there room…..Abhijeet put his hand around Taarika's shoulder…They were closely observing everyone….._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji aaj aapne kaun sa perfume lagaaya hai…..

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet ji kyun aa paisa kyun pooch rahe hai….

 **Abhijeet:** Vo kya hai na aapse bahut achi khushboo aa rahi hai…..

 **Taarika:** Kya Abhijeet Ji aap bhi na…..

 _Taarika hits at Abhijeet shoulder playfully but by mistake her hand hits him hard…._

 **Taarika:** I am sorry…..Sorry Abhijeet….

 _They reached to room hence Abhijeet closes the door…._

 **Abhijeet:** Itne saalo se hum saath hai…Par majaal hai aapne ek kaam dhang se kiyaa ho….

 **Taarika:** I am sorry na….

 **Abhijeet:** Ok…..Forget it…..Let's sleep….Main bed pe so rahaa hoon aap sofe pe so jaayiye….

 **Taarika:** Oh Mr main kyun soun sofe pe….Tum so jaao…Main bed pe soungi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Dekhiye abhi aapne mujhe maara main aapko uss galti ke liye maafi muft mein de rahaa hoon…..Kyun ki main jaa rahaa hoon bed pe sone aap sofe pe….

 **Taarika:** No ways….

 _Abhijeet jumped to bed….While Taarika jumped at different side…..Abhijeet jumped once more…While Taarika jumped once more…..Soon they start fighting by attacking at each other hair…..Actually Abhijeet is the one who is getting beaten up…..While Taarika is in full mood to destroy him…..Atlast Abhijeet back touched the bed while Taariika is sitting over him….And hitting him with cousion…..Suddenly they heard a voice…._

 **Abhijeet:** Kuch tootne ki awaaz aayi….

 **Taarika:** Kya tootega yahaan tumhaari haddi kaafi hai tootne ko….

 _And as she is about to him…..He held her arms and placed her at lower while raised at top…..His pressure is that much that finally bed cracked…..Abhirika stands at looked at bed…..Taarika took the pillow and rushes to sofa….._

 **Taarika:** Tum bed pe so jaao main yahaan so jaaungi….Hum yeah room nahi chod sakte vaise bhi yahaan se sab paas padhta hai sab pe nzazr rakh sakte hai…

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ki bachi….

 **Taarika:** Abhi hui nahi hai…Jab hogi to tumhe zaroor milaaongi…..

 _And she drift to sleep….Abhijeet gritted his teeth and slept at floor…._

 _Here Shreya looked at the clock…..It's late very late…..She took her belongings and moved outside…..While Daya came and saw Nikhil there…._

 **Daya:** Nikhil yeah Shreya kahaan gayi…..Abhi tak yahi thi….

 **Nikhil:** Sir ab late ho gayaa na to vo nikal gayi uske paas aaj car bhi nahi hai…..Mere paas hoti to main chor deta ab nikal gayi vo….

 **Daya:** Are you mad Nikhil?Usse akela kaise bhej diyaa tumne…..Pagal Ladki hai yeah to….

 _Daya came outside he took his car and starts moving at one side of road he saw 5 people lying at floor…..Then he saw Shreya beating them continuously…._

 **Shreya:** Suhagraat banaayega…Ladki chedhta hai ruk teri to….

 _And she hit him with leg…..Daya came outside of car…..And ran where Shreya is standing…_

 **Shreya:** Arre gir gaye kya?Ab tumhaari mardaangi kahaan gayi…..Tum jaiso ne mujhe choone ki bhi koshish ki na to yahi bhartaa banaa dena hai maine…..

 _Daya touch her shoulder…..Shreya thought him as another man and hitted at his nose with a tight fist…._

 **Shreya:** Sorry sorry Mr Singhania…..I am so sorry aapko lagi to nahi…..Vo….

 **Daya(angrily):** Gaadi mein baitho…..Jaao….

 _Shreya goes and sits at car…..While Daya called someone and after 10 minutes came to car…..He starts the car….._

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania aap gussa ho kya…..

 **Daya:** Bataa ke nahi nikal sakti thi tum….

 **Shreya:** Par aap to the hi nahi…Aur main humesha aise nikalti hoon…Kabhi kissi ne itni parwaah nahi ki meri…..

 _Shreya said casually while Daya looked at her….._

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shreya…Vo main…..Main darr gayaa tha….

 **Shreya:** Unn chappar ganju se Mr Singhania…Main Shreya Malhotra hoon inn sab ke liye to main akele hi kaafi hoon yeah kya mujhe chedenge…..Bade aaye suhaagraat banaane waale…..

 **Daya:** Apne Pati ko bhi aise hi kahogi….

 **Shreya:** Nahi nahi Mr Singhania main aapse aise baat kaise kar sakti hoon…..

 _Daya stopped the car while Shreya bite her tongue…._

 **Daya:** Matlab….

 **Shreya(smiled):** Matlab yeah ki…Vo jo mera Pati hai…..Vo abhi nahi hai…..Par kahin na kahin to vo hai…..Par wo yahaan nahi hai iskaa matlab yeah to nahi ki vo hai nahi…..Kahin na kahin to vo hai hi…..aur main hoon to vo hai…..Aur….

 **Daya:** Bas…..Bas Shreya mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa rahaa….

 **Shreya:** Wahi to problem hai aapko kuch samajh hi nahi aata…Aata to mujhe paapad thore na belne padhte…..

 **Daya:** Papad?Ab yeah yahaan kahaan se aaya….

 **Shreya:** Yahaan to mera Pati bhi nahi aaya tha…..Par aap laaye na usse…..To agar Pati aa sakta hai to papad kyun nahi…..

 **Daya:** Tum kya bolti ho kuch samajh nahi aata….

 **Shreya:** Vahi to main aapki samajh mein aane waali cheez nahi hoon aapke dil mein rehne waali hoon….

She bites her tongue once more…..

 **Shreya:** Aage se left…..Then Straight…..Then left and then right…..

 _Daya shook his head and move as per her instructions…._

 _Kaavin is sitting at his bed when suddenly door of his room got open…..He looked and saw Purvi in pink saree she is looking beautiful…..She took her steps forward and sits at corner of Kaavin's bed….And by huskily expression start moving at his side…._

 **Kaavin:** Aap kya kar rahi hai Miss Purvi….

 **Purvi:** Kya kar rahi hoon…..Apne Pati se pyaar kar rahii hoon….

 **Kaavin:** Miss Purvi please Miss Purvi aap mere paas mat aayiye…..Mera Kunwara badan…..Please…Please…

 **Purvi:** Nahi Kaavin aaj to main tumhe paa ke rahungi….

 **Kaavin:** Nahi…Nahi please mujhe bachaao…..

And then Kaavin fall from bed…..Then he heard a call from his phone….

 **Kaavin:** Hush sapna tha….

 _He saw it's from Purvi…._

 **Kaavin:** Isse kya ho gayaa raat mein kyun call kar rahi hai….

 _He picked up getting frightened…._

 **Kaavin:** Hello….

 **Shreya:** Haan Kaavin bol…..Sorry tera call nahi uthaa paayi…Vo aaj bahut kaam tha…..Aur raaste mein galti se mera phone gir gayaa to abhiuski maramat kar rahi hoon…..To abhi di ke phone se kaam chal rahaa hai…..Kya hua bataa?

 **Kaavin:** Shreya vo mujhe tujhse kuch poochna tha….

 **Shreya:** Haan bol phir….

 **Kaavin:** Shreya agar tujhe teri Di ki shaadi humaare ghar karaani ho to tu kisse karaayegi….

 **Shreya:** Yeah kaisa sawaal hai..….Hmmmm…..Abhijeet Sir…..No way Taarika is best for him…Vo dono hi ek dusre ko jhel sakte hai…Mr Singhania…..No way wo dono kitne boring couple honge…..Purvi Di ki life mein spice nahi hoga…You…..Yes you are perfect for Purvi Di…..

 **Kaavin:** Kyaa…..

 _Shreya got hit at her shoulder…..She turns and saw Purvi at her behind…._

 **Purvi:** Kya ho rahaa hai…..Who is perfect for me?

 _Purvi took the phone…._

 **Kaavin:** Tujhe bhi yahi lagtaa hai main shaadi kar lun miss Purvi se….

 **Purvi:** What?Kya bol rahe hai aap Kaavin Sir….Shaadi…

 **Kaavin:** Vo…Vo…..

 **Purvi:** I am sorry Sir maine aapko galti se binaa kapdo ke dekh liya tha…..Par sachi…Shaadi nahi karni mujhe…..

 **Shreya:** Aapne Kaavin ko binaa kapdo ke dekhaa tha…..

 **Purvi:** Shit…..Shreya…..Poori baat to sun….Kaavin sir….

 **Kaavin:** Aapko yeah moment yaad dilaana zaroori tha…..Main binaa kapdo ke nahi tha….Towel thi na….

 **Purvi:** Haan par jo dikhna tha vo to dikh gayaa na….

 _She bite her tongue…..While Kaavin got into shock….._

 **Kaavin:** Kya kya dekh liyaa aapne…..

 **Purvi:** I am so sorry Kaavin Sir vo mujhe neend aa rahi main kuch bhi bol rahi hoon…..Sorry bye….

 _And she cuts the call…..Purvi came back to the room…._

 **Shreya:**

 _ **Doli Mein Bitha KeSitaro Se Sajake  
Zamane Se ChurakeLejayega**_

 **Purvi:** Shreya jaisa tu soch rahi vaisa kuch nahi hai….

 **Shreya:** Maine kab kahaa ki abhi tak vaisa kuch huaa hai…..Aur mujhe pataa hai mera dost aisi harkat shaadi se pehle karega bhi nahi…..Par aapka bharosa mujhe nahi hai….

 **Purvi:** Hasna band kar Shreya…..Pataa nahi Kaavin sir kya soch rahe honge….

 **Shreya:**

 **Palkon Ke Shamiyane Mein  
Khwaabon Ke Har Thikane Mein  
Teri Hi Parchaiya Hai  
Tu To Har Lambha Yaadon Mein Hai  
Teri Khamosh Pheli Nazar Ka Deewana Bana**

 **Saawariya Haa HaaaaSaawariya Haa Haa Haa  
SaawariyaHooo Saawariya**

 _Purvi hits Shreya with cousion while she continues her song…Purvi blush lightly remembering the moment…..Soon they drifted to sleep…_

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Taarika rub her eyes and turns…..She is not getting enough space hence open her eyes…..She saw Abhijeet hugging her tightly over the sofa….._

 **Taarika:** Aaaaaa…..

 _And she hits Abhijeet to floor…._

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet tum upar kya kar rahe the….Tumne mere saath raat mein kya kiya….

 **Abhijeet:** Oh madam I am not interested in you…..Floor thanda issliye upar aaya tha…..Socha tumhe neeche patak du…..Phir Daya aa gayi…..Nahi to…..

 **Taarika:** You…..Ek kheech ke padega na….

 **Abhijeet:** Maarna mujhe bhi aata hai…..Par…..

 _Suddenly they heard a knock at room's door….Abhijeet went to open it….._

 **Person:** Room Service Sir….

 _Abhijeet welcomed him….._

 **Person:** Sir yeah bed….

 _And then he looked at Taarika…._

 **Person:** Sir hota hai hota hai…Itni khoobsurat biwi ho to aisa ho jaata hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Khoobsuart my foot….Main baahar hawaa le ke aata hoon….

 **Taarika:** Jaao jaao vaise bhi khoobsurat cheezo ke saath tumhaari zaroorat nahi hai…..

 _Abhijeet gritted his teeth and went away…...After few minutes when he came back...He heard some voice from behind...He rushes to room only to find a needle struck badly at Taarikaa's feet..._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarikaa ji... Taarikaa ji AAP theek hai...Oh no bahut khoon Nikal rahaa hai...

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet please tum jaao Yahaan se... I'll manage...

 _Abhijeet looked around... Taarikaa's face is really too frightened she must have seen something..._

 **Abhijeet:** AAP kaisi baat kar Rahi hai Taarika ji main aapko aise akele chod ke nahi Jaa Sakta...

 _He pulls out the needle and take out his handkerchief and start pressing her wound... Taarikaa pushes him aside..._

 **Taarika:** I said go...Marr jaaoge vo log aate hi honge time nahi hai Humaare paas...

 **Abhijeet:** Shhh...Shhh...I am not leaving you just keep silent...

 _He is about to take Taarikaa in his arms when a needle attacked at his neck...He lied at floor..._

 **Taarikaa:** Abhijeet...Aankhen kholo Abhijeet...

 _She patts his face but in very next moment got dragged by some people...Her screaming voice can be heard by Abhijeet...But due to pain his eyes is not ready to open..._

 **At Malhotra house**

 _Shreya is teasing Purvi…...While Purvi is Blushing and trying all the means to stop her which is not of any use for sure..._

 **Shreya:** Baba aapko pataa hai…..Miss Purvi ke saath kya hua?

 **Purvi:** Shreya…..Shreyaaaa…Please…Chup ho jaa…..

 **Shreya:** Kyun…...Kyun na bataaun….

 _Vishnu looked at his daughters lovingly... Finally joy has come to his house..._

 **Vishnu:** Bataa Shreya kya baat hai?

 **Shreya:** Baba Shaadi ka rishtaa aaya hai….

 _Purvi hits at Shreya's head…._

 **Purvi:** Yeah pagal hai…..Please iski na suno…...Papa kuch bhi bolti hai yeah to...

 **Vishnu:** Tu usse bolne kahaan de rahi hai…Kiska rishta aaya?

 **Shreya:** Vo…Kaavin ka…..

 _Before she can complete her sentence Kaaveri came there…._

 **Kaaveri:** Dekh rahe hai aap...…Hum iss anaath ko pyaar se yahaan rakhte hai...…..Aur yeah hai ki apne liye khud hi rishtaa dhoond rahi hai….

 **Purvi(angrily):** Maaa…..

 _Purvi is about to say more...But Shreya held her hands...She request her to be silent..._

 **Vishnu:** Shreya anaath nahi hai Kaaveri….

 **Kaaveri:** Aapko nahi manna hai mat maaniye…..Lekin aaj hi ke din isne meri behan aur aapke bade bhaai ko maar daala tha…..Na yeah zid karti na accident hota aur na...…Phir bhi isse chain nahi hai ab bhaag ke shaadi karnaa chaahti hai….

 **Purvi(shouts):** Maa bas karo…..Kya keh rahe ho aap?

 _Purvi looked around and saw Shreya is gone from there...…..She knows she is hurt…..But what can she do now?….She called at Kaavin's number…It's out of reach too…..She saw address of Kaavin's house at Shreya's diary and rushes there…..Purvi knocked the door of Singhania mansion….._

 **Dadi:** Yeah saare Naukar kahaan mar Gaye...Mujhe hi dekhna padega...

 _Kaavin is coming from stairs and saw from mirror side that Purvi is standing outside the door...And Dadi is about to open it...Kaavin jumps from stairs..._

 **Kaavin:** Dadi...Dadi...Vo mujhe halwaa khaana hai...

 _Dadi turned..._

 **Dadi:** Issliye tu seedhi se kud gayaa...

 **Kaavin:** Vo mera ek parcel aane waala hai courier waala hoga main receive kartaa hoon AAP please mere liye halwaa banaayiye na please...

 **Dadi:** Achaa theek hai...

 _Kaavin rushed and open the door...He held Purvi's hand and took her to parking lot..._

 _While in a forest side...A young girl is crying badly...…Daya heard the voice he adjusted the bookey he had and reached to the place…...He puts his hand at her shoulder and then saw her face..._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..

 _Shreya saw Daya and hugged him tightly and starts crying….._

 **Shreya:** Main sab ko maar deti hoon…..Sab meri wajah se marr jaate hai…..Meri wajah se sab dur ho jaate hai…...Main kya karun Mr Singhania main itni buri nahi hoon…...Main kaise samjhaa sabko...

 _Daya for the first time dropped her bookey and hugged her tightly…..And let's her tear flow…..He patts at her head…..After sometime he wipes her tears….._

 **Daya:** Shhh…..Shhhh…..Kisne kahaa tum buri ho tum bahut achi ho Shreya…

 **Shreya:** Aap mera mann rakh rahe hai na….

 _Daya held her hand…._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..Look at me….You are very special…..Arre tumhaare saath rehtaa hoon to main special ho jaata hoon…...How can you say this thing about you?

 _Shreya wipe her tears and smile lightly…._

 **Daya:** Ghar pe bataaya sab ko kahaan ho….

 _Shreya lifted her head in no…._

 **Daya:** Bataao pehle please mere liye….

 _Shreya call Vishnu and told him she is fine and then she call Purvi…..._

 **Here at Kaavi side...**

 **Kaavin:** Purvi kya hua tum ghar pe kal ki baat bataane to...

 _Purvi starts crying..._

 **Kaavin:** Arre yaar ab tum ro Kyun Rahi ho...Achaa main Kar lunga tumse shaadi ab please Rona band karo...

 _Purvi hits at his shoulder..._

 **Purvi:** Main shaadi ke liye nahi ro rahi hoon...Shreya ghar pe nahi hai...Gusse mein pataaa nahi kahaan gayi...

 **Kaavin:** Oh...To tum issliye aayi thi...Chalo hum usse dhoondne chalte hai...

 _Kaavin and Purvi is about to sit at car when Purvi got a call...She show Kaavin that it's from Shreya..._

 **Purvi:** Kahaan hai tu Shreya…..Pataa hai main kitnaa…..

 **Shreya:** Main theek hoon Di….

 **Purvi:** Tu ro rahi hai?

 **Shreya:** Nahi ab nahi…...Mr Singhania hai yahaan…...Aap pareshaan mat ho please I am fine…...

 _And she cuts down the call…...Purvi take a sigh of relief..._

 **Purvi:** Thank you Kaavin sir main Darr gayi thi...Aur AAP Shreya ke best friend hai to aapke allawa koi nahi yaad aaya mujhe...

 **Kaavin:** No it's fine...I am happy ki Shreya theek hai...Chalo training centre chalte hai...

 _Purvi nodded and about to sit at car seat_... _Kaavin saw Dadi coming he held Purvi's hand..._

 **Kaavin:** Yahaan nahi Miss Purvi vahaan dicky mein...

 **Purvi:** Dicky mein...

 **Kaavin:** I am sorry but it's part of your training for some minutes please...

 _Purvi reluctantly agrees and enters to dicky before Dadi came there..._

 **Dadi:** Halwaa to Abhi banana hi nahi kahaan Jaa rahaa...Acha le Papa ka phone hai...

 _Kaavin took the phone..._

 **Kaavin:** What? Emergency...No...No...Problem main USS gaanv mein pahuchta hoon AAP special team Ko bhejne ki koshish kijiye...Dadi it's emergency main nikalta hoon...

 _Kaavin forgot that Purvi is inside the dicky and drove...By chance car got locked Purvi starts breathing heavily and lie there..._

 **Here at forest...**

 **Daya:** Ab kya hua bataaogi...

 **Shreya:** Chachi gussa ho gayi…..Saalon pehle accident mein mere maa baap marr gaye the…

 **Daya:** It's Ok Shreya jab hum kissi se pyaar karte hai to usse khone ka Dard hota hai na... Tumhaari Chachi Ko bhi ho gayaa...Unki baat Ko Dil pe mat lo...

 **Shreya:** Par main sach mein nahi jaanti ki mere kaaran yeah hoga...Koi mujhe nahi samajhtaa sab ilzaam lagaa dete hai...

 **Daya:** I promise main tumhe Humesha samjhoonga...Ab khush...

 _Shreya smile and hugged him once more...Daya felt something different but said nothing..._

 **Shreya:** I love you Mr Singhania you are the best...

 _Daya's eyes got widened..._

 **Shreya:** I mean I love you as friend,companion also the only person who understand me a lot...Aur…..Chodiye isse aap yahaan kya kar rahe hai…..Aur yeah bookey…..

 **Daya:** Oh yeah…..Mere pyaar ke liye…..Meri Aditi ke liye…...

 _Daya understandinv SHREYA'S talk...Decided to end her feelings..._

 **Daya:** I love Aditi she is my only love...Aur vaise bhi pyaar to ek Baar hi hotaa hai...Poori zindagi ISSI Ko pyaar karunga...

 _Shreya shook her head…..She is here to say sorry to the girl who died at the day when her parents died and also she saved her life...…Her body got buried as per her choice under the tree…..That place is few meters away from here…._

 **Shreya:** Dr Aditi…..Vo jinki body tree ke neeche….

 **Daya:** Haan….Saalo pehle aaj hi ke din jaise tumne apne apno ko khoya maine bhi….Chalo tumhe le chaltaa hoon main…..

 _Daya took Shreya to the same tree…..He hugged the tree….._

 **Daya:** I still love you and miss you Aditi….

 _Tears are flowing from Shreya's eyes….._

 **Shreya(pov):** Mr Singhania ke pyaar ko maine maara…..Oh god…...Agar Mr Singhania pataa chal Gaya to Chachi ki tarah vo bhi mujhse nafrat karenge...Oh no ab main kya Karun...Bataaun yaa nahi...

 _Before she can say anything she got a call…..._

 **Shreya:** Dr Taarikaa...Hello...

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya...Shreya...Aaah...Aaaaah... Problem ho gayi hai Taarika ji Ko main nahi bachaa paaya please jaldi se jaldi hotel mein aao...

 _And he cut the call...Tears are flowing from his eyes...He saw an earing of Taarikaa lying at floor...He picked it up..._

 **Abhijeet:** Agar Taarikaa ji Ko kuch ho gayaa to main kabhi khud Ko maaf nahi kar paaunga...I have to save her...At any cost...

 _Here Taarika is lying at dark room blood is oozing from her leg...And she is laid there half dead...Shreya and Daya rushes to hotel...While Kaavin is moving fastly towards the village when he got a call..._

 **Kaavin:** Papa AAP chinta mat kariye main USS gaanv mein kuch galat nahi hone Dunga...

 _While Purvi finally gave up and closed her eyes after fighting for more than 15 minutes..._

 **So I end this chapter here... Let's see kya Abhijeet Taarikaa Ko bachaa paayega?Kya Shreya Daya Ko sach bataa paayegi ki Aditi ka heart usse denote hua tha aur kya Daya uspe Bharosa karega...Kaavin ki ek bhool kahin Purvi ki jaan na le le...**

 **Next chapter Abhijeet and Taarikaa will blossom their friendship after so many struggles...SHREYA'S identity will revealed and Daya's reaction will be shown...For KAAVIII FANS NEXT CHAPTER IS FULL OF SURPRISES...A STORM IS WAITING FOR THEM AB TUFAAN ACHA YA BURAA VO TO AGLE CHAPTER MEIN PATAA CHALEGA...Do reviews if you want next chapter soon...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA, ABHIRIKA AND KAAVIII**

 **YOURS ARDHCHAAYA**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is the new pdate I hope you will like the story…Dear guest ji aisa nahi hai ki main KAAVII yaa koi bhi cuple ko kam priority deti hu…It just like that ki story mein jab jisko priority mile I hope you will like Kaavii scenes…THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING THE STORY…..**

 _Kaavin reached to the village…..As he entered there he saw his khabri Chandu there…._

 **Kaavin:** Chandu…..Ho kya rahaa hai yahaan pe….

 **Chandu:** Sir…..Yeah jagah bahut khatarnaak hai…..Yeah log zabardasti masoom ladkiyon ko uthaate hai aur unki shaadi kissi apne bete se karra dete hai…..Sir Mishti minister ji ki poti hai abhi sirf 18 saal ki hai…Yeah log usse uthaa ke laaye hai aur uski shaadi kissi bade aadmi se karaa rahe hai….

 **Kaavin:** Oh no…..Humein kaise bhi karke yeah shaadi rokni hogi…

 _Chandu saw something in Kaavin's car…..And held his hand….._

 **Chandu:** Sir vo kya hai….

 _Kaavin turned and shocked to saw a shirt coming out of his dicky….._

 **Kaavin:** Oh no…..How I forgot ki Miss Purvi andar hai…..

 _Kaavin rushes and opened the dicky…..He saw Purvi lying there unconscious…..He touched her nose…._

 **Kaavin:** Saansein bahut dheemi ho gayi hai…Shit…..Chandu mujhe kuch samay ke liye kahin thehrna hoga…Miss Purvi ki yeah haalat meri wajah se hai….

 _Kaavin held Purvi in bridal style and took her to the room…._

 **Kaavin:** Miss Purvi…..Purvi aankh kholiye…..

 _Kaavin took the water and throw it at her face…..Her eyes slightly moved…..He patts at her cheek…..While Purvi coughed aloud and starts choking…..Kaavin hugged her tightly and start rubbing her back….._

 **Kaavin:** Thank god aap theek hai…I am so sorry meri wajah se…..

 **Purvi:** Paani…..Paani….

 _Kaavin gave Purvi water she is taking heavy breathe…..Kaavin is constantly rubbing her back…..While She is holding his hand firmly…After 10 minutes…._

 **Purvi:** Thanks Kaavin Sir…..

 _She looked around the place is really shady…Then she looked at Kaavin who is really tensed…._

 **Purvi:** Hum kahaan hai Kaavin Sir….Sab theek hai?Yeah kaun si jagah hai…..

 **Kaavin:** I am sorry Miss Purvi par hum…Hum phas chuke hai…..

 **AT DAREYA SIDE**

 _Daya and Shreya are heading towards the place where Abhirika are being kept…._

 **Shreya:** Please bas Dr Taarika theek ho…..

 **Daya:** Don't worry Shreya Abhijeet hai vahaan…Dr Taarika theek hi hongi…..Humein bas vahaan pahuchna honga time naa le ke….

 _Shreya nodded….She thought for a while….._

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania I want to tell you something…I know this is not right time…But agar abhi nahi bataaya to main iss bojh tale dab jaaungi….

 _Daya puts his hand at her head_ ….

 **Daya:** Shreya…I will listen to you…But abhi humein vahaan pahuchna zaroori hai na…..

 _Soon there car is pushed at right side with jerk…..Shreya looked behind….._

 **Shreya:** Oh no Mr Singhania I think Kaaliya keg undo ko pataa chal gayaa hai ki hum vahaan jaa rahe hai…Humaare peeche bahut badi force hai…Jaldi chalaayiye gaadi…..

 _They were continuously shooting…While Daya is driving too fast…..Shreya thought for a while and then took her gun from pocket…._

 **Daya(angrily):** What are you doing?

 **Shreya:** We have to attack Mr Singhania…..Aise to hum maare jaayenge…..

 _Shreya is about to head outside while Daya held her hand….._

 **Daya:** No way…..Tumhaari jaan main khatre mein nahi daal sakta…Aisa karo change the side….Tum idhar aao aur gaadi bhagaao I will shoot…..

 **Shreya:** Par…..

 **Daya:** Do what I said…..

 _Shreya nodded…..Daya puts the car in automatic mode…..Shreya moved forward while Daya move from back side…..Shreya can feel his body pressed with her…An intense touch can be felt by both…..Shreya rushes the car while Daya starts attacking them…._

 **HERE AT HOTEL**

 **Abhijeet:** I can't wait jab tak yeah aayenge tab tak to vo Taarika ko kuch bhi kar sakta hai…I have to saw something…One minute they have attacked me at head…Uske 5 minute mujhe hosh aa gaya….But tab tak vo bilkul yahaan se gaayab ho chukaa tha how is it possible?Matlab zaroor vo Taarika ji ko yahi kahin le gayaa hai…..

 _Abhijeet start moving from one room to another…He looked around everywhere and then in a room he saw some blood…As he hits the floor…A stairs way is disclosed….._

 **Abhijeet:** Khufiyaa kamraa…..

 _Abhijeet head forward…..He adjust his gun…..And start moving at that side….Suddenly he saw a young girl in wedding attire….._

 **Abhijeet:** Oh no…..

 _He rushes and as he is about to unlock it….._

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet nahi usme current hai….

 _Abhijeet looked around and saw Taarika in a room…..She is behind the bars…He rushed towards there…._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji….

 _He held her hand tightly from the bars….._

 **Abhijeet:** Aap theek hai Taarika ji…..

 _Taarika is crying badly…..They looked towards each other lovingly…_

 **Taarika:** I know…Mujhe poora bharosa tha ki tum aaoge…Abhijeet…

 **Abhijeet:** Shhhh…Shhhh…Ab aap royiye mat…Main aa gayaa hoon na main aapko le chalunga…Aap shaant ho jaayiye…..

 **Taarika:** Yahaan har room mein ladkiyaan hai Abhijeet humaare paas samay nahi hai…

 _Abhijeet saw a cutter there….._

 **Abhijeet:** Hum sab ko bachaa lenge Taarika ji don't worry…..

 _He took the cutter and gave it to Taarika….._

 **Abhijeet:** Chaliye Taarika ji ek dusre ki to humne bahut band bajaayi hai…Pehli baar mil ke kissi aur ki bajaate hai…

 _Taarika smiled and nodded…Both starts doing there work…_

 **AT KAAVIII Side**

 _Kaavin tell everything to Purvi…She is hell shocked….._

 **Kaavin:** Aap Chandu ke saath safe jagah pe jaayiye main case solve kar ke aata hoon…..

 **Purvi:** Safe jagah pe…Aapko aise chod ke…..Kya karenge aap?Mishti ki shaadi hone waali hai aadhe ghante mein….Aisa kya kar lenge aap?Yeah log bahut khatarnaak hai…Humaari ek baat se yeah sabko maar daalenge…..

 **Kaavin:** I know…But yeah meri problem hai…..Isme phas ke aap khud ko mat taqleef dijiye…Pehle hi meri wajah se…..

 **Purvi:** Kaavin sir…Please….It's ok….Aapki car mein main apne hosh mein baithi thi…Iss musibat ko humne saath mein invitation diyaa hai so solve bhi saath mein karte hai…..

 **Chandu:** Yes Sir…Humaare paas option nahi hai Mishti tak pahuchne ke liye koi ladki hi jaa sakti hai….

 **Kaavin:** Papa se bhi contact nahi ho paa rahaa…..Ab kya karein…..

 _Chandu looked at a room…..And saw an elderly man entering there….._

 **Chandu:** Sir…..Vo…..

 **Kaavin:** kya hua…..

 **Chandu:** Sir vo aadmi jisse yeah log Mishti ki shaadi karra rahe hai…Vo uske room mein ghus gayaa hai…Kahin…

 **Kaavin:** Humein chalnaa chahiye…..

 _Kaavin Purvi and Chandu moved from the back side and entered to the room…Mishti is crying at a side while an elderly man in his 40's is heading towards him….._

 **Mishti:** Please mujhe mat chuo…Please…..

 **Man:** Kyun…..Kyun nahi…..Aakhir tu meri hone waali biwi hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Iski to…..

 _Purvi held his hand tightly….._

 **Purvi:** Nahi Kaavin Sir…..Aise nahi….Agar baahr kissi ko ehsaas ho gaya to hum pakde jaayenge…..

 **Kaavin:** To kya hum haath mein haath rakh ke baithe rahe….

 **Purvi:** I have idea…

 _She saw a laal mirch powder there…And a table fan…She starts pouring the laal mirch in plate….._

 **Kaavin:** Kya kar rahi hai aap Miss Purvi….

 **Purvi:** Chandu tum mera ek kaam karna bas….

 _Purvi signaled Chandu and he on the table fan the whole mirch powder goes to Man's eyes…..Before he can shout Kaavin held his mouth…While Purvi went and hugged Mishti….._

 **AT DAREYA SIDE**

 _Daya and Shreya reaches to the hotel…They saw all the man are outside there….._

 **Daya:** Saare log baahr aa gaye hai na…See hum log jaa rahe hai andar…Yahaan se koi bhi insaan andar nahi jaana chaahiye…..

 _Daya saw Nikhil and Pankaj came there….._

 **Daya:** Nikhil Pankaj tum dono sab logon ko surakshit jagah pe pahuchaao main aur Shreya andar jaate hai…

 _Daya and Shreya headed inwards…They reached to Abhijeet's room and found nothing…_

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania yahaan to kuch bhi nahi hai…

 **Daya:** Hum aas paas ke rooms dekhte hai…..

 _Both headed towards different rooms…..They looked around and finally reached to the same spot where Abhijeet has gone….._

 **Daya:** Abhijeet aur Taarika ko kuch nahi honaa chahiye….Agar Taarika ko kuch huaa to Abhijeet yeah bojh zindagi bhar apne dil pe le ke baithega…Vaise bhi apne kaaran kissi apne ki jaan jaana bahut dukh detaa hai…

 _Shreya looked at his side….._

 **Shreya:** Agar main kahun ki meri wajah se aapki zindagi…Aaaaah…..

 _Shreya starts falling downwards…Daya saw he has pressed a button with his feet…..He held Shreya by waist and they both fall into the room…_

 **AT ABHIRIKA SIDE**

 **Abhijeet:** Hush ho gaya….

 _He moved his hand forward and pulls Taarika outside…She dashed at his chest….._

 **Abhijeet:** Kahaa tha maine hum saath mein kuch bhi kar sakte hai…..

 _Taarika hugged him tightly….._

 **Taarika:** Thank you…Thank you so much for saving my life…..

 **Abhijeet:** Arre Taarika ji aapne sunaa nahi ki dosti mein no sorry and no thank you…..Haann….

 _Taarika hits at his hand…._

 **Taarika:** Hum dost kab bane…

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah lo jinki saath mein ho dhunaayi vo bann jaate hai dost…..

 _Taarika smiled and hugged him….They heard a voice of thud at floor and looked at the direction….._

 **Abhirika:** Daya…Shreya…

 _Shreya is lying at lower side while Daya is at her top…Daya got up and saw her eyes closed tightly…._

 **Daya:** Are you ok Shreya…..

 _Shreya imagine the same face she saw years before when Daya saved her life and then she remember him saying "Pyaar to ek hi baar hota hai…Aur vo main Aditi se"…_

 **Abhijeet:** How can she be ok…Uss pe haathi jo chadhaa hai…..

 _Daya got up…..And Shreya too…..She goes and hugged Dr Taarika…While Abhijeet hugged Daya….._

 **Daya/Shreya:** I am happy ki aap dono theek hai…

 **Taarika:** Haan par inn ladkiyon ko humein bachaana hoga…Ab humaare paas time nahi hai….Inhone iss hotel ke andar hi ek alag hotel banna rakhaa hai…Humein poori buildings se ladiyon ko bachaana hoga…

 **Daya:** We should be in two teams…..Shreya aur main left wing mein sab sambhaalenge aur tum Abhijeet right wing mein sab dekhna….Aur please sambhaal ke…..

 _They nodded and headed towards different direction…_

 **AT KAAVIII SIDE**

 **Mishti:** Mujhe bachaa lo…Please Mujhe bachaa lo…Mujhe nahi karni shaadi…Yeah aadmi mujhe chuu rahaa tha…..

 _And she starts crying badly…..Purvi hugged her tightly….._

 **Purvi:** Shhh…Shhhh…Mishti dekho hum CiD se hai…hum tumhe kuch hone nahi denge don't worry…

 **Kaavin:** Sharam aani chahiye tumhe…Ani hawas ke chakkar mein masoom bachi ko…..

 _Kaavin is about to slap him….._

 **Purvi:** Nahi Kaavin Sir…..Hum aisa nahi kar sakte…Aap isse mat maariye…..Humein yahaan se bhaagna hoga binaa kissi shor ke…..Jisse Mishti ki zindagi bach sake…..

 _Kaavin and Purvi bind the man with rope….While held Mishti's hand to let her out from the window….._

 **Kaavin:** Yahaan to har jagah pehraa hai…Ab kya karein…..

 _Soon the door getting knocked….._

 **Man2:** Arre bhai agar Bhabhi ke maze le liyo ho to ab aaja shaadi kar le…Suhaagraat mein lena aur maze…..

 **Mishti:** Main…..main shaadi nahi karungi…..Nahi…nahi…..

 **Purvi:** Shaant ho jaao Mishti…..Please shaant ho jaao…..Hum koi raasta nikaal lenge…..Please…

 **Chandu:** Par Mam aur raasta hai kahaan 5 minute mein dulhan kahaan se aayegi…..

 **Purvi:** Dulhan yahi hai Chandu…..

 _Kaavin looked at her unbelievably…He held her hand and lift his head in no….._

 **Purvi:** Humaare paas aur option nahi hai Sir…..Agar Mishti ki jagah Shreya hoti to kya main apni behan ki zindagi barbaad hone deti…Thori derr mein humaari team aa jaayegi kya pataa shaadi bhi ruk jaaye…..Par 5 minute mein dulhan ka pahuchna bahut zaroori hai…..Humein yeah karnaa hi hoga…..

 _Within a blink of seconds Kaavin saw Purvi in wedding attire….._

 **AT ABHIRIKA SIDE**

 _Abhijeet and Taarika helped the girl out of the room as they broke the wall of the side…..With their help all the girls are able to be out….._

 **Taarika:** Sab ladkiyaan baahar chali gayi…I think we should move too…..

 _Abhirika is about to head outwards when they heard a loud scream of a girl….._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji yeah to…Kahin koyi ladki andar reh to nahi gayi…..

 **Taarika:** Maine to sab ko dekha tha…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aisa kariye aap baahar jaayiye main…Main uss ladki ko le ke aata hoon…..

 _Abhijeet headed inside and as he moved there…He was hitted by a wooden block at his head….._

 **Abhijeet:** Aaaah…..

 _He fell into the ground…Taarika heard him and rushes there…..She pressed his head with her pallu….._

 **Taarika:** Are you fine Abhijeet?Ab theek ho…..

 _Abhijeet tries to open his eyes but it's of no use…_

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet…..Abhijeet aankhen kholo….

 _Abhijeet is lying at the floor with pool of blood….._

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet yeah mujhe le jaayenge please aankhen kholo…..

 _There is no sense of movement in Abhijeet's body…..A person came there and pulls Taarika by holding her hair….._

 **Taarika:** Aaah!Aaaaaaaaaah!Abhijeet…Abhijeet…..

 _Soon Abhijeet held the wood cardboard and hits at the person's hand….._

 **Abhijeet:** Ladki ko chod….

 _Taarika hide behind Abhijeet…..Abhijeet fought with the person while Taarika heard a voice of the woman she helped her and they starts moving outside…Abhijeet hits at Person's leg and ran with Taarika…_

 _As they reached outside…Taarika saw Abhijeet was hurt badly…_

 **Nikhil:** Ambulance bulaata hoon main…..

 **Taarika:** Idiot kya zaroorat thi akele jaane ki…Kuch ho jaata to…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji atleast iss moment mein to senti ho jaayiye kaahe ladh rahi hai…

 **Taarika:** Agar tum theek nahi huye na to main pakka har janam mein maarne ke liye tumhaare peeche ghumte rahungi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Main theek ho jaaunga Taarika ji don't worry…..Aakhir abhi aapse bache huye jhagde jo ladhne hai…

 _Ambulance came and Taarika reside with Abhijeet…He held her hand tightly while she is moving her hand at his forehead….._

 **Taarika:** Kuch nahi hoga tumhe Abhijeet…..Kuch nahi…..

 **AT DAREYA SIDE**

 _They have saved all the girls from the side…But soon heard the goons entering at their side….._

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania gunde to yahaan aa gaye hai…Ab hum baahar kaise nikle…..

 **Daya:** Abhi humein chupnaa hoga…..

 _He held her hand and hide behind the curtain….._ _While the man are there in attack…..The place is having no light…Dareya are hiding just beside the window and the behind the curtain….._

 **Man:** Aise na bolenge yeah…..Jahaan dikhe vahaan Chaaku bhok do…..

 **Man2:** Haan Sahab ji yahi sahi rahega….

 _They start hitting everywhere….A man hits the knife right at Shreya's stomach…..Daya is not able to saw that but he thinks Shreya is going to shout…..He puts his hand at Shreya's mouth so that she is not able to scream…..Tears starts rolling from Shreya's eyes…..She pressed her stomach tightly…..While Daya looked around that are they safe or not….._

 **Daya:** Yeah baahar nikal gaye chalo hum bhi chalte hai…..

 _Shreya is hiding her wound…..Blood is oozing from her stomach….._

 **Goon1:** Yeah kya lagaa hai tere chaaku pe…..

 **Goon2:** Khoon…..Matab andar koi tha….

 **Daya:** Khoon?Khoon kahaan se…

 _He looked towards Shreya's stomach…..Blood is oozing from there…..Goon attacked at him with brick while they broke as they hit him…._

 **Daya:** Shreya…Shreya…Bataaya kyun nahi…..

 _He starts hitting the goons while Shreya sat at floor due to pain…..A goon came to attack at Shreya but she hit him hard at his cheek….._

 **Shreya:** Aaaaah!aaaah…..

 _She saw Daya's jacket lying at a side…And bind it tightly at her wound….._

 **Shreya:** Aaahh!

 _Daya looked at her even in pain she is fighting with the goons…..Soon the goon pushed her beside the window….But Daya is smart enough to catch her hand….._

 **AT KAAVIII SIDE**

 **Purvi:** Let's go Kaavin Sir….

 _Kaavin saw tears at Purvi's eyes….._

 **Kaavin:** You don't have to do this…Zyada se zyada kya hoga hum yahaan se zinda nahi jaayenge…Par apni zindagi kyun daanv pe lagaa rahi ho…..

 **Purvi:** Koi baat nahi Kaavin Sir mujhe lagega maine mera sapna poora kar liya…..CID OFFICER ka na sahi par kissi ki zindagi to bachaa li…..

 _Kaavin looked at the groom…._

 **Kaavin:** Sahi kahaa aapne…..Par zinadagi bachaane ka haq to humein bhi hai…..Aakhir CID officer hoon main…..

 _Purvi just looked at him…..Soon we saw Purvi in pink and purple lehanga her face is covered with a veil…While Kaavin in purple kurta his face is covered with sehra are forced to take 7 rounds of havan kund…There are several people present there with guns….._

 _Kaavin is advised by Panditji to put sindoor at Purvi's forehead…..His hand trembled for some seconds and then he puts the sindoor…..And bind mangalsutra at Purvi's neck…Fresh tear falls from both the eyes….._

 **Panditji:** Vivah sampan hua…..Aaj se aap dono pati patni huye…..

 _Purvi is about to fall after hearing that but Kaavin held her hand tightly….._

 **Kaavin:** I am here don't worry….

 _Purvi through ghoonghat looked towards her husband and thought that how they were going to face upcoming storms at their life…..She heard voice of police jeep coming there…Police is here to stop this storm but how will they deal with their family is killing her inside…_

 **AT DAREYA SIDE…..**

 **Daya:** Shreya…..Upar aao…..

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania…..I have to tell you something…..

 **Daya:** Are you out of mind marne waali ho kya baat karni hai tumhe…..

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania…I am the one jiske kaaran aapne apna pyaar khoyaa….Mere kaaran Dr Aditi ne apni jaan gawaayi…I have her heart with me…..Main khooni hoon aapke pyaar ki…Bahut samay se bataana chaah rahi thi par mauka nahi milaa…..Maine maara aapke pyaar ko…..

 _Shreya's hand slipped from Daya's grip and she falls from there…While Daya remembered her telling him….._

" _Maine maara aapke pyaar ko"_

" _Main khooni hoon aapke pyaar ki"_

" _I have her heart with me"_

 **So I end this chapter here tell me how was it…..Please do review…..**

 **To kya hoga…KAise nibhaayenge Kaavin aur Purvi apnaa majboori ka rishta…Kya Shreya ko Daya maaf kar paayega?Kya Abhijeet aur Taarika ki dosti apne mukaam tak pahuch paayegi jaanne ke liye do REVIEW AND WAIT FOR NEXT UPDATE…..**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Daya reaction for Shreya about Aditi…Abhijeet announced Taarika as his girlfriend but is it true ar a prank?Kaavin and Purvi trauma to tell their family about marriage…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND KAAVIII  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for waiting so long finally I have done with all I had…So I am back and now I will complete all my stories…I really really miss you all a lot…..I hope you all too missed my stories…...Here is the next chapter of this story I hope you like it…**

 **One week Later**

 _Shreya is sleeping peacefully at her hospital bed…..Her eyes are closed…She is caressing her stomach lightily…Soon she heard the sound of door opening…She remain in her sleep peacefully…A hand come to her forhead…For the surprise of visitor Shreya held his hand tightly….._

 **Daya:** Shreya tum so nahi rahi?

 _Shreya opened her one eyes and smile lightily….._

 **Shreya:** No Mr Singhania…..Aapka intezaar tha…Vaise bhi discharge waale din bhi koi sota hai…..

 _Shreya tries to get up…..Daya supports her…_

 **Daya:** To mere intezzr pe aapne aankhen bhi nahi kholi…..

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki main chaahti thi ki main aaj ka din aapka chehra dekh ke shuru karun…..Vaise main to chaahti hoon ki main har din aapka chehra dekh ke uthoon….

 _Daya coughed lightly….._

 **Daya:** Aisa kaise possible hai…

 **Shreya:** Arre possible hai…Raasta aapko dekhna padega….Hai to vo aapke paas hi…

 **Daya:** Bahut baatein karti ho tum…Chalo packing kar li…..

 **Shreya:** Main kyun?Purvi Di aayengi vo karengi…Main to beemar hoon na…..

 **Daya:** Hadd hai Shreya…..Apna basic kaam to tum kar hi sakti ho…..

 **Shreya:** Chinta mat kariye shaadi ke baad aate aate mujhe ghar ke kaam aa hi jaayenge….

 _Daya got silent…He looked towards Shreya…She knows all the tactics to make him silent and nervous…._

 **Daya:** Shaadi kahaan se aa gayi yahaan….

 **Shreya:** Aare 24 saal ki ho gayi hoon main ab shaadi nahi karungi to mera dulha Buddha ho jaayega…Usse to chinta hai nahi maine socha main hi chinta kar loon…..

 _Daya got nervous once more…_

 **Shreya:** Haay mere praan nath aakhir kahaan hai aap…..

 _She acts while Daya took the books lying here and there…He starts arranging them so that he does'nt listen her talks…_

 _Purvi with a bag in her hand….Enters to the gate of hospital when she got struck with a man…She looked at the person….._

 **Purvi:** Sorry vo…..

 **Kaavin:** Sorry…..

 _He looked at her…As they were struck…Her hair flew at different side and he could see the vermillion at her head…_

 **Kaavin:** Miss Purvi…One minute…

 _He took a step forward and adjusts her hair perfectly so that her sindoor is not visible….._

 **Purvi:** Thanks…..

 **Kaavin:** Wait…Miss Purvi…I think we should talk about what we should do now….That incident…..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe uss din ke baare mein koi baat nahi karni Kaavin Sir…..

 _Kaavin held her hand this time….._

 **Kaavin:** Kyun kab tak nahi karni?Purvi aise kab tak chalega maang mein sindoor lagaa ke ghoom rahi ho shirt ke mangalsutra chupaa hai…Aakhir kab tak duniya usse nahi dekhegi….Humein faisla karna hoga…

 **Purvi:** Kaun sa faisla Sir…Ab kuch nahi ho sakta…Kuch bhi nahi…..

 _Kaavin saw her eyes is filled with tears and within the next moment she starts crying….._

 **Kaavin:** Please Purvi please acha royo mat…..Main maun vrat rakhunga tumhe tang nahi karunga…Pakka I am sorry…..Sorry…..

 _Purvi saw Kaavin is holding her ears and looking towards him….._

 **Kaavin:** Acha main uthak baithak kar leta hoon…Sorry 1…Sorry 2…..

 _Purvi held his hands….._

 **Purvi:** Nahi Sir…Please vaise hi itnaa kuch ho gaya hai…Aap apna dukh dikhaate nahi lekin uss din ne hum dono ko poori tarah se badal diya hai…Aap please sorry mat boliye…..

 **Kaavin:** Chale andar nahi to aap ki jo sweet behan hai mera korma banaa dengi…..Saali kahin ki….

 _Purvi hits him at his shoulder….._

 **Kaavin:** Arre meri biwi ki behan hui na meri saali…Aadhi gharwaali…..

 _Purvi smiled lightly….._

 _Daya is packing Shreya's stuff…When the door of the hospital room opened and a man lied over the floor…Daya looked around and found Abhijeet there…Daya is about to go and help him but Shreya held his hand….._

 **Daya:** Yaar tumhe pataa hai na yeah dono kya karenge agar roka nahi gayaa to…..

 **Shreya:** Aapke rokne se bhi yeah vahi karenge…So don't worry let's enjoy…..

 _Abhijeet get up and turned to saw Taarika there…._

 **Abhijeet:** Iss Rakchasin mera jeena haram kar rakhaa hai….Majaal hai ek din yeah mujhe chain se jeene de…..

 **Taarika:** Main Rakchasin hoon…EK to tumhaari wajah se maine kitne vrat rakhe…Jisse iss Jal Kukde ko Jeevan ka daan mile…Mujhe kya pataa tha Jeevan meri zindagi lene ke liye milega…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aapne sach mein mere liye vrat rakhaa tha…..

 **Taarika:** Aur nahi to kya…Arre tumhe kuch ho jaata to mera kya hota…..

 **Abhijeet:** Acha…To aapne vrat issliye rakha tha kyun ki main vaapis aapse ladhun…..

 **Taarika:** Haan….Nahi mera matlab hai…Tum nahi hote ho to main bore ho jaati hoon…Aur koi mera gussa jhel hi nahi paata…Aur haath ki safaai bhi nahi ho paati…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji main kya koi kapda hoon jo aapko apne haath ki safaai ke liye main dikhta hoon…..

 **Taarika:** Aur tumhaare according main kya hoon…Jo tumne apni Dadi se kahaa that I am your girlfriend…..

 _Shreya who is enjoying their fight till now looked at the direction shockingly…Even Kaavii entered at the time….._

 **Kaavin/Shreya:** Girlfriend Hooooo…..

 _Taarika looked at Kaavin and Shreya and her anger raised to highest level now…_

 **Taarika:** Yahi nahi sone pe suhaaga to yeah hua ki meri maa ne bhi vo sunn liya…..

 **Kaavin:** Marr gaye…..

 **Shreya:** Barbaad ho gaye…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aye Kaavin ke bache tu…Aur Shreya tum…Tum dono ko aag lagaane ke allawa kuch kaam nahi aata…..

 **Shreya(scared):** Aaaaaaah Dr Taarika Aaaaah!

 **Taarika:** Uss bechaari pe kya chilaa rahe ho talk to me Mr Abhijeet Singhania…Abhi to bechaari Shreya ke ghaav bhi nahi bhare hai ki tum aa gaye unn pe mirchi daalne…..

 _Abhijeet looked at Shreya who is laughing at that moment…._

 **Abhijeet:** Main Shreya pe nahi iss gadhe Kaavin pe chilla rahaa tha…..

 _He hits at Kaavin's head…Kaavin acts as if he is going to fall…While Purvi came there and held him by arms….._

 **Kaavin:** Main behosh ho jaaunga Purvi…Aaah…..

 **Purvi(whispers):** Bahut naatak karte hai aap Kaavin Sir…..

 **Kaavin(murmurs):** Zindagi ka mazza issi mein hai…Continue to the act…..

 **Purvi:** Abhijeet Sir…Kal bechaare Kaavin Sir humein training karate waqt gir gaye the…Unke sir pe pehle hi bahut chot hai…Internal problem…..

 _Kaavin smiled while remain holding her….._

 **Abhijeet:** Sab ke sab nautanki hai yahaan…..

 **Taarika:** Acha aur ek mahaan aatma hai yahaan tumhaari…EK number ke lafange ho tum…..

 **Shreya:** Dr Taarika vo chodiye poori kahaani bataayiye…Khaane masaale ke binaa mazza nahi aata…Vaise hi kahaani mein twist ke binaa…..

 **Daya:** Shreya please shaant ho jaao…Abhijeet maar daalega tumhe…..

 **Shreya:** Maine kya kiya…Abhi to main poori tareeke se theek bhi nahi huyi hoon…

 **Daya:** Nautanki….

 **Shreya:** Kuch kahaa aapne…..

 **Daya(smiled):** Nahi…Zaroorat hi nahi padhti…Tum aur Kaavin ho naa bolne ke liye…Ab pataa chalaa tum kyun best friend ho…..

 **Kaavin:** Bhaiya aap humaari friendship pe mat jaayiye….Zameen aasmaan….Sur taal…..Aeroplane aur pilot mein jo rishta hota hai na vaisa rishta hai humaara…Jigri yaar hai bilkul hum…..

 **Shreya:** Kya dialogue tha…Yeah huyi meri dost waali baat…..Muaaah…..

 _Abhijeet move forward to hit both of them…While Daya came infront of Shreya….Purvi hides Kaavin….._

 **Abhijeet:** Tum dono ne inhe sir chadhaa rakha hai….Dekh lena ek din tumhaare hi sir pe kathak karenge…..

 **Purvi/Daya:** Kar hi rahe hai…..

 _And they helplessly look towards their partners….._

 **Shreya:** Vo chodiye bataayiye na Dr Taarika huaa kya…..

 **Taarika:** Achaa to suno…..

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _2 days before…..Abhijeet is recovered completely….._

 **Taarika:** Hello Abhijeet haan bolo…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji…Vo inn dino humaare saath bahut kuch hua hai…Aur main khushnaseeb hoon ki har pal aap mere saath thi…..

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet kya keh rahe ho tum…EK to tumne mere liye itnaa kiya…Upar se tum thanks keh rahe ho…..Not fair…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji kyun na hum…Saath mein dinner kare…..Mere ghar pe….

 **Taarika:** Khaana tum banaaoge….

 **Abhijeet:** Main kahaan naukar banna dega…..Please mere liye…Humaari dosti ke liye…Na mat kahiyega…..

 **Taarika:** Ok to kal raat…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ok done….

 _At night Taarika came to Abhijeet's house…She met with Dadi and took her blessing…And then she met ACP sir…._

 **ACP:** AChaa kiya Taarika beta tum yahaan aa gayi…..

 **Taarika:** Vo mujhe aaj Abhijeet ne invite kiya tha…..

 **Dadi:** Vaise beta…Acha lagta hai ki humaare ghar mein koi aata rahe….Ab kya karun teen mein se ek bhi pota shaadi ke liye maan rahaa…Yeah khaali ghar kaantne ko daudhta hai…..

 _Taarika smiled lightly…..They start eating….._

 **Dadi:** Ab dekho Daya se hum kya hi bole…Lekin Abhijeet isse to pataa nahi kaun sa sher kaatta hai jo shaadi nahi karni…..

 _Taarika got call from her mother before she can reply…She went to different side and starts talking to her….._

 **Dadi:** Abhijeet tu chun le inme se koi…Nahi to main teri shaadi kittu se karra dungi….

 **Abhijeet:** Kittu vahi hai na…Vo hathini…Kitni moti hai vo…NA baba na….

 **Dadi:** JAise tumhaari umar badh rahi hai na…Mujhe to lag rahaa mujhe meri bahu chidiya ghar se hi laani hogi…Jaa rahi main Kittu ke papa se baat karne…..

 _Dadi is about to pick the call…Abhijeet looked at Dadi and then at Taarika…He got the idea…He rushed and held Taarika's hand….._

 **Abhijeet:** Dadi I want to tell you one thing…..Meri ek girlfriend hai…..

 **Taarika:** Oh really tumne mujhe kabhi apni girlfriend se milaaya kyun nahi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Kaise milaata Taarika ji…..Aap aaina to roz dekhti hi hai na…..

 **Taarika:** Whaaaaat?

 _She shook her head in no…Abhijeet made a face….._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji aur main 4 saal se date kar rahe hai…Yahi wajah meri shaadi ke liye baar baar manna karne ki…..

 **Taarika:** 4 saal se…..

 **Dadi:** Sach…Tum dono…Hey bhagwan aaj main bahut khush hoon…..

 _Suddenly the voice came from the phone too….._

 **Tm:** Main bhi bahut khush hoon Abhijeet se achaa ladka meri beti ko mil hi nahi sakta…..

 _Abhirika looked towards phone and then at Dadi…..Dadi take out her kangan and slid at Taarika's hand….She took the phone from Taarika's hand…_

 **Dadi:** Beta ab humne humaari bahu ko rok liya hai…Maine apni badi bahu ka roka kar diya…..

 _Taarika looked at Abhijeet angrily….._

 **Tm:** Koi nahi main bhi jaldi se Mumbai aa jaati hoon…Abhijeet ka roka bhi ussi din kar lenge…Bache bhi na kaahe sharmaa rahe the…..

 **Dadi:** Vahi to Abhijeet pehle bolta main to iski shaadi kissi se bhi karra deti…Aakhir yeah shaadi kare to…

 _Taarika looked towards Abhijeet angrily….While he gave the helpless look….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 _Taarika looked towards Dareya and Kaavii…Both Daya and Purvi has open their mouth in shock while Kaavin and Shreya are busy in chuckling….._

 **Taarika:** Ab tum dono haso mat…Pehle hi hum musibat pe phas chuke hai iss gadhe ke kaaran….

 **Purvi:** Baat to sahi hai…..

 **Daya:** Musibat to bahuut badi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Kya badi hai…..Isko theek karna to mere baayen haath ka khel hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Aur agar Shreya ke saath meri budhi mil jaaye to hum iss problem ko humesha ke liye theek kar denge…

 _Purvi and daya looked at them….Abhirika got happy….._

 **Abhijeet:** Sach mein…..Arre wah…..

 **Purvi:** Abhijeet Sir lekin humein inn dono pe bharosa nahi karnaa chahiye…..

 **Daya:** Haan inse apna kaam to hota nahi hai…Yeah kya…..

 **Taarika:** Tum dono chup aro kitne negative ho tum…Ab to humaari problem yahi solve karenge…..

 **Purvi/Daya:** Par…..

 **Kaavin/Shreya:** Just trust me….Sab accha hi hoga…..

 _While Purvi and Daya held their head…Shreya and Kaavin shared their plan with all of them…_

 **Daya:** Acha chalo main Shreya ko ghar drop kar deta hoon…Kaavin aur Purvi tum bhi niklo…..

 _Dareya went with each other at car…Daya helped Shreya to sit there…He held her tightly…..And after that starts the car…_

 **Shreya:** Thank you Sir…..

 _Daya looked towards her….._

 **Shreya:** Aapne inn dino meri bahut madad ki…Aapki wajah se Papa binaa kissi tension ke apne kaam se baahar jaa paaye…Thank you…..

 **Daya:** Shreya yeah mera farz tha…Aur vaise bhi mere kaaran hi tumhe chot lagi thi…..Naa mera haath fisalta naa tum girti…Aur na mera kaaran tumhe chaaku lagtaa…

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania…..Take a chill pill….Tension lene ka nahi keval dene ka…..Main ek percent serious hoti hoon aap to record todh serous ho jaate hai…..Aise kaise chalega…..

 _They reached their destination…..Shreya held his hand and placed it near her heart…..Daya looked towards her…._

 **Shreya:** Main aapke pyaar ka humesha khayaal rakhungi….

 _Daya patts at her cheek….._

 **Daya:** I know…Aditi will be save with you…Apna bhi khayaal rakhna…OK…..

 _Shreya nodded….._

 **Shreya:** I'll go now bye…..

 _Kaavii reaches to the training centre…Both are not coming outside…Purvi remembered how she goes on his car dicky and how that day has changed her life completely…_

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _CID team reached their…Mishti and Chandu were saved…Purvi and Kaavin took their ghoonghat and sehra….Acp looked at both of them…He hugged both of them tightly….._

 **Kaavin:** Papa humne jaan pooch ke kuch nahi kiya…..

 **ACP:** Pataa hai mujhe…Mujhe garv hai kit u mera beta hai…Chandu ne sab bataaya mujhe…...Purvi beta…..Beta aap mujhe apna Papa hi samjho….Main samajh sakta hoon jo hua vo sahi nahi tha….Par aise bejaan hone se to kuch nahi hoga…..

 _Purvi looked at ACP and then both Kaavin and Purvi hugged him tightly…And starts crying…ACP can't control his emotions…._

 **ACP:** Shhhhh….Shhhhh….Rote nahi…Main hoon na…..I promise you both main humesha tumhaare saath hoon…..Purvi beta laao Mangalsutra utaar do…..

 _ACP forwards his hand…Purvi held her mangalsutra tightly…She looked towards Kaavin….._

 **Kaavin:** Utaar do Purvi….

 **Purvi:** Nahi Papa…..Mujhse nahi hoga…..

 **ACP:** Beta kya soch rahe ho tum dono…Kya yeah rishta nibhaaoge tum…..

 **Kaavin:** Jaisa Miss Purvi ko theek lage…Agar vo apnaayenge to main waada kartaa hoon Papa poori zindagi iss rishte ko sab se upar rakhunga…Lekin agar vo chaahengi to main iss rishte se unhe azaad kar dunga…

 _ACP looked towards Purvi she is crying badly…She is not in state to talk now….ACP got the call and informed about Shreya's health….Purvi rushed towards the hospital…_

 _Daya came there holding Shreya in her arms…Her stomach is bleeding badly and even her head and body has so many bruises….She is so light in weight….Daya is not able to saw her like that….._

 **Daya:** Doctor…Doctor please please Shreya ko bachaa lijiye….Please…..

 _Daya remembered her telling "Mr SInghania maine aapke pyaar ko maar diya…"….._

 _He remain outside crying badly…Soon Purvi came their in her wedding attire….._

 **Purvi:** Sir meri…Meri behan…Vo kaisi hai?

 **Doctor:** Dekhiye ab vo khatre se khaali hai…Aap log pareshaan mat hoyiye…..Aap log mil sakte hai unse…..

 _Purvi saw her sister…She ran and sat beside her…..Shreya opened her eyes only to find Kaavin Purvi there…She was searching for Daya but he is not there….._

 **Purvi:** Tu theek hai na?Main to darr gayi thi…..

 **Shreya:** Main theek hoon di…..Aap pareshan mat ho…Aur yeah kya rona band karo…I am fighter Di main aise thore na haarungi…..

 **Kaavin:** Pagal hai tu…Kitni chot aayi hai tujhe pataa hai…Khayaal rakhaa kar apna…..

 **Shreya:** Chal mote…Rehan de tu…Vaise aap dono shaadi ke jode mein kya kar rahe hai….Ab samjhi bhaag ke shaadi kar li aap dono ne…Not fair haan…Vaise bhi Di tujhse badi hai Kaavin…..

 _Kaavin looked at Purvi she is hurt at inside but console herself for the sake of her sister….._

 **Shreya:** Samaaj iss shaadi ko nahi maanne waala…..

 _Purvi hits at her hand….._

 **Purvi:** Pagal hai tu…..Aisa kuch nahi hai…Vo to ek case ke silsile mein….

 **Shreya:** Main to mazzak kar rahi thi…I know…..But haan agar aap dono shaadi kar le to mujhe koi problem nahi…..

 _Kaavi looked towards each other….._

 **Shreya:** Aur koi nahi hai baahar…Mujhse milne….

 **Purvi:** Papa aa rahe hai aur…..

 **Kaavin:** Aur bhai hai main bulaata hoon…..

 _Daya came inside he looked towards Shreya…Her bruises are paining inside his heart….._

 **Daya:** Main kuch samay Shreya se akele mein baat karna chaahta hoon…..If you don't mind….

 _Kaavii went from there…While Daya sits beside Shreya….._

 **Shreya:** Aap mujhse baat nahi karenge ab….

 **Daya:** Kyun?

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki main vo hoon jisse aapko sab se zyada nafrat hogi…..Meri wajah se Aditi ji ne apni life…..

 **Daya:** Tumhe kitni baar ek baat bataani padegi…..

 **Shreya:** Kya?

 **Daya:** Yahi ki mere liye life mein tum bahut special ho…Bahut zyada…..

 _Tears fell from his eyes….._

 **Daya:** Tumhe pataa hai tumhe iss haalat mein dekh ke mujh pe kya beeti…Main soch rahaa tha ki achaa hota agar tumhaari jagah yeah chaaku mujhe lag jaata…..

 _Shreya puts her hand at his lips…Daya held her trembling hands and kissed over it….._

 **Daya:** Shreya iss duniya mein koi kissi ko nahi maarta…Tumhe kya lagta hai Aditi tumhaare kaaran mari…Yaa tumne usse maara…Nahi Shreya…Bilkul nahi…Tumne to usse zinda rakha hai…Aaj bhi vo tumhaare kaaran zinda hai…

 **Shreya:** Matlab aap mujhse gussa nahi ho…Bilkul nahi…..

 **Daya:** Nahi main tumse gussa hoon…Bahut hoon…Kya zaroorat hai tumhe yeah sab sochne ki…Maine kahaa hai na for me you are special…Bahut special…Tum apna khayaal kyun nahi rakhti phir…..

 **Shreya:** Sorry…..

 **Daya:** Shreya tum humesha khush rehna…Vaise hi jaise tum aaj tak rahi ho…I promise you I will never left you…..Main humesha tumhaare saath tumhaara sahaara bann ke rahunga…..

 _Shreya starts crying listening to him…..Daya wiped her tears off….._

 **Daya:** Rote nahi hai…..Khush raho humesha aise hi…..

 _He kissed her at her forehead and starts talking to her formally…_

 _Days goes on…..Purvi's parents came at hospital that's why she is not able to talk to Kaavin…And then she went to her home…Later on after two days Kaavin and Purvi met in hospital….._

 **Kaavin:** Purvi…..

 _Purvi neglects him and got engrossed with Shreya only….._

 **Kaavin:** Purvi mere se baat to karo….

 **Purvi:** Sir aap jaayiye Papa aa jaayenge musibat ho jaayegi…..

 **Kaavin:** Purvi par meri baat zaroori hai…..

 **Purvi:** Sir please…..

 _Purvi looked around and saw Vishnu coming there….._

 **Purvi:** Sir main aapse aadhe ghante mein neeche milti hoon please abhi aap jaayiye….

 _Kaavin had no option hence he went from there…Purvi after half an hour reached at floor….She saw Kaavin and came to him…_

 **Purvi:** Boliye kya kehna hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Purvi…..Kya kehna hai se kya matlab…..Aage kya karna hai…..

 **Purvi:** Kuch samajh nahi aa rahaa Sir…Ghar pe maa ko bataane ki koshish ki thi par vo…Sab bigad gayaa hai Sir….Sab khatam hogaya…..

 _Kaavin puts hand at her shoulder….._

 **Kaavin:** Aman ko bataaya…..

 _Purvi looked towards him shockingly….._

 **Kaavin:** Shreya se pataa chalaa…Ki tum aur Aman ek dusre ko pasand karte the….Purvi humne shaadi kin haalat mein ki tumhe aur mujhe dono ko pataa hai…Main bhi iss shaadi se khush nahi hoon…Par haan iss baat ki khushi hai ki tumhe uss jalaad ke saath shaadi nahi karni padi…Aman se baat karo Purvi….I promise I will help you…

 **Purvi:** Lekin ab kaise…..

 **Kaavin:** Purvi pyaar paane ka haq sab ka hota hai…Tumhaara bhi hai mera bhi hai….Agar tumhaari jagah main kissi se pyaar karta tab bhi yeah rishta maanti tum…..Nahi na…Humein Aman se baat karni hogi…

 _Purvi said nothing just looked at him…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 **Kaavin:** Mera aaj bhi yahi kehna hai Purvi Aman se baat karo…Hum usse samjhaayenge…..Mil kar…..

 **Purvi:** Vo nahi maanega Kaavin Sir…..

 **Kaavin:** Agar vo tumse pyaar karta hai…To I promise main tumhe usse milaa ke rahunga…..And that's the promise of a handsome best friend…..

 _Purvi smiled lightly….._

 **Purvi:** Best friend?…..

 **Kaavin:** Arre humne saath mein itni taqleef jheli hai atleast friendship mein to koi shaq nahi hai…..I just have to propose you….So you wanna be best friend of this handsome man…

 _Kaavin moved his hand forward for shake…While Purvi smile lightly…She is lucky to got him as her shield…At her side….She slid her hand…..While Kaavin kissed it….._

 **Kaavin:** Pleasure is all mine young lady…

 **Purvi(pov):** Kaavin Sir bahut ache hai…Vo mujhse umar mein chote hai….Agar humaara rishta rahaa to unhe unka pyaar kabhi nahi milega….Par agar main Aman ke saath ho gayi to vo to akele padh jaayenge….Mujhe Kaavin Sir ke liye bhi kissi ko chunna hoga…..

 **So I end this chapter now…Hush…Writing this story always pain my hands….Issliye apne haathon ko bhi thora kasht dijiye REVIEW karne ke liye…**

 **At next chapter…Shreya will tell her feelings to Daya Sir….While Kaavin and Shreya plan will lead Abhirika at the biggest trouble….Aman's comeback but is it only for love or the hatred?Will KAAVII able to hide their marriage for too long…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND KAAVIII**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the new chapter…Hey Fancy pari thanks for welcome actually her mother died very next day I post the note….Life goes on and now she is fine too…Thanks for your concern and thank you all for loving this story…..**

 **After 2 days**

 _Kaavin and Purvi are at car…_

 **Purvi:** Kaavin Sir thora dheere chaalayiye car…Hum car mein baithe helicopter pe nahi…..

 **Kaavin:** Don't worry…Main aapko kuch hone nahi dega…..

 **Purvi:** Pataa hai…..Par aap mere Papa ki gaadi ka antim sanskaar kar degnge…Papa ko mujhse zyada pyaar apni car se hai…Please iska kachumar mat banaayiye…..

 _Purvi folds her hand at his side…..Kaavin lowers the speed….._

 **Kaavin:** Zindagi to speed se hai…Aise to lagta hai main bail gaadi chalaa rahaa hoon…..

 **Purvi:** Kaavin Sir abhi bhi aap 60km/hr ki speed pe chalaa rahi hai…Itne tezz nahi chalti bail gaadi….

 **Kaavin:** Huh…..Mujhe Shreya ke saath aana chahiye tha….Abh tak hum udh ke pahuch bhi jaate….

 **Purvi:** Haan par kahaan yeah nahi pataa…Kaavin Sir aap bache thore na hai…Shreya to aadhi pagal hai aap to samajhdaar hai…Aap kyun uske saath pagal ho jaate hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Ab aap bade buzurg waali mat kariye…Lagta hai aapne zindagi jeena bachpan mein hi chod diyaa tha…..

 _Purvi made a face while Kaavin apply the break as they reached to the destination…Kaavin saw dareya there and rushed to met them…_

 **Kaavin:** Hey Shreya all ok…Bureau join kar liya tune aakhir…..

 **Shreya:** Kar to liya…Par koi mujhe kaam karne de to hi maaniye ki maine kaam shuru kiya hai…..

 _She looked towards Daya angrily….._

 **Purvi:** Hey Shreya…Hello Daya Sir…..

 **Daya:** Hello Purvi…..Shreya itni der se tumhaari hi baat kar rahi thi…..

 _Shreya hits at Daya's leg….._

 **Shreya:** Main kab baat kar rahi thi…..Main to Kaavin ke aane ka intezaar kar rahi thi…..

 **Purvi:** Ok…..Ok…..That's not a problem…..Vo dono aaye hai jinke liye hum aaj yahaan hai…..

 **Shreya:** Aap chinta mat kariye maine aur kaavin ne jo plan kiya hai aaj sab vaisa hi hoga…..

 **Daya:** Yahi to chinta hai…..

 **Shreya:** Kuch kahaa aapne…..

 **Daya:** Nahi…..Kuch bhi nahi…..

 **Kaavin:** So sab ko apna part yaad hai…..Main aur Shreya ek team mein bhaiya aap aur purvi ek team mein…..

 **Purvi/Daya:** NO way…..

 **Kaavin:** Kya hua ab?

 **Daya:** Kaavin tum dono saath mein nahi panga ho jaayega…..

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania aapko hum pe bharosa nahi hai…..

 **Purvi:** Shreya baat vo nahi hai…..

 **Shreya:** To kya hai…..

 **Daya:** Shreya please…Shaant ho jaao…Ab ladho mat….Theek hai main aur purvi dadi aur Taarika ki mom ko andar laayenge aur tum dono unke saath rehna…..

 **Kaavin:** Done…Chal Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Par hum baat….

 _Kaavin dragged Shreya out…_

 _Abhijeet and Taarika were waiting for both Kaavin and Shreya…As they saw them…They smiled and ran to their direction…_

 **Abhijeet:** Thank god tum dono aa gaye…Plan start kare?

 _Shreya looked towards Kaavin…She is hesistant for some seconds but later on took the deep breathe….._

 **Kaavin:** Let's start the plan…..

 _Here Purvi took Taarika's mother with herself….And Daya came with Dadi to the restaurant…_

 **Purvi:** Aunty main bahut khush ki aap mere saath dinner karne ke liye maan gayi…Thank you…..

 **Tm:** Kaisi baat kar rahi hai tu?Kitni pyaari bachi hai meri kaise nahi aati main tune jo kahaa tha aane ko…..

 _Tm and Purvi sits at one side….._

 **Daya:** Dadi aap yahaan baitho…Yahaan se sab bahut achaa dikhta hai…

 **Dadi:** Mera pyaara bacha kitni fiqar hai tujhe meri…..

 _Daya and Purvi shows thumbs up to each other as they were sitting infront of each other and in mid both Taarika's mom and Dadi is sitting….._

 _Suddenly Abhijeet and Taarika came there…Daya and Purvi saw them…They were holding their hands….._

 **Taarika:** Hello Mumma….Muaaah I missed you a lot…..

 _Taarika kissed at Dadi's cheek and hugged her tightly…While Abhijeet went to Taarika's mom….._

 **Abhijeet:** Dadi pranaam…Aashirwaad dijiye…..

 _Purvi and Daya looked at each other….._

 **Purvi(pov):** Yeah kya kar rahe hai Abhijeet Sir….Kahin Shreya ne gadhbadh to nahi ki…..

 **Abhijeet:** Dadi aap itne young kaise ho gaye itne samay mein…Subah tak to aap buddhe the…..

 **Taarika:** Arre meri mumma aap thori moti ho gayi hai khaa khaa ke…Kam khaaya kariye….

 _Daya and Purvi hits their head…Abhijeet got disbalances and he saw Dadi at that side…_

 **Abhijeet:** Mujhe do dadi kyun dikh rahi hai…..

 _Taarika also looked towards her mom….._

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet ji mujhe bhi do mummy dikh rahi hai…..

 **Dadi(Angrily):** Yeah kya ho rahaa hai Daya?

 **Daya:** Dadi vo…..Vo…..

 _He looked around but does'nt able to find Shreya there…._

 **Tm:** Purvi kis liye laayi thi mujhe yahaan…..

 **Purvi:** Vo Aunty…..

 **Taarika:** Arre Mumma aap isse kya daant rahi ho…Isne kuch nahi kiya hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Jo kiya hai vo humne kiyaa hai…..

 **Taarika:** Shhhh Abhijeet yeah secret hai kissi ko bataana nahi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Oh…Top secret….Shhhh…..

 **Dadi:** Kya secret hai tum dono ka?

 **Abhijeet:** Yahi ki hum dono…

 **Taarika(smilingly):** Ki hum dono…..

 **Abhijeet:** ke beech Kuch nahi hai…..

 _Taarika sits over the floor and starts crying….._

 **Taarika:** Aaiiiinn Huuuun Aaaaiinn…

 **Abhijeet:** Aap kyun ro rahi hai Taarika ji…..

 _Taarika hits at his shoulder….._

 **Taarika:** Tum kaise keh sakte ho ki humaare beech mein kuch nahi hai….Tum mere saath aisa kaisa kar sakte ho…..

 **Abhijeet:** Maine kya kiya Taarika Ji…..

 **Taarika:** Dadi aap hi bataao koi jawaan ladki kissi bhi ladke ki lambi umar ke liye vrat kab rakhti hai…..

 **Dadi:** Kab rakhti hai beta?

 **Taarika:** Arre tab hi na jab vo uske liye kuch feel karti hai…Yeah gadha kuch samajhta kyun nahi hai…..

 _Purvi and Daya looked towards each other shockingly….._

 **Abhijeet:** Acha…Main kuch nahi samajhta…Aap kuch nahi samajhti Taarika ji…Budhu hai aap…..

 **Taarika:** Matlab kya hai tumhaara…..

 **Abhijeet(to Taarika's mom):** Aap hi bataayiye Aunty kya poori duniya mein ladkiyon ka akaal padh rakhaa hai jo sab ko chod ke maine inhe chunaa…Inhi ka haath pakad ke apni Dadi se kahaa ki…Ki yeah meri girlfriend hai….

 **Tm:** Bolna kya chaahte ho tum…..

 **Abhijeet:** Yahi ki main inhe pasand kartaa hoon…Par pataa nahi kyun yeah kuch samajhti hi nahi hai Raakchasin kahin ki…..

 **Taarika:** Main Raakchasin tum…Tum Jal Kukde…

 _And then they starts fighting nonstop…While Shreya and Kaavin came their running…And held Taarika and Abhijeet….They dragged them at different direction…_

 **Tm:** Ab inhe nimbu pilaao aur inka sharaab ka nashaa utaaro to zaraa Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Ji Aunty….

 **Purvi:** Matlab Aunty aapko pataa tha?

 **Dadi:** Haan pataa tha humein….Humne socha tum humaare saamne naatak karoge to thora naatak hum karaa hi le inn dono se…..

 **Daya:** Dadi lekin…..

 **Dadi:** Sunaa tumne pasand karte hai yeah ek dusre ko…Aaj se nahi 5 saal se…..Par apni zid ke chakkar mein naa kiye jaa rahe hai…Mujhe fikar hai apne bacho ki…Issliye Shreya se keh kar yeah naatak karwaaya…..

 **Kaavin:** Last mauke pe Shreya ne dono ko asli wine de di…Jisse yeah sab drama hua…..

 **Tm:** Ab yeah sagaai hoke rahegi….Inn dono ko main aur apni zid nahi chalaane dungi…

 **AFTER 2 HOURS**

 _Shreya called Daya at outside of his house…Daya came their hiding with his family and saw her in same dress as earlier….She was smiling….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…Kya kar rahi ho tum yahaan pehle tumne itnaa pangaa kar diya…Ab raat mein yahaan aa gayi…..

 **Shreya(innocently):** Maine kya kiya?Kuch bhi to nahi…..

 **Daya:** Shreya aaj jo tumne kiya vo bahut galat tha…Tumhe pataa hai ab sab iss sagaai ke liye bilkul nahi rukenge…..

 **Shreya:** Haan to rukna bhi nahi chahiye…Aakhir do pyaar karne waale logon ko sagaai kar hi leni chahiye…..

 **Daya:** Pyaar?Shreya kisne kahaa tumse ki vo dono pyaar karte hai ek dusre se…..

 **Shreya:** Unki aankhon mein jhalaktaa unkaa pyaar…Chodiye usse main yahaan apne pyaar ke liye aayi hoon unke nahi…..

 **Daya:** Apne?Usse kya matlab hai tumhaara…..

 _Shreya came forward and took deep breathe….._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe ghumaa phiraa ke baat karni nahi aati Mr Singhania….I just want to tell you that I Love you…I love you….I love you a lot…..

 _Daya just looked towards her blankly…..He does'nt know what to say….._

 **Shreya:** Aaj se nahi bahut samay se…7 saal se…..Aapki yaaddassht kamzor hai…7 saal pehle jis bachi ko aapne dubne se bachaaya tha…Vo main hi hoon….Maine ussi waqt aapse pyaar kar liyaa tha….Aur aaj tak karti aa rahi hoon…..

 _Daya starts coughing badly…..Shreya moved forward she rubbed his back…_

 **Shreya:** Vaise mujhe yeah baat kehni to nahi cahhiye par…Par mujhe bahut achaa lagta hai jab main aapko touch karti hoon to….Aur zyada achaa tab lagta jab aap mujhe touch karte hai…..

 _Daya got away from her….._

 **Daya:** Shreya raat ho gayi hai tumhe ghar jaana chahiye…..

 **Shreya:** Par aapne to jawaab diyaa hi nahi…..

 **Daya:** Kaisa jawaab Shreya?

 **Shreya:** Yahi ki you love me too…You love me too…And you love me a lot…

 _Daya looked towards her face…..Yes she is too innocent….Her small hair are continuously disturbing her….She is here in her track pants just to say what she feels….He does'nt want to break her heart…But what else he can do…..Daya came forward he held her hands and squeezed them….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…Suno meri baat…Abhi tum bahut naasamajh ho…Uss din maine jab tumhe bachaaya…Main mera farz nibhaa rahaa tha…..

 **Shreya:** Vo to mujhe pataa hai…Tab aapne mujhe kiss bhi ki thi… That's our first kiss….Vo kiss to farz nahi tha…

 **Daya(shouts):** Usse kiss nahi kehte hai….Main tumhe breathing de rahaa honga….Bachi ho kya tum…Itni si baat samajh nahi aati…Raat ke 11 baj rahe hai ghar se baahar aayi ho yeah bakwas karne….Apna sahi galat samajh nahi aata tumhe…..

 **Shreya(Scared):** Sorry Mr SInghania…I am really sorry…Main vo…..Main apne dil mein koi baat rakhna nahi chaahti thi issliye aa gayi…..

 _Daya got to know that she is scared….So he got calm….._

 **Daya:** Ghar jaao ab apne…..Hum kal baat karenge…..Theek hai…..

 _Daya starts going while Shreya hugged him tightly from backside…..For a moment Daya got numb…His heart starts thumping….His mind is telling him to not fall for her….But his heart resist with equal pressure….._

 **Shreya:** I know you love me a lot…Aapko kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai…I can see at your eyes…..

 _Daya tried hard….He closed his fist and removed her hand with jerk….._

 **Daya:** Shreya please aisi baat mat karo…Tumhe shobha nahi deta….Aur main tumse pyaar nahi kartaa…..

 **Shreya:** Aapko to jhoot kehna bhi nahi aata…ankhon mein aankhen daal ke kahiye…..

 _Daya looked at her eyes….And got silent….._

 **Shreya:** Don't worry mujhe koi jaldi nahi hai…..Main to abhi 24 ki hui hoon…Aap araam se apne mann ko manna lijiye…..Par haan 40 saal hone se pehle manna lijiyega…Nahi to bache hone mein problem hongi…..

 **Daya:** Shreya kya keh rahi ho tum bachaa?

 **Shreya:** Aap maane ya na maane…Mujhse pehle aapki life mein bahut ladkiyaan aayi hai…Par mere baad koi nahi aayegi…I am your first and last wife…Mrs Shreya Dayanand Singhania to main ban ke rahungi…..

 _Shreya gave him her full smile…While he Is not able to say anything….Suddenly he saw a car at their house….He saw Purvi and Taarika coming outside…Purvi saw Shreya and came to her….._

 **Purvi(angrily):** Are you out of your mind itni raat ko yahaan kya kar rahi ho tum?Maa ne kahaa tha na tujhe ghar pe rehne ko…..

 **Shreya:** Vo….

 **Daya:** Vo Purvi maine Shreya ko ek case ke silsile mein bulaaya tha…..

 **Purvi:** Daya Sir please aap isse mat bachaayiye…..Mujhe pataa yeah khud aayi hai yahaan…..

 _Kaavin and Abhijeet came there too….._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji kya hua?

 **Taarika:** Aaj jo hua uske kaaran bahut hungama ho raha Abhijeet…..

 **Shreya:** Haan aayi hoon to…Kya kar lengi aap Miss Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Tumhe sharam nahi aati Shreya…Dr Taarika aur Abhijeet Sir ke saath kya kiya tumne tumhe pataa hai…Andaaza bhi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Pataa hai mujhe…..Aur andaaza…Maine inn dono ko wine pilaayi thi…Yeah Ek dusre ko pasand karte hai yeah baat inn dono ne kahi thi maine nahi…..Aur aap…Aap kyun chilla rahi hai mujh pe….Kis haq se….

 **Kaavin:** Shreya shaant ho jaa…Kya bol rahi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi Kaavin bolne do mujhe…Inhe iss baat ka ehsaas aaj ho rahaa hai ki main raat ko baahar nikalti hoon…Inhe 9 saal se iss baat ka ehsaas kyun nahi hua ki main baahar hoon…..

 **Purvi:** Shreya baar baar past ko kuredne se kuch nahi hota…..

 **Shreya:** Kuch ho bhi nahi sakta di…Aapko jo barbaad karnaa tha vo aapne kar liya bahut ache se…..Aur aapko kyun tension ho rahi hai…Agar Abhijeet Sir yaa Dr Taarika ko problem hongi…To aap bhaag jaayiyega na…Vaise hi jaise aaj tak bhaagti aayi hai…Chali jaayiyega…Aap ke binaa hum mar nahi jaayenge…

 _Purvi listened too much of Shreya's shit…She tight her hands and gave her a tight slap at her cheek…Before she can utter anything else….She slapped at her other cheek too…As she is about to slap her once more Daya held her hand….._

 **Shreya:** Maarne dijiye na inhe…..Mat rokiye Daya Sir…Main bhi yahi chahti thi di…..Yahi…9 saal se chaahti thi…Ki koi mujhe galat sahi samjhaaye…Par nahi aap bhaag gayi…Haan hoon main bachi…Kyun ki main nahi chaahti ki Meri Di Apni uss Shreya ka ek din bhi miss kare…Kyun ki…Rehne dijiye aap nahi samjhengi…..

 _Shreya cried a lot and ran from there….While Abhirika and Daya followed her….Kaavin keep standing there….He is looking towards Purvi she is crying….She is crying a lot…She fall at the ground…Kaavin held her tightly…Purvi jerked him….._

 **Purvi:** Jaao tum…Jaao….Mere paas se jaao…..

 _Kaavin held her tightly….He placed her head at his chest and let her fall all her tears….._

 **Kaavin:** Shhhhh…..Shhhhh…..Purvi shaant ho jaao…Rote nahi…..

 **Purvi:** Main itni buri nahi hoon Kaavin Sir…Main itni buri nahi hoon…..

 **Kaavin:** Kisne kahaa Purvi….Kisne ki tum buri ho…Tum to bahut achi ho Purvi…Bahut bahaadur…..

 _Kaavin let her sit at the chair there…..He sits at ground and squeezed her hands….._

 **Kaavin:** Purvi tum vo ladki ho jisne ek minute kabhi apne liye nahi socha….Humesha dusro ko khush rakhaa hai…

 _He wiped her tears while she just look towards him….._

 **Kaavin:** Purvi zindagi mein kabhi kabhi badaa hona kabhi bacha banna zaroori hai…Tum kyun sirf dusro ke liye sochti ho apne liye socho….Zyada nahi jaanta main par itnaa jaanta hoon Shreya tumse bahut pyaar karti hai…Par vo yeah nahi jaanti ki uski behan uspe apni jaan chidakti hai…..Pagal hai vo samajh jaayegi…Tum kyun ro rahi ho…..

 **Purvi:** Ab main nahi roungi…..

 _Kaavin patts her cheek….._

 **Kaavin:** That's like my good girl…..

 **Purvi:** Aap neeche mat baithiye…..

 _Kaavin stands up….._

 **Purvi:** Mera matlab hai…Kya aap thore der meri side mein baithenge…..

 _Kaavin nodded…He held her hand tightly….._

 **Kaavin:** Humne pehle bhi bahut musibat saath mein solve ki hai….Isme kaun si badi baat hai…Yahaan do pyaar karne waalo ko milaana hai…..

 **Purvi:** Thank you….

 **Kaavin:** Kis liye….

 **Purvi:** Yun hi humesha mujhe samajhne ke liye…Mere saath rehne ke liye…..

 **Kaavin:** Saat janmo ke saat vaade kiye hai…Aise thore na chodunga…..Yeah banda aapki khidmat mein tab tak haazir hai jab tak aapko koi aur nahi dilaa deta…..

 _Purvi smiled lightly…._

 **Purvi:** Main aur Aman orphanage mein mille the…Main to usse jaanti bhi nahi thi…Par vo aksar vahaan aata tha…Mera gaana sunne…Bas ek din aake usne mujhe propose kar diyaa…..

 **Kaavin:** Whoaaa…Bas itni hai tumhaari love story…Nothing spicy…No twist…..

 _Purvi hits at his shoulder….._

 **Purvi:** Tum aa gaye ho na meri love story mein twist lane…..

 _Kaavin raised his collar…._

 **Kaavin:** Apun ka style ich kuch aisa hai…Jahaan jaate hai vahaan ke hero ban jaate hai…

 **Purvi(smiled):** Tum bhi na…..

 **Kaavin:** Yeah dekha…Bas aise lagti ho tum chaand ki chaandni…Itna khoobsurat chehra hai…Kaahe choti moti baton mein kharaab karnaa…Vaise hi tumhaari prem kahaani mein main hero nahi side artist hoon…..

 **Purvi:** Kabhi kabhi Side artist hero se zyada chaa jaate hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Ohooo….Asar ho rahaa hai tumpe mera…Kahin aisa na ho Aman ghodi chadh ke aaye aur aap humaari baahon mein…

 **Purvi:** Chiiiii….So cheezy…..

 **Kaavin:** Mazza nahi aaya…..Abhi aur koi dialogue aa bhi nahi rahaa hai…..

 **Purvi:** Tumhe kaisi ladki pasand hai?

 **Kaavin:** Mujhe…Kehna mushkil hai…Kabhi katrina kaif pasand aati hai to kabhi Amrita Rao….Kabhi Bipasha Basu to kabhi Madhuri dixit…..Kabhi…..

 **Purvi:** Matlab tumhe aaj tak koi pasand aaya hi nahi…..

 **Kaavin:** Nahi…..Itna asaan nahi…..Jannat ki apsara hai aise thore na milegi…..

 **Purvi:** Challenge…Main laaungi tumhaare liye ek achi si ladki dhoond ke…Kahin se bhi…..

 **Kaavin:** Oh really Challenge accepted….

 _ACP saw at both of them sitting at Park and chatting sweetly…He smiled lightly….._

 **Acp(pov):** Bahut kuch hua hai inn bacho pe bhagwaan ab inhe khushiyaan dena…Koi inpe nazar na lagaaye…

 **Scene shifts at Taarika house**

 _Abhirika saw through mirror Shreya sleeping at couch while Daya is caressing her head lightly….._

 **Shreya:** Sab mujhe chod dete hai…Koi mujhe pyaar nahi karta…Koi bhi nahi….

 _She is talking in her sleep…While Daya is just caressing her….._

 **Daya:** Shreya Shhhh Shhhh main hoon yahaan na tumhaare paas…So jaao…..

 _Shreya held his hand tightly….._

 **Daya(pov):** Yeah kya kar rahaa hoon main….Shreya bahut choti hai mujhse kyun…Kyun dur nahi jaa pataa isse…Kyun isse aisi haalat mein nahi dekh sakta….Kyun iske dard pe mujhe dard hotaa hai….

 **Abhijeet:** Aap ro rahi hai?

 _Taarika wiped her tears…._

 **Taarika:** Nahi to…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji…Hum 5 saal se ek dusre ke khoon ke pyaase hai itnaa to main jaanta hoon aap kab dukhi hoti hai aur kab khush…..

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet itni badi problem ho gayi hai…Shreya ka intention sahi tha…Lekin sagaai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Hum kal manna kar dete hai…..

 **Taarika:** Nahi Abhijeet…Please I know you don't like me…I mean vaise nahi but…But main nahi chaahti ki meri dono doston ki life mein mere kaaran problem aaye….

 **Abhijeet:** Aap yeah kya keh rahi hai Taarika ji…..

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet sagaai hi to hai….Kar lete hai…Tod denge…..

 **Abhijeet:** Lekin….

 **Taarika:** Lekin vekin kuch nahi…..Yeah sab tumhaare kaaran start hua hai…..Ab isse tum mid mein nahi chod sakte…

 **Abhijeet:** Abhi to aap request kar rahi thi…..Ab aap gussa kar rahi hai…..

 **Taarika:** Kyun ki khud khushi sirf tum nahi kar rahe ho main bhi kar rahi hoon tumse sagaai karke…..

 **Abhijeet:** Haan par meri marzi se nahi kar rahaa khudkhushi…..

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet I am serious…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ok…Vaise main bhi yahi kehne waala tha…Ab sagaai kar lete hai…Shaadi tak kuch plan kar lenge….

 **Taarika:** Tum kya karoge plan…..Ab plan main karungi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Huh Aap shaadi ke time tak aapko mujhse beinteha mohabbat ho jaayegi…..

 **Taarika:** Jaao…Jaao itni buri choice nahi hai meri….

 **Abhijeet:** Hey bhagwaan inhe mujhse pyaar karaa do…Kaafi udti hai inkaa dharti pe aana bahut zaroori hai….

 **Taarika:** Agar pyaar ho gayaa na to tumhe dharti pe aana padega vo bhi mere saath…..Soch lo ek ghante mein tum itnaa maar khaate ho…Zindagi bhar mein main tumhaara kya haal karungi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Na baba na…Daayan ki kaali nazar se hum dur hi ache…..

 **Taarika:** Tumhe to main….

 _Taarika raise the vase to hit him…But she disbalances as she heard the sound of door's opening….And in next moment she falls on Abhijeet….._

 **Tm:** Kya ho rahaa hai yahaan…..

 _Tm saw Abhirika lying at floor….._

 **Tm:** Yeah kya kar rahe ho tum dono?

 _Abhijeet looked at Taarika…He pushed her at different side and stands up on his own…_

 **Taarika:** Aaaah! Arre gadhe mujhe bhi uthaao….

 **Tm:** Kya bola tumne Taarika….

 **Taarika:** Maa vo…..

 **Tm:** Hone waala pati hai vo tumhaara…..Aur Pati parmeshwar hota hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Vahi to Aunty main inhe aksar samjhaata hoon Parmeshwar waali baat…Samajhti hi nahi hai…..

 **Taarika:** Parmeshwar…Tum mujhe ek baar akele mein milo…..

 **Abhijeet:** Na baba na shaadi se pehle…Chiii…Chiii….Samaaj kya kahega….Aunty dekhiye aapki beti kaisi baatein karti hai…..

 **Tm:** Taarika chalo andar kuch bhi bolti ho….Damaad ji aap bhi ab jaayiye…Shreya ka hum khayaal rakh lenge…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ji mummy ji jaisa aap kahein….

 **Taarika:** Yeah meri mom hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ab jo aapka sab mera…Main chaltaa hoon maaji…Daya mere bhai…Mera raaj dulaara chal chalte hai…..

 _Abhijeet and Daya went from there…While Taarika cursed Abhijeet once more….._

 **So I end this chapter now…Tell me how was it…DO you like it or not please do review….**

 **In next chapter…Abhirika's sagaai…And a huge confusion is awaitning for Dareya….Aman will come back…Kaavin will realise his love for Purvi…Is he able to gave up for her that easily?**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND KAAVIII**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the new chapter…..I think you are not liking the story the reviews are less then previous times…That's why even my interest is going down to post a new chappy of story…Thanks for all the reviews…..**

 **After 5 days**

 _Abhijeet is standing infront of mirror and setting up his hair...He looked towards his two brothers Daya is engrossed in some thoughts and smiling while Kaavin is too busy in his phone playing his video game..._

 **Abhijeet:** Wah kya Heere jaise bhai paaye hai maine...Bade bhai ki sagaai hai ek Ko daant dikhaani se fursat nahi dusre Ko thenga...

 **Kaavin:** Bro take a chill pill yaar...Abhi dekhna ek Baar meri Shreya AA jaayega phir main kaise game jeetta hoon...Then I will join...Vaise bhi maatam mein jaldi jaane ka kya Mazza...

 **Abhijeet:** Kaavin ke bache meri sagaai ka din tujhe maatam lag rahaa teri to...

 **Daya:** Arre arre Abhijeet kitna ladhte ho tum...Kaavin mazaak Kar rahaa hai yaar...

 _Suddenly they heard a voice..._

 **Dadi:** Acha Kiya Purvi beta tum AA gayi...Meri pari Kitni pyaari lag Rahi hai...

 _Shreya jumped at the scene..._

 **Shreya:** Aur main...Main pyaari nahi lag Rahi...

 _Daya and Kaavin headed towards outside..._

 **Abhijeet:** Arre sagaai meri hai bhai tum dono kahaan chal diye...(But before he can complete his sentence Daya and Kaavin went outside)...Sahi baat hai meri ISS duniya mein sirf Taarikaa ji hi hai... Atleast vo ladhaai khatam liye Binaa mujhe chodhti nahi...

 _Daya saw Shreya in purple pink combo lehanga...She looked so beautiful as she has placed a rose at her head...And her smile is decorating her with a very cute outlook...Kaavin saw Purvi in blue lehanga it's simple but elegant...He came there and winked towards her while she return a smile..._

 **Shreya:** Dadi bataao na main kaisi lag Rahi...

 **Kaavin:** Chudail...Yeah guldastaa Kyun taanga tune...

 **Daya:** Bahut pyaari lag Rahi ho tum...Aur yeah rose bhi...

 **Kaavin:** Dadi mujhe kya lagta hai humein na Daya bhai Ko award Dena chahiye...Inhe na humesha baat kaatni Hoti hai...

 _Shreya jumped in air..._

 **Shreya:** Yes main aapko achi lag Rahi hoon...It means main khoobsurat lag Rahi hoon...Yo yo...

 _Shreya jumped once more..._

 **Shreya:** Aaah...Ouch...Aaah...

 **Purvi:** Sambhal ke Shreya phir se Dard uthega nahi to...Vaise hi do raat se so nahi paayi hai...

 **Dadi:** Kyun isse kya hua?

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi Dadi...Main soch Rahi hoon upar se neeche aate waqt AAP sab mujhse pehle AA Gaye...Lekin AAP sab se pehle upar main pahunchu...Aapka welcome karne...

 **Daya(angrily):** Shreya mazzak ki ek Hadd Hoti hai...Yeah kya marne ki baat Karti Rehti ho...

 **Shreya:** Sorry Mr Singhania...

 **Daya:** Forget it...Tumse baat karna bekaar hai...Aur haaan sagaai mein Tum bilkul dance nahi karogi...

 **Shreya:** No way...Bina mere dance ke sagaai ka Mazza adhura rahega...

 **Daya:** Jo Mann aaye aaye vo karo Sunni to kissi ki hai nahi...

 _He angrily went to his room...While Purvi and other members look on..._

 **Dadi:** Acha Purvi beta...Tum kya yeah chain Abhijeet Ko pehnaaogi...Vaise to yeah haq ghar ki bahu ka hota hai...Ab mere teeno pote shaadi kare nahi to isse tum nibha do...

 _Purvi looked at Kaavin...She felt bad and took the chain from her hand and headed towards Abhijeet's room..._

 **Kaavin:** Vo sorry maa...You know Dadi old rituals maanne waali hai...

 **Purvi:** Nahi Kaavin sir AAP sorry mat boliye vaise bhi...Yeah rasam mujhe karni chahiye...Kaavin sir hum sahi Kar rahe hai na...

 **Kaavin:** Pataa nahi aapko kya lagtaa hai...

 **Purvi:** Agar Humaara Kiya sahi lagta to apna Sindoor chupaati nahi...Dil mein vechaini si lagi Rehti hai humesha...Kahin kabhi kissi Roz yeah raaz khul Gaya to...

 **Shreya:** Kaun SA Raaz?Kya baat kar rahe hai AAP dono...Yeah rasam aapko Kyun karni chahiye Purvi Di...

 _Kaavin and Purvi turned and saw Shreya there..._

 **Kaavin:** Vo...Main vo...

 _Shreya laughed aloud..._

 **Shreya:** AAP dono ka chehra...Oh my god...Oh my god...Take a chill pill...Aisa lag rahaa AAP dono ne bhaag ke shaadi Kar lo aur mujhe USS baare mein pataa chal gayaa...

 **Purvi(scared):** Nahi Aisa nahi hai...Hota to...

 **Shreya:** Hota to...Mujhe bharosa hai mera dost mujhe bataa deta...Kyun Kaavin...

 _Kaavin looked at her...He had no answer of this question hence held his head downwards...They reached to Abhijeet's room...He is looking towards himself..._

 **Shreya:** Arre Wah Abhijeet Sir tussi to chaaa Gaye...Muaaah...

 _She throws the flying kiss...While Daya came their runningly..._

 **Daya(stern voice):** Mujhe tumse baat karni hai Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Ab aapko kya hua?

 _Daya held her hand and moved to different side..._

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah Daya ka bacha mera bhai hai yaa Shreya ka chamcha jab dekho tab uske peeche ghumta rehta hai...

 **Kaavin:** Bhai don't worry ab aapke peeche daudhne waali AA to Rahi hai...

 **Abhijeet:** Taarikaa ji bahut nervous hongi na vaise bhi shaadi vagerah...Bechaari...

 _Purvi made Abhijeet wear the chain..._

 **Purvi:** Abhijeet sir...Hum Ladkiyon Ko humaare jazbaat dikhaane nahi aate... Issliye hum sab apni aankhon se keh dete hai...Main mil ke aayi hu Taarikaa se uske chehre ki muskaan bataa Rahi thi ki vo Kitni khush hai...

 _Abhijeet smiled a back...Kaavin headed and start peeping at Purvi's eyes..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya Kar rahaa hai tu?

 **Kaavin:** Check Kar rahaa hoon Purvi ki aankhon mein Kitni Khushi hai mujhe dekhne ke Baad...After all her boyfriend is here...

 **Purvi:** AAP bhi na Kaavin sir...Laayiye main aapka brouche theek Kar deti hoon...

 **Kaavin:** Haan Haan Thora pyaar se...Vaise main soch rahaa tha sache pyaar mein logon Ko Kaisa Dard hota hoga...I mean...Ouch...

 _Kaavin saw Purvi smiling mischievously...She has pinned the brouche at his chest knowingly..._

 **Purvi:** Bas bilkul Aisa Dard hota hai sache pyaar mein Kaavin sir...

 _And she winked looking towards him...Before he can catch her she ran from there..._

 **Here Dareya**

 **Daya:** Kya hai tumhe Shreya?

 **Shreya:** Mujhe kya hua?

 **Daya:** Tumne mujhe Kyun nahi bataaya ki tum do raat se nahi soti...

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania AAP kya karte Jaan ke...

 **Daya:** Arre bataana to chahiye tha...

 **Shreya:** Acha theek hai yeah lijiye phone kuch derr mein doctor ke paas report aayengi aur vo bataayega ki humein kya hua...Sun lijiyega...AAP bhi na Mr Singhania...Itnaa karo na mujhse pyaar...Kahin Dil choor na ho jaaye...

 **Daya:** main nahi karta tumse pyaar mujhe bas Tumhaari fiqr hai...

 **Shreya:** Acha kis haq se...Humaare dost hai AAP...Humaare gharwaale hai...Humaare boyfriend hai yaa...

 _Daya closed his eyes and ears..._

 **Daya:** Don't confuse me...Aur Haan tum aise kissi Ko bhi flying kiss mat diya karo...

 **Shreya:** Oh so you are jealous...Main aapko flying kiss de deti hu...Muaaah...Muaaah...Muaa...

 **Daya:** Bas bas...Main to tumhe samjha rahaa tha...

 **Shreya:** Aur main nahi samjhi...Bye Jaanu...

 _She winked at him and ran from there..._

 **Daya:** Apna phone to...Hadd hai ab iska kkya karunga main...

 _Here Taarikaa and her family entered at Singhania mansion... Abhijeet looked towards Taarikaa yes she is looking too beautiful...Her smile is adding beauty at her face...He is looking continuously towards her..._

 **Dadi:** AAP sabka swagat hai...Namaste Kaveri ji...Aapka to mujhe besabri se intezaar tha...

 _Everyone met and hugs each other...As Taarikaa reached to Abhijeet's side...She looked towards his face that's blank..._

 **Taarika:** Muh to band Kar lo...

 **Abhijeet:** Vo...Main vo...

 **Taarika:** Rehne do mujhe pataa hai main bahut khoobsurat lag Rahi hoon issliye tum mujhe aise ghur rahe...

 _She gave a blushing smile..._

 **Abhijeet:** Hahaha good joke...Rakchasin kitna hi leep pot le lagti to Daayan hi hai...Badi aayi khoobsurat...

 _Taarikaa hits hard at his leg..._

 **Taarika:** Tumhaare ISS ghatiya much se kuch acha Nikal Sakta hai...Chapparganju Kahin ke...

 **Abhijeet:** Aaah...Ek Baar sagaai hone dijiye...Aapko ek pal bhi chain se jeene nahi Dunga main...Saari Umar ungli pe nachaaunga...Apni zindagi mein aane waale TUFAAN Ko welcome kijiye...

 **Taarika:** Shut up...Mujhse takraaoge tut jaaoge...Royoge tum mujhe kya rulaayega...Jaao jaao Aankhen dikhaao na...Inn dhamkiyon se mujhko daraao na...Vaise tumse ek genuine baat karni thi...

 **Abhijeet:** Hahaha mujhe nahi Sunni aapki bakwas...

 _ACP:_ Aao beta angoothi pehnane ki rasam shuru karte hai...

 _Purvi and Shreya took Taarika...While Daya and Kaavin came to Abhijeet's side..._

 **Abhijeet:** Arre main to aapke liye kya khaas angoothi laaya hoon Taarikaa ji AAP to uchal jaayenge jaise main vo aapko pehnaaunga...

 **Taarika:** Same here Abhijeet...Maine bhi socha sagaai ek Baar Hoti hai Kyun na tumhaare liye ISS Lamhe Ko yaadgaar banaao...

 _Both Abhijeet and Taarikaa make each other wear the rings...And both realised that their rings are small...They were blocked in their own plans..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya zaroorat thi aapko choti angoothi laane ki...

 **Taarika:** Tum kaun si badi laaye ho...Aah atak gayi...Aisa lag rahaa zindagi bhar ka rishta Jodh Liya humne...

 **Abhijeet:** Galti aapki hai chadhiye mat mujh pe ab...

 **Dadi:** Kitna rukha Sukha chal rahaa hai sab koi naach Gaana hoga ya nahi...

 **Shreya:** Haan main dance Karu...

 _She looked towards Daya who is signalling her no..._

 **Shreya:** Sorry vo main nahi kar paaungi...Purvi Di AAP Gaana gaao na...Pataaa hai Purvi Di bahut acha gaati hai...

 **Purvi:** Main...Nahi main nahi...

 **Kaaveri:** Kyun...Tu Kyun nahi gaa na...

 **Dadi:** Please beta...

 **Purvi:** Ok...Only for the love birds...

 _Purvi came their with guitar in her hand...And starts playing it..._

 **Shreya:** Kaavin tu Yahaan Kar rahaa hai chal Purvi Di Gaana gaa Rahi...Yeah saare guest aage Kyun khade ho Gaye...

 **Kaavin:** Gaana gaa Rahi hai na...Vo hum backside se bhi to sunn sakte hai...

 **Purvi:**

 ** _Kasam ki Kasam hai Kasam se_**

 ** _humko pyaar hai sirf tumse ab yeah pyaar Na hoga phir humse..._**

 _Kaavin saw her hair disturbing her while singing...He remembered how he got struck listening to same music at Delhi...So Purvi is the same girl he was attracted at very first time..._

 **Purvi:**

 ** _Log kehte hai pagal Hun main yeah bhi na Jaanu_**

 ** _Dil lutaaya hai maine ab kissi ki na maanu..._**

 ** _Chain de Kar ke maine bechainiyaan li li hail_**

 ** _neendein udaa ke maine tumse wafaayein ki hai..._**

 **Shreya:** Aise mat ghoor meri di Ko Nazar lag jaayegi...

 **Kaavin:** Arre vo main...

 **Shreya:** Itna pyaar karta hai to bolta kyun nahi hai...

 **Kaavin:** Pyaar main?Na baba na...

 **Shreya:** Oh Mr hum saat saal se dost hai...Mujhse jhoot mat bol...

 **Kaavin:** Bhap tu pagal hai...

 _Shreya made a face and went from there...Daya looked towards SHREYA'S phone..._

 **Daya:** Hello...Yeah Abhi aana hai report Lene emergency hai ok main AA rahaa hoon...

 **Dadi:** Kahaan ja rahaa Daya...Yeah dekh yeah Purvi ki maa hai...I mean Shreya ki Chachi...

 _Daya touched Kaaveri'is feet..._

 **Daya:** Namaste Chachi ji...

 **Kaaveri:** Arre beta tum mujhe maa bulaao...Chachi nahi...Ab to vaise bhi Humaara rishta...

 _Dadi puts hand at Kaaveri's hand..._

 **Daya:** Dadi yeah kya bol rahi hai…Chachi ji I have some work…Main aata hoon…..

 **Kaaveri:** Yeahh phir se Chachi bola…..Hum to Purvi ka isse rishta jodhna chaahte hai…..Par yeah Shreya…..

 **Dadi:** Arre Kaaveri Shreya Daya se bahut choti hai…..Aur pataa hai pehle vo usse uncle bolti thi…..Inn dono ke beech mein kuch nahi hai…Meri maano yeah rishta bahut acha hai…Tumhaari beti mujhe bahut pasand hai kal Vishnu aa rahaa hai uske baad hum yeah rishta pakka kar denge ok….

 _Kaaveri nodded…..Purvi came running to Kaavin's room….._

 **Purvi:** Kaavin sir aap yahaan kya kar rahe hai…..Main aapko kab se dhoond rahi hoon…..Yeah kya meri hanki….

 _Kaavin had a same handkerchief…..(chap 2)P written on it….._

 **Purvi:** Aapko pataa hai isme maine khud P likhwaaya tha…..Pyaara hai na…..

 _Kaavin smiled looking at her sweet smile….._

 **Purvi:** Haan vo main issliye aayi thi…..Kyun ki Aman aa rahaa hai…Aap chaliye na mere saath usse receive karne….

 **Kaavin:** Main kya karunga vahaan Miss Purvi…..

 **Purvi:** Meri himmat baniyega…..Agar aap hote hai na to meri life mein sab acha hota hai…..Please…..

 _Kaavin can't resist her and they move towards Airport…._

 **Shreya:** Abhijeet Jiju aur Taarika Jiji yeah Daya Sir kahaan hai?Dikh nahi rahe…..

 **Abhijeet:** Vo tumhaara hi to phone tha shayad report lene gayaa hai…..

 **Shreya:** Ho mujhe binaa bataaye…Not fair….

 **Taarika:** Don't worry aa jaayega….Tu ruk…..Vaise bhi koi nahi dikh rahaa main bore ho jaaungi….

 **Shreya:** Aapke paas Abhijeet Sir hai na yeah aapko bore nahi hone denge…..Bye main jaa rahi meri report hai main hi lungi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Hahaha aap ko sirf main jhel sakta hoon…..

 **Taarika:** Dikh rahaa hai kaun kisse jhel rahaa hai…..

 **At hospital**

 _Daya reached to hospital…He moved towards reception…._

 **Daya:** Shreya Malhotra report aa gayi I mean…Aapne itni jaldi mein bulaaya…..

Woman points towards a room and Daya moved there….

 **Daya:** Hey Doctor Vinod I am Daya Singhania…..Vo Shreya….

 **Doctor:** Oh Shreya…..Mr Daya main aapko jo bataane jaa rahaa hun usse sun ke aapko bahut dhakka lagega…But you have to care for her…..

 **Daya:** What do you mean bataayiye na….

Doctor took deep breathe….

 **Doctor:** Mr Daya Shreya ko stomach cancer hai…..Last stage…..

 **Daya:** What rubbish?Aapse koi galti hogi…..How can you say that…..

 **Doctor:** Mr Daya aap apne aapko sambhaaliye…..Please agar aap aise karenge to unhe kaise sambhaalenge…..Shreya Mehra ko aapki zarorat hai…..

 _But Daya can't listen further…..All the meetings are coming to his side in flashback…Her beautiful smile…Her confession…..Her heart scene…Her crying…He does'nt now what to do now….._

 **AT Airport**

 _Purvi and Kaavin are moving forward…As the people start coming they hit Kaavin's at shoulder…._

 **Purvi:** O bhaisahab aapko dikhaai nahi deta hai kya…..Kaavin Sir aapko lagi to nahi…..

 _She touched at his chest to check…..Kaavin does'nt know but his heart start beating fast….._

 **Kaavin:** Don't touch me…..

 **Purvi:** What?

 **Kaavin:** I mean tumhe sharam nahi aati…..Humesha mujhe aisi vaisi jagah chute rehti ho…..

 **Purvi:** Maine kab tumhe chuaa…..Kya keh rahe ho?

 **Kaavin:** Achaa…..Tumne to mujhe nahaate huye bhi dekhaa hai…..Vo bhi…..

 _Purvi closed her eyes….._

 **Purvi:** Aap kyun mujhe vo moment yaad dilaa rahe hai….

 **Kaavin:** You mean tumhe aaj bhi vo yaad aata hai…Kaisi ladki ho tum…..Ladke ladkiyon ki izzat utaare to paap…Ladkiyaan to vo smart…..

 **Purvi:** Aap pagal ho gaye hai Kaavin Sir…..Kissi ne aapse kuch kahaa kya…..

 _Kaavin remembered how Shreya asked him"Itna pyaar karte ho to bataate kyun nahi"_

 **Kaavin:** Nahi yeah pyaar nahi hai…Yeah dosti hai…Yeah fiqr hai…..

 **Purvi:** Kya pyaar nahi hai?Kya hua?

 _Purvi puts her hand at his cheek….._

 **Kaavin:** I am sorry I can't resist now…..

 _In next moment he hugged her tightly…..While the crowd around them is looking towards their side…..Purvi tries to remove herself from his grip….._

 **Kaavin:** Please…Karne do…..Nahi to main pagal ho jaaunga…

 _Purvi said nothing she let him hug her…Even her hands move forward to hug him back…..Bu as soon she can hug him…Kaavin released him…He take a sigh of relief and puts his hand at his heart….._

 **Kaavin:** Ab achaa lag rahaa hai…Dil ko thandak padhi…..

 **Purvi:** Yeah kya tha?

 **Kaavin:** Pataa nahi…..Bas ajeeb sa lag rahaa tha…Issliye…..Don't worry mere ek hug tumhaari shaan nahi ghategi…..

 _Purvi hits at his shoulder…._

 **Purvi:** It means yeah mazzak tha…Main to darr hi gayi thi…..Vo dekho Aman…..

 _Kaavin looked towards the guy…..A dark shaded simple guy_ …

 **Kaavin(pov):** Kya chappar ganju chunaa hai Purvi ne apne liye…..Isse to laakh gunaa acha hu main…

 _Purvi wave hands to Aman and starts moving to him….._

 **Kaavin(pov):** Kuch to soch Kaavin kaise bhi rok unhe…..Delhi se le ke har din jiske sapne dekhe hai usse isse kaise haar sakta hai tu…..

 _As soon as Purvi hugs Aman…..Kaavin shouts….._

 **Kaavin(shouts):** Purvi Darling…..Your Jaanu is here…..

 _Purvi's eyes got enlarged…She turned and saw Kaavin waving hand and giving her flying kiss…..She looked towards Aman and then at Kaavin…And shook her head…_

 **AT SINGHANIA HOUSE**

 **Dadi:** Abhijeet beta hum bado ko baat karni hai…..Aisa kar tu Taarika bahu ko chod aa…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ji Taarika bahu chaliye….

 **Taarika:** Ji parmeshwar….

 _Abhijeet and Taarika sits over the car….._

 **Taarika:** Huh thak gayi main…..Ab bataao aage kya karna hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Shaadi…..Sagaai ke baad shaadi ki jaati hai Priye….

 **Taarika:** Oh kharbuje apne shaadi ke act se baahar niklo…Nahi to zindagi bhar mujhe jhena padega…..

 **Abhijeet:** Main kuch nahi karunga I am enjoying all this…..Aap kitni izzat se pesh aati hai mere saath…Yahaan tak ki mere paanv tak… I am loving all these…..

 **Taarika:** Ahijeet ke bache….

 **Abhijeet:** Nahi bache abhi nahi…..Jab tak aap permission nahi dengi main aapko touch bhi nahi karunga…..

 **Taarika:** Matlab kya hai tumhaara…..

 **Abhijeet:** Arre mere bacho ki mummy gussa mat ho na…..

 **Taarika:** You are crossing your limit haan…EK to tumhaari wajah se meri jaan pe bann aayi hai aur tum ho ki do take ke jokes maar rahe ho…..

 **Abhijeet:** Maine aisa kya kiya ki aapki jaan pe bann aayi….

 **Taarika:** Acha vo khoon se likha dhamki waala letter tumne nahi bhijwaya…..Jhoot mat kehna because uska aur tumhaara DNA match hota hai…Forensic expert hu main…..

 _Abhijeet stopped the car with jerk…._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya milaa aapko…Kaun sa khoon bhara letter…..

 **Taarika:** Chilla kyun rahe ho….Vahi letter jis mein likha tha ki main tumse sagaai na karun nahi to meri jaan chali jaayegi…..Arre meri kyun jaan jaaye marro tum….

 **Abhijeet(angrily):** Kab milaa tha letter…..I said…Kab milaa tha letter…..

 **Taarika:** 3 din pehle….

 **Abhijeet:** Aap yeah baat mujhe ab bataa rahi hai…..Aap pagal hai kya…..Agar inn 3 din mein aapko kuch ho jaata to…Aapka bheja khaali hai kya?

 _Abhijeet called a number…..Taarika was scared with his reaction that's why she kept silent….._

 **Abhijeet:** Cab aa gayi hai…..Sambhal ke jaayiyega…Aur kuch bhi aisa vaisa ho to tell me…..Apna khayaal rakhiyega samjhi aap…..

 _Taarika nodded…She sat at cab…._

 **Taarika:** Khadoos kahin ka…..Mujh pe aise chilaa rahaa hai jaise maine kissi ka khoon kiya…..Main bhi dekhti hun usse kal ke kal iska guroor mitaaungi…Kal humaari sagaai bhi tutegi aur iski haddiyan bhi…Badaa aaya…..

 _Taarika gave a playful smile….._

 **At hospital**

 _Shreya came to the hospital…..She enquired at Reception…And the receptionist showed her a room…._

 **Shreya:** Dr Vinod…..Hey so what's in my report….

 **Doctor:** Miss Shreya Malhotra right…..Nothing that much Chaaku lagne ke kaaran thora infection hai… Main medicines de rahaa hoon please apnaa khayaal rakhiye…..

 _Shreya took her file…._

 **Shreya:** Sorry Sir I think aapne meri file wahaan rakh di hai yeah kissi Shreya Mehra ki file hai….

 **Doctor:** Oh haan…..

 _Shreya came out with her reports…..She saw Daya near her car…Daya saw the reports at her hand…..He without thinking anything else comes and hugs her tightly…..Shreya was shocked with his act….._

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania aap….

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi hoga tumhe…..Kuch bhi nahi…

 _Shreya looked towards her report….._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe pataa hai Mr Singhania jab aap sab hai mere saath to kya hona hai…..Main apni dawaai regular lungi…Jald hi theek ho jaaungi…..

 _Daya removed himself with hug…..He kissed her at her forehead…_

 **Daya:** Tum bahut himmati ho Shreya…..Mujhe tum pe garv hai…..

 **Shreya:** Sirf garv hai…Mohabbat nahi hai mujhse…..

 _Daya smiled looking towards her antics….._

 **Daya(pov):** How can you be so strong Shreya…Sirf 3 mahine hai tumhaare paas phir bhi yeah honslaa….Main kuch nahi hone dunga tumhe kuch bhi nahi…..

 _With a distance…Kaaveri looked towards both Daya and Shreya hugging as well as kissing at her forehead….._

 **Kaaveri:** Main iss ladki ko ab meri Purvi zindagi barbaad nahi karne dungi….

 **AT AIRPORT**

 _Kaavin helds Purvi's hand and start moving at different direction….._

 **Purvi:** Kya kar rahe hai aap Kaavin Sir….

 **Kaavin:** Plan change…..I am not letting you be with that guy…..

 **Purvi:** Matlab….

 **Kaavin:** Matlab yeah that main nahi chaahta ki tum mere allawa kissi aur ko chaaho…Come with me….

 **Purvi:** Chodiye mera haath…..Kyun kar rahe hai aap yeah…..

 **Kaavin:** Because I love you…I love you from the day I have seen you at Delhi holding the guitar…..I love you from the time I heard your pleadings…I love you from the second when we move marry…I love you…..

 _But before he can complete his sentence…Purvi slapped him hard at his face…._

 **So I end this chappy here…..**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **Abhijeet will try to find about the person who gave threatning message to Taarika…Daya will got more confused in Shreya's condition….Kaavin will start fighting to get his love back without her permission…Kaaveri will slap Shreya…..Is now Daya will fought for her?Taarika plan will end Abhirika in this relationship forever or never…..**

 **PLEASE DO REVIEW GUYS AND TELL ME HOW WAS IT?**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA and KAAVIII**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	13. Chapter 13

**NEXT DAY**

 _Purvi is getting ready for the training center…When she heard some voice from outside…As she came there she saw the scenario….._

 **Kavita:** Bahut beti maante hai na aap isse….Poochiye isse kya karti rehti hai yeah din bhar….

 **Vishnu:** Kyun chilaa rahi ho tum uss bechari par…..Aakhir hua kya hai bataaogi….

 **Kavita:** Hua kya hai?Meri behan ki zindagi tabaah karke….Ab yeah meri beti ki zindagi tabaah karna chaahti hai….

 **Shreya:** Aap kya keh rahe ho mumma…..Maine kuch nahi kiya hai….

 **Kavita:** Kuch nahi kiya hai…..Kya kar rahi thi tu Daya ke saath kal hospital ke baahar…..Kya kar rahi thi?

 **Shreya:** Main meri report lene gayi thi…..Vahaan Mr Singhania aaye unhe meri fiqr thi…..

 **Kavita:** Fiqr….Fiqr mein ek jawaan ladka ek jawaan ladki ko beech sadak mein gale lagaata hai…..Usse gale milta hai…..Pagal banana chahti ho humein….

 _Kavita raise her hand to slap Shreya…..When she saw a hand stopped her doing so…..She looked around only to find Daya there….._

 **Purvi:** Kya kar rahe ho Mumma aap…..

 _Daya loose his grip and place Shreya just behind him….._

 **Vishnu:** Dimaag kharaab ho gayaa hai tumhaara paglaa gayi ho tum….

 **Daya:** Vo bureau ke kaam se headquarters jaana tha ACP Sir ne kahaa tha…..Main bas ussliye Shreya ko lene aaya tha….

 **Kavita:** Yeah ladki tumhaare saath kahin nahi jaayegi….

 **Purvi:** Mumma band karo tamasha…..Aap chalo mere saath….

 _Purvi took Kavita inside the room…While Daya folds his hand infront of Vishnu…._

 **Daya:** Chacha ji main Shreya ko le ke chaltaa hoon….

 _Vishnu puts his hand at Shreya's hand…..She is scared really too scared….._

 **Vishnu:** Sambhal ke jaana Shreya….

 **Dareya at car**

 _There is total silence inside the car….Shreya is looking outside the mirror…..Daya can heard her sobs…..He felt bad for her….._

 **Daya:** Tumne kal Kyunki main jhoot nahi bolti serial dekha…..Pataa hai Parul apne pati ko divorce de rahi hai…..Achaa kar rahi hai aise beraham Pati ke saath rehna bhi nahi chahiye….

 **Shreya:** Kya acha kar rahi hai…..Kitna handsome hai Siddharth kya aise handsome ladke ko chodhna chahiye….

 **Daya:** Sahi kahaa tumne Siddharth to handsome hai par Parul jachti nahi uske saath….

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania aapko pataa nahi Parul ke kitne followers hai…..Vo bahut achi hai…..Haan Siddharth handsome but Parul she is too gorgeous…..Aapka taste kitna kharaab hai….

 **Daya:** No taste to mera tumse achaa hai….

 **Shreya:** Oh really….Vo kaise….

 **Daya:** Because main tum jaisi beautiful decent ladki ko apne saath baithaata hoon…..Aur tum mujh jaise oldie ko….

 **Shreya:** Oh hello…..Aap oldie nahi hai…..You are damn hot and sexy…..Any girl can fall for you buddy….

 _She hits at his shoulder…..While Daya's expressions got blanked….How can anyone be so fluent as per his or her feeling….._

 **Shreya:** Vaise aap to serial dekhte nahi the….

 **Daya:** Oh madam maine 2 mahina roz do ghante serials kahaani suni hai tumhaare muh se…..Poore live telecast ki tarah…..Aadat padh gayi….

 **Shreya:** Sachi….Kissi ko meri aadat bhi padh sakti hai…..Mujhe to lagta tha main sirf musibatein badhaati hoon….Sabki….Mere hone na hone se kissi ko farq nahi padega…..

 _Daya hits at her head…._

 **Daya:** Who said so?Agar tum kahin chali gayi to bye god mera kya hoga….

 **Shreya:** Aapka kya hoga….

 **Daya:** I mean main kiske liye chocolates khareedunga…..Meri poori salary dhari ki dhari reh jaayegi…..Khatam karne ko koi hoga hi nahi….

 _Shreya made an angry pout…._

 **Shreya:** What do you mean main aapki salary khatam karti hoon….

 **Daya:** Samajhdaar ko ishaara kaafi hai….

 _Shreya hits him at shoulder and then both shared a laughter….._

 _Here Purvi reaches to training center…..She got changed and reached where all the participants are standing…..She ignored Kaavin completely specially for what he does yesterday….._

 **Kaavin:** So guys only one week is left….After that out of you 4 people will be selected as a CID officer…..To apni poori jaan lagaa dijiye…..Mujhe aapko jitna sikhaana tha…..Maine sikha diya…..Now it's all upto your practice….So carry on…..

 _The participant starts going…._

 **Kaavin:** Miss Purvi….

 _Purvi stopped as she heard her name…._

 **Kaavin:** Kahaan jaa rahi hai aap….

 **Purvi:** Main practice karne jaa rahi hoon….

 **Kaavin:** Kyun?

 **Purvi:** Kyun ka kya matlab hai…Abhi to tumne bola….7 din hai….

 **Kaavin:** Pankaj zaraa idhar aana….

 **Pankaj:** Yes sir….

 **Kaavin:** Pankaj Miss Purvi ko bataayiye ki training ke waqt apne senior pe haath uthaane ki kya sazza hoti hai….

 **Pankaj:** Sir aise Participant humesha ke liye nikaal diya jaata hai….

 _Kaavin signaled Purvi….And brushed his hand at the cheek she slapped him yesterday….._

 **Kaavin:** Acha tum jaao Pankaj…..Haan to Miss Purvi…..Vo training center ka gate vahaan hai….

 **Purvi:** I am sorry Kaavin Sir vo kal main gusse mein aa gayi thi….I know I should not slap you…..But…..Aapne jo kahaa…..

 **Kaavin:** Kya kahaa maine…

 **Purvi:** Sir….Aapne vo airport pe jo kahaa….

 **Kaavin:** Vahi to pooch rahaa hoon ki aisa maine kya kahaa ki aapko mujhe chaata maarna padhaa….

 **Purvi:** I love you…..Kahaa tha aapne….

 _Kaavin smiled she is too idiot when it comes to innocence…._

 **Kaavin:** To?Aapne jawaab kab dena hai….

 **Purvi:** What?

 **Kaavin:** Jawaab dijiye jo maine kahaa tha uska…..

 **Purvi:** Aap kya keh rahe hai Kaavin Sir…..Hum to dost hai na aap hi ne to kahaa tha….

 **Kaavin:** So now I change my plan….I think we will be a good couple…..Friendship agle kissi janam mein kar lenge…..So aapka kya khayaal hai…..

 _Kaavin starts coming towards her while Purvi starts moving backward…..And atlast she touched the wall….._

 **Purvi:** Sir sab dekh rahe hai….

 **Kaavin:** Matlab agar sab na dekhe to hum yeah kar sakte hai….

 _Kaavin held her shoulder and took Purvi at different side of wall…..He puts his one hand at wall…..While Purvi gulped down….._

 **Kaavin:** Why are you getting Miss Purvi….Kal hi to aapne kahaa tha main aapse umar mein chota hoon…..Yeah sochna bhi paap hai…..Type type baatein…..So why are you feeling insecure…..

 **Purvi:** ACP Sir….

 _Kaavin looked backward…..While Purvi pushed him aside and ran from there…While Kaavin smile at her sweet prank….._

 _Taarika is at lab she is realy furious….The way Abhijeet scold her yesterday is still haunting her…..Meanwhile Shreya entered there…._

 **Shreya:** Dr Taarika…..Dr Taarika kahaan khoyi hai aap….

 **Taarika:** Vo main…..Kuch nahi kya hua tu kyun aayi yahaan….

 **Shreya:** Vo yeah files jamaa karaani isme aapke sign chahiye the….

 _Taarika signed the papers…._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua aap kissi baat se pareshan nazar aa rahi hai….

 **Taarika:** Kuch nahi…..Bas yeah soch rahi thi ki Abhijeet ke bache ko kaun si cheez se hil sakta hai vo…..I mean CID officer hai…..Kitna strong hai…..Usse kissi cheez se darr nahi lagta na….

 **Shreya:** Haan yeah baat to aapne sahi kahi…..Darte to vo kissi cheez se nahi…..Haan par sharaab se bye god kya hil gaye the vo…..Main to soch rahi thi Dr Taarika ki kissi din Abhijeet sir akele galti se kissi ladki ke kamre ghus gaye sharaab piye huye to kya hungame karenge…..

 _Taarika's face lit up as she heard Shreya's talk she got an idea and start imaging it….._

 **Taarika's imagination**

 _Taarika has poured drink to Abhijeet…..Now he has lost his control…._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji yeah mujhe sab ghooma hua kyun nazar aa rahaa hai….

 **Taarika:** Vo kya hai tumhaara dimaag ghoom gayaa hai na…..Issliye….Chalo….

 _Taarika slips Abhijeet in a girl's room…..And as she saw him…..Her husband and she beat him up…..And after an hour Abhijeet got dropped from the room…._

 **Taarika:** Yeah kya haalat banaa rakhi hai tumne Abhijeet….

 **Abhijeet:** Aaah….Aaah…..Taarika ji…..Inhone to mujhe patak patak ke mera bhartaa banaa diya…..

 **Taarika:** Chalo mere saath….

 **Abhijeet:** Kahaan Taarika ji….

 **Taarika:** Chalo na Abhijeet…..Vaise bhi I love bhartaa….

 **Taarika's imaginations end…..**

 _Taarika is smiling by looking at her imagination…..Shreya hits her at her shoulder….._

 **Shreya:** Main chalti hoon phir Dr Taarika….

 **Taarika:** Haan….

 _Taarika saw a bag at Shreya's shoulder…..Meanwhile Daya too came to the door….._

 **Taarika:** Shreya yeah to wahi diary hai na….

 **Shreya:** Haan this is my last wishes diary…..

 _Daya's heart skipped as he heard "Last wish"_

 **Shreya:** Main bas marne se pehle ek baar yeah saari wishes poori hoti dekhna chaahti hoon…..I just wish ki koi angel aa jaaye aur mere saari wishes ko poora kar de….

 _Taarika hugged her tightly…..While Daya felt bad and come from there….._

 _Abhijeet call Taarika….She picked it up hesistantly…._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji….

 **Taarika:** Kya hai….

 **Abhijeet:** Aap abhi bhi mujhse uss baat pe gussa hai….

 **Taarika:** To kya main tumhaari aarti utaarun?Ho kahaan tum….

 **Abhijeet:** Vo main kaam se Pune aa rakhaa hoon…..Aapko phir koi dhamki to nahi mili….

 **Taarika:** Tumhe kya lagta hai agar mili hoti to ab bhi main tumse chupaati….Vaise hi kitna chilaaya tha tumne mujh par…..

 **Abhijeet:** Sorry na Taarika ji….Acha theek hai aap mujhe jo sazza dengi vo mujhe manzoor hai….

 **Taarika:** Koi bhi sazaa….

 **Abhijeet:** Ok koi bhi….

 **Taarika:** To theek hai raat mein 9 baje milte hai blueberry restaurant mein done….

 **Abhijeet:** Restaurant mein sazzaa…..Kya chal rahaa hai aapke dimaag mein….

 **Taarika:** Kuch bhi chal rahaa ho….You just have to do it…..Abhi promise kiya hai tumne….Mard ko apni zabaan se nahi hanta chahiye…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ok I'll be there….

 _Taarika cut the call and smiled…._

 **At Training Center**

 **Kaavin:** Kahaan bhaag rahe ho tum Pankaj….

 **Pankaj:** Vo…..Miss Purvi ka phone aaya hai…..30 miss call hai…..I think important hoga…..Dene jaa rahaa hoon….

 **Kaavin:** Kiska hai phone….

 **Pankaj:** Kissi Aman ka….

 **Kaavin:** Yeah Aman ka bachaa….

 _Kaavin took her phone….While Pankaj goes from there as he saw Purvi he ran to her…._

 **Pankaj:** Miss Purvi…..Vo aapka phone aa rahaa tha kissi Aman ka….Main phone dene aa rahaa tha ki Kaavin Sir ne phone le liya…..

 **Purvi:** What?

 _Purvi ran to the direction…._

 **Purvi:** Kaavin Sir mera phone….

 _As Kaavin saw her…..He ran to different direction…..While Purvi followed him….._

 **Purvi:** Kaavin Sir please mera phone de dijiye….

 **Kaavin:** Le lo maine kab roka hai….

 _Kaavin and Purvi pass through different positions at last they reached to the spot..._

 **Purvi:** Sir please ab main thak gayi hoon….Sir yahaan se girenge to khaayi mein jaayenge sidha….

 **Kaavin:** Yup yeah baat sahi hai…..He drop her phone in Khaayi….

 **Purvi:** Yeah kya kiya aapne Sir….

 **Kaavin:** Tumhaare phone ka antim sanskaar….

 **Purvi:** It's too much….

 _She hits him at his shoulder…._

 **Purvi:** Samajhte kya ho tum khud ko…..Kahin ke tees maar khan ho…..Mera phone giraa diya….You are so childish Mr Kaavin Singhania…..

 _Purvi points her finger to him….While Kaavin smiled as she took his name for first time…_

 **Kaavin:** Ab to giraa diya na…..Sorry Mrs Purvi Kaavin Singhania….

 _Purvi realized what she said previously…..While Kaavin smiled and starts going from there…..Purvi goes to search the phone as she reach to extreme end her feet twists…._

 **Purvi:** Aaaaaaah!

 _Kaavin heard her and came there…..He held her hand but due to pressure both falls from the side….._

 **AT BUREAU**

 _Daya saw Shreya got exhausted from the work…..She felt pain in stomach too…..She adjusted herself in her seat…._

 **Shreya:** Shreya Babu dawaai khaa lo…..Nahi to pakka yeah infection theek nahi hoga….

 _She eats her medicine…..But choked off since the tablet got struck…..Daya leave his work and came running to her rubbing her back softly….._

 **Daya:** Are you ok now?

 _Shreya simply nodded…._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe theek nahi lag rahaa Mr Singhania….Kya main abhi ghar jaa sakti hoon…..

 **Daya:** Haan haan….Go and take rest….

 _Shreya took her things and went while Daya saw that she left her diary there only….He took it and placed it at his desk…._

 **AT MALHOTRA HOUSE**

 **Dadi:** Main kya bataaun Vishnu ji mujhe to Purvi bahut hi pasand hai….

 **Kavita:** Ji muujhe bhi rishte mein koi buraai nahi lagti….Acha ladkaa hai….

 **Vishnu:** Ji main aapki baat samajh rahaa hoon…..Par pehle main meri beti se baat karnaa chaahta hoon…..Purvi bahut seedhi hai apni baatein jaldi keh nahi paati…..Main nahi chaahta kissi dabaav mein aake rishte ko haan kahe…..Pehle main usse baat karunga phir hi hum….

 **Kavita:** Kyun baat karni hai…..Purvi na thore na karegi….

 **Dadi:** Haan mere Daya ko to koi naa keh bhi nahi sakta….

 _Shreya drop her keys as she heard Dadi's talk…._

 **Dadi:** Deko Shreya bhi aa gayi…..Bataa beta Shreya kaisi rahegi Daya aur Purvi ki Jodi…..

 **Shreya:** Ji vo….

 **Kavita:** Achi hi lagegi bhai….Aap naashta kijiye main Shreya se baat kar ke aati hoon….

 _Kavita held Shreya's hand and took her to her room….She closed the door and come to Shreya with folding hands…._

 **Kavita:** Haath jodhti hoon main tere saamne kuch nahi maanga maine tujhse aaj tak…..Ho sake to sirf yeah ek kaam kar de…..Meri Purvi ko Daya se milaa de….Inn dono ka rishta karaa de…..Main tujhse vaada karti hoon sab bhulaa ke tujhe apni beti swikaar kar lungi….

 _Shreya got tear in her eyes…..She one side saw Purvi and at other side Daya her first love…..She said nothing just held Kavita's hand…._

 **Shreya:** Aap jaisa chaahenge vaisa hi hoga Mumma….

 _Kavita hugged her for very first time….While tears escaped from Shreys's eyes…._

 **AT NIGHT**

 **Taarika:** Sab set kar diya na bhaiya….

 **Waiter:** Yes mam…..Sab set hai….

 **Taarika:** Bhaiya….Yeah wine ki glass aap tabhi laayiyega jab main kahun….Ok….

 **Waiter:** Done mam….

 **Taarika(pov):** Ab dekhna Abhijeet bachu main kya karti hoon tumhaare saath….

 **So I end this chappy here…..I hope you all like it…..Please do reviews….**

 **NEXT CHAPPY**

 **Bold romance between Abhirika….Purvi and Kaavin is a deep trouble…..Daya tries to fulfil Shreya's wishes…..Is Daya and Purvi will really getting married…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND KAAVIII  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here is the new chapter I hope you all like it…..Thank you for reading and reviewing previous chappy….**

 **Taarika** is moving here and there...When a hand approaches to her shoulder...She turned and saw Abhijeet there...His pale face shows how much he is exhausted today...

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet tum AA Gaye?

 _Before Abhijeet can respond she hugged him very tightly..._

 **Abhijeet:** Aaaah Taarika ji Jaan lengi kya?

 **Taarika:** Oh sorry...Vo maine tumhe bahut miss Kiya aaj...

 **Abhijeet:** Acha mujhe to daal mein kuch kaala lag rahaa hai...

 **Taarika** gulped down due to fear...What can she do?She is worst in acting and Abhijeet is a Cid officer he must caught her if she acts like this stupid...She wrapped herself and took a deep breath...

 **Taarika:** Kya hua kuch bhi to nahi...Chalo dinner karne baithte hai...

 **Abhijeet:** If you don't mind Taarika ji...Kya hum vahaan beach side baith sakte hai...I mean dinner pack karwaa lete hai...Mera dam ghut rahaa hai Yahaan...

 **Taarika:** Ok...Vaise bhi chinta mat karo aaj ke Baad tumhara dam nahi ghutega...

 _She smiled mischievously and ran to have food packed...She took a wine bottle but changed it with juice bottle smartly and came back where Abhijeet is standing..._

 **Taarika:** Ab chalo...

 _They headed towards the beach side...While the water comes and touch their feet sometimes...Silence prevail between them..._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji...Kya main aapse kuch kahun...

 **Taarika:** Mujhse kehne se pehle tumhe permission ki zaroorat kab se padh gayi bolo...

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji main anaath hoon...Daya aur Kaavin mere Apne bhai nahi hai...Saalo pehle mere maa baap Singhania house mein kaam karte the...Unn dono ne Dhoka diya tha Humaare gharwaalo Ko...Main unn Dhokebaaz ka beta hoon...

 _His voice choked off...He can't say further...Though he want to tell so much to her...But he can't...Taa Taari puts her hands over his and lightly squeezed his hand..._

 **Taarika:** Baad mein bataa Dena Abhijeet...Aur tum pareshan mat ho...Yeah jaanne ke Baad bhi mere Mann mein tumhaare liye Ko izzat vo Kam nahi hogi... These things hardly matters to me...

 _Abhijeet hugged her tightly...While Taarika too hugged him...She can feel his tears on her shoulder...She let it go...Soon they got away...Taarika wipe his tears..._

 **Taarika:** Shhh inn aankhon mein aansoo main bardaasht nahi kar Sakti...Chalo jaldi se ek achi smile do...

 _Abhijeet smiled lightly...He saw the juice bottle kept aside...And took it..._

 **Taarika:** Nahi nahi juice mat piyo Abhijeet...

 **Abhijeet:** Kyun?

 **Taarika** (pov): Kyun ki pehle main tumhe chedhna chahti thi par Abhi tum pehle hi itne dukhi ho...No way...You can't drink it...

 **Taarika** snatched the bottle from his hand...

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah kya badtameezi hai Taarika ji...AAP do minute bhi pyaar se nahi reh paati... Laayiye main juice pee ke rahunga...

 **Taarika:** No way...Yeah mera favourite juice hai isse main piyungi...

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji mujhe gussa mat dilaayiye...

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet ke bache...Meri baat Maan jaao...

 _Abhijeet tries to snatch the bottle while Taarika dipped the drink...She made a smiling face as she drink it..._

 **Taarika:** Ab jhooti ho gayi...Tum taste nahi kar paaye...

 **Abhijeet:** Kisne kahaa?

 _At next moment Abhijeet held Taarika's face and puts his lips on hers...She was shocked with his act...Abhijeet suck her lower lip lightly...While Taarika clutched his shirt tightly..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kisne kahaa ki taste karne ke liye you have to drink from bottle...I love this way of tasting...Ab tum chahti ho main poora juice aise taste Karun...

 _Taarika forward bottle as she is in shock...Soon both of them drink the bottle completely..._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji AAP mujhe 4 dikh Rahi hai...

 **Taarika:** Acha...Mujhe bhi tum 4 dikh rahe ho...

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji can I taste juice once more...

 _Taarika puts her hand at her lips..._

 **Taarika:** Badtameez is this way to taste...Main to Darr hi gayi thi...Par pataa hai mujhe bahut Mazza aaya... Let's go home...

 _Taarika ran towards his car...While Abhijeet too follow her...As she reached to the gate her dress from shoulder part struck to the wire that's cut her dress from upper side...She got terrified and cover her cut with hands... Abhijeet can see her cream coloured bra's strips...Both opened the door and sat over the car...Abhijeet took his jacket and bends to her side...Their faces are inches apart while Abhijeet covered her...As he turned to start the car... Taarika sits over his side..._

 **Abhijeet:** I tried to control myself a lot...But now I can't...

 _He bends the car seat...As he laid Taarika is just above him...He held her face toghtig and soon both of them kissed each other huskily...There tongue played with each other...Abhijeet doesn't know when his hand reached to her shoulder...He stripped down her dress soon...Soon the mere cuddling turns into caress,kisses and sighs...They doesn't know when Abhijeet took of his pants and while playing with hairs...She inserted himself on her...A tear escaped from her eyes...But his kisses gave her strength to endure all that...Rest all happens whole night..._

 **Next morning...**

 _It's about 5 am when Taarika opened her eyes in shock...She looked towards herself she is sitting over him completely...Abhijeet's hand is at her bare back and hugging her tightly...She remembered how she took the drink and they end up in such a mess...She took her clothes and starts covering herself...Soon Abhijeet too held his head and open his eyes...As he saw himself and then too Taarika..._

 **Abhijeet:** Aaaaaah...

 _Taarika remain calm she covered herself with his jacket tightly...While Abhijeet remain in shock...Abhijeet wore his pants and then saw Taarika is wearing his shirt..._

 **Abhijeet:** Meri shirt...

 **Taarika:** What do you want main ghar Binaa kapdo ke jaaun...

 _Abhijeet shrugged his shoulder...Soon they drove to Taarika's house..._

 **Taarika:** Tum mere peeche peeche Kyun AA rahe ho?

 **Abhijeet:** Picnic banaane... Ofcourse AAP phas Sakti hai aapki help karne.

 _He opened her house window from side and they entered to her room with window...Soon Taarika changed to another dress while Abhijeet took his shirt and jacket..._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji jo hua...I mean...I am sorry...I am really sorry...

 **Taarika:** Please jaao Yahaan se jo hua main USS bare mein koi baat nahi karna chahti...

 **Abhijeet:** I know meri galti hai...Ek ladki ki izzat...I am so sorry...Main sab theek Kar Dunga...Please believe me...

 **Taarika** (frustrated): I said just go Abhijeet please...Just go...

 _Abhijeet knows Taarika is sad at this moment so it's better to not disturb her…..He left her and moved to his house….._

 **AT KAAVI SIDE**

 _Purvi open her eyes with jerk and pushes down the Kaavin who is lying at her lap….._

 **Kaavin:** Ouch…..Aaaah…Miss Purvi jaan lene ka iraada hai kya….

 **Purvi:** Aap….aap yahaan kaise…..Meri godi mein sir rakh ke so rahe the….

 **Kaavin:** Oh madam kal aapki wajah se mera sir marte marte bacha hai…..Logon ka sahi hai suicide karna khud ko saath mein kissi aur ko aise hi bandh lete hai….

 **Purvi:** Main kal se aap ko 10 baar sorry bol chuki hoon…..I am sorry na…..Aap hi ne to phone phenka tha…..Main to dekh rahi thi….

 **Kaavin:** Haan dekh rahi thi ki neeche jaa ke phone araam se land karenga yaa nahi…..Tumhaare chakkar mein hum dono land ho gaye uska kya…..

 **Purvi(smiling):** But yeah to khushi ki baat hui na itne upar se girne pe hi humein chot nahi aayi….

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

 _Kaavin and Purvi starts falling from top….Kaavin turned Purvi at upward side while he is at lower side…..Purvi hugged him tightly…While both closed there eyes as if they were going to die…..Soon they land at huge bundle of leaves…..Kaavin opened his eyes and saw Purvi hugging him tightly…._

 **Purvi:** Please bhagwan ji Kaavin Sir ko bachaa lo…..Please…..Please….

 **Kaavin:** Miss Purvi aankhen kholiye….

 _Purvi open her eyes…..And saw Kaavin infront of her…She looked around and saw greenery everywhere….._

 **Purvi(cryingly):** Hum swarg pahuch gaye…..Itni jaldi…..Main mumma Papa ko bye bhi nahi boli thi…..Aur Shreya ko gale bhi nahi lagaayi thi…..Kaavin Sir abhi to main CID officer bhi nahi banni thi….

 **Kaavin:** Yeah aapko kya ho gaya…..Aap pe meri aatma kahaan se aa gayi….

 **Purvi:** Matlab….

 **Kaavin:** Matlab betuki baat to main kartaa hoon na…..Aap to samajhdaar hai….

 **Purvi:** Kya Kaavin Sir…..Main kya marne ke baad bhi samajhdaar hi rahungi…..Main itni jaldi marna nahi chahti thi…Abhi to….

 **Kaavin:** Abhi to humaara bacha bhi nahi hua…..Humne uska naam bhi nahi rakha…..Hum usse pehle hi upar haan gaye…..

 **Purvi:** Haan…Kyaaaaa?

 _Kaavin laughed aloud…He hits at her head….._

 **Purvi:** Ouch….

 **Kaavin:** Hum bach gaye hai Miss Purvi….

 _Purvi looked around and saw the forest area…..She touched the leaves lying at ground…She played with them and came to Kaavin…She hugged him tightly….._

 **Purvi:** Hum bach gaye…..Bach gaye…..Yippee…..Main bahut khush hoon….

 _She tried to be away from the hug when Kaavin tighten his grip…He hugged her tightly…._

 **Kaavin:** Yes hum bach gaye…..Ab hum apne sapne poore kar sakte hai….

 _Purvi hits him at his shoulder and got away from his grip….Soon they start finding path for exit…._

 **Kaavin:** Main to aur nahi chal sakta…..Main thak gayaa….

 **Purvi:** Chaliye na Kaavin Sir…..Raat ho chuki hai humein koi jaanwar khaa jaayega….

 **Kaavin:** Koi nahi….Tum jaao….

 **Purvi:** Par main aapko chod ke nahi jaa sakti…..

 **Kaavin:** To theek hai uthaa ke le chalo….

 _He sits at near by trolly while Purvi pushed it all the way…._

 **Kaavin:** Ek to galti karti ho…..Sab tumhaari galti hai…..Kyun girri….

 **Purvi:** I am sorry Kaavin Sir….Sir…..Vo dekhiye vahaan ek hut hai…..Hum vahaan rukte hai kal chalenge….

 **Kaavin:** Right chalo….

 _Kaavin stands from trolly and reaches there in one minute…._

 **Purvi:** Aap to thak gaye the sir…

 **Kaavin:** Ab mera mood nahi thakne ka….

 _They saw only one corner there….._

 **Kaavin:** Aao…yahaan baitho….

 _As Purvi sits there…..Soon she drifted to sleep while Kaavin kept looking at her innocent face…..He kept his head at her lap and drifted to sleep….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 **Kaavin:** Thank god hum bach gaye…..Par ab nahi bachenge….

 **Purvi:** Kyun?

 **Kaavin:** Bhuke pet kab tak jiyenge…..

 **Purvi:** Haan bhook to mujhe bhi bahut lag rahi hai…..Sir baahar bahut pedh hai shayad kissi mein fruits ho…..Chaliye vo khaate hai…..

 _Kaavin and Purvi came outside…..As they look around after some hours they finally got a tree with fruits….._

 **Kaavin:** Finally…..Chalo fruits tod ke laao….

 **Purvi:** Main…..Par yeah to bahut upar hai….

 **Kaavin:** Acha rope to tum 3 ki count mein chadh jaati ho…..Jaao…..Main yahaan senior hoon tumhara…..Tod ke laao aapke Pati parmeshwar bhuke hai…..

 _Purvi made a face and reached to the upward side…..She took some fruits and as she looked down and saw Kaavin…She lose her balance and lands at him…_

 **Purvi:** Sorry sorry….

 _Kaavin twirled and now she is at lower side while he is at top…._

 **Kaavin:** I know I am smart and handsome but don't you think tum mujh pe thora zyada land maarti ho…..

 **Purvi:** Sorry na….

 _Purvi got up and soon they pass the forest area…..As they come to the road…..They saw a car coming to their direction…..They asked for the lift…..And starts coming to their house….._

 **AT BUREAU**

 _Shreya is pacing here and there…..She is tensed…..And Daya is just looking towards her with tension…._

 **Shreya:** Hello…..Purvi di…..Ok…..Ok….Thanks….

 **Daya:** Purvi mil gayi….

 **Shreya:** Haan finally…..Main to dar hi gayi thi…..

 _Shreya looked at Daya….She remembered her last night discussion with Kavita….._

 **Daya:** Shreya hum kahin baahar chale aaj…..

 **Shreya:** Ok…..Lunch mein chal lenge mujhe bhi aapse kuch baat karni thi…..

 **AT LUNCH**

 _Daya took Shreya in his car and they moved to the place…..Shreya saw that they were not heading towards the normal restaurant while Daya moved to different side…._

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania hum kahaan jaa rahe hai….

 **Daya:** I have a surprise for you….

 _Soon they headed towards a big hall…..Shreya saw a rotating table their…..A complete fairly tale look…..She remembered her wish to live in such a fairy place…Small children came to her side and hugged her tightly…She looked towards Daya who is admiring her…Children starts pulling her as she reach to the middle spot flower petals falls over her head….Dareya seated at the rotating table…._

 **Shreya:** Yeah sab kitna sundar hai…..Thank you….

 **Daya:** Tumhaari wish thi na yeah….

 _Shreya nodded…._

 **Shreya:** It's too beautiful…..

 _Daya took the fairy crown and fits over her head…._

 **Daya:** Now you look completely like a princess….

 **Shreya:** Thank you…..This one is too beautiful….Main washroom hoke aati hoon…..Ok….

 _Daya nodded while Shreya moved inside….He glanced over her phone and saw Dr Vinod flashing over it…._

 **Daya:** Hello…..Yeah Dr Vinod…..Is everything Ok?Why are you calling at Shreya's number….

 **Vinod:** Daya ji…..Yes everything is fine….Main to bas confirm kar rahaa tha ki vo apni dawaai le rahi hai yaa nahi…..I mean infection badh naa jaaye….

 **Daya:** Infection?What do you mean…..Shreya ko to….

 **Vinod:** Stomach infection hai…..Chota sa but agar dhyaaan nahi diya to problem ho sakti hai….

 **Daya:** But uss din jab main aaya tha tab aapne to kahaa tha ki usse stomach cancer hai….

 **Vinod:** Arre vo to Shreya mehra ki report thi…..Aapko galat fehmi hui hai shayad….

 **Daya:** Thank god….Main to dar hi gayaa tha…..Mujhe lagaa main Shreya ko kho dunga…..Uski wishes ki diary le ke idhar se udhar bhaag rahaa hoon iss umeed pe ki main uski saari wishes poori kar sakun….

 _Daya turned and saw Shreya standing there…..She had tears in her eyes…..Daya cut the call…._

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania…..Yeah sab aapki Daya thi…..

 **Daya:** Shreya vo mujhe galat fehmi….

 **Shreya(loud):** Yeah sab aapki Daya thi…..Maine aapse kabhi kahaa ki aap mujh pe Daya dikhaayiye…Main soch rahi thi ki shayad aapko mujhse pyaar ho gayaa hai…..Issliye….

 _Shreya took out the wings of the near by decorations…._

 **Shreya:** Aapne mujhse kabhi pyaar nahi kiya…..Humesha sirf Daya dikhaayi na….Aur main pagal aapki care mein bhi pyaar dhoondti thi….

 _Daya hugged her tightly….._

 **Shreya:** Chodiye mujhe…..Mujhe chodiye…..Mr Singhania agar mujhe sach mein cancer hota to kya aap mujhse pyaar karte…..

 **Daya:** Pagal ho tum kya keh rahi ho….

 **Shreya:** Sach boliye na agar mujhe cancer hota to aap mujhe pyaar karte….

 _Daya remain silent…._

 **Shreya:** Koi baat nahi main aaj ke baad aapko pareshan nahi karungi main aapse bahut dur chali jaaungi…..Ab aapko mere liye pareshan hone ki zaroorat nahi….

 _Shreya ran from there cyingly…..As she reached to her house she starts packing her stuffs in a bag…._

 **Purvi:** Shreya yeah tu kya kar rahi hai….

 **Shreya:** Di main jaa rahi hoon…

 **Purvi:** Kahaan?Kya kar rahi hai tu…..Mumma ne kuch kahaa…..

 **Shreya:** Please Di….Kissi ne kuch nahi kahaa please mujhe jaane dijiye….

 **Purvi:** Kyun….Kyun jaane doon…..Kahin nahi jaayegi tu….

 **Shreya:** Di meri ticket hai….

 **Purvi:** Ticket?Kyun….

 _Shreya said nothing and she went outside her home….Purvi is following her when Kavita held her hand…._

 **Purvi:** Maa…..Shreya jaa rahi hai….Usse rokna….

 **Kavita:** Maine kahaa hai usse jaane ko….Tujhse aur Daya ki zindagi se dur…..Daya ki Dadi aati hongi tumhaara rishta tay karne…..Jaane de usse….

 **Purvi:** Mera rishta?

 _Purvi sit at the corner in thud….She dialled a number in tension….Tears are flowing from her eyes…._

 **Kaavin:** Hello Sweet heart….

 **Purvi:** Kaavin Sir…..And she starts sobbing….Kaavin Sir…..Shreya…..Shreya ghar chod ke jaa rahi hai…..Maa Daya Sir se mera rishta tay kar rahi hai…..Please please kuch kariye…..Please….

 **Kaavin:** Relax Purvi main dekhta hoon….

 **AT HALL**

 **Dadi:** Bas main chahti hoon ki jald se jald mere teeno bahuyein mujhe mil jaaye….

 _Abhijeet looked towards Dadi he remembered the last night incident…..And closed his eyes tightly…._

 **Abhijeet:** Dadi main chaahta hoon ki meri aur Taarika ji ki shaadi jald se jald ho jaaye….

 **Dadi:** Haan to karaayenge hi pandit ji se baat….

 **Abhijeet:** Pandit ji se baat nahi…..Main chahta hoon ki yeah shaadi issi hafte ho jaaye…..Aur agar nahi hui to main kabhi shaadi nahi karunga….

 **Dadi:** Arre par….

 _But then Abhijeet is gone from there…..Kaavin came to the hall….._

 **Kaavin:** Dadi Daya bhaiya kahaan hai….

 **Dadi:** Apne kamre mein….

 _Kaavin ran to Daya's room…Abhijeet too followed him as he saw him in rush…._

 **Kaavin:** Daya bhai…

 **Daya:** Kya hua?

 **Kaavin:** Daya bhai Shreya yeah shehar chod ke jaa rahi hai…..Ab sirf aap hai jo usse rok sakte hai….

 **Daya:** Main kaise rok sakta hoon usse….

 **Abhijeet:** Kaise?Pyaar karta hai na usse…..To rok usse….

 _Daya looked at Abhijeet in disbelief…._

 **Daya:** Main nahi karta usse pyaar….

 **Abhijeet:** Jhoot mat bol teri aankhon mein dikhta hai…..Daya…..Shreya bahut achi ladki hai…..Jaa rahi hai vo…..Usse rok le…..Zindagi bhar pachtaayega nahi to….

 **Daya:** Par vo jaa kyun rahi hai….

 **Kaavin:** Bhaiya…..bhaiya Shreya aapse naraaz nahi hai…..Vo naatak kar rahi thi…..Dadi ne aapka aur Purvi ka rishta tay kar diya aur apni behan ki khushi ke liye…..Vo…..

 **Abhijeet:** Please Daya please….Maine dekha tha Taarika ke ghar mein….Usse kuch hota hai to tu jee nahi paata please…..Jaa rok le usse…..

 _In the next moment we saw Daya heading towards the airport in rush…..While here Dadi, Kaavin and Abhijeet reached to Malhotra house….._

 **Shreya(pov):** I am sorry Daya Sir….Par main Di se bahut pyaar karti hoon….Main kaise unki khushiyon ke beech aa sakti ho…..I am sorry aaj Di ke liye main apna 7 saal ka pyaar khatam karti hoon….

 _Daya reached to the airport….Shreya is crying and moving towards the her flight side…..But she stopped as she heard a voice…._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..Shreya…..I think tum mujhe sun sakti ho…..

 _She looked at upward…..Daya is speaking through speaker all the other passanger stopped…._

 **Daya:** Please…..Mat jaao Shreya…..Main tumhaare binaa nahi reh paaunga….Ek baar apna pyaar kho chukaa hoon…..I can't lose you…..Please ruk jaao…..Mere liye….Tumhaare kaaran main khush rehna sikha hoon Shreya please mujhe dukhi ka ke ab mat jaao….Shreya I love you….I love you a lot….Main tumhaare binaa nahi reh paaunga….Bilkul bhi nahi agar tum gayi to main bhi apni jaan de dunga…..Yahi issi jagah….

 _Tears starts rolling from Shreya's eyes she rushed towards the entry side while Daya too came outside…..She saw him searching her everywhere…._

 **Shreya(shouts):** Dayaaaa…

 _Daya turned and saw her…._

 **Shreya(shouts):** I love you too Mr Singhania….

 _Daya opened his arms and Shreya hugged him tightly infront of all the other passangers…..While everyone clapped for the lovely couple…._

 **So I end this chappy here….**

 **Next chappy**

 **Abhijeet will force his family for early marriage…..While whole family got against Dareya due to their age difference….Are they able to cross all these barriers fo their love…..Family got to know about Purvi and Kaavin marriage…..How will Purvi adjust in her Sasural now…..PLEASE DO REVIEW…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND KAAVIII**

 **YOURS ARDHCHAAYA**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next update…Thanks for reading and reviewing previous chapter…**

 _Here Dadi, Abhijeet and Kaavin reached to Purvi's house…..Kavita has invited the neighbours as she wanted to do Roka itself…She welcomed them all and let them seated…Vishnu too came there….._

 **Vishnu:** Kavita kya zaroorat thi abhi sab ko bulaa ke tamasha karne ki….

 **Kavita:** Kyun meri beti ki shaadi hai…..Main kyun na bulaaun sab ko….

 _She left his hand and moved where Dadi is standing….._

 **Kavita:** Dadi ji Daya nahi aaya abhi tak…..

 **Dadi:** Iss Kaavin ne hi kahaa tha ki Daya yahi aayega…Kab tak aa rahaa hai Daya…..

 _Kaavin looked at Abhijeet…..He saw Purvi coming outside her eyes are swollen…..She came to his side and held his hand tightly….._

 **Dadi:** Kya hua Purvi beta…..Tum ro kyun rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Dadi…..Dadi…Vo main…Main aapko pehle hi sab bataana chahti thi…

 **Kavita:** Hua kya hai tu ro kyun rahi hai?

 **Kaavin:** Aunty baat yeah hai ki….

 _But as he saw the guest he is not able to say anything…Soon they saw Shreya entering at her home with her suitcase…..Purvi saw her and hugged her tightly….While Daya ACP and Taarika too came their from side…..One of the woman looked towards them….._

 **Woman:** Kya Purvi beta…..Aaj tumhaari Bidaai thore na hai jo gale lagaa ke ro rahi ho apni behan ko….

 _Shreya seperates from the hug and patts Purvi's cheek…._

 **Shreya:** Kya Aunty…Ek behan ko apni behan ko pyaar dikhaane ke liye kissi time ka wait karna zaroori hai kya…..Sorry Aunty ji aur Uncle ji aap sab ko sorry par abhi koi roka nahi hoga…..Aap sab log please apne ghar jaayiye…..

 _Shreya folds her hand and request them to leave….._

 **Kavita:** Kya kar rahi hai tu?Maine kahaa tha na meri beti ki life mein dakhal mat de….

 **Shreya:** Please aap log jayiye….

 _Soon the guests leave from there…..Shreya closed the gate and came there…._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe aap sab ko kuch bataana hai….

 **Kavita:** Kya yeah kit u apne se 12 saal bade insaan se pyaar karti hai…Yaa ye kahun jisse teri behan ka rishta tay…..

 **Shreya:** Purvi di ki shaadi ho chuki hai…..

 _Kavita just looked towards Shreya's face and then to her own daughter…..Everyone present there is shocked…Shreya moved where Vishnu is standing….._

 **Shreya:** Baba…..Mujhe pataa hai main bevkoof hu…..Jo mann aata hai vo karti hu…..Par apni DI se bahut pyaar karti hu…..Baba jab Purvi di chali gayi thi to main unse aksar gussa ho jaati thi…..Main samajh hi nahi paayi ki vo mujhe khush karne ke liye gayi hai…..Baba Purvi di ne mere liye apni zindagi ke itne bade faisle ko ek jhatke mein le liya…..

 **ACP:** Hum aap sab ko…Sab kuch pehle hi bataana chahte the…Lekin haalat aise nahi the…..

 _ACP told them the whole story…..Everyone is shocked to know that….._

 **Dadi:** Matlab Kaavin ki shaadi Purvi se….

 **Kaavin:** Dadi jo hua vo meri galti thi…..Purvi ne kuch nahi kiya…..Mujhe lagaa ki agar Purvi uss aadmi se shaadi karegi to vo uski zindagi barbaad kar dega…Issliye main bhaag ke chalaa gaya…..

 _Purvi is not in state that she can talk to anyone…..Kavita came to her and hugged her tightly…..While she cried aloud…..After some minutes they console each other…._

 **Vishnu:** Mujhe pataa hai jo hua vo anjaane mein hua…Hum usse rok nahi sakte the….Hum faisla bacho pe chod dete hai ki aage vo kya karna chaahte hai…..

 _Dadi and Acp nodded….._

 **Kavita:** Karna kya chaahte hai se kya matlab hai…..Shaadi hi to hui thi…Tod denge…..Aur vaise bhi hum Purvi ki shaadi ussi ghar mein to karaa rahe hai…Baat dabi rahegi…..

 **Taarika:** Aunty aap kya keh rahi hai aap soch bhi rahi hai…..

 **Kavita:** Yeah mere ghar ka maamla hai tum isme na bolo to acha hoga….

 **Taarika:** Nahi bolti aunty agar aap kuch soch samajh ke bole to…..Aap Purvi se ek baar poochiye to….

 **Abhijeet:** Aunty mujhe bhi yahi sahi lagta hai atleast we have to ask both of them…..

 _Kavita went to Purvi and held her hand tightly….._

 **Kavita:** Bataa sab ko ki tujhe yeah shaadi manzoor hai…Ki kya tu iss rishte ko nibhaana chahti hai…..

 _Purvi looked towards Kaavin…She remembered the way he proposed to her…All the moments when they were together…But one thing is also true she is bigger then him…His way of thinking and her is too different from each other….He may get far better girl then her…_

 **Purvi:** NAhi…Nahi…

 _Kaavin just looked towards her in shock…While Kavita smiled tightly….._

 **Kavita:** Sun liyaa aapne…..Ab bataayiye…..Daya aur purvi ka rishta…..

 **Daya:** I am sorry Chachi ji…..Par main Purvi se shaadi nahi kar sakta…

 _Everyone looked towards Daya…While Shreya lifts her head in no Daya assured her through his eyes….._

 **Daya:** Main pyaar karta hoon Shreya se…Aur vo bhi mujhse bahut pyaar karti hai…..Chacha ji main Shreya se shaadi karnaa chahtaa hoon….

 _Everyone looked towards him shockingly…Soon they were coming back to Singhania house…..Trio at one room….._

 **Abhijeet:** Sahi hai bhai…Ek ko ladki ne reject kar diya…Dusre ko gharwaalo ne…..

 _Daya and Kaavin are seated by placing their head at palms….._

 **Kaavin:** Zyada uchlo mat bhaiya…..Sab ki qismat aap jaisi nahi hoti…..

 **Daya:** Aur har insaan ka ek din aata hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Vaise Daya tu badaa daring nikla…Matlab aaj hi propose kiya aur aaj hi gharwaalo se bhi baat kar li…..

 **Daya:** To kya karta main…..Iski Biwi se shaadi karta…Aur na to subah hi ho gayi thi humaare rishte ko le ke….

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _Shreya hugged Daya tightly as she saw him….._

 **Shreya:** I love you too Mr Singhania…..

 **Daya:** Tumne socha bhi kaise ki tum mujhe chod ke jaaogi…..

 **Shreya:** Sochne mein tax lagta hai kya…Aur kya karti main…Chachi ne kahaa to…..

 **Daya:** To…..Kab tak bachi rahogi…..

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania main bachi nahi hoon…..

 **Daya:** Harkatein to vaisi hi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Acha…..Aur aap bade samajhdaar hai pichle 3 mahine se pyaar karte hai…Phir bhi chup…Aapki wajah se meri ticket ke paise barbaad huye hai…Pataa hai usse kitni chocolate aati…..

 **Daya:** Chocolate?Seriously grow up….

 **Shreya:** Seriously you need to grow up…Aapko to khush hona chahiye…Aapko humaare bacho ke liye aur mere liye same cheez laani hogi…..

 **Daya:** You mean tum humaare bacho ki chocolates khaaogi…Cheen ke…..

 **Shreya:** Le…..Vo mere bhi to bache hai…Main cheen ke chocolates nahi khaa sakti unse…..

 **Daya:** But vo to chote honge na…..

 **Shreya:** To main bhi to aapse choti hoon…..Sonu monu tonu ronu gonu konu sab ki chocolates khaaungi main…..

 **Daya:** Yeah cricket team kiski hai…..

 **Shreya:** Hush…..Cricket team nahi hai humaare bache hai…..

 **Daya:** Seriously aise naam rakhogi tum humaare bacho ki…..Mujhe nahi karni tumse shaadi vaadi…..

 **Shreya:** To main bhi kyun karungi aapne mujhe propose thore na kiya hai shaadi ke liye…..

 _Daya realized that they were unmarried…And few seconds before he just confessed his feelings and what they were discussing…With this girl even he become too childish….._

 **Daya:** To hum ladh kyun rahe the?

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki aap mere bacho ki chocolate nahi khaane denge…..

 **Daya:** Bache hai kahaan…..

 _Shreya looked around and remembered they were standing at airport…She hit her head lightly…..And bury her head at his chest while he lightly patts at her head…But within the next second he was shocked to see his father their looking towards them….._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua?Aap mujhe gale kyun nahi lagaa rahe…..

 _Shreya looked towards the direction he was observing…She removed herself from hug and saw ACP there….._

 **Shreya:** Sir vo…..

 **Daya:** Papa vo…..

 **Shreya:** Sir Daya Sir sirf mujhe lene aaye the…..Inhone mujhe propose nahi kiya…..

 _Daya looked towards Shreya he cursed himself that how he got ready to marry such a stupid girl….._

 **Shreya:** Haan inhone mike pe to bilkul nahi bola kuch…Aur humne ek dusre ko gale bhi nahi lagaaya…..

 **Acp(Angrily):** Aur koi tamasha hai jo isne nahi kiya?

 **Shreya:** Aap gussa kyun ho rahe hai Sir…..Aap paani peejiye…Aapka gussa shaant ho jaayega…..

 _Shreya took out her water bottle of Barbie doll…The bottke she has to use years before as Acp saw it he looked angrily towards Daya….._

 **Shreya:** Paani peejiye na Sir…Mr Singhania ko kyun ghoor rahe hai…..Kaun sa abhi hum shaadi kar rahe hai…..

 **Daya:** Shreya chup ho jaao…..

 **Shreya:** Aap mujhe kyun daant rahe hai…Maine kuch galat bola kya?

 **ACP:** Nahi Shreya beta…..aap jaao gaadi pe baitho…Humein abhi aapke ghar jaana hoga…..Hum late nahi ho sakte…Taarika hai vahaan jaao…..Samaan chod do…..Daya uthaayega…..

 _Shreya nodded and went from there…While ACP glared towards Daya….._

 **ACP:** Daya….Shreya abhi bachi hai…Tum samajhdaar ho…Issliye main chaahunga ki tum samajhdaari waali baat karo….Jo aaj hua hai vo phir kabhi nahi hona chahiye…Kabhi bhi nahi…

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 **Daya:** Ab bataao kuch bacha tha umeed rakhne ko…..

 **Abhijeet:** Bhai tum to dhanya ho…..

 _Soon the day ends and no one raise this topic…Next morning as Shreya is heading towards bureau…Vishnu held her hand….._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Baba…..

 **Vishnu:** Aaj tu bureau nahi jaayegi mere saath kahi chal…..

 _Shreya simply nodded…..While Purvi came out of her room….She got ready for training center…As she reached there….She was shocked to saw Kaavin there…..Kaavin for whole day ignored her as much as he can…..Atlast she got irritated and ask him the reason….._

 **Purvi:** Kyun kar rahe hai aap Kaavin Sir aisa….

 _Kaavin ignored her and starts going…While Purvi blocked his path….._

 **Purvi:** Please mujhse baat kijiye…..Kuch to kahiye…..

 **Kaavin:** Kya kahu…..Thank you…..Thank you so much jo aapne humaare rishte ko sab ke saamne manna kar diya…..

 **Purvi:** Main kya karti Sir…Maa nahi maanti apne rishte ko..…Aur Maine Aman se waada kiya hai…..

 _Kaavin held her shoulder and dragged her to the end of wall….._

 **Kaavin:** Waadein to tumne mujhse bhi kiye hai….Shaadi ke…..Chalo chodo tumhe yaad nahi to…Aman se pyaar karti ho na tum…..Theek hai…Main khud tumhe Aman se milaaunga…..

 **Purvi:** Kya keh rahe hai aap…..

 **Kaavin:** I promise you Purvi jis tareeke se tumne humaare rishte ko sab ke saamne manna kiya hai na…..Main majboor kar dunga tumhe sab ke saamne isse maanne pe….

 _Kaavin bends down and he slightly brushed his lips at her cheek….While Purvi is shocked with his touch….._

 **Kaavin:** Let's meet Aman today…..

 _He went from there….._

 **FORENSIC LAB**  
 _Abhijeet entered there checking so that no one saw him here….._

 **Taarika:** Kya hua Abhijeet?

 _Abhijeet startled and adjust himself….._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji vo…..Main vo…..

 **Taarika:** Sorry Abhijeet…Uss raat jo hua…..

 **Abhijeet:** Nahi Taarika ji I am sorry…Jo hua vo meri galti thi…..Maine aapko pehle bhi bahut taqleef di hai…..Aur uss raat to apni had hi paar kar di…Agar aap mujhe maaf kar bhi de main phir bhi khud ko maaf nahi kar paaunga…..

 _Taarika just looked towards him…..She is confused…And even not able to tell him that she is the one because of which they end to this trouble….._

 **Taarika:** Main tumhe vahi bataana chaahti hoon…..

 **Abhijeet:** Humein shaadi kar leni chahiye Taarika ji…..

 **Taarika:** Kya keh rahe ho tum?

 _Abhijeet moved forwards and held her hand…..She does'nt know but now her body lose all her control as she saw this man…She can feel his touch even at this moment….Flashback of the beautiful night kept bothering her….._

 **Abhijeet:** Main aapko bahut khush rakhunga Taarika ji…I kknow…Humaari shaadi kissi pyaar ke chalte nahi but ajeeb se circumstances ke kaaran ho rahi hai…..But…I will take care of you…Please…Please na mat kahiyega…..

 _Taarika wants to say so much but now the words are struck she hugged Abhijeet tightly and starts crying…By remembering that night…Just because of her one prank they end up into huge trouble….._

 **Taarika:** Main aisa nahi chahti thi Abhijeet…Shaadi se pehle…Yeah galat hai na…Main buri nahi hoon Abhijeet….Main burin ahi hoon…

 _Abhijeet just wave his hand at her forehead…He can feel her pain…Whatever happen is not easy for an Indian girl…..Our culture never accepts such thing….But that all happened because of the drink…They were not in conscious state…._

 **Abhijeet:** Mujhe pataa hai Taarika ji…..Chaliye aap royiye mat….

 _He wipe her tears….._

 **Abhijeet:** Ab to aap taiyaari kijiye…..Doli mein baitha ke dulhe Raja apni dulhania ko le jaayenge….

 **Taarika:** Par sab maanenge kaise…..

 **Abhijeet:** Maan jaayenge…..Aap pareshaan mat hoyiye…..

 **Taarika:** Mujhe uss din ke baare mein tumhe kuch bataana hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Mujhe uss din ke baare mein kuch nahi sunna…Ho gayaa jo hona tha…..Ab mere liye sirf humaara aaj aur aane wala kal hai…..

 _Taarika smiled lightly for the first time…She is feeling proud to have this man at her side…She knows that is wrong but she is glad that it was him…She surrendered herself to this guy…_

 **AT RESTAURANT**

 _Kaavin is holding Purvi's hand and they moved to met Aman…._

 **Purvi:** Kaavin Sir please mera haath to chodiye…..

 **Kaavin:** Ab to main yeah haath Aman ko de kar hi chodunga…..

 **Purvi:** Please Sir…..

 _Kaavin left her hand and Purvi took him to met Aman…Kaavin saw the guy he is not attractive…There is nothing that is good at him…But why she liked him that's the mystery….._

 **Aman:** Yeah kaun hai Purvi…..

 **Kaavin:** Bataao Aman ko Purvi kaun hoon main…..

 _Purvi just looked towards him….._

 **Aman:** Isne hi tumhe gale lagaaya tha na Airport pe…..Aur phir tumne isse chaata maara tha…..

 **Kaavin:** Aapki yaaddaasht to bahut achi hai Aman ji…..Bataao Purvi maine tumhe gale kyun lagaaya tha…..Kyun maara tha tumne mujhe chaata…Aisa maine kya bola tha jo tum sun bhi nahi paayi…..

 _Purvi felt uncomfortable…She does'nt know what to say at this moment…He husband knows all the tricks to irritate her….._

 **Purvi:** Vo…..vo….

 _Kaavin laughed aloud….._

 **Kaavin:** Vo kya hai Aman ji…Hum Cid waalo ko aksar disguise mein rehna padhta hai….Criminals ko pakadne ke liye…To uss din bhi kuch aisa hi tha…Purvi mere liye bahut khaas hai…Humaare beech mein aisa vaisa kuch nahi hai…..

 **Aman:** Vaise khaas to Purvi mere liye bhi hai…..Aapne iska gaana sunaa hai…..Kya gaati hai yeah…..

 **Kaavin:** Haan inki to har adaa niraali hai…..

 _Aman got a call….._

 **Aman:** Excuse me that's urgent…..

 _Aman went from there…..While Kaavin held Purvi's hand…..He pulls her chair at his side and soon they were seated too close to each other….._

 **Purvi:** Kaavin Sir please koi dekh lega….

 **Kaavin:** To dekhne do…..Padosi ki biwi thore na ho….

 **Purvi:** Aap…..

 **Kaavin:** Main…Bolo kya main…..

 **Purvi:** Aap yeah sab mat kariye na….

 **Kaavin:** Theek hai chalo Aman ko bataa dete hai ki humaari shaadi ho chuki hai…Uska chapter close ho chukka hai…..Aur tumhari life mein mera chapter mere marne ke…..

 _Purvi put her hand at his lips…That was the first time she touched his warm lips…The intense feling attracts her…While Kaavin kissed at her hand…..Purvi tries to remove her hand when he held her hand and starts kissing it…..As he felt his touch over her palms with each kiss she felt uncomfortable…She closed her eyes to feel the pleasure…..And forgets for how much time she closed her eyes…._

 **Aman:** Purvi…Purvi kya hua tumhe…..

 _Purvi opened her eyes…..She saw there is no one at Kaavin's seat….._

 **Aman:** Tum theek ho na…..

 _Purvi looked and saw kaavin behind Aman he winked towards her and pass her a flying kiss…And with expression he told her that he loves her…_

 _Soon Taarika and Abhijeet met canteen…She hugged abhijeet tightly…._

 **Taarika:** Mumma ne bataaya ki Dadi ne unse kahaa hai ki humaari shaadi 3 din baad ho…..Thank you…..Thank you so much…..

 **Abhijeet:** Maine kahaa tha na sab badhiya hoga…..Chaliye ab aap bataayiye aapke apni shaadi ko leke kya armaan hai…..

 **Taarika:** Matlab…..

 **Abhijeet:** Matlab kya…..Hone wala pati hu aapka…..Aapki shaadi mein koi kami nahi hone dunga…..Aapke saare sapne poore jo karne hai…..

 **Taarika:** Sachi…To mujhe 4 diamond set chahiye….Aur 10 gaadiyaan…Aur 2 bad mehal jaise ghar aur…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji aap ek CID officer se shaadi kar rahi hai…Kissi rajkumar se nahi…Itna karunga to shaadi ke baad humein bheek maangni padegi…..

 **Taarika:** Humein kyun tum maangna…Mera make up kharaab ho jaayega…..

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah badhiya hai…..Main bhikhari hun kya…..

 _Taarika smiled….._

 **Taarika:** Tum to mere Raja ho…..

 **Abhijeet:** To dekhte jayiye…Raaja ki aayegi baraat rangeeli hogi raat…

 **Taarika:** I don't know main kyun itnaa khush hoon iss shaadi se….Jaise main kab se yeah chahti thi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Pata nahi par khush to main bhi bahut hu…..Sabse achi baat yeah hai ki humaari shaadi sach ki buniyaad pe hai…Aapne ya maine kabhi ek dusre koi baat nahi chupaayi…..

 _Taarika heard him and remembered the wine scene…But later on she remembered him saying that it does'nt matter to him…_

 **AT NIGHT**

 _Daya is feeling restless at his room…..Why not he?He is not able to met Shreya today…She is not in bureau…Even her phone is switched off…Suddenly he felt a knock at his window…._

 **Daya:** Shayad hawaa hogi….

He is about to close the window…..

 **Shreya:** Hawaa nahi hai…Hawaa hawaai hai…..

 **Daya(shouts):** Shreya tum…..

 _Daya gave hand to her and she entered to his room…She hugged him tightly….._

 **Daya:** Tum yahaan kaise…..Aur yeah bag kyun laayi ho…..

 **Shreya:** Hum bhaag ke shaadi kar rahe hai…..

 **Daya:** What?

 _Soon Daya looked towards the gate and saw ACP there too….._

 **Shreya:** Chaliye hum bhaag ke shaadi kar lete hai…Maine mera saara samaan pack kar liya hai…..

 _Daya signaled Shreya that ACP is just behind her…._

 **Shreya:** Aankhen kyun dikhaa rahe hai…Aapko mujhse shaadi nahi karni kya?Pyaar nahi karte aap mujhse…

 **Daya:** Shreya tum abhi kya kar rahi ho…..

 **Shreya:** Bataaya to shaadi karne aayi hu…..

 **ACP:** Kisse….

 **Shreya:** Yeah aapki awaaz ko kya ho gaya Mr Singhania…

 _She turned and got shocked to saw ACP there….._

 **So I end this chapter here…..I hope you enjoyed it…PLEASE DO REVIEW…AND tell me about the story…..**

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **Abhijeet got to know about Taarika's prank is he going to marry her still…..Purvi is going to realise deep secret about Aman…How she is going to save her and her family now?Is Shreya's childishness end her and Daya's relationship…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND KAAVIII**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the new chapter thanks for reading and reviewing previous chapters…..**

 **AFTER 4 DAYS**

 _Singhania house is decorated with lots of light and flowers…At the main door we saw two beautiful woman seated beside each other and designing the rangoli…Whereas two handsome man are looking towards their beautiful love….._

 **Kaavin:** Bhaiya don't you think aap Shreya ko kuch zyada hi ghurte hai….

 _Daya felt embarrassed and exchanged his glance….._

 **Daya:** As if tum yahaan Machar maar rahe ho….

 **Kaavin:** Main to dekhunga hi na…..Aakhir biwi hai meri…Shaadi ki hai humne….

 _Kaavin said the sentence so that Purvi can heard him…..Shreya hits at her hand and smiled…_

 **Shreya:** Haay…..Kaavin tumhaari biwi to sharam se laal ho gayi hai….

 **Kaavin:** Acha…..He jumped towards them…..Laal paida karne ki umar mein tum khud laal ho rahi ho…..

 _Purvi looked towards him shockingly…..While he played with her dupatta lying at floor…Purvi saw Shreya chuckling at one corner….._

 **Purvi:** Bahut hassi aa rahi hai tujhe…..Main rangoli banna rahi hu kyun ki Dadi ne kahaa hai ki yeah haq ghar ki bahu ka hota hai…..Aap koi galat matlab mat nikaaliye Kaavin Sir….

 **Shreya:** Kaavin ne kab matlab nikaala…..Vo to kab se keh rahaa hai ki aapko apni patni aur biwi hone ke farz nibhaane chaahiye….

 _Shreya and Kaavin shared a high fi….._

 **Purvi:** Daya Sir dekhiye na yeah dono phir meri taang kheench rahe hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Haan bhaiya aayiye aap…..Thora apni saali ke hone waale pati ke bhi mazze liye jaaye…..

 **Shreya:** Rehne do Kaavin…Buddhe logon se kya baat karna…Vaise bhi main to iss shaadi mein apne liye ek Tall handsome macho ladka dhoondungi…

 **Daya:** Kyun?Main bhi tall and handsome hoon….

 **Shreya:** Aur boring hai…..Kaavin pataa hai inhone mujhe bhagaa diya tha…..Yeah arrange marriage karenge…

 **Daya:** To Arrange marriage mein problem kya hai….

 **Shreya:** Le…..Ab problem kya hai yeah main bataaun…..Aapko arrange marriage karni hai na…To contact kariyega mujhe tab jab meri family ko accept kar le….

 **Daya:** Tum khamakhaa gussa ho rahi ho….

 **Shreya:** Ji nahi…..Mr Singhania main sahi keh rahi hu…..Aaj se main ek sidhant waali ladki hoon…..Paraaye mard ko dekhna bhi mere liye paap hai…..

 _Shreya closed her eyes and went from there…Purvi too starts going from there…..When Kaavin blocked her path….._

 **Purvi:** Jaane dijiye na Sir…..

 **Kaavin:** Tumhe main kaisa lag rahaa hoon….

 **Purvi:** Sir…..Please….

 **Kaavin:** bataao to….

 **Purvi:** Ache lag rahe hai aap…..

 **Kaavin:** To aapko mujhe kahin kiss karne ka mann…..

 **Purvi:** Sir aap phir se shuru ho gaye…..Vo aapke kaaran hua tha…..Na aap jhooth bolte na…..Chii…..

 _Kaavin start coming towards her direction while she pushed him aside…._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _Purvi is sitting near swimming pool…..Kaavin came there and sat beside her….._

 **Kaavin:** Kya soch rahi hai aap Miss Purvi?

 _Purvi looked towards him…..She had tears in her eyes…She wiped them….._

 **Kaavin:** Kya hua?

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahi….

 **Kaavin:** Aap mujhe bataa sakti hai…..

 **Purvi:** Agar main iss baar bhi officer nahi ban paayi to…..Main mera dar control nahi kar paa rahi…..Main nahi kar paaungi….

 _Kaavin held her hand and face her…_

 **Kaavin:** Purvi…..Kab tak darogi….Jo hona tha vo ho gaya hai….You have to come out of it…..Maine dekha hai…You are perfect…..Tum bahut talented ho…..Kyun ek dar ke kaaran haarna chaahti ho…..Ok I will tell you a story…..Ek ladka tha…..Bahut weak koi dost nahi tha uska…..Sab mazzak udaate the…..Ek din vo bhaagte bhaagte gir gaya…..Jab uspe sab has rahe the…..To usne socha main bhi has leta hoon…..Aur tumhe pataa hai phir kya hua?

 _Purvi is looking towards him innocently…._

 **Purvi:** Kya hua?

 **Kaavin:** Uski hasi dekh ke sab chup ho gaye….Usse uss din realise hua ki hum pe log tab tak hi haste hai jab tak hum khud pe has nahi paate…..Enjoy this moment Purvi…..

 **Purvi:** Mere kaaran bachpan ek bacha doob gaya tha…..Issliye main…Abhi tak darti hoon….Maine jaan pooch ke nahi kiya tha…..

 _Kaavin held her from shoulder…._

 **Kaavin:** I know…..

 _Within next moment Kaavin jumped while holding Purvi in water…..They have to be under water for some seconds holding their breathe…..Kaavin held her shoulder tightly…..While Purvi start pushing him as she got her panic attack…But Kaavin's grip was too strong…..For few seconds they remain in water…Finally Purvi is able to get out…She slapped Kaavin….._

 **Purvi:** Samajhte kya ho tum apne aap ko…..Kitni baar kahaa hai tumse dur raho….Bachpane ki bhi had hoti hai…

 **Kaavin:** Bachaa nahi hoon main…Nahi karni na tumhe practice…Ok main akele kar leta hoon…But My feet could cramp up all of sudden or if I suddenly went into cardiac arrest…..I will need someone for help…..

 **Purvi:** Do hell with that?Jo hoga dekha jaayega…..

 _She pushed Kaavin aside and came out of the pool…..But as she turn she saw him lying upside down….._

 **Purvi:** Kaavin Sir stop fooling around…..Mujhe pataa hai aapko kuch nahi hua…..

 _But Kaavin does'nt answer….._

 **Purvi:** Kaavin sir please…..

 _Nothing happened…Purvi finally gave up and goes into pool back…..She took Kaavin outside….._

 **Purvi(crying):** Kaavin sir please aankhen kholiye…..Please…..

 _He does'nt anwer….._

 **Purvi:** Kaavin please aankhen kholo nahi to…..Nahi to main…Main humaari shaadi ko naa kar dungi…..

 _He remain there….._

 **Purvi:** Kaavin agar tum mar gaye na to main abhi jaa ke Aman se shaadi kar lungi…..Utho…..Theek hai main jaa rahi shaadi karne…..

 _Purvi got up to go…..While Kaavin held her hand…And before she can understand Kaavin pulled her at his side…..And he turned she is at lower side while he is at top…_

 _ **Hey Humnava mujhe apna bana le  
Sookhi padi dil ki iss zameen ko bhiga de**_

 _He tucked her hair behind her ears…Her heart starts beating faster…_

 _ **hmm.. hoon akela, zara haath badha de  
Sookhi padi dil ki iss zameen ko bhiga de**_

 **Kaavin:** Itni bhi kya jaldi hai begum saahiba….

 **Purvi:** Tum theek ho?Naatak kar rahe the tum….

 _She hits at his chest….._

 **Purvi:** Agar tumhe kuch ho jaata to….Abhi to…..

 **Kaavin:** Abhi to….

 _Purvi got lost in his eyes…..While he descend to her side….._

 **Purvi(slowly):** Kaavin please…..

 _But at last she closed her eyes…Giving him permission to kiss her…Kaavin smiled while looking towards her innocent wife….._

 _ **Kab se main dar dar phir raha**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Musaafir dil ko panaah de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu awaargi ko meri aaj thehra de**_

 _He kissed at her forehead…..She tightened her grip and his shirt tightly…..He kept looking towards her face…She opened her eyes slightly….._

 _ **Ho sake toh thoda pyaar jataa de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sookhi padi iss dil ki zameen ko bhiga de**_

 **Kaavin:** What are you expecting?Aankhen kyun band kar rakhi apni…..

 _Purvi pushed him at side…._

 **Purvi:** Aap bhi na hadd karte hai Kaavin sir…..

 _She blushed and went from there….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS….**

 **Kaavin(pov):** I am happy that you are able to fight with your fears…I hope parso sab achaa ho…If tum CID officer ban gayi…To parso hi main apne rishte ki nayi shuruaat karunga…..

 _Shreya and Purvi came to Taarika's room….They can see tears in her eyes…..Both hug their best friend tightly…._

 **Shreya:** Aaj agar Abhijeet sir ne aapko dekha na to pakka lattu ho jaayenge aap pe….

 **Taarika:** Shreya…..Shreya Abhijeet mujhse shaadi nahi karnaa chaahta….

 _Purvi put hand at her shoulder…._

 **Purvi:** Tum aisa kyun soch rahi ho Taarika?Aisa kuch nahi hai…..Vo pareshaan hai abhi…..

 **Taarika:** Main kya karti…..Mujhe jo sahi lagaa maine to vahi kiya…..

 _Shreya held her hand squeezed them lightly…._

 **Shreya:** Aapne bilkul theek faisla liya hai….I know abhi aunty aapse naraaz hai…..Par waqt rehte wo maan jaayengi…..Mujhe poora bharosa hai…..

 **Purvi:** Haan aur vaise bhi itni pyaare insaan se koi naraaz ho sakta hai….

 _Soon Dadi came to the room…._

 **Dadi:** Kitni pyaari lag rahi hai meri beti…..Le Purvi meri badi bahu ko humaara khaandaani haar pehnaa de…..

 **Shreya:** Badi bahu…..Dadi main soch rahi hoon Taarika ji ko aur Abhijeet bhaiya ko hum kahaan bhejenge honeymoon pe….

 **Taarika(angrily):** Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** I mean aap dono to Car mein bhi comfortable…..

 **Taarika(angrily):** I will kill you Shreya…..You are just impossible….

 _But before she can catch her…..Shreya ran from there…And collide with someone outside…._

 **Daya:** Dekh ke nahi chal sakti kya tum…..Lag jaati to….

 **Shreya:** To uth jaati main….Agar akele aap ke ghar ke pipe pe chadh ke neeche aa sakti hu to gir ke uthna aata hai mujhe…Vaise bhi aapse to kuch expect nahi kar sakte…..

 _She removed her hand from his grip and ran from there…..Soon Abhijeet came outside and even Taarika from another room…Abhijeet looked towards his bride…She is looking too beautiful…_

 **Abhijeet(with eyes):** Mat kariye yeah shaadi Taarika ji…..Mat kariye apni zindagi kharaab…..

 **Taarika(with eyes):** I know tight now tum iss shaadi ko nahi maan paa rahe ho…..But main sahi hoon Abhijeet…I am sorry…

 _They reached at the place….._

 **Pandit:** Pehle ladki ladke ko maala pehnaayegi….

 _Taarika for a few seconds look around…..She found her mother nowhere….._

 **Abhijeet:** Abhi bhi Taarika ji soch lijiye…..

 _Taarika looked towards him….She puts garland at his neck….._

 **Taarika:** Maine sab soch rakhaa hai Abhijeet…..

 **Pandit:** Ab ladka ladki ke gale mein maala daale….

 _Abhijeet kept stairing at all the direction…..His hand is trmbling…He can't do this not now…Not when her mother is not ready….._

 **Dadi:** Abhijeet pehna na…..

 **Abhijeet:** Dadi…..Please…..

 **ACP:** Abhijeet…..Please meri khaatir…..

 _Abhijeet put the garland at her…While the couple sat at the seat…..Shreya is admiring the couple while looking towards them…But suddenly she feel flowers at her head…..She looked around and found daya stairing her…._

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania aap 35 saal ke ho chuke hai kuch mahino mein 36 ke ho jaayenge…..yeah sab aapko shobha nahi deta…..

 **Daya:** Tum abhi bhi uss baat ko le ke baithi ho….

 _He held her hand tightly and come to his room…..While she kept pushing him….._

 **Shreya:** Aur kya karun main?Problem kya hai pataa hai…..Aapko mujhse shaadi karni hi nahi hai…..Aap bas mujhe behlaa rahe hai….Uss din aapne kya kiya…..

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _Shreya saw ACP just behind her…..She was shocked to see him…While Daya is just looking towards ground….._

 **ACP:** Kya main tumse pooch sakta hoon Shreya…Aakhir kya kar rahi ho tum?

 **Shreya(scared):** Sir…..Vo…..vo…..Aaj Papa ne mujhse kahaa ki vo…Vo nahi chaahte ki meri aur Daya sir ki shaadi ho…Vo mujhe ladko se milaane bhi le gaye the mera age ke….…Aur mujhe kuch samajh nahi aaya to…To main yahaan aa gayi…

 **ACP:** Pagal ho tum?

 **Shreya:** Sorry Sir vo…..Vo main darr gayi thi…..

 _And she starts crying….While ACP put his hand at her forehead….._

 **ACP:** Mujhe yeah rishta manzoor hai…..

 _Shreya looked towards him…._

 **ACP:** Mujhe pataa hai ki main jisse apni bahu chun rahaa hoon vo sab ke baare mein sochti hai…..BAhut achi hai…..Par promise me tum koi aisi bevkoofi nahi karogi ab…..

 **Shreya:** Promise main nahi karungi….

 **ACP:** Daya tum aao zarra….

 _Daya came outside with ACP….._

 **ACP:** Daya Shreya bachi hai…..Par tum samjhdaar ho yaa nahi…..Agar usse pyaar karte ho to tumhe samajhna hoga ki uski soch mein aaj bhi bachpanaa hai…..Agar maa ne usse dekh liya to…..Yaa uske ghar mein kissi ko pataa chalaa to…..Aaj jo hua phir nahi hona chahiye…..Agar pyaar kiya hai to…..To rishte ko nibhaao…..Iss rishte mein tum samjhdaar ho to apna part nibhaao kahin aisa na ho ki Shreya koi bevkoofi kar de…..Aur yeah rishta humesha ke liye….

 **Daya:** Nahi aisa nahi hoga Papa….

 _Daya came inside but he heard voice of dadi coming to his room…._

 **Daya:** Shreya bhaago….

 **Shreya:** Matlab….

 **Daya:** Maine kahaa ghar jaao apne….

 **Shreya:** Sorry Mr Singhania maine jaan pooch ken ahi kiya yeah….

 **Daya:** Par kar diya na…Pataa hai kitni problem ho sakti hai…..Wait nahi kar sakti tum…..Main kuch karta na…..

 **Shreya:** Kab?KAb karte aap…..Aaj Papa mujhe aur ladko se milaane le gaye the…..Mere age ke…..Main kaise aur rukti…..

 **Daya:** Shreya main ek aisi shaadi chaahta hoon jisme sab ki khushi ho…..Issliye promise me…..Ki chaahe kuch bhi ho jaaye…..Tum…..Aisi bevkoofi nahi karogi…..

 **Shreya:** Par…..

 **Daya:** Please Shreya…..

 _Shreya nodded and came from his home….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 **Shreya:** Aapko pata bhi hai Mr SInghania Papa mujhe kitne ladko se milaa chuke hai…..Agr unhone…..Unhone mera rishta tay kar diya to…..

 **Daya:** Shreya darr mujhe bhi lag rahaa hai…..Main baat karunga Uncle se….

 **Shreya:** Kab…..Kab karenge baat…..Mr Singhania main keh rahi hoon agar meri shaadi aapse nahi hui na…..To main zehar khaa lungi….Marr jaaungi….

 _Daya pull her in hug…..While she starts crying at his shoulder…..Daya remain in hug…..He saw Vishnu looking towards them angrily…..And he went from there….._

 _ **Murjhaayi si shaakh pe dil ki**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Phool khilte hain kyun**_ _ **  
**_

 **Daya:** You believe me na…..You love me na….

 _Shreya nodded…._

 _ **Baat gulon ki zikr mehak ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Acha lagta hai kyun**_

 **Daya:** I promise humaari shaadi hogi….

 **Shreya:** Sachi….

 **Daya:** Muchi…..

 _He kissed at her forehead and they hugged each other once again…._

 _ **Un rango se tune milaaya  
Jinse kabhi main mill na paaya**_

 _ **Dil karta hai tera shukriya**_

 _Daya came outside while holding Shreya's hands…..Vishnu looked towards them…..Shreya is hugging him as she is not ready to be seprated….._

 _ **Phir se bahaare tu laa de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil ka soona banjar mehka de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sukhi padi dil ki is zameen ko bhiga de**_

 **Daya:** Shreya tum Taarika ke paas jaao main abhi aata hoon….

 _Shreya nodded and goes from there….._

 **Shreya:** Par aap chod doge mujhe….

 **Daya:** Shreya tumhe humaare pyaar pe bharosa hai na…..Jaao….

 _Daya came to Vishnu….._

 **Daya:** Chacha ji vo….

 **Vishnu:** Chacha main sirf Shreya ko hoon…..Tumhaara nahi…Meri beti ka please peecha chod do…..You know she deserves someone better than you…..

 **Daya:** I know…..Par hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hai…..Main Shreya se bahut pyaar kartaa hoon…..Aur uske liye kuch bhi karunga…..

 **Vishnu:** Acha…..To prove karo ki tum usse pyaar karte ho….

 **Daya:** Matlab….

 **Vishnu:** Matlab meri 3 shart agar tumne poori kar di…..To main iss rishte ke liye maan jaaunga….

 **Daya:** Shart?

 **Vishnu:** Kyun darr gaye itnaa hi pyaar hai tumhaara…..

 **Daya:** Nahi Sir…..Mujhe manzoor hai aapki har shart….

 **Vishnu:** Soch lo….

 _Daya closed his eyes and saw the smiling face of Shreya….._

 **Daya:** Soch liya….

 _Vishnu smiled while looking towards Dareya at once…..And planned his 5 shart….._

 _Abhirika are seated just beside each other…..Taarika is looking towards door….Her heart is not ready to marry Abhijeet like this…._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _2 days before…..Taarikaa is feeling restless she really wants to tell the entire truth to Abhijeet...She can't do this marriage on any lies...Soon Abhijeet came at her house backyard..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya Taarikaa ji aapse mujhse ek pal bhi judaa nahi rahaa jaata…..

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet...

 _And she hugged him tightly…..._

 _ **Waise toh mausam guzre hain  
Zindagi mein kayi  
Par ab naa jaane kyun mujhe wo  
Lag rahe hain haseen**_

 **Taarika:** Tum mujhe chodiye to nahi na...Nahi chodoge na...

 **Abhijeet:** Kya bol Rahi hai AAP Taarikaa ji…...Shaadi ho Rahi hai Humaari main Kyun chodunga aapko...

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet uss din…..Uss din main jaan pooch ke sharaab laayi thi…Par main sach keh rahi hoon Abhijeet…Mera aisa koi plan nahi tha…..Vo sab….

 _Taarika looked towards Abhijeet…..He is not listening to her…..He is looking toward other direction…._

 **Taarika:** Tum sun rahe ho main kya keh rahi hoon…..

 **Abhijeet:** Haan….Haan Taarika ji vo….

 **Taarika:** Uss din main sharaab laayi thi…..Mere Kaaran hum problem mein phas gaye aur shaadi karni padh rahi hai humein….

 _Before Abhijeet can react….._

 **Tm:** Kaisi problem?

 _Taarika is shocked to saw her mother there…..Abhijeet looked towards her mom and then her…._

 **Tm:** Kya hua tha uss din jo tumhe shaadi karni padh rahi hai?

 **Taarika:** Maa vo….

 _Abhijeet held her hand….._

 _ **Tere aane par jaana maine  
Kahin na kahin zinda hoon main**_

 **Abhijeet:** Aunty vo uss din…..

 _Before they can speak a gun shot is heard…..There is a file in Abhijeet's hand that falls into ground….._

 **Abhijeet:** Mujhe lagaa hi tha ki aisa zaroor hoga….Aunty ji Taarika ji aap andar jaayiye…..Main dekhtaa hoon…..Taariika ji yeah file sambhaal ke rakhiyega…..

 _Abhijeet took his gun he looked all around and saw no one there…..He came back to the room…..Tm is reading something in file…While Taarika is looking towards her scaredly….._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya hua Aunty….

 _But Tm slapped at his face….._

 **Tm:** Itna badaa dhoka…..Itna badaa fareb…..Tum ACP ke bete nahi ho…Balki…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aunty…..Mujhe nahi pataa tha ki aapko nahi pataa hai…..

 **Tm:** Achaa to issliye yeah shaadi ho rahi hai jaldbaazi mein…..Tabhi sab ko itni jaldi hai…Kyun ki tumhaari asliyat jo chupaani hai sabko…..

 **Taarika:** Mumma aap kya keh rahe ho…..Abhijeet mujhe sab bataa chukaa hai…..Aap kyun iss baat ko….

 **Tm:** Chup reh tu….yeah jaan ke ki yeah ek criminal ka beta hai…..Kaise shaadi ke liye haan kar sakti hai tu?

 **Taarika:** Maa…..Aap kya le ke baithe ho….Do din baad humaari shaadi hai…..

 **Tm:** Koi shaadi nahi hogi…..Main meri beti ko ek criminal se shaadi nahi kare dungi….

 **Taarika:** Maa please….

 **Abhijeet:** Aunty aapko jaisa theek lage…..

 **Taarika:** Kahaan jaa rahe ho tum Abhijeet please…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aunty theek keh rahi hai Taarika ji….Main ek criminal ka beta hoon…..Pataa nahi unkaa kaun sa contact hai jo aap par hamle kar rahaa hai…Shaadi ke baad mere saath aapki zindagi narak ban jaayegi…..Aap bas apna khayaal rakhiyega…..

 _ **Jeene lagaa hoon main ab ye fizaayein  
Chehre ko chhooti hawaayein**_

 _Taarika came to her mother she plead to her many times…..But she does'nt listen to her…Even Abhijeet does'nt pick her calls…..Taarika is sitting at her balcony…..Abhijeet is at bureau when he got her image in his phone….Abhijeet dialled her number as soon as he saw her image…._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji…..Kahaan hai aap?

 **Taarika:** Kahin bhi hu…..Tumhe kyun bataaun….

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji koi hai jo aap par nazar rakhe hai…..Please andar jaayiye….

 **Taarika:** Main kahin na jaa rahi…..Marr rahi hu to marne do tumhe kya farq padhta hai…..

 _Abhijeet cut the call disappointly…._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Sir….

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ki jaan khatre mein hai…..Humein chalna hoga….

 _Soon the entire team reached to Taarika's house…..Abhijeet saw some bruises at Taarika's hand but she is fine…..He hugged her tightly….._

 **Abhijeet:** Kyun nahi sunti aap meri….

 **Taarika:** Tum bhi to nahi sunte meri….

 **Abhijeet:** Pagal hai aap….

 **Taarika:** Pataa hai tumpe gayi hu….Please Abhijeet shaadi ke liye na mat kaho…Please…..Nahi to main promise kar rahi hoon…..Agli baar apne aap ko nahi bachaaungi….

 _Abhijet hugged her once again….._

 _ **Inki tarah do kadam toh badha le  
Sookhi padi dil ki iss zameen ko bhiga de  
O.. hoon akela, zara haath badha de  
Sookhi padi dil ki iss zameen ko bhiga de**_

 _They went to her mother and request her for marriage but she is not ready for that…..Finally Taarika made her decision to marry him without her mother permission…Even Abhijeet got ready because he have to save Taarika…And that is possible only if she is with him everytime….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 _Taarika's eyes got filled…..They headed towards mandap…._

 **Pandit:** Kanyadaan ke liye aage aayiye….

 _Soon Taarika felt her mother's hand at her shoulder…She looked around and hugged her tightly…._

 **Tm:** Main iss shaadi se khush nahi hoon…..Par teri doston ne emotional blackmail kiyaa hai…..Aakhir apni eklauti beti ki shaadi mein kaise nahi aati…..

 **Taarika:** I am sorry mumma…..Main majboor hoon…..

 **Purvi:** Arre Taarika yaar kitna roti hai tu…..

 **Shreya:** Humaari saari bekaar kar rahi hai…..

 **Taarika:** Tumne kaisi mehnat ki hai…..

 **Purvi:** Arre tere bhayaanak chehre ko chupaaya hai….

 _Taarika hits at her shoulder…..And soon the wedding function proceeded…As the wedding ends…..Abhirika came to take blessings from elders…Tm bless her daughter but she does'nt looked towards Abhijeet…._

 **Abhijeet:** Aunty vo….

 **Tm:** Taarika apne pati se keh de…..isse koi zaroorat nahi mujhse rishta nibhaane ki…..Bas tumhe khush rakhe usse zyada mujhe isse koi umeed nahi rakhni…..

 _Soon the wedding ends…..Purvi is playing with her hair at one side when she felt someone placed his hand at her shoulder….._

 **Purvi:** Kaavin sir chodiye na….

 _She looked towards the direction and shocked to saw Aman there…..Kaavin saw the scenario and came there….._

 **Aman:** Aaj kal meri girlfriend Kaavin ko bahut yaad karti hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Karegi hi na…..Haq hai mera…..

 **Purvi:** Aman tum yahaan…..Kaise…..

 **Aman:** Arre meri girlfriend ki best friend ki shaadi hai kaise nahi aata….

 **Purvi:** Aman please….I think you should go…..

 **Kaavin:** Right…..Vaise bhi binaa rishte shaadi mein rehnaa sahi nahi…..

 **Aman:** Matlab kya hai tera…..

 _Aman held kaavin's collar…._

 **Purvi:** Aman kya kar rahe ho?Chodo unhe…..Please koi tamaasha mat karo….

 _Aman with anger went from there…..While Purvi looked towards Kaavin…._

 **Purvi:** Kyun karte hai aa paisa?Aap jaayiye bhaiya Bhabhi ke paas main…Main aati hoon Aman se mil ke….

 **Kaavin:** Main bhi chalta hoon….

 **Purvi:** Please Kaavin sir….

 _Kaavin understands and went from there…While Purvi followed towards the direction Aman went…..She searched him everywhere…..Finally she got him…He is crossing something…As she saw …..She saw the whole Singhania family pic at his hand…And a huge cut on it….._

 **Aman:** Kaavin mera rishta hai…..Hai ek rishta mera iss ghar se…..Iss ghar ke bete Abhijeet se…Aaj jo isse milaa hai vo mujhe bhi miltaa…Bhai hai vo mera…Barbaad kar dunga main iss poore ghar ko sab ko…..Khaas kar iss Abhiijeet ko…Agar khushi mere naseeb mein nahi to isse bhi nahi milegi…..

 _Purvi saw him burning the family pic…While tears rolled down from her cheeks….._

 **So I end this chapter here…..I hope you all like it…..Please do review and tell me the same….**

 **I AM THINKING TO ADD SEPARATE CHAPTERS ON ALL THE COUPLES…FROM NOW ONWARDS…BECAUSE IT IS DIFFICULT FOR ME TO WRITE BIG CHAPTERS…I WANT TO ASK IS THAT OK FOR ALL THE READERS OR THEY WANT THE STORY IN FLOW LIKE THIS ONLY…PLEASE DO REVIEW OTHERWISE I WILL GO AS I THOUGHT…..**

 **Next chapter:If I wrote on only one couple then it will be dareya…..There is no precap for next chapter…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND KAAVIII  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the new chapter…..I am going add trio in one chapter only so that story not get boring…..I am sorry if there is any mistakes…Thank you so much for your lovely reviews…Finally it becomes my most reviewed story and I am happy because of it…**

 **After 2 days**

 _Purvi is standing there closing her eyes and pleading to god that she got selected…She looked towards Kaavin…Who signaled her to calm and take deep breathe…_

 **Officer:** So the two officers that are selected….Mr Kushal Awasthi and Miss Purvi Malhotra…

 _Kaavin face lit up as he heard her name…But he looked towards her she is pleading still now….The other students pinch her and she came out of her world…She looked towards Kaavin and as he lift his head in yes…She move forward and receive her certificate and forms….After few hours….Purvi search Kaavin all over…_

 **Purvi:** Pankaj ji…..Kaavin Sir….Vo kahaan gaye…..

 **Pankaj:** Congrats Purvi…Kaavin Sir…..Hmmmm…Unhone tumhe apne room pe bulaaya hai…..

 _Purvi went To Kaavin's room…She knocked at his gate…_

 **Kaavin:** Come in…..

 _She went inside…._

 **Kaavin:** So Miss Purvi Kaavin Singhania…Kaisa lag rahaa hai aapko Inspector ban ke…

 _Kaavin asked her in playful manner…..But within the next moment he is shocked to recieve a small peck in his right cheek and a tight hug from his wife…Kaavin hugged her lightly…_

 **Purvi:** Thank you so much Kaavin sir…..Aaj jo hua…Aaj main jo bhi ban paayi…Aapki wajah se…Thank you…

 **Kaavin:** So iss khushi mein tum ek akele ladke ka band kamre mein advantage le rahi ho…..

 _Purvi realise her position she move aside….._

 **Purvi:** Sorry vo…..

 **Kaavin:** Vaise mera advantage lene ki aapko sazzaa milni chahiye…Ek baar issi room mein aapne mujhe nahaate huye dekha aur aaj…..Aaj to aate hi meri izzat pe aisa hamla…Inspector Purvi apni post ka najaayaz faayda uthaa rahi hai aap….

 _Purvi hits him….._

 **Purvi:** Kyun apni post ka faayda uthaane ka haq sirf aapka hai…..

 _Kaavin slid his hand at her waist and pulls her…She dashed at his chest….._

 **Kaavin:** Nahi begum saahiba aapko to humne saare haq diye…So aaj ka kya plan hai?

 **Purvi:** Abhi pehle to ghar jaana hai sab ko bataaungi phir…..

 **Kaavin:** Phir…..

 **Purvi:** Koi kaam nahi hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Ok…To sham ko bluemoon restaurant 8 pm…Don't be late…

 **Purvi:** Par…..Main Mummy se kya kahungi…..

 **Kaavin:** That's not my problem babe…I'll be waiting…..

 _Purvi shook her head and smile lightly while Kaavin went from there smilingly…Taarika adjust herself in this huge bed….After getting married it is her second day in her new home…It is difficult for her to adjust but she is happy to have such a beautiful family aside…..She pressed her head lightly while Abhijeet entered to room….._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya zamaana aa gaya hai…Roz duniya ke sir mein dard karaane waale ke sir mein dard ho rahaa hai…..

 **Taarika:** Sahi kahaa kya zamaana aa gayaa hai mujhe lagaa tha neem ka tree garden mein hota hai…Aaj kal to logon ke zubaan mein thehrne lagaa hai…

 **Abhijeet:** Had hai…Main aapka Pati Parmeshwar thori si izzat se baat kariye…..Kabhi dekha hai aapne Shreya ko ya Purvi ko Daya aur Kaavin se aise baat karte huye…..

 **Taarika:** Acha aur tumne dekha hai kabhi unn dono ko ki vo kaise baat karte hai apne pyaar se…..

 **Abhijeet:** Haan to vo bhi unhe baraabar pyaar karti hai…..Apne aap ko dekha hai…

 **Taarika:** Matla kya hai tumhara main tumse kam pyaar karti hoon….Main bhi tum se bahut pyaar…

 _She bites her tongue while Abhijeet looked towards her shockingly…It's the first time she is confessing her feelings…._

 **Taarika:** Main…..Main…Vo…Mujhe Dadi bulaa rahi hai…

 _And she ran from there…While Abhijeet smile lightly remembering her confessions….Taarika came outside the room…She looked towards her image and smile lightly…_

 **Taarika:** Taarika tu bhi na pagal hai aise koi pyaar ka izhaar karta hai…..

 _She hits her lightly and blushed looking towards her image…Shreya is waiting for Daya….From last 4 hours…He is not picking her calls…She is really tensed…As she saw Daya entering the bureau she ran to him….._

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania kahaan the aap…..Kab se call milaa rahi hoon aapko…..

 **Daya:** Shhhh….Shhhhh…Shaant ho jaao kahin nahi gayaa tha main….Bas yeah jaan lo apni shaadi ka intezaam kar rahaa tha…..

 **Shreya:** Matlab aap Papa se mile…Kya kahaa unhone…Maan gaye vo…..

 _Daya smiled and remembered his talk with her father_

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 **Daya:** Mujhe aapki saari shart manzoor hai Uncle…..

 **Vishnu:** Zyada nahi bas teen cheez hai…Jisko tumhe poora karna hai…..

 **Daya:** Ji bataayiye kya karnaa hai…..

 **Vishnu:** Pehli shart hai…..Shreya sab se zyada pyaar karti hai…Aur dikha nahi paati tumhe unn dono ko milaana hai…..

 **Daya:** You mean Purvi aur Shreya ke beech ke differences dur karne hai…..

 **Vishnu:** Haan…Asaan hai na…..

 **Daya:** Par unke beech khichaav hai kyun…..

 _Vishnu made a face that he does'nt know the exact reason…..And it is his work to know and clarify the problem….._

 **Daya:** Ok Sir ho jaayega…..

 **Vishnu:** Vo to mujhe pataa hai to kal milte hai…..

 **Daya:** Kal…..

 **Vishnu:** Haan kal tak tum apna kaam kar loge na…..

 **Daya:** Kal tak…..Ho jaayega…..Don't worry Uncle…..

 **FLASHBACK ENDS….**

 **Shreya:** Has kya rahe hai aap…Bataayiye na…..

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi bas tumhaare Baba ki 3 shart hai…Agar maine unhe poora kar diya to vo humaari shaadi ke liye haan kar denge…..

 **Shreya:** Whoaaaa….To kya hai unki shart…..

 **Daya:** That suspense for you…..I will tell you later on…..I promise ki main meri shart nibhaa lunga…..

 _Shreya rejoiced and hugged him tightly….._

 **Shreya:** I know…..I know…You will…Baba maan jaayenge…..To humaari shaadi hogi…..Aur humaari shaadi hogi to hum humesha saath rahenge aur phir hum saath mein bahut saari baatein karenge…Cartoon bhi dekhenge…..

 **Daya:** Cartoon?Tum abhi bhi cartoon dekhti ho…..

 _Shreya looked towards Daya…And become silent…She knows she is too childish…What he is thinking about her?She always said stupid things…_

 **Shreya:** Nahi…..I mean main nahi dekhti…Sorry vo main…..

 _Daya put hand at her shoulder…And pressed them lightly….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…We love each other…..It's ok…Hum alag hai…Aur shayad issliye saath hai….

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Mr Singhania…..Main bilkul paagal hoon…Aap humaar shaadi ke liye itnaa kuch kar rahe hai aur main…Bacho ki tarah…

 **Daya:** It's ok Shreya koi baat nahi…..

 **Shreya:** Par aap chinta mat kariye…..Aap Papa ko manaayiye aur dekhiye main bhi aapki family ko manaa lungi…..

 _Daya kissed at her forehead….._

 **Daya:** I know you will…..

 **Shreya:** Mission family pataau will rock…Yippe…..

 _Daya smiled looking towards Shreya antics…..Purvi is buying gifts for everyone in her home when she felt a hand at her shoulder…She turned and was shocked to saw Aman there…_

 **Purvi:** Hey Aman…..

 **Aman:** Don't you think ab tum mujhse milti hi nahi ho…..

 **Purvi:** Sorry Aman…..Vo training khatam ho rahi thi to…I am sorry…...I was busy…..

 **Aman:** So ban gayi tum CID Officer…..

 _Purvi nodded…_

 **Aman:** Wow…..Aur itni badi news tum mujhe aise hi de rahi ho…It's party time chalo canteen mein chalte hai…

 _Aman held her from shoulder and starts dragging her to food corner…..While Kaavin to entered to buy gift for Purvi…He saw Purvi and Aman holding each other arm by arm…Kaavin felt bad…He moved towards them…_

 **Purvi:** Aap theek hai Aman ji…...Aap baithiye main Paani laati hoon…

 _Purvi turned to took a water bottle…When she saw Kaavin through mirror as she turned she found no one there…While Kaavin hide himself behind the wall….._

 **Purvi:** Lijiye Aman ji…..

 **Aman:** To tumhe sach mein pyaar ho gayaa hai?

 _Kaavin got shocked as he listened to him…He saw Purvi lifting her head in yes….._

 **Aman:** Nahi chod sakti tum apne pyaar ko…

 **Purvi:** Pyaar choda nahi jaata Aman ji…Nibhaaya jaata hai…Aur pyaar ke liye to duniya ko choda jaa sakta hai main to bas ek rishta…..

 **Kaavin(pov):** Iska Matlab Purvi mujhe divorce de degi…She wants to end our relationship…..

 _Kaavin got tears iin his eyes…..Within this time…He has fallen for her…..He tried to fought for his love but today he lost…Without listening to anyone…He moved from there…_

 **Aman:** Kitne badiyaa Pariwar hai ACP ka…Bade bete ne maa baap cheen liye…Aur chote ne pyaar…..

 **Purvi:** Aman Kaavin ne yaa Abhijeet sir ne tumse kuch nahi cheena hai…Jo tumhaare naseeb mein thaa hi nahi uska jimma unn dono pe mat daalo…Maine abhi tak kissi ko kuch nahi bataaya hai…Please main aakhiri baar tumse keh rahi hoon meri family se dur raho…..

 **Aman:** Tumhaari family?Hahaha Tumhaari…SInghania house…Ko to main barbaad kar ke rahunga Miss Purvi…..

 **Purvi:** To tum bhi sun lo Aman…..Main mere Pariwar pe aanch aane nahi dungi…Tumhe jitnaa zor lagaana hai lagaa lo….Baal bhi baaka nahi kar sakte tum mere pariwar ka…..

 _Purvi took her belongings and came out of the mall…She look and saw Kaavin at his car….._

 **Purvi:** Kaavin sir yahaan…..(shouts)Kaavin sir…Kaavin sir…..

 _But Kaavin drove from there….._

 **Purvi:** Shayad sunaa nahi hoga…

 _Taarika is sitting at her bed and smiling remembering her first night at her new home….._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _Taarika entered to her room…..That is decorated with red roses…Soon Abhijeet is pushed inside the room….._

 **Taarika:** Sambhaal ke Abhijeet lag jaayegi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Main theek hoon Taarika ji…..

 _Abhijeet move towards her while she is standing there like a statue….Looking directly towards his eyes…_

 **Abhijeet:** Co…..Cooo…..

 **Taarika:** Co….Kya bol rahe ho Abhijeet kya hua?

 **Abhijeet(shouts):** Cockroach…Chiiii….Yuck Chiii….

 _And within the next moment Abhijeet is at bed…Taarika look around…And saw a cockroach at floor…_

 **Taarika(cryingly):** Cockroach…Chiii…Cockroach…Abhijeet isse dur karo…Please mujhe bachaa lo…..Please…..

 _And she jumped at the bed…Holding him tightly…But suddenly Abhijeet starts smiling like a stupid child….._

 **Abhijeet:** Hahaha Taarika ji…Aap abhi bhi cockroach se darti hai…

 _Taarika held the cousion and smashed it at his face….._

 **Taarika:** Sharam nahi aati hai tumhe…..Itna bhadda mazzak…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aur aap…Aapne jab se apna Daayan ka roop choda tha main to aapko pehchaan hi nahi paa rahaa tha…This pativrata Naari type roop does'nt suits you…

 **Taarika:** I just want to kill you…

 _And she start hitting him by cousion…Abhijeet held her hands and bind them while he layed just above her…_

 **Abhijeet:** Aap to mujhe kab ka maar chuki hai…..

 _Taarika can feel her increase heartbeats and sure that he can heard them clearly….He smiled and brushed his cheeks around her…_

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet please…..

 **Abhijeet:** Kyun aap hi to chaahti thi Taarika ji…Humaari shaadi…..

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet please na…..

 _And after some seconds Taarika can feel that Abhijeet left her…She open her eyes slightly and saw him adjusting in sofa….._

 **Taarika:** Tum vahaan so rahe ho…..

 **Abhijeet:** Haan mera laat khaane ka bilkul mann nahi hai…..

 **Taarika:** It's not funny Abhijeet…Tum bed pe so jaao…Main so jaaungi pakka…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ok Monday to Thursday aap so jaayiyega…And Friday aur satuday main…

 **Taarika:** Aur Sunday…

 **Abhijeet:** Sunday is funday Taarika…..So we will sleep in car…And yeah don't forget to bring Apple juice there…..

 _He winked looking towards her while she blush very hard….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS….**

 **Taarika(pov):** Bahut ho gayaa ab Taarika…..I think ab mujhe mere pyaar ka izhaar kar dena chaahiye…..Main kal hi Abhijeet ko apne dil ki baat bol dungi…..

 _Shreya came out of the bureau and drove straight to a building…..She took a deep breathe and finaaly entered the building and rang the bell…A young girl of 15 years opened the door….._

 **Girl:** Aap yahaan phir se…..

 **Shreya:** Mumma hai Aakriti…..

 **Aakriti:** Mumma Shreya aayi hai…..

 _Aakriti entered to her room…She even does'nt look back to Shreya…While Shreya entered to house she saw a huge photo of Aditi at wall…She felt a pinch at her heart…To save her…This girl loses her life…And even after so many years she is not able to do a single thing for her…Aditi's mom came outside….._

 **Aditi's Mom:** Kya hai Shreya….Kyun aayi ho ab yahaan…..

 **Shreya:** Aunty vo mujhe aapse baat…..

 **Aditi's Mom:** Humein tumse koi baat nahi karni…..Please jaao tum…..

 _Aditi's mom is about to close the gate…_

 **Shreya:** Main aur Daya shaadi karna chaahte hai…..

 _Aditi's mom stopped and looked towards Shreya….._

 **Aditi's mom:** Daya…Aditi ka fiancé…..

 _Shreya nodded…She entered to their home and starts telling Aditi's mom that how she met Daya…And after so many hurdles finally they accept their love for each other….._

 **Aditi's mom:** I am happy ki Daya ab apni zindagi mein aage badh rahaa hai…

 **Shreya:** Aunty we need your permission I know Mr Singhania kehte nahi hai…Par vo aap logon ko bahut maante hai…Aur unki family mein agar sab se pehle vo kissi ko manaa na chahenge to aap log honge…..

 **Aditi's Mom:** Main yahi chaahungi ki Daya khush rahe…

 _But soon Aakriti bombarded her question as she entered the room….._

 **Aakriti:** Jeeju aisa kaise kar sakte hai Mumma vo to Didi se pyaar karte the na…Main Jeeju se baat karungi aur unhe manaa karungi…Yeah meri didi nahi hai…Aur yeah unki jagah nahi le sakti….

 _Aakriti ran to her room cryingly….While Shreya made her mind that she will win Aakriti's heart before marrying Daya…_

 **BLUEMOON RESTAURANT**

 _Purvi entered their in blue gown…She is waiting for Kaavin…It's more than two hours…..She finally decided to call him…_

 **Purvi:** Kahaan ho tum Kaavin kab se wait kar rahi hoon tumhaara…..

 **Person:** Mam sahib ka accident ho gayaa hai…Hum unhe City hospital le jaa rahe hai…Aap bhi jaldi se wahaan aa jaayiye…

 _Phone falls from Purvi's hand…And tears filled into her eyes…She ran towards the City hospital…._

 **So I end this chapter here…..I am sorry I know there are so may characters…And story becomes big and boring too but it's the demand for the story…I have to go through each couple…That's why it is getting boring…But don't worry I will mend everything soon…..**

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **Daya is managed to complete his first shart also Shreya is able to won Aakriti's heart….Vishnu gave second shart to Daya will Dareya able to solve it or they will end into huge trouble this time?**

 **Taarika expresses her love to Abhijeet…And also got attacked by Abhijeet's family rivals…Will Abhijeet able to save her?**

 **Kaavin is angry with Purvi…She still entered the Singhania mansion and took care of her husband…Is this the start of new relationship?**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND KAAVIII**

 **AND please do review…**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here is the new update I hope you all like it…Thanks for reading and reviewing previous chapters…..**

 _Purvi reached to city hospital as she heard about Kaavin's accident...Tears are flowing from her eyes... she is praying to God that Kaavin is safe and sound...She informed Singhania family and Malhotra family about it...She asked Receptionist Kaavin's room and rushed there...As she opened the door and Kaavin looked towards her..._

 **Purvi:** Kaavin tum theek to ho na?

 _Kaavin looked at different direction and ignored her question..._

 **Doctor:** Ghabraane ki zaroorat nahi hai...Gaadi bahut speed mein thi issliye accident ho Gaya...Maine Patti Kar di hai…..Plaster Chadha diya…..Hand moment na kare...Sir pe jo ghaav hai usse bharne mein waqt lagega...Haath pair mein zyada chot nahi hai...Dawaai likh diya hai jaldi hi araam mil jaayega...Do din Yahaan hum Inhe observation mein rakhenge...

 **Kaavin:** Sorry doctor but I have work...Main aaj hi ghar jaaunga...

 **Purvi:** Kaavin doctor keh rahe hai na...Ghaav nahi bhara hai...

 **Kaavin:** First thing I am your senior at work Miss Purvi... Second Kuch Ghaav kabhi nahi bharte unke liye zindagi bhar ruke Rehne ka koi MATLAB nahi...Third this is my life...

 _Purvi become sad as she listened to him...His each word is piercing her heart in thousand pieces...Soon Singhania and Malhotra family enters there..._

 **Dadi:** Mera bacha...Jaane kiski Nazar lag gayi tujhe...Iska accident kaise hua?

 **Purvi:** Doctor keh rahe the gaadi bahut Tezz chala rahe the...

 _Kaavin looked towards Purvi angrily...While she got silent as he looked towards her..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kitni Baar samjhayaa hai ki gaadi slow Kiya Kar...But hamesha...

 _Shreya looked towards Kaavin she can sense that he is worried due to something...His constant moment of fingers told her that he can be aggressive in any moment..._

 **Shreya:** Koi nahi Abhijeet bhaiya ho jaata hai kabhi kabhi...

 **Dadi:** Tum to bolo mat Shreya yeah Tumhaari sangati ka asar hai...Dekha hai maine tum dono Ko speed is life... speed is life...

 _Shreya got silent as she heard them..._

 **Kaavin:** Dadi AAP Shreya pe Kyun gussa Kar Rahi aur vaise bhi main kuch soch rahaa tha issliye mera accident hua...

 **Vishnu:** Kya soch rahe the...

 _Kaavin can sense the fear of losing in his voice...Why not he will have that feeling...Kaavin is his only son in law...Kaavin felt bad for him...He cursed himself for the accident..._

 **Kaavin:** Kissi ke dhoke ke baare mein...

 _Kaavin said that looking towards Purvi...While Purvi is still confused with his act..._

 **Dadi:** Aaj main yahi rukungi tere paas...

 **Purvi:** Dadi...AAP Kyun main rukungi Yahaan...

 _Everyone looked towards her..._

 **Purvi:** Papa please kya main aaj Yahaan...

 **Vishnu:** Jaisa tujhe theek Lage...

 **Kaavin:** Koi zaroorat nahi hai kissi Ko rukne ki...Dadi main bacha nahi hoon I will manage...Aur AAP sab log Kyun pareshan ho rahe hai...

 **Taarika:** Kaavin isme pareshan hone ki kya baat hai...Hum sab ek family hai...Purvi I think you should go home aaj ka din vaise hi tumhaare liye bahut stressful tha...Aur Kaaveri aunty Ko shayad yeah acha na Lage...Tum jaao main aur Abhijeet rukenge Kaavin ke saath...

 **Shreya:** I think Taarika sahi keh Rahi hai...

 _Purvi reluctantly have to leave Kaavin...While she really doesn't want it...She kept looking on Kaavin but he ignored her completely...Shreya goes to Dadi as she saw her..._

 **Shreya:** Dadi...I am sorry...Mujhe pata hai mujhe aisa nahi bolna chahiye tha...

 **Dadi:** Par bol diya na tumne...Shreya...Kab kahaan kya kehna chahiye iski samajh to honi chahiye na Insaan Ko...

 **Shreya:** Sorry Dadi...

 **Daya:** Kya hua?Shreya maafi Kyun maang Rahi ho...

 _Shreya looked towards Daya and got silent as she saw Dadi..._

 **Dadi:** Kuch nahi...

 **Daya:** Dadi Kaavin theek hai na?

 **Dadi:** Haan usse araam hai...Tu mil le usse...

 _Daya headed towards Kaavin's room...As he came outside he saw Shreya still waiting for him..._

 **Daya:** Kya hua? Ghar nahi Jaa Rahi...

 **Shreya:** Nahi mujhe AAP Ko kuch bataana tha Mr Singhania...

 **Daya:** Haan bolo...

 **Shreya:** Main aaj Dr Aditi ke Yahaan gayi thi...Humaari shaadi ki permission Lene ke liye...Aunty aur Aakriti Maan Gaye...

 **Daya(happily):** Sachi?

 **Shreya:** Thora mushkil par maine Unhe manaa Liya...

 **Flashback starts**

 _Aakriti in anger went to her room while Shreya kept looking towards the child...Shreya ask permission from Aditi's mother and went to her room... Aakriti is crying holding Aditi's picture..._

 **Shreya:** Bahut pyaar Karti ho apni di se...

 **Aakriti:** AAP jaao Yahaan se mujhe aapse baat nahi karni...

 **Shreya:** Tumhe pataa hai meri bhi ek sweet si di hai...Purvi Di...Hum din bhar chuhe billi ki tarah ladhte hai...Par phir bhi na main unke Binaa jee sakti hoon Na vo mere...Unko khone ke khayaal tak se Darr lagta hai...

 **Aakriti:** Yeah sab AAP mujhe Kyun bataa rahe ho?

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki main aapka Dard samajhti hu...Main chahti hu ki Aditi ji ke Dil Ko unke pyaar se milaa dun...Koshish ki Maine par kya Karun aapki Aditi di ka Dil phir ussi se pyaar karne Laga...Kya AAP nahi chahte ki aapki Aditi di Ko unka pyaar mile...

 **Flashback ends...**

 **Shreya:** And at the end maine manaa Liya...AAP khush hai na...

 _Daya held her hand lightly and squeezed them...He nodded silently...He hugged her tightly...Shreya can sense him crying at her shoulder..._

 **Shreya:** Shhh...Shhh...Mr Singhania it's ok... Everything is fine...

 **Daya:** I really loved her Shreya...

 **Shreya:** I know Mr Singhania it's ok...Hum sab ka pehla pyar hota hai...And I do believe Jisse aapne pyaar Kiya hoga vo ISS duniya ki Sabse pyaari ladki hongi... and I promise main unki jagah kabhi nahi lungi...

 _He patts her cheek lightly..._

 **Daya:** Kyun tumhe mera pyaar nahi chahiye...

 **Shreya:** Chahiye na...Mujhe to aapse bahut pyaar chahiye...Par mujhe pataa hai aapke Dil mein meri ek special place hai...Main ussi mein rahungi...Apne hisse ka poora pyaar lungi...

 _Daya smiled lightly..._

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania dekhiye vo kya...

 _Daya looked towards that direction when Shreya reached upto him and kissed him lightly at his cheek...Daya was shocked as till now they never kissed each other..._

 **Shreya:** Papa wait Kar rahe honge...Bye Jaanu...

 _And she ran outside...While Daya smiled lightly...Everyone went to their home...While Taarika and Abhijeet are seated at the sofa...Kaavin is lying at bed.. ._

 **Abhijeet:** Vaise you are smart Taarika ji...Means Kamaal hai aapne Kaavin Ko injection de ke sulaa diya...

 **Taarika:** He needs rest aur tum Singhania'' Ko rest na karne ki beemari hai... kya Karti main...Maine mere doctor hone ka jaadu dikhaa diye...

 **Abhijeet:** Badhiya hai vaise Insaan Ko chupke se kuch bhi dene ki aadat aapki bahut achi hai...

 _He winked looking towards her..._

 **Taarika:** Had hai Abhijeet kab tak taana kasoge tum...

 **Abhijeet:** Ok nahi kasunga Chaliye apple juice Peete hai...

 _Taarika hits at his shoulder..._

 **Taarika:** Bahut ho rahaa hai haan...

 **Abhijeet:** Kya bahut ho rahaa hai...Ab apple juice se kitnj energy milti hai pataa hai aapko...Phir hum car mein...

 **Taarika:** I will kill you Abhijeet...

 _Abhijeet laugh aloud..._

 **Taarika:** Pataa hota tum itna dimaag khaaoge to kabhi shaadi nahi Karti tumse...

 _Abhijeet held her hand and pulls her to his side... She dashed at his chest..._

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet koi dekh lega...

 **Abhijeet:** Shhhh...To kisse Karti AAP shaadi...

 _He puts her hair behind her ear...He can sense how his touch is working on her..._

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet please na...

 _Abhijeet starts moving towards him...While Taarika pushed him lightly he fell into floor..._

 **Taarika:** Hahaha senior Inspector Abhijeet...Hahaha...Yeah romance tumhaare bas ki baat nahi rehne do tum bas...Hahaha that's too funny...

 _While in next moment Abhijeet got up and lie just beside her..._

 **Taarika:** Yeah kya Kar rahe ho Abhijeet...

 _Abhijeet puts hand at her waist and at her other hand he puts her head...While hugging her tightly he closed his eyes...Taarika is not able to control her feelings as she can sense him that much close...She stars gulping at each moment..._

 **Abhijeet:** Ab agar phir se tumne awaaz nikaali na Taarika to...

 **Taarika:** To...

 **Abhijeet:** I will not be able to control myself...Aur car ke Baad hospital mein...I don't feel this is bad idea...

 **Taarika:** I will kill you...

 **Abhijeet:** Ok...I have no problem with that...He hugged her and they drifted to sleep...

 _Shreya is sleeping smilingly when a glass of water is dashed at her face...She got up in jerk..._

 **Shreya:** Kaun hai kaun hai?Purvi Di yeah kya badtameezi hai...

 **Purvi:** Mujhe neend nahi AA rhi...

 **Shreya:** To meri neend Kyun kharaab ki...

 **Purvi:** Mujhe Kaavin se Milne Jaana hai...

 **Shreya:** Ohhhh ab main samjhi kaise neend aayegi...Jab dimaag to saiyaan ji pe atkaa hai...

 **Purvi:** Shut up izzat se baat kar jeeju hai vo tere...

 **Shreya:** Sorry sorry apni jeeju ke Shaan ke Khilaaf ek lafz nahi milegi yeah saali...Karna kya hai...

 **Purvi:** Papa ke room se gaadi ki chaabhi churaani hai...

 **Shreya:** No way...Papa maar daalenge mujhe...Main nahi hu aapki team mein...Mujhe neend AA Rahi good night...

 _Purvi held her hand...She folds her hand infront of her..._

 **Purvi:** Please Shreya please...Mujhe milna hai Kaavin se...Nahi to main uske baare mein soch soch ke marr jaaungi...

 **Shreya:** Stop overacting...Acha main chaabhi laati hu tab tak AAP neeche pahuchiye...

 **Purvi:** Ok...

 _Shreya rushed and somehow she managed to took keys...Soon Purvi and Shreya reached to hoapital..._

 **Purvi:** Tu Ruk main mil ke aati hu...

 **Shreya:** Oh mam...Maana AAP Cid officer ban gayi hai...Iska matlab yeah nahi hai ki AAP mujhe aise chod dengi...Main koi chori Thore na kar Rahi hu...Main bhi chalungi andar...

 _Both Shreya and Purvi entered to Kaavin's room...Shreya took a stretcher and put that at Kaavin's bed side...So that Abhirika are not able to see them..._

 **Purvi:** Iski kya zaroorat thi...

 **Shreya:** You carry on your romance there...Parde ke peeche kya hua yeah kissi Ko pataa nahi chalega...

 _Purvi hit at her head...She moved at Kaavin side...While as Shreya saw Purvi behind the curtain she took her mobile phone..._

 **Shreya:** Kitne Pyaare lagte hai dono saath mein...

 _She saw Abhirika sleeping hugging each other tightly...A sweet smile crept at their lips..._

 **Shreya:** Kya Jodi milaayi hai humne...

 _She took their picture in her phone...Purvi saw Kaavin lying there she move her hands at his hairs...Kaavin is not in his senses due to sedatives still he recognised the touch and open his eyes..._

 **Purvi:** How are you?

 _But in the next moment Kaavin pulls her at his side and she falls at bed in his arms..._

 **Kaavin:** I know it is a dream but still my heart is thumping...

 _Purvi smile lightly...She kissed at his forehead..._

 **Purvi:** This is not your dream...

 **Kaavin:** Please look at me...

 _Purvi can sense hurt in his voice...His eyes are filled too..._

 **Purvi:** I am looking towards you...

 **Kaavin:** Please love me...I really don't want anything else from you...I don't know how but I fall for you the day I saw you...I know I am stupid not of your age...May be not a good choice for you but still please love me...

 _Tears falls from Kaavin's eyes... Purvi touched his cheek and wipe his tears..._

 **Kaavin:** I love you...Can you please love me back?

 _Purvi smile lightly..._

 **Purvi:** I do...

 _A tear escaped her eyes too..._

 **Kaavin:** Kyun aayi ho Yahaan...Chinta ho Rahi thi meri?

 **Purvi:** I am here to hug you...To soothe you...

 _At next moment Purvi slid herself in his arms and hugged him tightly..._

 **Purvi:** Don't be sick...

 _Purvi got away from hug...They were looking at each other face soon Kaavin closed his eyes...He sense Purvi held his head and starts moving her lips towards his...Her lips is about to brush his...They were about to be one..._

 **Shreya:** Ho Gaya di chale?

 _She saw their position and turned to different direction..._

 **Shreya:** Oops I am sorry...

 _Purvi realise what she is about to do...She blushed lightly and came out of his room...Soon Shreya and Purvi reached to their home..._

 **Next morning**

 **Daya:** bataao na Shreya aakhir kis baat pe ladaai hui hai Tumhaari aur Purvi ki...

 **Shreya:** AAP gussa nahi karenge na...

 **Daya:** Nahi ab bataao...

 **Shreya:** That was all because of Advay...Advay used to like me...And she is jealous of that...Because of her I lost My Advay...

 _Daya was shocked to learn the truth...Both sister are fighting to each other because of some guy Advay...And how his girl can call another man as my Advay...As if he is her husband..._

 **Daya:** Itni si baat...

 **Shreya:** Itni si baat...He is my first crush...And her first love...Aapko yeah itni si baat lag Rahi hai...

 **Daya:** You two are impossible...Aur yeah kya My Adavay…Aaj bhi crush hai uspe…..

 **Shreya:** Naa…..Aaj kal to mere khayaalo mein koi ek hi insaan rehta hai….

 **Daya:** Acha kaun hai vo khush naseeb…..

 **Shreya:** Aapko nahi pata…Mr Singhania aap humesha mujhse itnaa pyaar karenge na…

 **Daya:** Haan…Kyun?

 **Shreya:** Bas aisa lag rahaa hai kuch gadhbadh hone waali hai…

 **Daya:** Koi nahi agar koi gadhbadh hui bhi to bhi main hoon na…

 **Shreya:** I love you a lot Mr Singhania…

 **Daya:** I love you too…And I will always there for you…

 **Shreya:** I know you will be…Issliye to ab mujhe kissi ki zaroorat nahi…

 **Daya:** Baad mein baat karte hai...Bye…

 _Daya cut the call...And call Vishnu to a cafe...Soon they met..._

 **Vishnu:** Ho gayi pehli shart...

 _Daya smile lightly..._

 **Daya:** Uncle vo kya hai na...Main aapki shart poori Kar Dunga par main chahta hoon Kyun na AAP mujhe teeno shart saath mein bataa de...Main teeno mein se choose Kar lunga pehli Kaun si karni hai...

 **Vishnu:** This one is the easiest...Ok...Meri dusri shart hai ki tumhaare ghar se Shreya ke liye roke ka samaan aaye...

 **Daya:** Yeah to bahut asaan hai...

 **Vishnu:** Haan jo Tumhaari Dadi laaye...Unki Haan nahi hai na Abhi tak... Issliye...

 _Daya made a face..._

 **Vishnu:** Aur Teesri shart hai... Kaaveri Shreya ki maa banke rishta le ke tumhaare paas aaye..

 _Juice from Daya's mouth spilled up...He knows it is impossible for him..._

 **Vishnu:** Yahi soch rahe ho na...Ki main seedhe seedhe bhi na kar Sakta tha...

 _Daya nodded..._

 **Vishnu:** Nahi hoga tumse...Koi nahi taiyaar Rehna Shreya ki shaadi mein aane ke liye...Main jaldi hi...

 **Daya:** Nahi...nahi sir...I mean Uncle...Main waada karta hoon aapse aapki shart poori karunga bas please Shreya ki shaadi kissi aur se nahi karaayiyega...Hum dono ek dusre ke Binaa nahi reh sakte...

 _Daya went from there while Vishnu smiled lightly..._

 **Vishnu:** Maine kab Kahaa ki main Shreya ki shaadi kissi aur se karwa rahaa hoon aaj kal ke bache bhi na sunte hi nahi hai...

 _Taarika is moving here and there furiously when Abhijeet entered into the room..._

 **Abhijeet:** Sorry Taarika ji..

 **Taarika:** Koi zaroorat nahi hai apne muh se mera Naam Lene ki...

 **Abhijeet:** I am sorry na...

 **Taarika:** Samajhte kya ho tum Apne AAP Ko...

 _She hits him by a cousion..._

 **Taarika:** Shaadi Ko ek hafta nahi hua hai...Aur tum ho ki...

 _Abhijeet held his ears and reached to her side..._

 **Abhijeet:** Sorry baby... my mistake...

 **Taarika:** I am not your baby...Kya baat kar rahe the tum Papa se... ISS dangerous mission mein akela chala jaata hoon...Jaao Yahaan se...I don't need you...

 _She made a face and sits at opposite side of bed...While Abhijeet held her by holding her waist... she kept trying to free herself..._

 **Abhijeet:** Koi faayda nahi…main aise Thore na aapko chodhne Waala hoon...

 _Taarika held his collar and pulls his face close to her..._

 **Taarika:** Aur Jo aise missions mein haan Kar ke tum meri Jaan lete ho uska kya...Kabhi socha hai tumhe kuch ho Gaya to...Main to marr hi jaaungi...

 _Abhijeet puts his hand at her lips..._

 **Abhijeet:** Shhh kya keh Rahi AAP...

 **Taarika:** Sahi keh Rahi main...Pyaar Karti hu main tumse... nahi reh Sakti main tumhaare Binaa...

 **Abhijeet:** Acha...

 _He realised that she has finally confessed her love...He took her into hug...While she kept hitting him..._

 **Taarika:** Tumhe mera bilkul khayaal nahi hai.. You are bad...

 **Abhijeet:** Acha agar itnaa buraa hoon to AAP pyaar Kyun Karti hai mujhse...

 **Taarika:** Main kyun karungi tumse pyaar...

 _Abhijeet smiled...He kissed at her nose.,..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kitni pyaari hai AAP pataa hai aapko...Papa mission ki baat nahi kar rahe the...Hum to aise hi baat kar rahe the...Main Kyun jaaunga aapko chod ke...

 **Taarika:** Sachi...

 **Abhijeet:** Haan sachi...Aadhi baat sun ke aayi aur kya haal banaa diya aapne apna...

 _He wipe her tears..._

 **Abhijeet:** Mujhe meri biwi ki aankhon mein aansoo nahi chahiye... Understand...

 _Taarika nodded and hugged him..._

 **Abhijeet:** Ek baat bolun...

 **Taarika:** Haan...

 **Abhijeet:** I love you too...

 **Taarika:** Par maine to I love you bola hi nahi...

 **Abhijeet:** Bol to diya...

 _Taarika realised that she just said I love you...She hits her head..._

 **Taarika:** Smart Haan...

 _Purvi and Shreya comes to hospital...Purvi is there with lunch boxes..._

 **Purvi:** Main de ke aati hu lunch...

 _Shreya nodded while Purvi went inside... She is about to enter Kaavin's room when someone held her from shoulder she is dragged to opposite side..._

 **Purvi:** Kya badtameezi hai Aman...

 **Aman:** So yahaan AAP Apne Pati ki sevaa mein hai...

 **Purvi:** Aman please koi Tamasha mat karo... Shayad Kaavin ne pehle hi humein dekh Liya hai main nahi chaahti Unhe aur galatfehmi ho...

 **Aman:** Unhe...Ohhhh god...

 _He placed his hand at shoulder when Kaavin came at that side and saw both Aman and Purvi too closed... Kaavin got angry and went inside..._

 **Kaavin:** Mujhe to lag rahaa tha ki kal raat AAP mujhse Milne aayi thi Miss Purvi... par...Koi nahi... AAP pyaar Karti hai na Aman se to theek hai ab main bhi aapko Humaare benaam rishte mein nahi baandhunga...

 _He wipe his tears...When he felt door got open and Purvi starts coming to him..._

 **Purvi:** Aapke liye khaana laati thi...Soup aur khichdi hai...

 **Kaavin:** Rakh do aur jaao...

 _Purvi put the boxes and kept looking towards him..._

 **Purvi:** AAP?AAP ro rahe hai...

 **Kaavin:** Nahi to...

 _But his voice choked off...Purvi realised he must have seen her with Aman..._

 **Purvi:** Main Aman ji se...

 **Kaavin:** Please go Purvi... please...

 **Purvi:** Ek Baar please meri baat...

 _Kaavin hit the tiffin box she bring at floor aNd shouts at her..._

 **Kaavin:** Just leave me alone just go...

 _Purvi got scared and ran from there...Here Taarika smiles when she open her Facebook account...As she saw her and Abhijeet's pic hugging each other...Soon she realised it is uploaded by Shreya and it is last night pic..._

 **Taarika:** Oh god yeah ladki...

 _She dialled her number..._

 **Taarika:** Yeah kya Kiya tune Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Kya Kiya AAP dono ek dusre Ko kitna pyaar karte Wahi to lagaaya hai...

 **Taarika:** Delete Kar Inhe Abhi...

 **Shreya:** Bilkul nahi...They are best in my collection...

 **Taarika:** Pagal hai tu poori sab ne dekh Liya to... Dadi ACP sir kya sochenge vo...

 **Shreya:** Had hai bas...Aapko achi lag Rahi hai na...

 **Taarika:** Haan...Mujhe to bahut achi lag Rahi hai...

 _Taarika smiled lightly when someone snatched her mobile phone..._

 **Abhijeet (angrily):** Shreya aaj tumne apni bachpane ki saari limit cross Kar di...Dimaag hai tum mein yaa nahi... kabhi dimaag ka istemaal Kar Sakti ho...Tumhe pataa hai tumhari ek bevkoofi se Taarika ji ke saath kya ho Sakta hai...

 _Shreya got startled with his voice..._

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet Kyun gussa Kar rahe ho uspe...

 **Abhijeet:** Aaj ke Baad Taarika ji ya mujhse koi rishta rakhne ki zaroorat nahi hai...

 _And Abhijeet throws the phone at different side..._

 **So I end this chapter here...I hope you all like it...So what do you think why Abhijeet sir is angry with Shreya?Is this the end of Dareya relationship...Will Purvi able to save her and Kaavin's distraught relationship... Will Abhijeet save Taarika?so many questions answer is one wait for next chapter...Please do review...**

 **Keep loving Dareya, Abhirika and Kaaviii**

 **Yours Ardhchaaya**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the new chapter thank you for reviewing previous chapter….**

 _At midnight Kaavin heard Dadi's voice…He ran and reached to the ground floor…Abhijeet and Daya too came there…_

 **Dadi:** Vo gunde…Vo…Taarika ko…..

 _Everyone got shocked….._

 _Trio runs towards the van but it is fast….Soon Abhijeet heard voice from his room….As trio reached there….Dadi is shocked to saw Taarika lying at floor….._

 **Dadi:** Taarika…Taarika…..

 **Taarika:** Vo…..vo…Kissi ko uthaa ke…

 **Daya:** Oh no…..Matlab Aman Purvi aur Shreya ko uthaa ke le gaya…..

 _Kaavin looked towards his brothers…..Everyone is shocked…_

 **Kaavin:** Purvi aur Shreya ko matlab…

 **Abhijeet:** Vo…..

 **Taarika:** Tum to Shreya se naraaz the na…Uthaa ke le gaye se kya matlab…..

 **Abhijeet:** Vo humaara plan tha…..

 _Abhijeet saw the furious glare of Dadi,Kaavin and Taarika….While he looked towards the floor…Taarika hit at his hand….._

 **Taarika:** You are just too much Abhijeet…Yahaan meri darr darr ke haalat kharaab thi…Aur tum dono bhai planning kar rahe the…..

 **Daya:** Ab hum kya karte….Purvi ne jab bataaya ki Aman Abhijeet ka bhai hai…Aur tum par hote hamlo ke peeche vo hai to humaare paas time hi nahi tha…..

 _Kaavin is shocked to learn that…Abhijeet and Daya state how Purvi gather information about Aman with sources….And how she passed that information to them….All the flashback with Purvi is running just before his eyes…He felt so stupid to raise question on her…_

 **Abhijeet:** Kal raat ko Purvi aur Shreya aaye the…Purvi Kaavin ke paas gayi thi jab….Jab Shreya humaari pic e rahi thi Taarika ji…Main uss waqt uthaa hua tha….Aur maine hi usse kahaa tha facebook pe…

 **Taarika:** Dadi aapka Abhijeet dekha kitna smart hai…Isne jaan pooch ke mere saath chipak ke photo kheechaayi…Tumhe to aaj main zinda nahi chodungi…

 _Taarika ran behind Abhijeet….While Daya saw Kaavin's hurt face…He put hand at his shoulder…_

 **Daya:** Don't worry…Sirf tumhaari wife kidnap nahi hui hai…CID ki do jaanbaaz officers hai….Unn gundo ki to khair nahi…

 _Kaavin nodded…_

 **Dadi:** Bas dono bachiyan surakshit ho maine bhi subah Shreya ko kitna sunaa diya tha…Aur vo bachi kuch na boli….

 **Daya:** Aapki baat ka Shreya ne buraa nahi maana Dadi…..Aur phir bhi agar aapko buraa lag rahaa ho to aap meri ek shart poori karaa do…

 _Dadi looked towards him shockingly….._

 **Daya:** Shreya ke liye roke ki thaal le ke kal uske ghar chalengi…

 **Dadi:** Binaa dulhan ke…..

 **Daya:** Aap maano to Dadi dulhaniya to hum le aayenge…

 _Daya hugged Dadi and smiled victoriously as he completes his one shart…Soon Abhijeet Daya and Kaavin reached to the spot….._

 **Daya:** Signal to yahi se aa rahe hai…..

 _Kaavin opened the door and start running towards the mansion…_

 **Abhijeet:** Tu kahaa jaa raha hai bhai…..

 **Kaavin:** Bhaiya Purvi…Mujhe bahut darr lag rahaa hai…..Bhaiya maine pehle hi do din usko bahut hurt kiya hai…..

 **Daya:** Don't worry Kaavin Purvi theek hogi…Chalo…

 _Soon trio entered there….From upward side they saw Shreya and Purvi are sitting at chair….And their hands are bind with rope….Several goons are roaming here and there….._

 **Goon1:** Arre wah kya maal uthaa ke laaya hai tu….

 _He is about to touch at Purvi's face…_

 **Shreya:** Abe o chappar ganju…Vahaan kya kar rahaa hai ek baar mera haath khol de tera vo haal karungi na…..

 **Daya:** Yaar yeah humesha aasmaan pe hi kyun rehti hai…Isse dikh nahi rahaa kitne gunde hai yahaan…

 **Kaavin:** Main keh rahaa hoon bhaiya agar aapki waali ke kaaran meri waali ko kuch hua na…..

 **Daya:** Oh bhaisahab…Main bhi pareshan hoon yahaan…

 _Abhijeet looked towards his brothers…And hit at their head….._

 **Daya/Kaavin:** Aaaaaah…..

 **Abhijeet:** Kya kar rahe ho tum…Meri waali teri waali…Dekho agar aaj yeah khel khatam na hua to meri Taarika ji khatre mein padh jaayengi aur main yeah bardaasht nahi karunga…

 **Kaavin:** Ek se ek majnu pade hai yahaa…..

 _While trio looked towards the ladies sitting there….._

 **Goon2:** Vaise khoobsurat to tum bhi bahut ho…..

 _Goon2 said while looking to Shreya…_

 **Purvi:** Meri choti behan hai vo haath mat lagaana…..

 _Shreya looked towards her with irritated look….._

 **Shreya:** Aapki problem kya hai…Koi mujhe khoobsurat bolta hai to kaahe aap beech mein padh jaati hai…..

 **Purvi:** What do you mean?Koi….Mujhe bhi pataa hai tum kis koi ki baat kar rahi ho…..

 **Shreya:** Haan haan…..Main Advay ki baat kar rahi hoon…Mera pehla crush…..Jisse aapne cheen liya tha…..

 **Purvi:** Maine cheena nahi tha….Vo mujhe pasand karta tha…

 _Shreya and Purvi continues yelling at each other while the goons helplessly looking towards them…As soon as anyone tries to say anything they got stopped as our young lady looked towards them with deadly look….Daya and Kaavin are just looking towards their queen while they kept on fighting over Advay…_

 **Abhijeet:** Tum dono kya kar rahe ho…..Alag alag side jaao aur gundo ko giraao…..

 _Daya and Kaavin came to this world and secretly starts hitting over the goons…While the yelling session of Shreya and Purvi continues….._

 **Purvi:** Matlab tum mujhse issliya naraaz ho 9 saal se…..

 **Shreya:** Haan to mera bechaara Advay…Mera pyaar meri zindagi…..

 _Her each word is doing pieces of Daya's heart and his power of fighting with goons increases….._

 **Purvi:** Theek hai…Par advay ka pyaar aur uski zindagi to main hi hoon…..

 _Soon they heard the gunshot…And as they looked towards the direction it was Aman there…_

 **Aman:** Mujhe bilkul pasand nahi ki meri queens aise ladhe…Thori shaanti rakho tum dono…..

 **Shreya:** Just shut up…..Haan to main keh rahi thi…..

 **Aman:** Aye zyada hoshiyaari nahi bahut ho gayi tumhaari chick…..chick…..Taarika kahaan hai…Tumse kahaa tha na Taarika ko laao….Aur tum dono ne Taarika jaisi saari kyun pehni…..

 _Shreya and Purvi looked towards each other…_

 **Aman:** Purvi tumse to maine pyaar kiya tha how can you do this to me?

 _He bends down at Purvi's level before he can speak further….Kaavin kicked him right at his chest….Soon the fighting starts and within some minutes they caught the entire gang…Taarika and other members too came there…_

 **Taarika:** Thank you so much…Tum dono ne jo aaj mere liye kiya….Thank you…  
And she hugged both Shreya and Purvi….

 **Abhijeet:** Aur maine…Maine bhi bahut mehnat ki hai…

 **Taarika:** Tum to baat mat karo….Kitna darr gayi thi main pataa hai….Kya acting karte ho tum sab?

 **Purvi(smiled):** Vo to Shreya ka kaam hai…..

 **Shreya:** Haan bas saare ilzaam lagaa do Shreya pe…Huh…..

 **Purvi:** Oh madam…Sorry na…Le ab kaan bhi pakad liye…Tere Advay ko tu hi rakh mujhe usme kabhi interest nahi tha…..Sorry…

 _Shreya smiled lightly and she hug her tightly…._

 **Shreya:** Chalo maaf kiya…Aap bhi kya yaad rakhoge kis raees se paala padha tha…

 _Purvi hit lightly at her head….._

 **Purvi:** Nautanki…..

 **Daya:** Hush…Chalo do shart to poori hui…..

 _Daya thought very loudly….That everyone starts looking towards him…_

 **Daya:** I mean….Acha hai tum dono mein sulah ho gayi…

 **Taarika:** Yeah baat to sahi hai…Kitna intezaar karaaya mujhe…

 _Purvi smiled and look towards Kaavin….He is just looking towards her blankly….Soon everyone leaves from there….While Purvi and Kaavin are standing beside each other…_

 **Purvi/Kaavin:** Vo…..

 **Purvi/Kaavin:** Aap bolo/Tum bolo…..

 **Kaavin:** Vo main keh rahaa tha…

 **Shreya:** Purvi di ab kal aana hai kya…Chalo bhi…

 **Purvi:** Haan aayi…Chalte hai…..

 _Kaavin nodded and they move outside…_

 **AT NIGHT**

 _Trio boys are seated at their garden and enjoying the weather…When they saw Taarika going outside….._

 **Daya:** Yeah Taarika Bhabhi itni rat kahaan jaa rahi hai…

 **Abhijeet:** Party hai…

 **Kaavin:** Party?

 **Abhijeet:** Tum dono ki aur meri waali mil ke aaj bachelor party karne waali hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Aur hum?

 **Daya:** Mera party ka mood nahi hai…

 _Abhijeet hits at Daya's shoulder….._

 **Daya:** Aaaah maar kyun rahe ho…..

 **Abhijeet:** Vo humaari baat nahi kar rahaa hai…Uss party mein jaane ki baat kar rahaa hai…..

 **Daya:** Par hum ladkiyon ki party mein jaa ke kya karenge…..

 _Kaavin hits his head….._

 **Kaavin:** Main to jaa rahaa hoon party mein aap dono mein se koi chalega…..

 **Abhijeet:** Main…..

 _Daya looked towards his brothers…_

 **Daya:** Abhijeet mat jaao….Taarika tumhara bharta banaa degi…

 **Abhijeet:** Haan vo to hai….Mujhe to binaa paani ke nigal liya jaayega…..

 **Kaavin:** Offo Daya bhaiya…Ek to aap ho hi darpok apni sangat Abhijeet bhai ko aisa mat banaao….Abhijeet bhaiya mat bhuliye aap ek CID officer hai….Duniya ke sabse jaanbaaz CID officer…..

Abhijeet felt proud in himself…..

 **Daya:** Haan aur yeah bhi mat bhulna ki Taarika ke saamne tumhaari bolti bhi nahi khulti…..

 **Abhijeet:** Achaa…Aur tumhaara kya?Tumhari waali to apne aap itna bol leti hai ki tumhe bolne ki zaoorat hi nahi padhti…Kabhi haath thaama hai uska…..

 **Kaavin:** Abhijeet bhai Daya bhaiya….Aur Shreya ka haath…Rehan do bas…

 **Daya:** Shaadi se pehle se yeah sab sahi nahi hota…..

 **Kaavin:** Rehne dijiye bhai aapse shaadi ke baad bhi nahi hoga….Shreya bechari buddhe se shaadi kar rahi hai…..

 **Daya:** Acha tum to jawaan ho shaadi shuda bhi ho phir bhi tumhaari biwi tumhaare saath nahi rehti…Bade aaye…

 **Abhijeet:** Leave it…Ab bas humein focus karna hai uss party mein ghusne ka…..Let's go….

 **Here at Taarika's house…..**

 _Shreya, Taarika and Purvi are seated there…They have planned to have movie marathon and decided to watch horror movies…_

 **Taarika:** Main pehle hi keh de rahi hoon koi bhi darega nahi…

 **Purvi:** Yaar yeah acha hai pehle raat ke 10 baje…Lights off aur yeah horror movies….Phir koi darega nahi…

 **Shreya:** Purvi di ki haalat to abhi se hi tight hai…..

 **Purvi:** Tu chup reh…Humesha tumhe horror movies hi dekhni hoti hai…

 **Taarika:** Because asli mazza to ussi mein aata hai…..

 _They start the movie…Here trio reaches at her house….They are in proper getup…Kaavin is in violet saree…Abhijeet in red while Daya is in suit with goggles…_

 **Kaavin:** Yahaan itna andhera kyun hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Party to yahi thi…Koi dikh kyun nahi rahaa…

 **Daya:** Mujhe to samajh nahi aa rahaa hum yahaan aaye kyun hai….Agar andar sasurji huye to meri to arrange marriage reh jaayegi…

 **Abhijeet:** O bhaisahab…Andar sirf ladkiyan hai….Taarika ji ne kahaa tha ladkiyon ki party hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Par andar to andhera hai…

 **Abhijeet:** Koi nahi khidki se chalte hai…Let's go…..

 _Trio queens are watching movie…Taarika is seated at sofa while Purvi and Shreya are at her left and right side…Horror scene is running on tv….Trio are silent when suddenly they felt someone seated just beside them and as they looked at the side loud voice is heard…_

 **Shreya:** Kaaavin jeeju ka bhoot…

 **Taarika:** Daya ka bhoot….Aaaaaaaa…

 **Purvi:** Abhijeet Sir bhoot Aaaaaaah…

 _And soon trio ladies entered to different rooms running from there…_

 **Abhijeet:** Maine sahi sunaa to inhone humein bhoot kahaa…..

 **Kaavin:** Haan bhai…..

 **Daya:** Tum dono to bhootni ho…Bhoot kyun kahaa…..

 **Abhijeet:** Akal kahaan hai tumhaari…Ab Daya tumhaari waali uss room mein hai…Kaavin teri waali udhar aur meri waali idhar let's go…

 **Dareya**

 _Daya took step forward to enter the room….But soon he got a kick at his stomach…_

 **Daya:** Ouch…Aaaah…..

 **Shreya:** Yeah to Mr Singhania ki awaaz hai…

 _She opened a flashlight from her phone and looked at him….._

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania aap…Yahaan vo main…Bhoot…I am sorry…

 _But soon Daya held her from waist and gently put her at floor…While he lie just beside her…_

 **Daya:** Aise koi kissi ko maarta hai kya?

 _Shreya felt his breathe on her face….Her heart starts pounding….Daya is coming towards her….._

 **Shreya:** Mr SInghania…Vo main vo…..

 _Daya puts his finger at her red glossy lips…_

 **Daya:** Shhhhh…Aaj kuch nhi…You know what aaj main kahaan gayaa tha…..

 **Shreya:** Kahaan…..

 **Daya:** Vahi jahaan maine tumhe 7 saal pehle bachaaya tha…Jahaan se tumne mujhse pyaar karna shuru kiya tha…Pataa hai kyun…

 _Daya bends towards her ears and while holding her face in his palms…_

 **Daya:** Maine apne aap se waada kiya ki main bhi tumhe bahut pyaar karunga…..

 _Shreya can feel his voice…Her body is not in her control…She placed her hand at his shoulder and her hand is at his waist…In the flashlight they can clearly see each other's face…Daya move his fingers at her face while she held his tshirt tightly…He is about to kiss her...Shreya puts her hand at his chest…_

 **Shreya:** Aapne to kahaa tha shaadi ke baad…..

 **Daya:** Tab mujhe thore na pataa tha ki shaadi mein itna time lagega…..

 _Shreya felt his lips touching hers….And for some moments she felt herself in sky…Daya gently kissed her and gave her a small peck….She blushed very hard…_

 **Shreya:** This is my first kiss…What about you?

 **Daya:** With you…It is…

 _Shreya hits at his chest….._

 **Shreya:** I hate you…..

 **Daya:** And I love you…..I love you so much…

 **Shreya:** Bhook lag rahi hai bahut tezz….Chalo sab ko bulaate hai….Khaane ke liye…

 **Daya:** I donn't think so aur kissi ko aaj bhook lagegi…

 **Shreya:** Matlab…..

 **Daya:** Main chips laata hoon baahar se…..

 _Daya went outside while Shreya sat at bed….As Daya came inside he kept chips at side table…._

 **Daya:** Khaao na tumhaare chips…

 _He flashes light at her face…And saw her sleeping in sitting position only….He smile lightly….And carries her to bed helped her to have a proper nap…While kissing at her forehead….._

 **Daya:** My unromantic would be wife…

 _While Shreya cuddled at his side and while holding his hand she drifted to sleep…_

 **AT Purvi's room**

 _As Kaavin reached there…..He heard some voice inside the bed….As he sat there he saw Purvi praying to god…Her eyes are closed…_

 **Purvi:** Hey bhagwan main itni jaldi nahi marna chaahti…please please…

 _She is praying to god when she felt someone kissed her at her cheek….._

 **Purvi:** Kaavin sir…..

 _With the help of Kaavin she came outside…And as soon she saw him in violet saree she starts smiling…_

 **Purvi:** Yeah kya haal banaa rakha hai aapne apna…..You are so cute…

 **Kaavin:** Haan vo to main hoon hi issliye to tum hospital ki bed pe mujhe kiss…..

 **Purvi:** Vo kiss nahi thi…Vo to…

 **Kaavin:** It means tum aayi thi…Mera shaq sahi tha…

 _Purvi got silent and look at different direction….._

 **Kaavin:** Vaise kyun aayi thi tum kal…..

 **Purvi:** Kyun aayi thi matlab…I mean…Biwi hu main tumhaari…..

 _Kaavin slid his hand at her waist and pulls her at his side….._

 **Kaavin:** Oh to biwi ke haq se tumne mera faayda uthaaya…..

 **Purvi:** Vo faayda nahi tha vo to bas…..

 **Kaavin:** Bas?I am sorry Purvi…Sorry do din se maine jo bhi tumhaare saath kiya…. I am really feling guity mujhe lagaa tum Aman se…

 **Purvi:** Aman mera acha dost tha Kaavin…Par maine kabhi usse pyaar…Aur…Tum soch bhi kaise sakte ho ki main tumhe chod ke usse…..

 _Purvi's eyes become moist….Kaavin is just looking towards her keenly…_

 **Purvi:** I know…..Main nahi hoon tumhari tarah mazzakiya ya masti waali…Issliye apne dil ki baat keh nahi paayi…Par tum…Tum to samajh sakte the na…..

 _And she starts crying while being comfortable in his arms…..Kaavin just placed his hand at her head and let her cry…..After some minutes….._

 **Kaavin:** Ab bas yaar…Zyada royogi to shirt geeli ho jaayegi…..

 _Purvi remove from hug and looked towards him…_

 **Purvi:** Chalo chalte hai…..

 _And as she starts moving Kaavin held her hand and as she turned he pulls her at her side…He held her face with his left hand and directly kissed at her lips…Purvi is shocked with this act….Soon she closed her eyes and about to gave response but Kaavin left her at the time….._

 **Kaavin:** I am sorry…But I promise aaj ke baad apni biwi pe kabhi shaq nahi karunga…I am stupid na maaf kar do…..

 _Kaavin held his ears while Purvi smile looking towards him…_

 **Purvi:** Tumhaare chakkar mein humaari horror movie bhi reh gayi…..

 **Kaavin:** Iss umar mein logon ko romantic movie dekhni chahiye horror nahi…..

 **Purvi:** Hai na…Main to keh hi rahi thi…Par koi meri sune to na…Yeah Taarika aur Shreya ko jaane bhoot dekhne mein kya milta hai…Main to darr jaati hoon…..

 _Kaavin smile as she looks so cute while talking….._

 **Kaavin:** Don't worry ek baar tum ghar aa jaao to roz raat ko bed pe hum romantic movie dekhenge…..

 **Purvi:** Sachi…..(She smiled but as she realized what he said…She hits at his shoulder…..)Bahut badtameez ho tum…

 **Kaavin:** Bahut jaldi pataa chal gaya begum saahiba…..

 _He winked looking towards her….._

 **AT ABHIRIKA ROOM**

 _As Abhijeet entered to the room…His feet held at skates and he fall at bed….While Taarika is about to catch him but she falls at him…Both are looking towards each other…_

 **Taarika:** Tumhe kissi ne manners nahi sikhaaye kissi ke ghar mein chori chupe nahi ghuste…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aapko bhi kissi ne manners nahi sikhaye kissi aur ke upar aise nahi chadhe rehte…

 _Taarika blush she was about to get up but her wedding chain got struck with his….._

 **Taarika:** Tum aurat banne ke saath…Mangalsutra bhi daal aaye…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ab aapne hi kahaa tha ladkiyon ki party hai…Mujhe lagaa bheed hogi…..

 **Taarika:** Bheed to ho gayi…Tum jo aa gaye…..

 _Abhijeet slid his hand at her bare waist…She felt an electric current pass through her body…_

 **Abhijeet:** Vaise I am loving it…Just Shreya aur hoti to ek photo kheecha leta…..

 **Taarika:** Haan…..Haan…..Tumhe kya pataa asli romance mein photo nahi khichti…..

 **Abhijeet:** Acha ji…..

 _Taarika got up of him…..She starts unwrapping his saree…_

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet saree pehan ke aaye ho yaa parda lappet ke…Kya haal banaaya hai tumne apna…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ab mujhe saree pehanni thore na aati hai…But tum meri job le rahi ho saree utaarna jewellery utaarna…Lipstick utaarna yeah mera kaam hai…

 **Taarika:** Chiiii…Chii…Chii….Pehle pataa hota ki tum itni ashleel baat karte ho to kabhi shaadi nahi karti…

 **Abhijeet:** Aur mujhe pehle pataa hota ki aapse itnaa pyaar ho jaayega to main kabhi shaadi mein itni derr nahi karta…..

 _Abhijeet signaled her to kiss at his right cheek…..Taarika smiled and kissed there….But then he turned to his cheek to other side…Taarika is about to kiss at his other cheek but he turned at the same time and they shared a long lasting kiss….._

 **Abhijeet:** Well you have improved…..

 **Taarika:** Well you are also that bad…..

 **Abhijeet:** Mujhe to bahut neend aa rahi let's sleep…..

 **Taarika:** No Abhijeet ghar mein sab hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Haan par busy hai…Let's take a small nap…..

 _Abhijeet held Taarika tightly and they sleep just beside each other….._

 **Taarika:** Par mujhe neend nahi aa rahi…..

 **Abhijeet:** To sona kisse hai…..

 **Taarika:** Main jaa rahi hoon…..

 _Abhijeet puts his legs at hers and tightly held her by waist…_

 **Taarika:** Aaaaah Abhijeet…Koi aa jaayega….Darwaaza bhi khula hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Sab yahi soch rahe honge issliye nahi aayenge…..

 _Taarika tried to get up…But Abhijeet held her tightly….._

 **Abhijeet:** I will make sure…That you will not go away…..

 _Abhijeet kissed her at her neck and starts moving at upward side…Soon they heard some voices….._

 **Abhijeet:** Yaar ab kaun disturb kar rahaa hai…KAun hai….

 _Taarika pushed Abhijeet aside…_

 **Taarika:** Mumma…Kavita aunty ki awaaz hai yeah to…

 **Abhijeet:** What?

 **After 2 hours**

 _Trio boys are seated at their garden holding their face….._

 **Abhijeet:** Yaar yeah pyaar humaare naseeb mein hai bhi yaa nahi…..

 **Kaavin:** Aapka pataa nahi mere to pakka nahi…..

 **Daya:** Aur mere to sapno mein bhi nahi hai…Jaane Shreya ka kya haal hoga…..

 **Abhijeet:** Meri to apni biwi bhi na laane di saasu maa ne…..

 **Kaavin:** To meri bhi to biwi hi hai…Abhi to usne mujhe I love you bhi nahi bola tha ki saasu maa ne…..

 **Daya:** Hone se meri teen shart….Saasu maa na hone dengi meri shaadi…

 **Abhijeet/Daya** / **Kaavin:** Saasu maa….Saasu maa…..

 **So I end this chapter here…..**

 **I hope you all like it…If so please do review from last two chapters I am getting very less response that's why likhne ka mann hi nahi karta…PLEASE DO REVIEW…..**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: KYA Teeno hero apni saasu maa ko manna paayenge ya nahi…..Jaanne ke liye stay tuned…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND KAAVIII  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	20. Chapter 20

**So here is the new chapter I hope you all like it…..**

 _Taarika is helping her mother in kitchen when the door bell rang….._

 **Tm:** Taarika jaa gate khol…..

 **Taarika:** Main kaam kar rahi hoon…..Main nahi jaati…..Vaise bhi vo chappar ganju Abhijeet aaya hoga…Aap hi to nahi chaahti ki main uske saath rahoon…..

 **Tm:** Pati hai vo tera kaise bolti hai tu…Hatt main jaati hoon…..

 _Tm went to open the door while Taarika smiled and adjust her Bluetooth….._

 **Taarika:** Kaam ho gaya Pati dev bas aage ka naatak sambhaal lena…All the best…..

 **Abhijeet:** Thank you Taarika ji…Chinta ki zaroorat nahi hai aaj main poori taiyaari se aaya hoon…..

 _Tm opened the door and saw Abhijeet there…He is in black suit and adjusting his tie…_

 **Abhijeet:** Hi yeah Dr Taarika ka ghar hai…..

 **Tm:** Jaise tumhe pataa nahi hai…..Yeah mera ghar hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aur Dr Taarika…..Maine to sunaa hai beti ki shaadi hone ke baad uska asli ghar uska sasural hota hai…..I think meri biwi aapke ghar mein choot gayi hai…So Excuse me…..

 _Abhijeet opened the door and entered inside…He goes and sits comfortably at Sofa…Taarika came outside and she wink at him while Tm entered their angrily….._

 **Tm:** Yeah kya badtameezi hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Arre yeah sahi hai…Meri biwi aapne rakhi hui hai aur badtameez main hoon…..Ek to main itni dur se yahaan aaya….

 **Taarika:** Itni dur se tumhara ghar yahaan se 5 km dur hai…..Aur paidal nahi aaye ho tum…..Tashan dekho iske…Maa main keh deti hoon iss aadmi ke saath main kahin nahi jaaungi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji yeah aap keh rahi hai…..Aapko mera saath dena chahiye…..Aur aap mere khilaaf khadi hai…..

 **Taarika:** Kyun du main tumhara saath…..Tum kahin ke tees maar khan ho…Saath dena chahiye…..

 **Abhijeet:** Dena padega aapko mera saath…..

 **Taarika:** Acha kyun?

 **Abhijeet:** Kyun ki kal jo hua tha na vo main akele nahi kar rahaa tha…..Baraabar ki hissedaar thi aap…..

 **Taarika:** Kaisi baatein karte ho tum Abhijeet…..

Taarika picked the cousion and smashed at his face…..

 **Abhijeet:** Bahut ho gaya Taarika ji bahut maar liya aapne aur bahut she liya maine…

 _And then he hits at her face…..Soon there cousion fighting is started…Within few seconds the complete room changed into Machli market…Tm is getting frustrated with each second…And finally she knows she can't handle all this…She took the near by vase and dropped it at floor…..Abhirika looked towards her….._

 **Tm:** Kya haal banaa diya hai mere ghar ka tum dono ne…..Ghar hai yaa machli market…..

 **Taarika/Abhijeet:** Sorry…..

 **Abhijeet:** Par Aunty shuruaat aapki beti ne ki thi…Yeah jab dekho tab kapda samajh ke mujhe dhul deti hai…..

 **Taarika:** Hoooo…Aur jo tum karte ho uska kya…..

 **Tm:** Chup ho jaao dono…..Junglee jaanwar ho…..Jab maa baap aise hai to bache kaise honge…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ab kaise bhi ho aapse thore na milne dunga…..

 **Tm:** Kya bakwas kar rahe ho….

 **Abhijeet:** Arre seedhi se baat hai main aapki beti se pyaar karta hoon…Aap sharafat se isse mere saath bhejne se rahi aur yeah binaa bhaav khaaye kahin aane se…Ab maa beti aisi ho to Damaad ko aakhir mein apni biwi ko uthaa ke hi to le jaana padega…..

 _Taarika and Tm looked towards him with shocked expression….._

 **Tm:** Kehna kya chaahte ho…..

 **Abhijeet:** Yahi ki jab aapki beti pregnant ho jaayegi…..Aur aapke cute cute 4-5 naati naatin ho jaayenge tab bhi main usse aapse nahi milne dunga…Milna to chodo photo bhi upload nahi karne dunga…Agar aap yeah sab chaahti hai to pyaar se apne pyaare se damaad ko apnaa lijiye…Nahi to hum CID waalon ko unn ghar ke darwaaze todhne ki aadat hai jo humaare liye nahi khulta…..

 _Taarika smiled at his comment while Tm looked towards her angrily….._

 **Tm:** Sun rahi hai tu yeah kya keh rahaa hai…..

 **Taarika:** Mumma ab aap decide kar lo…Yaa to aap maan jaao…Nahi to main apni pati ke saath izzat se bhaag jaaungi…..

 _Tm glared at her….._

 **Tm:** Haan haan ab tum dono yahi to chaahoge…Ki main mere bachi ke bacho se naa miloon…Main kaun si villain hoon…

 **Abhijeet:** To main samjhu Saasu maa…..

 _Tm lightly slapped at his cheek and hugged him tightly….._

 **Tm:** Jab miyaa biwi raazi to kya karega Kaazi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Sorry mummy ji…..I know main Taarika ke laayak nahi hoon…Itna badaa khaandaan nahi hai mera…Par main aapko vishwas dilaata hoon…Taarika ko humesha khush rakhunga…

 **Tm:** I know…..God bless you both…..

 _Taarika hugged her mom tightly…._

 **Taarika:** I love you mom you are the best….

Tm slap her lightly at her cheek…..

 **Tm:** Pataa hai mujhe yeah tera hi plan tha…Ghar jaana hai na tum dono ko….

 _Taarika and Abhijeet nodded….._

 **Tm:** So yeah jitna failaaya hai saaf karke jaana…Jhaadu aur pocha main deti hoon…..Aur Abhijeet mere ghar ki tanki saaf kar ke jaana nahi to main meri beti dene se rahi aur…Tumhaare bache bhool jaao…..

 _Tm winked and enter at kitchen while Taarika smiled….._

 **Abhijeet:** Saasu maa to humaari hi banaa ke chali gayi…..

 **Taarika:** Ab thora sa dukh to jhelna padega na Pati dev…..

 _Both shared a laughter and then hugged each other….._

 _After some hours Abhirika, Kaavin Purvi and Daya met at restaurant…..They were discussing the plan….._

 **Daya:** Mujhse nahi hoga yeah…..

 **Purvi:** Haan aur agar Shreya ko pataa chala gaya to iss janam mein to chodiye agle janam mein bhi Daya Sir se shaadi nahi karegi…..

 **Kaavin:** My dear wifey…..Tum itni negative kyun ho…..Aur bhaiya…..Aap chatt pe papad sukhaane to jaa nahi rahe hai ki kaam asaan hoga…Arre Saasu maa ko manaana hai…Aur Shreya se vaise hi saalon se unhone baat nahi ki hai…Kuch to bada karnaa padega…..

 **Daya:** Par…..Koi problem ho gayi to…..

 **Abhijeet:** Kuch nahi hoga Daya…..Maine bhi to risk uthaaya…Humaara Kaavin bhi uthaayega…..

 **Taarika:** Daya Arrange marriage ka faisla tumhaara tha…Ab ladhna to padega na…..

 **Kaavin:** Acha no chinta pehle Saasu maa se main milunga after all meri to shaadi bhi ho chuki hai…..Aur jo hero giri humaare Abhijeet bhaiya ne dikhaayi hai uske baad to himmat ki lehar daur rahi hai mere andar…..

 **Purvi:** Rok lo…..Lehar ko…Kyun ki Meri Mummy se zyada khatarnaak Saasu maa duniya mein hai nahi…..

 **Kaavin:** Wifey tum to mere saare self confidence ki dhajiyaan udaa deti ho…..Jo hoga dekha jaayega…Let's go….

 _Shreya knocked at Kaaveri's room…..She is fuming in anger…..After some time she opened the door and saw Kaaveri reading a book…She sat just beside her chair and tries to touch her feet….._

 **Kaaveri:** Main pehle bhi keh chuki hoon mujhse rishta jodhne ki koshish karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Pata hai Chachi ji…..Par Purvi di ka to aapse rishta hai na…Unki khushi to aap chaahti hai na…Chachi ji…Di Kaavin se bahut pyaar karti hai…Aur uske saath bahut khush rehti hai jaisa hum humesha chaahte the…Chachi ji mere gusse ke liye unka rishta mat thukraayiye…..

 **Kaaveri:** Mujhe pataa hai meri beti ke liye kya sahi hai…

 **Shreya:** Sahi baat hai…..Main bas aapko bataa rahi thi…..Chalti hoon…..

 _She stood to go back…..Shreya want to hug her mother for once…..But she knows it is next to impossible….._

 **Kaaveri:** Shreya…..

 _Shreya turned while smiling…She move forward as she thought Kaaveri is about to hug her or console her…._

 **Shreya:** Ji Maa…Mera matlab hai Chachi ji…..

 **Kaaveri:** Gate band kar ke jaana….

 **Shreya:** Ji….

 _Shreya wipe her tears and went from there…As she came outside she saw Kaavin and Purvi there…They were holding hands…Vishnu too came there…._

 **Vishnu:** Kaaveri…..Kaaveri…..

 _Kaaveri came outside and saw Kaavin and Purvi holding each other's hand….._

 **Kaavin:** Hey Aunty…..Kya yeah Purvi ka ghar hai….

Purvi hits her head because he is imitating Abhijeet…..

 **Kaavin:** Maine sunaa hai shaadi ke baad ladki ghar ghar nahi khelti….Kyun ki…..

 **Kaaveri:** Rehne do…..Jab tak tumhe dialogue yaad aayenge…..Tab tak dusri shaadi ho jaayegi Purvi ki…..

 **Kaavin:** Dusri shaadi are nahi main Purvi ka eklauta Pati hoon…..

 **Purvi:** Kaavin kya bol rahe ho….

 **Kaavin:** Yaar yahaan kuch bola nahi jaa rahaa vahaan tum aankh dikhaa rahi ho…..Koshish kar rahaa hoon main…Ab yeah meri pehli saas hai darr to lagega na…..

 **Vishnu:** Yeah kya pehli saas hai…..Pehli biwi hai…..Iske baad kitni shaadi karni hai tumhe…..

 _Kaavin hide behind Purvi…._

 **Kaavin:** Purvi that's not fare main nahi khel rahaa…..Yeah Sasur ji ke dialogue to humne likhe hi nahi…..

 **Purvi:** Hadd karte ho Kaavin tum…..

 **Kaavin:** Sasur ji...Vo kya hai ki main aapki beti se pyaar karta hoon agar aap haan nahi kiye to main bhaga le jaaunga aapki beti ko…..

 **Vishnu:** Achaa…..Abhi haath tutaa hai na taange bhi tut jaayengi…..

 _Kaavin got scared and hide behind Shreya but soon everyone starts laughing…..Vishnu came forward and hugged him tightly while Kaaveri kissed at Purvi's forehead….._

 **Kaaveri:** Humein humaari beti par poora bharosa hai…..Usne jisse apne liye chunaa hai vo achaa hi hoga…..

 **Vishnu:** Haan aur humein rishte se koi pareshaani nahi Damaad ji…..

 **Kaavin:** Sachi…..

 **Vishnu:** Haan Damaad ji…..Subah se Shreya aapki tareef karte nahi thak rahi…Maine to apni favourite recipe Rasmalaai bhi banaai hai mere damaad ke liye…..

 **Purvi:** Rasmalaai vo to meri bhi favourite hai…..

 **Kaaveri:** To derr kis baat ki poora pariwar milke khaate hai…..

 _Purvi nodded and soon Kaaveri Vishnu and our sweet couple enjoyed the Rasmalaai while Shreya is smiling looking at them…..She had tears in her eyes…Kaaveri said that there should be complete family and she knows she is not in that family…..Shreya comes to her room…Soon there is knock at door….._

 **Shreya:** Chachi ji aap…..

 **Kaaveri:** Vo…..Rasmalaai…..Tum aayi nahi table pe…..

 **Shreya:** Vo bas bhook nahi thi….

 **Kaaveri:** Khaa lena….

 _Shreya nodded while Kaaveri went from there silently…..Kaavin and Purvi come outside while holding each other's hand…Kaavin hugged her tightly and kissed at her cheek….._

 **Purvi:** Kya kar rahe ho koi dekh lega….

 _Kaavin hugged her….._

 **Kaavin:** Wifey aapki smile bataa rahi hai ki chaahti to aap bhi yahi hai…..Bas keh nahi rahi…..

 **Purvi:** Main kahaan has rahi hoon…..

 _While she slid her hands at his waist and hugged him tightly….._

 **Purvi:** Main bahut khush hoon…..Sab acha acha ho gaya…..

 **Kaavin:** Just wait and watch abhi to bahut acha acha hona hai….

 _Purvi can sense his erotic behavior…She hugged him tightly….._

 **Purvi:** Ab bas jaldi se mujhe mere ghar jaana hai….

 **Kaavin:** Ghar mein jaa ke kya hoga…Jo ghar mein ho sakta hai vo to yahaan bhi….

 _Purvi hits him….._

 **Purvi:** Tum bahut bure ho….

 **Kaavin:** Vaise tumne abhi tak nahi kahaa jo mujhe sunna hai…..yaar kitna intezaar karaaogi….

 **Purvi:** Kya kehna hai mujhe…..

 **Kaavin:** Vahi teen shabd….

 **Purvi:** Achaa vo…..Lo abhi keh deti hoon…..

 _Kaavin looked towards her keenly…..She raised to her toes and kissed at his cheek and murmurs at his ears….._

 **Purvi:** Mera mood nahi…..

 _And she ran from there smilingly…_

 _Daya after some hour reached to temple…And then he saw Kaaveri coming to his side….._

 **Kaaveri:** Kya kaam hai tumhe…..Tumhe bhi rishta manwaana hai…..

 **Daya:** Nahi Aunty…Hmmmm…Mujhe…Yeah shaadi manzoor nahi…..

 **Kaaveri:** Kyun?Abhi tak to tumhe Shreya se shaadi karni thi…..Phir aaj achanak kya ho gaya…..

 **Daya:** Aunty shaadi baraabar ke insaan mein honi chahiye…Aur mera aur Shreya ka to koi mel hi nahi…..,Vo to mere laayak hi nahi…..

 **Kaaveri:** Kya bakwaas kar rahe ho…..

 **Daya:** Aunty…..Ab Shreya jaisi ladki to itni asaani se kissi ke bhi changul mein fas jaati hai…Inse to bas kuch din ka mazza lo aur…Vaise bhi aap usse maanti hai nahi…SO please mere naatak ko kuch din aur chalne dijiye…..

 _Daya touched her feet and went from there…..While Kaaviii and Abhirika smiled looking at the scene….._

 **Kaavin:** Kya acting sikhaayi hai maine mere bhai ko…Pyaar nahi aa rahaa aapko mujh pe…..

 **Purvi:** Vo to vaise bhi aata hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Jhoot keh rahaa hai yeah Taarika ji asli writer to main hoon…..

 _Taarika touched his cheek….._

 **Taarika:** Chodo na Abhijeet koi kissi ka bhi hero kyun na ho mere to tum ho na…..

 **After one hour**

 _Daya called Shreya at her phone…_

 **Shreya:** Finally aapko time mil gaya…..Subah se wait kar rahi hoon aapke phone ka main…..

 **Daya:** I am sorry bahut intezaar karaaya na maine tumhe…..I have a surprise for you…..

 **Shreya:** Sachi…..Kya?

 **Daya:** Hmmmm Shoppix mall ke movie theatre ke hall no 3 pe mille…..

 **Shreya:** Ok…..Main Papa se pooch ke aati hoon…..

 **Daya:** Haan par…Vo…..

 **Shreya:** Boliye na Mr Singhania kya baat hai…..

 **Daya:** Vo tum apni pink waali dress pehan ke aana…..

 **Shreya:** Vo Minni Skirt but aapko to chote kapde pasand nahi na…..

 **Daya:** Haan…..Nahi pasand agar tum kissi aur ke paas jaao…..Mere saath to…..

 _Daya cursed himself…..He even can't read this dialogues…Shreya blushed at his comment….._

 **Shreya:** Don't worry main aa jaaungi…..

 _Shreya got dressed while looking at her reflection she smiled…Taarika and Purvi are smiling at her from outside…Kaaveri too looked at them….._

 **Kaaveri:** Yeah tum dono kya kar rahe ho….

 **Taarika:** Vo Aunty…..

 **Shreya:** Chachi ji main jaati hoon…..Vo…..

 **Kaaveri:** Maine bola hai na tumhe jahaan jaana hai apne Papa ko bataao aur jaao…To kyun formalty adaa karti ho…..

 _Shreya nodded and went from there while wiping her tears….._

 **Taarika:** Kya lag rahi hai Shreya na Purvi…Yeah Abhijeet na kaafi sant type hai…Mujhe to itti choti dress pehanne hi nahi deta…..

 **Purvi:** Kaavin ka bhi yahi hai…..Kehta hai aise kapde pehan ke baahar nikle aur kuch oonch neech ho jaaye to…..

 _Kaaveri looked down from window…Daya is there at car and as he saw her he slid his hand at Shreya's waist and starts touching her here and there…As Daya come out of the apartment he took a sigh of relief…._

 **Shreya:** Aaj aapko kya ho gaya hai Mr Singhania itne ajeeb sound kar rahe hai…Lag hi nahi rahaa yeah aap hai…..

 **Daya:** Vo…..Kuch nahi…..Chale…..

 _Dareya entered to the mall and entered to the theatre…..Shreya saw not a single person is there….._

 **Shreya:** Yahaan koi hai kyun nahi Mr Singhania…..

 **Daya:** Vo…..Main nahi chahta ki meri would be wife ko aise mere alaawa koi dekhe…So this is for you…..

 _Shreya hugged him tightly…._

 **Shreya:** I am too lucky to have you…..

 _Daya kissed at her forehead….._

 **Daya:** Chale movie enjoy kare…..

 **Shreya:** Jee…..Koi special movie hai…..

 **Daya:** Haan Special hi hai…..Meri special Mrs Singhania ke liye…..

 _Here Kaaveri is getting furious…Purvi and Taarika are too busy at their discussion of bad things happened to woman…Finally Kaaveri came to Purvi and Taarika's seat….._

 **Kaaveri:** Shreya kahaan gayi hai…..

 _Taarika and Purvi looked towards each other….._

 **Kaaveri(shouts):** Mujhe pataa hai vo kahaan gayi hai tumhe pataa hai…Bataao meri beti kahaan hai…

 _Purvi smile lightly as she heard "Meri beti"…And then they told her the address….._

 _The movie starts…Daya is sitting at the mid….._

 **Shreya:** Yeah to aap…..

 **Daya:** Dekho mazza kirkiraa ho jaayega…..

 _Like a slideshow each and every moment they spent together run over the screen…..How she used to call her uncle?How they met each other first time…How she said that she is going to marry him?How he proposed her in airport…How they fight for their love?Soon the movie ends…..Tears are flowing through her eyes…..Daya sat at floor and looked at her eyes….._

 **Daya:** Shhhhh…Shhhhh…Shreya tumhe kya lagta hai itni mehnat maine tumhaare aansoo dekhne ke liye ki…..

 **Shreya:** Main jitna deserve karti hoon usse bahut zyada mil gaya hai mujhe…..

 _Daya wiped her tears….._

 **Daya:** Tumhe nahi mujhe…..Meri berang si duniya mein rang bharne ke liye thank you…..Mujhe phir se jeena sikhaane ke liye thank you…..Aur haan ek baat main zaroor kehna chaahta hoon…Haan pehle pyaar mujhe tumse issliye hua kyun ki Aditi ke dil se main durr nahi reh sakta tha…Par ab…..Ab main tumse ek pal dur nahi reh sakta…Issliye aaj main tumhe propose…..

 _And then the door got opened with full force and soon Kaaviii and Abhirika came there with Kaaveri at mid…..Shreya was shocked to saw all of them there….._

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania aapne sab ko bulaaya hai…..

Daya looked towards his angry Saasu maa…..

 **Shreya:** Chachi ji aap…..

 _Kaaveri held her hand and hide her behind herself…And within next second she slapped hard at Daya's cheek….._

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania…Chachi ji kya kar rahe ho aap…Mr Singhania…..Aapko chot to nahi lagi….

 **Kaaveri:** Maine kahaa na Shreya tu beech mein na aa…..

 **Shreya:** Par Chachi ji…..

 **Kaaveri:** Maa hoon main teri…Dushman thore na hoon…Tere liye koi galat faisla loongi kya…..

 _Shreya got silent as she heard "Maa" word….._

 **Shreya:** Maa…..

 _Shreya got tears in her eyes and hugged Kaaveri tightly and for her surprise Kaaveri too hugged her…..Kaaveri wipe her tears….._

 **Kaaveri:** Meri beti mujhpe bojh nahi hai…Main meri beti ki shaadi tujh jaise ladke se kabhi nahi hone dungi samjhe Mr Singhania…..

 **So I end this chapter here…..I hope you all like it…Please do review and tell me so…..Yaar bahut keemti hota hai waqt jisse nikaal ke hum writers likhte hai aap bhi thora sa keemti samay nikaal ke review kar diya kariye humaara mann bhi reh jaaye…**

 **So next chapter Dareya unites with permission of Kaaveri…Preparation of Dareya and Kaavii marriage…Is there a good news for ABhirika?Stay tuned….**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND KAAVIII**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the new update I hope you all like it…..**

Kaaveri: Main meri beti ki shaadi tujh jaise ladke se bilkul nahi karaaungi…

 **Daya:** Sahi kahaa Chachi ji aur main bhi Shreya se shadi nahi kar sakta…..

Shreya looked towards Daya with shocked expression…..

 **Shreya:** Mr SInghania…..Mr Singhania aap kya keh rahe hai?

 **Daya:** Sahi keh rahaa hoon main Shreya…..Main nahi kar sakta hoon uss Shreya se shaadi jo aise dukhi ho…Aunty…15 saal pehle jo hua tha vo kismet mein tha usme meri Shreya ki koi galti nahi thi…..Phir bhi aapke har taano aapki har naraazgi ko apni hassi mein usne chupaa liya…..Maine 2 mahine uss dard ko dekkha Shreya ki aankhon mein…..Jo wo kissi se nahi keh paati thi…Aunty jaane waale to cale jaate hai…Par jo reh jaate hai hum unko kyun dukh dete hai…..

 **Kaaveri:** Kehna kya chahte ho tum….

 **Daya:** Maine yeah saara naatak kiya tha…..Aapko realise karaane ke liye ki aap Shreya se kitna pyaar karti hai?Shaadi ke liye haa ho yaa na ho…Par iss baat ki mujhe khushi hogi ki main Shreya ko vo ek rishta de paaya jiske liye vo saalon se tadap rahi thi…Binaa sab ki khushi ke main bhi Shreya se shaadi nahi kar sakta…..

 **Taarika:** Daya kya keh rahe ho tum?

 **Abhijeet:** Kahaan jaa rahaa tu…Itni mehnat humne issliye kit hi kya?

 **Taarika:** Please daya aise mat jaao…..

 _Daya said nothing and went from there…While Shreya sat at the seat and starts crying…Purvi hugged her tightly while she kept crying…..Soon everyone comes to their home…_

 **AT SINGHANIA HOUSE**

 _Taarika is combing her hair and looking towards moon…..When a pair of hands hugged her waist…She touched her husband's face lovingly…_

 **Taarika:** Aa gaye tum?

 **Abhijeet:** Hmmmm…..Kya hua hai jiske kaaran meri biwi itni khoyi khoyi si hai…

 **Taarika:** Daya aur Shreya ke baare mein soch rahi thi…Kya socha tha aur kya ho gaya Abhijeet…..Yeah to plan nahi kiya tha humne…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji humesha har cheez humaari planning se to nahi ho sakti na…..It's ok…Sab theek ho jaayega…..Aur aaj kal aapko apne husband pe dhyaan dena chahiye dekhiye sookh ke kata ho gaya hai…..

 _Taarika turned and hugged him tightly and kissed him at his cheek….._

 **Taarika:** Apne husband ka dhyaan hai mujhe…I love you Abhijeet and I am too lucky to hav you in my life…..

 **Abhijeet:** Kya baat hai…Kya baat hai itna pyaar haaye kahin main marr na jaaun…..

 _Taarika slapped at his cheek….._

 **Taarika:** Agar phir se aisa kahaa na to khud maar daalungi tumhe…..

 _Abhijeet run hs finger at her bare waist….._

 **Abhijeet:** Nahi kahenge vaise bhi aaj mera mood kehne ka nahi karne ka hai….

 **Taarika:** Kya karne ka hai?

 _Abhijeet without wasting any moment switch of the light and kissed at her lips…..Taarika too responded soon the couple moved to bed and spent a beautiful night together…Abhijeet opened his eyes and saw Taarika beside her she is sleeping peacefully hence he got up and got freshed while he let her complete her sleep…..As he came outside he kept on looking at her face….Soon there is a knock at gate…_

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet…Gate kholo na…..

 _Abhijeet went and open the gate….._

 **Abhijeet:** Dadi aap….

 **Dadi:** Taarika kahaan hai bulaa usse…Ruk main hi bulaa leti ho…..

 **Abhijeet:** Nahi Dadi vo…Taarika ji…Pooja kar rahi hai…15 minute mein hum aate hai na neeche….

 **Dadi:** Par main baat to…..

 **Abhijeet:** Main keh rahaa hoon Dadi aate hai…..

 _Dadi understands and went from there…While Abhijeet came back…Taarika got up and as she remember the last night she covered herself with the blanket…Soon she saw her clothes lying at floor…..While covering herself she got up….._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji aap gir jaayegi yeah poori blanket liy kahaan jaa rahi hai…..

 **Taarika:** Tum chup raho Abhijeet…..Sab tumhaari wajah se hota hai…Ab sab hasenge mujhpe…Kal na tum vo karte na main itna soti…..I just hate you…..

 **Abhijeet:** Arre par main kaun sa aapki bina marzi…..

 **Taarika:** You just shut up Abhijeet…..

 _Taarika got freshen up and reaches to hall….._

 **Taarika:** Kya baat hai Dadi…..

 _Dadi tell her something and she smiled back…._

 **Here at Malhotra's house**

 _Everyone is having there breakfast…Kaaveri gave Shreya a paratha while she remains silent…..Daya's words are echoing at her mind " Main nahi kar sakta Shreya se shaadi"…..She wiped her tears and got silent…Soon the door bell rang…Kaaveri went to open the diary….._

 **Kaaveri:** Aayiye…..Aayiye Damaad ji…..

 _Purvi and Vishnu lookd towards the gate and found the entire Singhania family there…While Shreya is too busy in her thoughts…_

 _Daya took blessings from Kaaveri….._

 **Kaaveri:** Damaad ji mera aashirwaad to le liya ab apni honewaali biwi ko bhi…..

 _Purvi smiled lightly and hugged her mother….._

 **Purvi:** Aapne haan kar di…..

 **Kaaveri:** Kaise nahi karti mere bade damaad aur badi beti ne itni achi khichdi jo pakaayi thi…..

 _Purvi looked towards Kaavin while he gave her a sweet smile….._

 **Daya:** Uncle…..Kya main Shreya se…..

 **Vishnu:** AB tum teen shart poori kar chuke ho aaj se officially Shreya tumhaari hui…..Main beech mein nahi aaunga…..

 **Daya:** Thank you…..Papa…..

 _Everyone smiled while Daya sat next to Shreya…..Shreya looked towards him and entered to her room…While Daya followed her…As he open the door he found no one is there…Soon a hand pulls him and then the door is locked…_

 **Daya:** Shreya gate kyun band kiya…Sab kya sochenge…..

 **Shreya:** Aapko shaadi sab se karni hai yaa mujhse…..

 **Daya:** Ab yeeah kaisa sawaal hai…..

 **Shreya:** Bilkul jaayaz sawaal hai…..Aapko mujhse shaadi karni hai yaa sab se…..

 **Daya:** Ofcourse tumse…..

 **Shreya:** Acha….Aur aapko mujhse itna sab hi pyaar hai…..

 **Daya:** Kya baat kar rahi ho Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Acha main baat kar rahi hoon aur jo aapne kal kiya…Aapko pataa hai main kitna darr gayi thi mann kar rahaa tha suicide kar loon…Aapne theka le rakhaa hai meri khushi ka…..Meri wajah se maa ne aapko maara bhi…Kitna boora lag rahaa hai mujhe…Itna chota feel kar rahi hoon main…Jaise main aapke liye kuch kar hi nahi paati…..Jaise main…

 _Daya held her face and kissed at her lips so that she is not able to speak further…..He kept on kissing her while her eyes are full of tears…..She cried while he kissed her….Shreya lost her balance and fall into bed while Daya too fall at her…Soon Shreya kissed him back and they smile under the kiss….._

 **Daya:** Tum mere liye bahut kuch kiya hai Shreya…..Aur pyaar mein yeah nahi dekha jaata ki kaun kiske liye kitna karta hai…..Bas jo hota hai uss pal ko jeeya jaata hai…..

 _Shreya hugged him tightly and placed her head at his chest….._

 **Shreya:** Aapko pataa hai yeah mera bed hai…..

 _Daya looked towards the small bed at one side…Both of them are lying at bed…Acually Daya's body has covered the entire space of bed while Shreya is at him…_

 **Shreya:** I have imagined this scene almost everyday…..

 _Daya smiled and move hands at her hairs….._

 **Daya:** To baahar chale…..Actually maine bhi bahut kuch imagine kiya hai apni bed pe…..Uske liye roka karna padega….

 _Shreya hits at his chest…._

 **Shreya:** Main taiyaar to ho jaaun…..

 **Daya:** Yeah tum ladkiyon ka taiyaar hona uff main to bore ho jaata hoon…..

 **Shreya:** Aap chaahe to main aapke saamne change kar sakti hoon…..

 **Daya:** Washroom mein jaao…..Aisi koi chaahat nahi hai meri…..

 **Shreya:** Mera ghar chota hai koi alag washroom nahi hai yahaan common hai room ke baahar…Kaise change karun…..

 **Daya:** Acha to main aanken band kar leta hoon…..

 _Shreya smiled while Daya closed his eyes…Soon Shreya changed into Anarkali suit…_

 **Shreya:** Chale…..

 _Daya looked towards her and admired her beauty…As they came outside….They saw Dadi giving Kangan to Purvi….._

 **Dadi:** Vishnu ji humein humaari choti bahu bhi jald se jald chahiye ab…..

 **Acp:** Vaise bhi haan karne mein bahut samay le liya inn dono ne…

 **Vishnu:** Maine Pandit ji se keh diya hai jaldi se jaldi ka muhurat nikaale…..

 _Dadi saw Shreya and gave her Kangan too…..She kissed at her forehead and soon the ceremony ends…..Purvi and Shreya are sitting at their room when Kaaveri came there….._

 **Kaaveri:** 5 din baad ka muhurat hai…..Pataa hi nahi chalaa kab tum dono itni badi ho gyi…..I am sorry…Tum dono se agar main zidd nahi karti to itne saalo tak tum dono ko ek dusre se dur nahi rehna padhta…..

 **Purvi:** Maa beeti baatein bhool jaayiye…..Hum khush hai ki hum ek hi ghar jaa rahe….

 **Shreya:** Aur vo bhi main di ki jethani bann rahi hoon…..Dekhiyega maa…..Kya hukum chalaaungi main…..

 _Kaaveri smiled and hugged her daughter while Taarika and Vishnu are looking towards them from outside….._

 **Taarika:** Maine kahaa tha na Uncle ki ek din yeah sab ek ho jaayenge…..

 **Vishnu:** Haan aur tumne tumhaara waada poora kiya…..

 _Taarika hugged Vishnu and they enjoyed the moment….._

 _Soon the day proceeds all the rasam is going on with full happiness…..Just 2 days before marriage date…..Shreya shrugged Purvi's shoulder….._

 **Purvi:** Kya hai Shreya?Kyun pareshaan kar rahi…..

 **Shreya:** Di…..Vo chat pe na…Main apna gift bhool gayi hoon…..

 **Purvi:** To kal bhi to nikaal sakta hai…..

 **Shreya:** NAhi abhi chahiye mujhe please jaa ke le aao na…..

 **Purvi:** Ajeeb ziddi insaan hai tu…Chabhi de chatt ki…..

 _Soon Purvi moved to terrace…As she entered there…She was shocked to saw the entire place fully decorated and at center a heart is placed…She heard that gate got locked and as she turned she saw Kaavin looking at her….._

 **Purvi:** To yeah tumhaara plan tha…..

 **Kaavin:** Ab kya kare jab wife aisi ho to kuch na kuch to karna padega na…..

 **Purvi:** Aisi ho se kya matlab hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Aisi…Jisne shaadi se pehle abhi tak apne Pati se I love you na kahaa ho…..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe neend aa rahi hai…Mera mood nahi…..

 _Purvi turned to go while this time Kaavin held her wrist…He sat at the floor and pulled her downwards she soon falls at his lap….._

 **Purvi:** Kaavin koi dekh lega…..

 **Kaavin:** Madam hum 13th floor pe hai…Yahaan dur dur tak koi nahi hai humein dekhne ke liye…So yeah bahaan a nahi chalega….

 _Purvi tries to got up but Kaavin is not ready to left her….._

 **Purvi:** Kaavin please na…..

 **Kaavin:** Main kaun sa tumse kuch aur maang rahaa hoon…Itna haav kyun khaa rahi ho…Teen words hai bas…..

 **Purvi:** Tumhe pataa to hai…..Phir kyun?

 **Kaavin:** Acha to mat bolo main bhi jaa rahaa…Dadi se hsaadi ke liye manaa kar dunga aur koi achi si sexy si wife dhoond lunga apne liye…Huh…..

 _Kaavin got up and make an angry pout…Purvi smile lighty while she held her ears and sit infont of him….._

 **Purvi:** Sorry….

 **Kaavin:** Huh…..

 _And he turned to other direction….._

 **Purvi:**

 _ **O Meree Jan Naa Lele Ke Meree Jan - (2)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere Ada - (2)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jan Jala Na Tujhe Pe Dewaane - (2)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Me Hu Fida - (2)**_

 _Kaavin smiled as she starts singing for him…..She hugged him from back while he left her…_

 **Purvi:**

 _ **Gussa Teraa Jhutha, Jhuthee Muthee Berukhee Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Janu Mai Toh Janu, Teree Naa Me Ashikee Hai**_

 _Purvi sits at his laps while move her fingers at her face…But as her finger reached to his face he catch it and bite her lightly at finger….._

 **Purvi:**

 _ **Ai Sanam Naa Kar Sitam, Tujhko Khuda Kaa Vasta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hey.. Gustakhi Maf Karde, Abb Toh Insaf Karde**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Apna Dil Saf Karde, Kehna Toh Man Le**_

 _Purvi starts doing situps while holding her ears…Kaavin held her hand and both hugged each other….._

 **Kaavin:** Tum aise manaaogi to main har dusre din gussa ho jaaunga…Mazza aayega….

 **Purvi:** Ab apne pati ko nahi manaaungi to kisko manaaungi…..

 _She kissed at his cheek and shouts at his ears….._

 **Purvi:** I love you Kaavin…

 _Kaavin was shocked to listen that…..And then while opening her arms she shout from her terrace….._

 **Purvi:** I love you….I love you so much Kaavin…..

 _Kaavin come forward to her and grabbed her mouth tightly….._

 **Kaavin:** Arre marwaaogi kya…Saasu maa aur Sasur ji ne sunn liya to…..

 **Purvi:** To…..Kaun sa vo humaari shaadi rukwaa sakte hai…..Official biwi hoon tumhaari…Poora haq hai tum pe mera…..

 **Kaavin:** Aisi umeed nahi kit hi maine tumse…Huh…Behayaa…Besharam…..

 _Purvi pulled him while holding his waist….._

 **Purvi:** Ab tumse ek saal badi ho to tumse ek saal badi besharmi hai…..

 _And she winked at him….._

 **Kaavin:** May I?

 _Purvi nodded…_

 _Kaavin took her in bridal style and entered to a small room in terrace…He kissed her at lips and she responded too…Soon the room got filled with chuckling sound and they huggd each other tightly and drifted to sleep…_

 _Purvi opened her eyes and looked at Kaavin hugging her tightly…She kissed at the peak of his nose…_

 **Purvi:** Good morning hubby…..

 _Kaavin hugged her tightly and smiled…_

 **Kaavin:** Mera to mann nahi ho rahaa uthne ka…..Mann kar rahaa hai sota rahu…..

 **Purvi:** Agar aapko yaad na ho hubby to hum meri building ke chatt pe hai…Aur galti se agar yahaan mumma ya Papa aa gaye to main to keh dungi aap mujhe zabardasti laaye the…..

 _Kaavin got up with jerk….._

 **Kaavin:** Yaar yeah kaisi badtameezi hai…..Main pitunga…..

 **Purvi:** Haan vo to hai…Vaise bhi main to itni seedhi hoon ki aisa kuch kar hi nahi sakti…..

 **Kaavin:** Seedhi…..Unki seedhi beti ne meri poori peeth cheel dali hai apne jaanlewa nakhuno se…..

 **Purvi:** Meri kya galti hai…Tumhe kya zaroorat thi kal aane ki do din aur wait nahi kar sakte the…..

 **Kaavin:** Arre main teen word sunne aaya tha…Ab uske baad tumhaari movie tumhe chance de to ladka to phislega hi…..

 **Purvi:** Bechara ladka…..

 **Kaavin:** Purvi bachaao…..Please…..

 **Purvi:** Ok chalo…..

 _Purvi held his hand and secretly took him outside the building….._

 **Kaavin:** Thank god bach gaya…..

 _Purvi pecked his lips lightly…And ran towards her house….And from there she shouts once more….._

 **Purvi:** I love you Kaavin…

 _Kaavin smiled and ran from there …While Purvi came back to her room…Soon the wedding date comes…..Wedding is done smoothly and both brides are welcomed to their new house…_

 **AT ABHIRIKA ROOM**

 **Abhijeet:** Kya hua hai Taarika ji subah se dekha rahaa hoon kitni tabiyat bigad rahi hai aapki….

 **Taarika:** Kuch nahi hua hai Abhijeet mujhe…tum na…..

 _And then she smile lightly….._

 **Abhijeet:** Itni ulti ke baad kaun hasta hai aise…..

 **Taarika:** Khushi ki hi baat hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Acha aap bimaar hai aur yeah khushi ki baat hai…..Mithaai mangwaaun…..

 **Taarika:** Arre Abhijeet tum samajhte nahi ho…Yeh vo vaali ulti hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Kaun si vo vaali…..

 _Taarika hits at his face and then puts his hand at her stomach….._

 **Taarika:** Jadl hi humaare beech mein koi teesra aane waala hai…..

 _Abhijeet looked at her and smiled…..He kissed at her tummy and then at her forehead…_

 **Abhijeet:** Main Papa…..Thank you…Thank you…..

 _Taarika hugged him tightly…_

 **AT KAAVI'S ROOM**

 _Purvi is sitting at the mid when Kaavin entered there…..As he got seated at the bed he looked towards her…_

 **Purvi:** Kya dekh rahe ho?

 **Kaavin:** Yahi ki shaadi ke itne dino baad suhagraat banaane waala main pehla aadmi honga…..

 **Purvi:** Oho…..Aap suhaagraat do din pehle manna chuke hai Pati dev….

 **Kaavin:** Jhoot…Jhoot uss din jo hua vo tumne kiya tha…Mera koi dosh nahi tha…..Uske chakkar apni saali ko 3 lakh rupay diye maine…Aur meri biwi ne meri izza hi utaar di…..

 _Purvi smile lightly….._

 **Kaavin:** Vaise ek baat reh gayi…Vo Advay?Vo mujhse zyada…..

 **Purvi:** Advay…..Aapse zyada smart tha…..

 **Kaavin:** Acha….

 _Kaavin got sad…..While Purvi come towards him and kissed at his forehead….._

 **Purvi:** Par kya kare ab aapse pyaar ho gaya to ho gaya…..

 **Kaavin:** Ab main aur izzat nahi lene lunga apni…

 **Purvi:** Acha…..To bachaa lo apni izzat…..

 _Soon the light turned off and both enjoyed their moment….._

 **AT DAREYA'S ROOM**

 _Shreya hugged Daya while he was busy in admiring the starts…..He held her hand lightly and then both of them sits at the floor and kept looking towards sky….._

 **Daya:** Tumhe buraa nahi lag rahaa aaj humaari suhagraat hai aur main…Aditi ko…..

 **Shreya:** Yaad kar rahe hai…..Nahi mujhe buraa nahi lag rahaa…..Meri mehandi dekhiye…..

 _Daya looked towards her beautiful hands…_

 **Shreya:** Iska rang kitna dark hai…..Pataa hai maa keh rahi thi jiski mehandi sabse zyada kaali hoti hai uska pati usse utna hi pyaar karta hai…Aur meri mehandi to sabse zyada rachi hai…..Matlab aap mujhe sab se zyada pyaar karte hai…..

 _Daya smiled looking at his innocent wife…..She puts her head at his lap and lie at floor….._

 **Shreya:** Main khush hoon ki aap mere paas ho…..Saath ho…..

 **Daya:** Aur naa rahaa to…..Tumhaari meri age…..

 **Shreya:** Aap mere saath humesha rahenge mujhe pataa hai…Humaari age humein dur nahi paas karti hai…..

 _Daya kissed at her forehead and she smiled lightly….._

 **Shreya:** Vaise aap bahut boring ho…..Kaavin aur Abhijeet bhaiya kitna kuch karte hai apni wife ke liye aur aap…Aapko to romance ka R bhi nahi aata…..

 **Daya:** Acha to aapko aata hai Romance ka R…

 **Shreya:** Sach kahun ya jhooth…..Mujhe na bahut darr lag rahaa tha…Shaadi aur uske baad itni jaldi sab kuch ho jaata hai…Main bahut darr rahi thi…..Par ab mujhe darr nahi lag rahaa kyun ki aap mujhe samajhte hai…Aur humesha mere liye sochte hai….

 _Daya hugged her lightly and admired her beauty…._

 **Daya:** Shaadi ka matlab jaldbaazi nahi hota…..Ab itne saal intezaar kiya hai apni pyaari biwi ka to thora aur kar lete hai…..

 _Shreya hugged him tightly and they slept lying at floor only….._

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Daya is trying to wake Shreya but it's next to impossible…He knows if they will get late Dadi will kill both of them…Daya took her in arms and reached to the shower…Daya opened the shower while holding her in bridal style….Shreya got up with jerk while she is trying to understand everything Daya smiled at her antics…..Soon both of them are fully drenched in water….._

 **Shreya:** Yeah kya badtameezi hai Mr Singhania…..

 **Daya:** Ab Mr Singhania kya kare 15 minute se uthaa rahaa hoon…Na…..Na…Kuch to karna hi padega na…..

 _Shreya held her neck tightly….._

 **Shreya:** You are just too much…..

 **Daya:** And you weigh so much…..Iss lehange mein to tum aur bhaari ho gayi…

 _Daya put her at floor…Shower is running while Shreya is busy at scolding him….._

 **Shreya:** Mr Singhania aapki wajah se…Sirf aapki wajah se mera lehanga…You are too much…..I hate you….

 _Daya is busy at admiring her beauty as the water droplets touch her face…She look more beautiful and with each passing second it is difficult to control….._

 **Daya:** I am sorry…..

 **Shreya:** Aapke sorry se meri wedding dress theek ho jaayegi…

 **Daya:** Nahi uske liye nahi…

 **Shreya:** To….

 **Daya:** Sorry because now I am not able to control…..

 _He pulled her drenched body at him and they shared their first shower kiss…..At first Shreya was angry but soon she also enjoyed at kissed him back passionately….._

 **So humaare couples ko unki romantic life poori karne dete hai…..Thank you so so much for all your support till now…This is my first multi couple story and surely I love each and every time I sat to update this one…Thank you for all the reviews and support…..Alvida to lena hi hai…So I end this story for now…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND KAAVIII**

 **AND YEAH KEEP READING AND REVIEWING MY STORIES AS PER THE REQUEST I WILL SURELY WRITE 2 MORE MULTI COUPLES JUST WAIT FOR THEM…**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**

-THE END-


End file.
